Jeu dangereux
by Nahel
Summary: OOC-Suspence Comme beaucoup, je réécris le passé de Tony DiNozzo. Tony est inquiet. Il sent que quelque chose est sur le point d'arriver, quelque chose qui va tout changer. Des évènements, des personnes dont il aurait préféré garder l'existence secrète, tout va exploser au grand jour et aux regards de toute l'équipe.
1. Chapter 1

_Rien ne m'appartient_! _Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fiction ou avec n'importe qu'elle autre ! je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à la série et je les rendrais des que j'aurais fini, promis! Il y a un moment que je ne m'étais pas décidé à écrire de fanfic donc j'espère que vous excuserez mes erreurs et mon manque de style_. _J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire après avoir ingurgiter tous les chef d'oeuvres qui se trouvent sur ce site_. _bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 01:** Des raisons de s'inquiéter.

Dans une aube grisâtre, il se tenait debout appuyé contre l'avant de sa voiture. Lunette de soleil sur le nez, costume impeccable, ce qui lui valait les regards curieux des quelques passants matinaux qui osèrent lever les yeux dans sa direction, il attendait devant un immeuble de standing moyen que son futur passager daigne sortir. Un rapide coup d'oeil à son poignet lui indiqua qu'il était huit heure moins le quart et qu'il serait en retard à son travail. Malgré un soupir désappointé, il sourit en apercevant son ami sortir de l'immeuble et se précipiter dans sa direction.

« Salut Tony! Désolé pour le retard! » Lui lança le jeune homme avec un sourire affable avant de prendre place dans la voiture.

« Pas d'importance! » Répondit Tony en s'installant au volant et en démarrant le véhicule sans plus attendre.

« Tu va encore arrivé en retard à ton boulot par ma faute et je sais combien ton patron n'apprécie pas le manque de ponctualité... » commença de débiter rapidement le plus jeune des deux en passant une main contrite dans ses cheveux blond encore humide.

« Pas grave. » fut le seul commentaire que s'autorisa le conducteur tout en maîtrisant la trajectoire de son véhicule entre les files de voitures.

Le silence retomba entre eux. Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il ne voulait pas que la conversation s'arrête. Il voulait arriver à faire parler son ami des motifs qui le poussaient à venir le prendre chaque matin et à le raccompagner chaque soir depuis deux semaines maintenant. Il avait bien une vague idée et rien que d'envisager l'hypothèse d'un danger lui donnait des sueurs froides et l'avait conduit à repousser cette conversation mais cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Il avait bien remarquer que Tony était de plus en plus nerveux. Pour un homme de sa profession certains signes ne trompait pas. Amaigrissement, cernes, tension extrême qu'il pouvait desceller à la manière dont Tony s'accrochait au volant et à la crispation des épaules du conducteur. Il aurait pu mettre tout cela sur le compte des changements qui s'étaient opéré dans le travail de son ami mais il avait l'intuition que la source du problème était plus ancienne et c'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus, que cela remonte à un période de sa vie qu'il aurait voulu oublier.

« Tu me le dirais si le _jeu_ avait repris, n'est ce pas? » Murmura lentement le blond d'une voix a peine audible qui pourtant fit sursauter Tony qui pila pour ne pas manquer de s'arrêter au feu venant de passer au rouge.

« Évidemment. » souffla le brun aux yeux vert plantant son regard dans celui de son passager. « Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. »

Devant le manque de réaction et l'incrédulité qui se lisait dans les yeux du blond, Tony respira profondément et lentement. Nouveau signe qui indiqua au passager que son ami n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il voulait le laisser croire. Il allait lui en faire la remarque mais l'italien démarra la voiture et reprit le premier la parole.

« Tu va penser que je suis ridicule dans le meilleur des cas et parano dans le pire mais... »

L'aveu semblait difficile pour l'agent du NCIS mais le blond savait attendre et écouter de plus il connaissait suffisamment le brun pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Il se contenta donc d'encourager d'un léger hochement de tête, les confidences de son ami.

« Depuis que le boss est revenu, j'ai l'impression que les événements ont repris leur cours normal, que chaque chose est à sa place. Si bien que je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre qu'une prochaine catastrophe ne vienne détruire ce nouvel équilibre. »

« Déformation professionnelle ? » hasarda le blond.

« J'ai bien cru que tu allais dire: intuition féminine! » sourit Tony en se garant sur un emplacement réservé aux ambulances.

La tentative de pirouette pour changer de conversation et la détourner fit sourire le blond mais n'arriva pas à éteindre l'inquiétude qui avait tordu ses entrailles alors que Tony s'était en quelque sorte confessé.

« Te voilà arrivé! Appelle-moi pour que je passe te prendre quand tu as fini ton service! »

« Entendu, agent DiNozzo mais tu viens me chercher dans le service et je te fais une visite de contrôle! »

« Mais Brad... » bafouilla Tony pris de cour alors que le médecin sortait de son véhicule.

« Ce n'est pas négociable! Sinon ce n'est pas la peine de te pointer pour venir me chercher. C'est clair Tony? »

« Très clair Doc. Je serais à l'heure. » Promit Tony avec une mauvaise foie évidente qui fit sourire le docteur Pitt au moment où il refermait la portière.

Après un dernier salut le blond gagna l'intérieur de l'hôpital ou il travaillait laissant l'agent du NCIS redémarrer pour se rendre à son propre bureau où il devait être attendu par toute l'équipe.

Tony espérait avoir un minimum réussi à donner le change. Même s'il savait que son attitude protectionniste n'avait rien de rassurante, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre le sentiment de danger qui le rongeait. Il avait été franc et n'avait pas cherché à dissimuler quoique ce soit à Brad, hormis peut être cette oppression qui lui demandait parfois un effort supplémentaire pour respirer normalement. Peine perdu puisque le médecin avait percé à jour son malaise.

Le_ jeu_ n'avait pas reprit, pas pour l'instant, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment et Brad était le seul avec lequel il était en contact, le seul qu'il devait protéger, le seul sous sa responsabilité directe. Les autres, même s'il n'en restait plus tant que cela, avaient réussi à couper tous les ponts entre eux. C'était une bonne chose, la meilleures qui auraient pu leur arriver à tous.

Comme il arrivait dans le parking du NCIS, il gara sa voiture et chassa ses idées noires. Il devait ne rien laisser transparaître de ses angoisses. Il regarda sa montre : 8 heure et quart . Avec un peu de chance Gibbs et les autres seraient trop occupé pour remarqué son léger retard. Aucune affaire ne leur avait été confié pour le moment.

Les hautes autorités attendaient de voir comment l'équipe se rééquilibrait après le retour de Gibbs. Pas trop mal estimait Tony. Il avait aimé le temps qu'il avait passé à la tête de l'unité mais il avait rendu sans regret les rennes à Gibbs. Il avait refusé de prendre en charge une autre équipe ou d'être muté. Il aimait travailler sous les ordres de l'ancien marine et commander les autres n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé...Pas la sienne mais celle de... Il secoua vivement la tête chassant les pensées parasites qui ne pouvaient provenir de DiNozzo.

Il pris la direction de l'ascenseur et se faufila dedans cherchant une excuse qui pourrait paraître plausible aux yeux de son patron. La porte s'ouvrit qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé quelque chose de convaincant si bien qu'il fut soulagé en voyant que le bureau de son chef se trouvait vide.

« Salut Ziva! Salut le bleu! » Lança-t-il en s'asseyant à sa place sous les regards suspicieux de ses deux collègues.

« Tony tu es en retard! » S'exclama l'israélienne après un rapide coup d'oeil a sa montre.

« 10 point à la jeune femme brune pour son sens de l'observation! » S'exclama l'italien en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil et en allumant son ordinateur .Puis il ouvrit un dossier qui se trouvait sur le dessus d'une pile qu'il était certain de ne pas avoir laissée là la veille au soir.

McGee sourit devant la réplique de son collègue mais se garda bien de répondre en voyant arriver derrière la jeune femme, leur patron portant dans une main un gobelet de café et dans l'autre des dossiers qu'il déposa sur le bureau de Tony.

« Rapport à terminer avant de partir » Ordonna Gibbs s'en prendre le temps de s'arrêter ni de questionner son agent sur son retard.

« Mais... »Tenta d'objecter Tony en voyant la montagne de travail qui l'attendait. Il en avait pour des heures et des heures ! Jamais il n'aurait fini à temps pour aller chercher Brad.

Gibbs se tourna vers DiNozzo en l'entendant protester, plongeant le bleu clair de ses yeux sur son agent qui baissa le regard en grommelant des mots incompréhensibles.

« Un problème DiNozzo? » S'enquit Gibbs en reprenant sa route pour son bureau.

« Aucun Patron. » soupira Tony en se mettant au travail.

Bientôt tous en firent autant et on entendit plus que le clapotis des doigts sur les touches et à intervalle réguliers les soupirs de l'agent DiNozzo. La matinée se passa dans le calme, Gibbs en était à son quatrième café quand il releva les yeux vers l'italien qui venait de soupirer pour la énième fois.

Tony quand à lui avait réfléchis à une solution qui lui permettrait de concilier les attentes de Gibbs et ses obligations envers Brad. Il avait décidé de s'absenter en prétextant un rendez-vous chez le médecin, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un mensonge et il reviendrait au bureau après pour finir son travail. Fort de cette décision et de ce plan qui lui semblait n'avoir que des avantages, il s'était remis à travailler sans se préoccuper des autres.

« Tony ce n'est pas bientôt fini! » S'énerva Ziva quelques minutes plus tard.

« Quoi? » Demanda l'italien en redressant la tête vers la jeune femme une expression confuse peinte sur le visage.

« Tu soupires! »

« Mais non! » se défendit Tony en jetant un regard autour de lui. McGee se contenta de hocher la tête avec un petit air concerné qui le fit pâlir. Quand à Gibbs il le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement irrité lui aussi mais il y avait aussi une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard bleu qui fit frissonner le brun. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas réussi à tromper Brad ce matin, mais son ami étant médecin il avait l'habitude d'observer ce genre de chose, mais là il n'était apparemment pas capable de maintenir l'illusion plus longtemps et de plus le pire de son point de vue, il ne s'en était absolument pas rendu compte.

« DiNozzo va voir Ducky! » tonna la voix de Gibbs

Tony hésita restant figé un court instant se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Ce fut une nouvelle fois la voix de Gibbs qui le tira de sa léthargie.

« Maintenant, DiNozzo! » Ordonna Gibbs

« Ok boss. » fit l'italien en se levant et en se dirigeant lentement vers l'escalier. Ses trois collègues le suivirent des yeux surpris par sa coopération et la lenteur de ses pas. McGee se demanda même si les jambes de Tony n'allaient pas lui faire défaut avant qu'il n'atteigne la morgue.

« McGee accompagnez le! » fit Gibbs. Le plus jeune agent ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et malgré les récriminations de Tony, il l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau du légiste. Les objections du brun n'avaient rien de véhémentes et à la façon dont il s'appuya contre la parois de l'ascenseur McGee fut certain qu'il allait devoir l'aider à marcher pour atteindre la morgue.

« Tu devrais dormir la nuit. » Déclara le bleu en passant un bras sous l'épaule de son collègue pour l'aider à avancer quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

« Si seulement, si seulement... » Marmonna Tony d'une voix sifflante.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'autopsie et Tony s'appuya contre une des tables qui était vide pendant que Tim partait à la recherche du médecin légiste dont la voix leur parvenait du bureau adjacent.

Tony dans la pièce froide senti que sa respiration s'améliorait, il se concentra sur chacune de ses inspirations puis expirations, retrouvant ainsi une partie de son contrôle.

«_ Une crise d'anxiété... Certains diront que cela me pendait au nez! »_ Pensait l'italien alors que le médecin et Tim revenait.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien Tony? » demanda Ducky en commençant à l'examiner. Tout comme pour Brad, il savait qu'il avait peu de chance de cacher sa détresse respiratoire au médecin.

Ducky remarqua les mêmes signes d'alerte que le docteur Pitt et fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qui pouvait mettre Tony dans un tel état.

« Rien de grave, Ducky » fit il en souriant ce qui fut loin de rassurer le médecin.

« Timothée remonte avertir Gibbs que je garde un oeil sur Tony pour un examen un peu plus approfondis. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine... »tenta d'objecter Dinozzo mais sa force de persuasion devait l'avoir abandonné car personne ne prêta attention à ses dires. McGee se contenta d'un hochement de tête avant de disparaître.

« Tien commence par avaler ceci. » fit le légiste en lui tendant un verre d'eau et deux comprimé qu'il était allé chercher dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Devant la grimace qu'effectua l'agent devant les deux cachets blanc, Ducky insista. « Ce n'était pas une suggestion, Tony! »

Après une légère hésitation, Tony se saisit du tout et avala les médicaments d'une traite avec une nouvelle grimace.

« Rien de grave, Ducky. » tenta-t-il de le rassurer mais s'apercevant que son discours était vain, il changea son fusil d'épaule. « Ok je me sens oppressé depuis quelques jours et j'ai du mal à respirer mais j'ai fais ce qu'il faut. J'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Pitt ce soir. »

« Vraiment? » s'étonna Ducky en fronçant des sourcils.

« Oui » répondit Tony sans mentir tout en espérant que le légiste se contenterait de cette réponse.

« Tu devrais peut être l'appeler pour lui demander d'avancer ton rendez-vous. » Suggéra Le docteur Mallard en prenant le pouls de l'italien. Bien qu'étrangement chaotique le rythme était lent.

« Non c'est impossible! Il est surchargé de travail!J'ai déjà de la chance qu'il est accepté de me prendre ce soir juste avant la fin de son poste. »

Sentant qu'il allait s'enliser s'il laissait Ducky mener la conversation plus longtemps, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de remonter à l'étage pour se remettre au travail.

« T'inquiète pas Ducky, je me sens mieux! Tes médicaments sont efficaces et des ce soir j'aurais une prescription médicale aussi longue qu'une facture de téléphone d'adolescente! Je remonte Gibbs m'a refilé une tonne de dossier a compléter avant de me laisser partir ce soir....a plus Ducky! »

Sans laisser le temps au légiste de réagir, il le salua d'un signe de la main et malgré les protestations de Ducky il quitta la morgue en priant pour que l'ascenseur soit là. Coup de chance Abby en sortait tout juste avec les paquets du déjeuner qu'elle s'apprêtait à partager avec le médecin.

« Salut Tony! Tu as une tête d'enterrement! » S'exclama la jeune gothique en le croisant

« Venant de toi je prend cela pour un compliment ! » Lança l'italien en s'engouffrant dans l'élévateur et en appuyant sur le bouton avant que Ducky ne sorte à son tour de la morgue en appelant le jeune homme. Il entendit le médecin juré et la voix d'Abby demander des explications, mais fut bien soulager d'avoir réussi à s'échapper.

Le trajet jusqu'à son bureau se fit rapidement. Il sortit de l'ascenseur en plaquant sur son visage un sourire de circonstance. Il observa ses collègues. Ziva qu'il voyait de dos était debout en grande conversation avec quelqu'un qu'il ne voyait pas à cause de la silhouette de la jeune femme. Gibbs était au téléphone mais ne semblait plus écouter la conversation, concentré lui aussi sur l'inconnu dont il commençait à reconnaître la carrure ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils et accélérer le pas. Le visiteur lui cachait McGee, mais Tony l'imaginait écoutant lui aussi attentivement la conversation.

« La question n'est pourtant pas compliqué, Gibbs! Ou se trouve DiNozzo?! » s'énervait une voix qui fit frissonner Tony. Il n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître la voix impérieuse de L'agent Fornell.

Essayant de réprimer le tremblement qui agitait ses mains, il se prit à espérer que pour une fois son instinct ce soit trompé. Il allait s'annoncer quand une réflexion de Ziva attira son attention sur ce que l'agent du FBI avait dans la main.

« Si vous nous expliquiez ce que vous voulez à l'agent DiNozzo avec votre cube magique! »

« C'est un Rumick cube, Ziva. » rectifia McGee.

Fornell avait levé la main et Tony aperçu le fameux cube aux six faces mélangées dans un sachet d'indice. Son coeur marqua un battement et une douleur aussi fulgurante qu'ancienne le traversa entièrement faisant descendre un voile noir devant ses yeux. Il eut juste le temps de voir Gibbs se tourner vers lui avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol. A ce moment tout perdit son importance! Le _jeu _allait reprendre.

**A suivre...**

(Enfin si vous le souhaitez^^)

_Vous aurez certainement remarqué que j'ai utilisé le docteur Pitt, voyez le comme un hommage^^ il me fallait un perso spécial et il s'est imposé en même temps que l'idée de développement qui dirige ma fic!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Puisque l'intrigue à l'air de vous plaire je vous propose ce nouveau chapitre en espérant ne pas vous décevoir^^ Pour des raisons personnelles d'organisation et d'emploi du temps les mises à jour se feront une fois par semaine pour le moment. Merci de votre compréhension et Bonne lecture!_

_PS: Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui doivent parsemer ce chapitre._

**Chapitre 02: "**Une explication, Tobias?**"****  
**

En voyant McGee remonter seul, Gibbs senti un poids s'enlever de son estomac. Il avait bien remarqué que DiNozzo n'était pas dans son état normal. Un aveugle aurait remarqué que son meilleur agent était exténué! Depuis le début de la semaine, il avait essayé de rassembler assez de courage pour discuter avec l'italien mais la crainte d'une discussion à coeur ouvert l'avait fait reculer à chaque fois. Aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, Gibbs craignait d'entendre le jeune homme lui dire qu'il regrettait sa décision de rester dans l'équipe, de continuer à travailler sous ses ordres. L'ancien marine aurait parfaitement compris les motivations et l'ambition d'un enquêteur aussi doué que Tony à voir sa carrière évoluer, mais il avait du mal à envisager le fonctionnement de son équipe sans le bagou et la désinvolture de l'italien. Il ne l'admettait que difficilement mais il redoutait de devoir faire face aux reproches que ses agents auraient pu exprimer après son départ pour le Mexique. Surtout ceux qui auraient pu émaner de DiNozzo.

A son retour, il avait été fier, même s'il ne l'avait pas clairement exprimé, de la manière dont son subordonné avait géré leurs collègues, avec une maturité et une sensibilité qu'il était loin de lui accorder. Aux premiers regards qu'ils avaient échangé, Gibbs avait remarqué une lueur de soulagement dans les yeux verts, mais aussi une ironie mordante qui lui avait fait hausser les sourcils. L'espace d'un battement de cils, il avait douté faire face à l'agent DiNozzo, avant que tout ne reprenne comme avant, celui-ci faisant une de ses blagues douteuses qui lui valut une tape derrière le crane. Un réflexe. Un automatisme qui lui avait manqué.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand McGee lui annonça que Tony était à la morgue et que Ducky s'occupait de lui. Il hocha la tête alors que Tim s'asseyait à son bureau et reprenait son travail. Il décida de se lever pour aller se chercher un nouveau café, mais l' ouverture de l'ascenseur sur Fornell le retint à son bureau. L'agent du FBI marchait d'un pas pressé dans la direction de leur bureau tout en agitant dans sa main un sachet de preuve qui contenait un objet qu'avec la distance, il n'arrivait pas à identifier. L'agent fédérale s'arrêta devant le bureau de Tony visiblement déçu de ne pas l'y trouver, si Gibbs interprétait correctement le petit claquement de langue nerveux qu'émis Fornell avant de se tourner vers lui, une expression des moins encourageante sur le visage.

« Où est DiNozzo? » demanda l'agent du FBI sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon. Entre inquiétude et colère, Fornell semblait hésité mais il était visiblement irrité de ne pas avoir trouvé Tony à son poste.

«En quoi cela te concerne? » Tenta Gibbs pour juger de l'urgence de la situation. Il connaissait suffisamment Fornell pour pouvoir lire l'impatience et la nervosité grandissante de l'agent pourtant expérimenté qui se tenait devant lui. A ce moment son téléphone sonna et il le décrocha sans détourner le regard de l'agent du FBI. A l'autre bout du fil, Ducky lui expliquait dans un discours qui lui parut confus qu' Anthony n'allait vraiment pas bien et qu'il avait été impossible de le raisonner.

« « La question n'est pourtant pas compliqué, Gibbs! Ou se trouve DiNozzo?! » s'énervait Fornell à bout de patience ce qui suffit à Gibbs pour se faire une idée de l'urgence de la situation.

« Si vous nous expliquiez ce que vous voulez à l'agent DiNozzo avec votre cube magique! » Lança Ziva avec curiosité.

« C'est un Rumick cube, Ziva. » rectifia McGee.

Ducky à l'autre bout du téléphone lui annonçait que Tony remontait au bureau. Ce fut pourquoi il tourna la tête vers l'ascenseur et qu'il fut le premier à voir la réaction de DiNozzo quand Fornell avait relevé la main pour porter le jouet devant ses yeux.

« Tony! » hurla-t-il en lâchant le combiné pour se précipiter vers son agent qui s'effondrait inconscient.

A son cris tous en firent de même pour voir DiNozzo allongé sur le sol immobile et livide.

« Et merde! » Lança Fornell en s'approchant à son tour. DiNozzo respirait, mal, mais il était toujours en vie. Il s'était évanouie, fait qui perturbait les plans de Fornell mais il ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre alors que les coéquipiers de DiNozzo se trouvaient à ses côtés. Encore moins quand Gibbs affichait cet air concerné qui lui certifiait que l'ancien marine ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Gibbs avait desserrer la cravate de son agent et avait lui aussi pris le temps de s'assurer de l'état de Tony. Son esprit tournait à grande vitesse. Il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences! Tony qui s'écroule devant Fornell se pointant avec un jouet, cela n'avait rien de compréhensible mais c'était loin d'être rassurant!

« Tony! » Appela-t-il sans obtenir de réponse. Alors il heurta doucement, pour la première fois, la joue de son agent mais ceci ne provoqua aucune réaction. Il recommença plus fort mais il n'obtint toujours pas la réaction souhaitée.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Ducky à l'autre bout du fil après avoir entendu le cris de Gibbs pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Tony. En sortant de l'ascenseur il écarta les curieux et demanda si quelqu'un avait eu l'idée de génie d'appeler une ambulance. Puis il se pencha avec Gibbs et Fornell sur DiNozzo pour un examen plus approfondis.

« C'est fait, Ducky » Lui lança Ziva d'une voix mal-assurée. « Elle sera là dans les dix minutes. »

«Bien, messieurs si vous voulez bien me laisser travailler. » Conseilla Ducky.

« Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, docteur Mallard » Lui ordonna Fornell en se redressant tout en prenant soin de se saisir de l'arme de Tony. « Mais faites-le revenir à lui, maintenant! »

Ducky ne prêta aucune attention à l'ordre aboyé par l'agent du FBI et se mit au travail. Gibbs se redressa à son tour saisissant Fornell par le col de la veste et l'attirant à l'écart. Le manège de l'agent fédérale l'énervait de plus en plus.

« Que voulais-tu à Tony, Tobias? » Siffla -t-il en tendant la main paume en avant vers son interlocuteur pour qu'il lui remette l'arme de DiNozzo.

« Enquête fédérale. » Fut la réponse derrière laquelle se retrancha Fornell avec un air déterminé qui ne suffit pas à faire reculer Gibbs. Il maintint sa main tendu jusqu'à ce que l'autre y dépose l'arme.

« Fornell! » Fulmina Gibbs alors que les portes s'ouvraient pour laisser entrer les infirmiers et leur brancard. Il chargèrent le jeune homme toujours inconscient après lui avoir posé une perfusion en suivant les indications de Ducky.

« Vous enquêtez sur DiNozzo? » lança Ziva cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait

« Non. » Admit Fornell dans un soupir, acceptant de rendre l'arme à l'ancien marine.

« Si vous ne le soupçonnez de rien, c'est qu'il est mêler à votre enquête d'une autre manière. » fit McGee en fronçant les sourcils.

Des agents trop bien formé, trop bon, pensa Fornell, ce qui n'allait pas arranger ses affaires. Il enviait Gibbs d'avoir sous ses ordres des gens aux si grandes capacités. Comme respecter sa parole dans un cas comme celui-la! L'italien le plaçait dans une situation plus qu'embarrassant et il n'appréciait pas la tournure que prenait les événements. Avertir Gibbs et les équipiers de Tony, n'avait vraiment pas fait partie des options que lui et le jeune homme, avaient envisager lors de leur dernière rencontre. Se taire et attendre était sa meilleure solution, encore faudrait il que Gibbs lui en laisse la possibilité.

« Cible? » Lui demanda l'ancien marine cherchant à lire dans son regard. Fornell se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le sort avait décidé de s'acharner contre lui. Il détourna la tête se gardant bien de répondre, comme si son inquiétante nervosité n'était pas un indice suffisant pour aiguillonner l'instinct de Gibbs.

« Les ambulanciers emmènent Anthony à l'hôpital je vais les accompagner. » Les interrompit Ducky alors que le brancard entrait dans l'ascenseur. Le légiste avait l'air inquiet.

« Je vous suis! » Lança l'agent du FBI jugeant la diversion plus que bienvenue.

« Idem pour moi. » Fut la réponse de Gibbs. Il comptait bien ne pas lâcher l'agent fédérale, tant que celui-ci ne lui aurait pas expliquer tout ce qu'il savait sur ce qui avait bien pu mettre son meilleur agent dans un état de telle peur panique. Il n'eut qu'un petit mouvement de tête vers ses deux autres agents. Ceux-ci dans un bel ensemble acquiescèrent silencieusement alors que Gibbs tendait l'arme de DiNozzo à l'agent David.

Une fois au parking, il ne laissa pas le temps à Fornell de gagner sa voiture et l'incita fermement à le suivre dans la sienne. Voyant que l'ambulance s'était déjà mise en route, Fornell n'hésita pratiquement pas à monter avec l'ancien marine. Il ignorait vers quel établissement de santé allait être dirigé DiNozzo, il ne devait pas perdre le véhicule des secours de vue. Connaissant les prouesses de Gibbs au volant, et ce même à une heure de grande influence, il avait confiance dans les capacités de l'enquêteur du NCIS à suivre l'ambulance sans encombre. Cependant il savait que l'interrogatoire qu'il allait subir, enfin surtout son manque de coopération, n'allait pas arranger ses relations avec Gibbs.

« J'attends toujours une explication, Tobias? » S'enquit d'une voix froide Gibbs s'en détourner les yeux de la route alors que l'agent du FBI s'accrochait comme il pouvait à sa portière, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de freiner instinctivement du pied en regardant la route.

« Es ce que tu t'es déjà fait berner par les apparences, Jethro? » Tenta d'éluder Fornell réprimant l'envie de signaler au conducteur qu'il n'était pas seul sur la route.

«Une explication ayant un rapport avec DiNozzo » Précisa Gibbs et Fornell eut l'impression qu'il s'adressait à lui comme s'il était atteint d'une déficience mentale.

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai du temps à perdre? » répondit Tobias en posant sur ses genoux le cube multicolore qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché. « Il va falloir que tu me poses les bonnes questions parce que j'ai promis de ne jamais rien dévoiler de ce dossier à qui que ce soit et à certains agents du au NCIS en particulier.»

« Qui? »

« DiNozzo. »

« Quand et pourquoi? »

« Quand j'ai récupérer le dossier après le départ de Robert Kramer à la retraite. Il y a trois mois maintenant. Pendant tes petites vacances au Mexique » Répondit Tobias d'un ton acide. Une pique gratuite lancée pour soulager un peu la frustration qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Gibbs manoeuvra un peu abruptement obligeant Fornell en se raccrocher à sa portière. L'agent fédéral regretta d'avoir un peu provoqué son conducteur et se promit d'attendre d'être arriver à destination avant de laisser de nouveau parler sa colère.

« Robert Kramer? Ton mentor? »continua Gibbs impassible.

« Oui, comme il savait que j'avais des accointances avec certaines personnes au NCIS, il m'a personnellement confier ce dossier. Kramer le suivait depuis le début, ce qui remontait à un peu plus de 20 ans. Il m'a dit tout ce qu'il y avait à connaître sur le dossier. »

« Et ce dossier concerne Tony. » conclue L'ancien marine.

« En bonne partie, oui » répondit Fornell toujours décidé à en dévoiler le moins possible.

« Tu n'as pas dit pourquoi DiNozzo t'a soutiré cette promesse? Et encore plus étrange pourquoi tu t'y es plié ? » Reprit Gibbs en slalomant entre les autres véhicules pour ne pas perdre du vue l'ambulance. Il savait que Fornell allait tout faire pour ne rien lui révéler sur le contenu même de l'affaire, c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'attaquait pas son interrogatoire de face mais de biais pour cerner le fond du problème. Ces premières impressions confirmaient ses craintes. L'affaire était sérieuse et elle remontait à l'enfance de DiNozzo. Mais même avec cette tactique Fornell ne divulguait pas beaucoup d'informations essentielles.

«Comme si j'avais eut le choix » S'exclama Fornell en claquant sa langue contre son palais. Gibbs savait qu'il s'agissait d'un tic nerveux dont l'agent du FBI n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. L'ancien marine en concluait que cette entrevue entre son agent et Fornell, avait vraiment perturbé son interlocuteur. « Après avoir pris connaissance du dossier, il fallait que je l'avertisse que j'étais chargé de l'affaire. »

« Pourquoi? » Insista Gibbs ses mains se crispant sur le volant devant le manque évident de coopération de Fornell. Il se rendait compte que l'agent fédérale parlait sans rien révéler qui pourrait le mettre sur une piste précise et cela commençait à profondément l'agacer. Pourtant son instinct lui disait que tout était important. Les hésitations, la gêne, les digressions de Tobias n'étaient pas uniquement là pour noyer le poisson.

« Question de principes et pour vérifier certaines choses de mes propres yeux. Et crois moi si tu veux, je n'en suis pas revenue.» Avoua Fornell d'une voix où transparaissait une certaine gêne. « L'image que je me faisais de l'agent DiNozzo était à cent lieu de la vérité et je n'ai mesuré la porté de cette erreur que lors de ma visite à vos bureaux ... »

Brusquement la voiture s'arrêta, interrompant Fornell qui fit de on mieux pour éviter de peu de s'encastrer dans le par-brise. L'ambulance venait d'arriver à destination. Il s'agissait de L'hôpital militaire de Bethesda. Gibbs avait garer sa voiture sur la première place de libre. L'ancien marine s'apprêtait à sortir quand Fornell le retint en posant une main sur son bras.

« Je sais que DiNozzo peu avoir un comportement puéril et fanfaron, mais c'est un enquêteur hors pair et un équipier sur lequel on peut compter. Il a parfaitement su gérer les événements en ton absence, mais cela ne s'est pas fait sans difficulté. Il a beaucoup pris sur lui, peut être un peu trop ce qui nous à conduit ici... »

L'ancien marine commençait sérieusement à regretter de ne pas avoir eut cette conversation avec son agent. Celle ou il lui aurait dit combien il était fier de lui, de ce qu'il avait fait pour l'équipe. Il aurait dû lui dire combien il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir veiller sur les autres, d'avoir protéger l'équipe. Cependant il ne pouvait accepter que Fornell mette son grain de sel dans sa relation avec ses agents.

« Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir de toi quand à ce que je fais avec mes agents. » Déclara-t-il en se dégageant vivement avant de sortir de la voiture.

Fornell secoua négativement la tête. Gibbs n'était pas prêt à écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Pas évident de parler de « ces choses là » à demi-mot, surtout avec Gibbs. Il avait fait de son mieux pour préparer l'ex-marine mais il allait bientôt se retrouver confronter à une réalité qui risquait de lui déplaire au plus haut point.

A son tour il sortit du véhicule et accéléra le pas pour rattraper Gibbs qui se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers l'accueil des urgences de l'hôpital. Tony avait été pris en charge par une des équipes soignantes et les ordres fusaient de tout part pour essayer de le stabiliser.

« Ducky! » Appela Gibbs en voyant le médecin seul et hagard au milieu de l'entrée.

« Il a convulsé pendant le trajet. Nous avons eut toutes les peines du monde à le garder stable. » annonça d'une voix tremblante le légiste. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. J'ai demandé à ce que nous soyons conduit dans cet hôpital car c'est ici que travail le docteur Pitt. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient le prévenir de l'arrivée de son patient.»

« Excusez-moi, vous ne pouvez pas rester la. » Les apostropha d'une voix douce et professionnelle une jeune femme blonde. Le regard noir que lui accorda Gibbs ne sembla pas impressionner l'infirmière qui continua tout en leur indiquant une pièce qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. « Il y a une salle d'attente où vous pouvez vous asseoir et patienter jusqu'à ce que le médecin vienne vous voir pour vous donner des nouvelles. »

Gibbs grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles où il était question de savoir comme s'y prendre pour charmer une femme et de DiNozzo. Puis lançant un dernier regard en direction du box ou les soignants prenaient soin de son agent, il laissa Fornell et Ducky le tirer sous le sourire intransigeant de la jeune femme qui ne les quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle d'attente.

L'ancien Marine se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce alors que Ducky et l'agent du FBI s'installaient sur des chaises inconfortables. Dans un silence pesant, les longues minutes parurent des heures. Ducky au bout de dix minutes n'y tenant plus et remarquant un distributeur de boisson proposa un rafraîchissement aux deux autres, mais ils refusèrent. Le lègiste se prépara un thé instantané et revint s'asseoir. Il s'écoula de nouveau dix minutes qui leur parurent des siècles.

Puis avisant le sac que Fornell n'avait toujours pas abandonner et qui contenait toujours le jouet, Ducky demanda si cela avait un quelconque rapport avec ce qui arrivait à DiNozzo. Gibbs se stoppa remarquant la gêne de Fornell.

« Ne me dit pas qu'il s'agit juste d'un jouet, Tobias. Tony s'est effondré après que tu l'ais brandit au bureau . » Devança Gibbs estimant que continuer à cuisiner Fornell était encore le meilleur moyen pour comprendre ce qui se passait avec son agent principal et de calmer sa frustration sur quelqu'un d'autre au lieu d'enrager intérieurement.

« Avez-vous entendu parler du docteur Douglas Renthworth ? » Capitula Fornell en les fixant tour à tour. Gibbs haussa les sourcils attendant plus d'information et surpris de la reddition de l'agent fédéral mais Ducky tressaillit.

« L'affaire Cassidy et le scandale du pensionnat Orwell? » marmonna le légiste alors que Fornell se contentait de hocher la tête affirmativement « Anthony a été mêlé à cette sombre histoire?Mais il ne devait pas être... ».

« Il avait 12 ans C'est grâce à lui que le scandale à éclater. » déclara une nouvelle voix, les faisant tous se retourner. Le docteur Pitt se tenait devant eux très pâle. «Vous ne pourriez pas cacher ce « truc » où lieu de l'exhiber de la sorte »

La tension extrême, palpable, dans la voix du médecin fit obéir Fornell qui ôta sa veste pour enrouler le sachet dedans. Gibbs remarqua que Brad avait les poings serrés. Dans le droit, il tenait un crayon de papier qui se brisa. Le médecin ne relâcha sa prise que lorsque le cube ne fut plus visible et l'agent du NCIS remarqua qu'une profonde entaille sanglante barrait la main du toubib.

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 03:** Pion dormant

« Tony est dans un sale état. » commença le médecin en se laissant tomber sur une des chaises de la salle d'attente. Cela ne faisait pas professionnel mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Brad s'en voulait vraiment de ne pas avoir déceler les problèmes de Tony avant qu'il n'en soit arrivé à ce stade. En tant qu'amis, en tant que médecin traitant, il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Il avait crut avec les années être capable de voir ce qui était important, mais Tony l'avait berné, encore une fois...Non comme à chaque fois.

« Vous savez ce que c'est ? » S'étonna Fornell en indiquant sa veste où était empaqueté le cube sous l'ordre express du docteur Pitt. Le jeune homme blond acquiesça silencieusement en prenant soin de ne pas reposer ses yeux sur l'endroit où Fornell avait posé le cube.

« Tony craignait, non il savait que _le jeu_ allait reprendre. Il m'en a parler ce matin. A chaque fois, ils ont attendu que le calme revienne dans sa vie. A chaque fois que Tony croyait pourvoir obtenir un peu de paix, ils ont tenté de le briser. A chaque fois...» Répéta Brad avant que la main rassurante de Ducky ne se pose sur son bras.

Gibbs nota sans relever que DiNozzo et le médecin s'était déjà vu ce matin. Il se demandait pourquoi, mais préféra ne pas intervenir avant que Brad ne les rassure sur l'état de santé de son agent. Il voulait que le médecin lui certifie que DiNozzo allait bien, mais aux noeuds qui lui tordaient les entrailles à chaque fois que son regard croisait celui du médecin, il doutait d'aimer ce qu'il allait leur révéler.

« Laissez-moi soigner votre main pendant que vous nous raconter ce que vous savez sur la santé d'Anthony. » fit le légiste en dépliant lentement le poing du docteur où se trouvait encore les éclats de bois du crayon qu'il avait cassé quelques instants plus tôt. Les morceaux tombèrent au sol. Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel Ducky alla chercher ce qui lui était nécessaire pour soigner la plaie.

« Brisé... » Marmonna Brad avant de relever et hocher la tête vers les trois hommes qui lui faisaient face. « Physiquement une fois que nous avons pu le stabiliser sur le plan neurologique et respiratoire, il s'avère que Tony n'a rien qu'un long repos ne pourrait guérir. Le problème vient du syndrome dissociatif dont il souffre depuis...Depuis le pensionnat Orwell. »

Fornell poussa un exclamation contenue avant de marmonner un « vous y étiez aussi » en soulevant les sourcils. Le docteur Pitt éluda la remarque d'un signe de la main balayant de droite à gauche.

« En clair? » Demanda Gibbs que les mots du médecin rendait de plus en plus inquiet et nerveux. Tout le monde en savait plus que lui, même Ducky qui avait entendu parler du Docteur Renthworth et cela commençait à lui peser. De plus vue les hésitations et les coups d'oeil que se lançaient Fornell et le docteur Pitt, Gibbs était prêt à parier que DiNozzo avait exigé du médecin la même promesse que celle qu'il avait soutiré à Fornell.

« Un syndrome dissociatif est une forme de maladie mentale. » expliqua Ducky tout en soignant la main du docteur Pitt. « Il se développe généralement après un fort traumatisme. L'esprit ne supporte plus sa situation alors pour se protéger il s'enferme profondément. Il arrive que... »

« J'ai pas besoin d'une conférence, Ducky, juste des faits. » L'arrêta Gibbs d'un voix blanche qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

« Au mieux ton agent est un légume, au pire.... » commença Fornell avant de se taire quand l'ancien marine s'était avancé dans sa direction ses yeux brillants d'un éclat métallique qu'il aurait qualifié de meurtrier.

« Au pire quoi, Tobias? » demanda Gibbs.

Fornell préféra pour assurer sa propre sécurité se taire et détourner les yeux.

« Agent Gibbs! » intervint Brad alors que Ducky finissait son bandage à la main. « Il arrive que pour survivre les personnes souffrant de ce syndrome mette en place des personnalités de secours et de soutien. »

« Effectivement . » confirma Ducky. Il préféra lui aussi ne rien ajouter de plus. Provoquer Gibbs en lui expliquant les conséquences possible d'une telle découverte chez Tony n'allait pas faire avancer les évènements de manière constructives. Si la hiérarchie découvrait qu'un agent de Terrain avait de tels antécédents médicaux....Autant dire que la carrière de DiNozzo était fini.

Tout ceux qui connaissait un tant soit peu DiNozzo s'accordaient à dire que le jeune homme portait un masque en permanence. Quand on arrivait à franchir les apparence et à gagner la confiance de l'italien, on découvrait que le jeune homme méritait les efforts fait pour le percer à jour.

Maintenant Ducky doutait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit vraiment parvenue à aller au de là de ce que Tony voulait bien leur montrer. Il avait bien dû laisser filer quelques informations mais noyées dans une masse de détails anodins et frivoles ce qui évitait d'attirer l'attention. Il réalisait que le talent pour les missions en infiltration que tous admirait chez DiNozzo et qu'ils avaient attribué au don de comédien de l'italien, devait avoir un lien profond avec cette capacité à changer de personnalité.

D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait de nombreux détails lui revenaient en mémoire. Des petits faits anodins qui auraient cependant dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille depuis bien longtemps. Surtout pendant que Gibbs avait été absent.

« Tony n'est pas fou. » Lança Gibbs brisant un nouveau silence qui commençait à s'éterniser entre eux.

Brad sourit. Bien sûr certains spécialistes seraient loin de partager cette opinion. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Oui peu importe ce que pourrait vouloir les psychiatres, Tony n'avait jamais eut confiance en eux. Pas après Renthworth! Tony n'avait accordé véritablement sa confiance qu' à très peu d'adulte. Il y avait eut l'agent Kramer, ses grands-parents et bien entendu l'agent Gibbs.

_« Ils avaient tous confiance en l'ancien marine, à leur manière bien évidemment_. » Pensa le docteur Pitt. Et c'était ce qui avait le plus d'importance maintenant.

« Je suis content de vous l'entendre dire, Agent Gibbs. » répondit visiblement soulagé le médecin en se levant. « Venez allons le voir. Il va bientôt se réveiller et je pense que cela ce fera dans de meilleure conditions si nous sommes auprès de lui. »

*****

Quelques minutes plus tôt, quelque part ailleurs et cependant dans un endroit pas si éloigné que cela,dans un de vieil entrepôt sombre et désaffecté, un téléphone portable sur une table sonna sur un air de comptine enfantine. Avec nonchalance, une main provenant du fauteuil qui faisait face à la table, se saisit de l'appareil et ouvrit la communication.

« J'écoute. » fit une voix grave et mélodieuse qui n'exprimait aucun sentiment. Le visage tout aussi inexpressif de l'homme assis resta de marbre jusqu'à ce que son interlocuteur ne se décida à parler un long moment. Son expression se tendit et un léger tremblement agita sa main. Sa voix resta pourtant maîtresse d'elle-même quand il répondit.

« Vous avez fait ce que j'attendais de vous. Je suis vraiment très fier de votre initiative. Je savais que vous me seriez utile et que j'avais raison de vous faire confiance. Aussi vais-je vous confier une mission supplémentaire. Une mission de la plus haute importance qui ne saurait souffrir d'un échec. Êtes vous prête à faire ce que j'attends de vous? »

Il se tût un court instant laissant le temps à la personne à l'autre bout du fils de lui répondre. Ce qu'il entendit étira sa bouche en un sourire sadique, mais quand il reprit la parole, sa voix ne trahissait toujours pas les sentiments qui l'habitaient.

« Écoutez moi attentivement. Je veux que vous rappeliez _douloureusement_ à Anthony qu'il n'a pas le choix. Qu'_il se doit de jouer avec mo_i. Je dois gagner contre lui pour avoir le droit de continuer à jouer. Sa trahison ne doit pas rester impunie. Je vous laisse _libre d'agir comme vous le souhaitez_ mais il doit _souffrir. _Avez-vous compris ce que j'attends de vous? »

A nouveau il y eut un temps de silence plus court , mais largement suffisant pour qu'un simple oui convaincu se fasse entendre dans le haut parleur du téléphone.

« Bien je compte sur vous. Je sais que _vous ne me décevrez pas_. »

Jamais sa voix n'avait trahis ses émotions pourtant sur certains mots, elle avait pris une intonation particulière. Comme si le sens des mots prenait tout son sens quand l'homme les susurraient dans l'appareil sur ce ton bien particulier. Sans plus qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé, il raccrocha. Tout avait été dit. L'essentiel serait accompli.

Le sacrifice de son pion lui paraissait inévitable. Même nécessaire pour attirer Anthony dans _le jeu._ Cela montrerait à son adversaire qu'il était toujours déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout. Bien sûr avec les années, il avait améliorer ses techniques, espérant rendre le Père digne de lui. Mais il devait suivre certaines règles que le Père avait imposées pour gagner son respect. DiNozzo était une des épreuves les plus ardues que le Père ait imposée à ses élus. Ils étaient nombreux à s'être cassé les dents contre Anthony, ce judas qui les avait traîner dans la boue.

« Tu ne peux pas refuser de _jouer_, Anthony. Tu sais que tu n'as pas d'endroit où fuir.» Déclara l'homme à haute voix en se levant de son fauteuil et en partant d'un rire qui résonna dans l'espace vide de l'entrepôt.

*****

Tony avait l'agréable sensation de flotter. Comme quand il faisait la planche à la piscine, pour se détendre après avoir fait des dizaine de longueurs de bassin. Son corps ne pesait pratiquement rien et lui semblait parfaitement détendu. Comme si on lui avait enlever un poids qui l'oppressait depuis...depuis une éternité et qu'il pouvait enfin respirer librement. Il avait déjà ressentit ce genre d'impression auparavant. Il savait ce qui se cachait derrière cette sensation de bien être et de plénitude qui ne durait jamais assez longtemps pour lui permettre d'oublier totalement. Cette sérénité factice venait des calmants qu'on lui avait administré. Apparemment le médecin qui s'était occupé de lui n'avait pas hésiter sur la dose à employer et n'avait pas lésiné à lui donner de quoi avoir l'impression de planer pour un long moment encore . Qui disait tranquillisants à haute dose pour lui disait Hôpital.

Une odeur de désinfectant lui confirma bien avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux qu'il se trouvait bien dans une chambre d'hôpital. Le bruit régulier de machine et la sensation d'air frais qui lui chatouillait les narines lui confirmèrent qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave. Il aurait bien aimé resté dans cet état second, loin de tout et de tous mais sa mémoire commençait à se réveiller ainsi que la douleur. Bientôt la souffrance deviendrait insupportable, il le savait.

Non pas la douleur physique, celle-là il pouvait faire avec et d'ailleurs, il commençait à sentir les prémices d'une migraine se déchaîner sous son crâne. Celle qu'il redoutait, était liée à ce passé qui venait une fois de plus de le percuter de plein fouet. Ses souvenirs des évènements récents lui firent crisper les poings sur les draps du lit où il était allongé. Fornell et le cube. Sans oublier que tout avait eut lieu dans les locaux du NCIS, devant ses collègues, ses amis. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et fixa le plafond blanc, sans tache qui se trouvait au dessus de lui tout en laissant divaguer son esprit.

Il devait tout faire pour éviter de les mêler au _jeu !_ Sans avoir eut le cube en main, il ne pouvait deviner quelles règles avaient arrêter son adversaire pour cette partie mais il devait s'arranger pour que Gibbs et les autres restent en dehors de cela. Peu importe s'il devait...renoncer à son travail pour cela, c'était toujours mieux que de perdre leur estime!

Ses voix intérieures n'étaient pas du même avis que lui. Rarement il avait été autant en désaccord avec _ses autres lui._ Tous les trois n'avaient pas la même approches des choses et des gens, mais ils agissait toujours dans l'intérêt générale de la personne qu'ils constituaient. Lui ne pouvait se résoudre à parler de son passé aux membres de l'équipe. Il craignait vraiment de voir changer le regard qu'il posait sur lui.

Depuis son entrée au NCIS, il était enfin parvenue à un équilibre, précaire et mis à mal par des épreuves qui lui rappelait parfois son passé, auquel il avait toujours espérer parvenir sans trop y croire. Il savait qu'il n'y serait jamais arrivé sans le soutien des deux autres qui en ce moment tentaient de le faire changer d'avis. Leurs motivations étaient différentes, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait de nouveau se couper du monde et plus précisément de la famille à laquelle ils s'étaient attaché au fil des années et des missions. Pour lui l'aveu était une épreuve bien trop insurmontable, il préférait être seul que de les voir le considérer comme un monstre.

Une éventualité qui tournait dans son esprit en boucle depuis qu'il avait aperçu le cube. Quand il l'énonçait dans sa tête, il s'en voulait de briser les espoirs de ses partenaires mais il fallait se faire une raison. Qui voudrait confier sa vie à un agent instable, voir fou? Qui pourrait encore lui faire confiance en découvrant la vérité? Serrant les dents et maintenant ses poings crispés sur les draps, il retint le cris de rage qui emplissait ses poumons devant cette question.

En même temps que la douleur, la présence de ses deux « colocataires » se faisait plus présente et pressante dans son esprit. Tony ne savait pas s'il serait capable de les contrôler. Il ne se sentait pas la force de lutter contre le désarroi de l'un et la colère de l'autre. Son propre ressenti faisait écho aux cris et aux hurlements que lui seul était capable d'entendre.

Il fut interrompue dans ses idées noires par l'arrivée d'une infirmière. Une jolie jeune femme blonde au sourire avenant et qui portait un plateau avec une seringue et d'autres éléments que Tony ne pouvait identifier, sa vue étant encore légèrement brouillée. Il tourna lentement la tête vers la jeune femme et lui offrit un sourire charmeur dont il avait le secret, plaquant sur son visage son masque habituel.

« Déjà éveillée? Dés que j'aurais fini vos soins, j'irais informer le docteur Pitt.» S'étonna la jeune femme en s'approchant du lit et en déposant son plateau sur une petite table roulante qui se trouvait au pied de son lit. « Le docteur vous a prescrit des calmants. Veuillez tendre votre bras. »

« A ce sujet, j'aimerais si possible ne pas en avoir » déclara Tony en souriant à l'infirmière. Il n'avait pas le temps de se laisser aller à la douce torpeur que lui procurait les médicaments. Il avait déjà donné et il savait que le bien être illusoire offert par les drogues, aussi légales soient-elles, ne lui apporterait rien qu'un répit de courte durée.

« Cela va me faciliter la tâche alors. » répondit la jeune femme avec le même sourire en se saisissant d'une main du bras de Tony et de l'autre de ce qui se trouvait sous sa seringue.

D'un geste sûr et précis, elle planta ce qui ressemblait à un scalpel dans le bras de Tony qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver entièrement l'agression. Il senti la morsure de la lame sur sa peau et l'odeur du sang vint se rajouter à celle du désinfectant. Il jura tout en roulant sur le côté opposé pour s'éloigner de l'infirmière qui semblait bien décidé à continuer de le lacérer avec son arme improvisé. Il réussit à libérer son bras alors qu'elle retirait l'arme tranchante pour préparer un deuxième coup, qui heurta Tony dans le dos. Il sentit la morsure du scalpel s'étendre sur une grande longueur. Il réussit à s'éloigner suffisamment pour descendre du lit.

Debout maintenant, les jambes flageolantes, il avait réussis à mettre le lit entre lui et la jeune femme qui affichait toujours la même expression ravie. Elle souriait toujours, nettoyant le scalpel sur sa blouse et marmonnant des paroles que l'italien eut beaucoup de mal à comprendre et qui le firent frissonner. Elle lui conseillait de se montrer sage et obéissant. Elle avait reçu ses ordres et elle devait faire son devoir sinon elle ne pourrait plus faire face au_ maître_.

Il devait trouver un moyen de la neutraliser sans lui faire du mal. Ce qui était loin d'être évident vu l'état de faiblesse dans lequel il se trouvait. Sa vue se brouillait et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se tenir debout sans flancher. Sans le soutien des deux autres personnalités qu'il abritait et qui l'aidait à se concentrer et à trouver une solution, Tony était certain qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas.

Impossible d'atteindre la porte sans risquer de se faire embrocher de nouveau par cette folle. La douleur lui permettait de ne pas sombrer totalement. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de faire diversion. S'il arrivait à détourner l'attention de la blonde, il pourrait certainement atteindre la porte où mieux réussir à la maîtriser. Il réalisa alors que dans son mouvement pour lui échapper, il avait allumé toutes les alarmes des machines qui l'entouraient. Il avait arraché la plus part des électrodes qu'il avait sur lui et un bruit strident résonnait dans la pièce, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien son début de migraine. Quelqu'un allait forcement venir! C'était sa seul et unique chance. Il devrait la saisir pour maîtriser l'infirmière avant qu'elle ne l'attaque à nouveau. Il prit appuie et plia une jambe sur le lit, prêt à bondir , tout en gardant le contact visuel avec la jeune femme qui se mit à rire d'une manière effrayante qui fit frissonner Tony.

« Merde! » Cria-t-il au moment où la porte s'ouvrait et que la femme se détournait vers les arrivants tout en portant le scalpel à sa propre gorge.

Tony réalisat la portée du geste que l'infirmière s'apprêtait à accomplir. Il remonta tant bien que mal sur le lit et réussit à l'empêcher de s'égorger en posant fermement sa main sur celle de la jeune femme. Un fin filet rouge marquait la nuque de l'infirmière dont le rire dément s'était tu.

Il y eut un nouveau cris, d'horreur celui-la. Il releva les yeux vers une autre jeune femme vêtu de blanc qui reculait livide devant la scène qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Puis il y eut un bruit de pas précipités dans le couloir et quatre nouvelles têtes que Tony identifia parfaitement le fixèrent.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de gémir en voyant l'incrédulité se peindre sur le visage de Gibbs. Vu le spectacle qu'il devait donner, Tony lui pardonnait sa surprise, tant que Gibbs pourrait le regarder dans les yeux, tant qu'il pourrait y lire la confiance.

Rien dans ce que devait voir Gibbs et les autres ne devait parler en sa faveur. Il était assis à genoux sur le lit, saignant abondamment de la plaie que lui avait infligé la jeune femme au bras et tenant dans sa main un scalpel à la hauteur du cou de l'infirmière. Elle aspergé de son sang, lui tournant le dos, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il se servait d'elle comme d'un bouclier humain et tentant désespérément de ses mains de lutter contre la prise de Tony.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute, Patron. » se justifia-t-il d'une voix mal assuré. « C'est elle qui est venue pour m'agresser...C'est un _pion dormant_...Il faut me croire...Il faut me croire, Gibbs... »

« Aidez-moi. » Marmonna à son tour d'une voix implorante la femme. « Il a perdu la tête. Aidez -moi où il va me faire du mal. »

Tony pouvait admettre que la programmation dont était victime la jeune femme était sans faille. Maintenant elle faisait une victime des plus crédible et s'il ne l'avait pas sentit s'opposer à lui pour lâcher le scalpel, il aurait put se laisser prendre aux larmes et à la voix apeurée de la jeune femme.

« Lâche cette arme, DiNozzo. » Intervint Fornell en sortant son arme pour la pointer sur lui.

« Si je la lâche, elle va se tuer! » Fit Tony sans détourner le regard de Gibbs qui n'avait encore fait aucun geste. L'ancien marine semblait trop choqué pour pouvoir réagir. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi catastrophique Tony se serait lui même donné une tape derrière le crâne pour avoir oser ne serait ce que soupçonner ce genre d'ineptie de la part de son chef. Mais il était clair que Gibbs n'avait encore fait aucun geste, mais son regard ne l'avait pas quitté et malgré les questions qu'il pouvaient y lire aisément, Tony sentait que Gibbs lui donnait le bénéfice du doute. Ce qui était déjà plus qu'il n'avait espéré.

« Tony! » Intervint à son tour Brad en s'avançant lentement dans la pièce. « Si elle est effectivement un pion, tu sais comment la désactiver. L'agent du FBI, s'est promené avec le cube bien visible. Elle a dû le voir. »

Tony se concentra un court instant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent puis il hocha la tête vers son ami et posa sa main libre sur les yeux de la jeune femme et se mit à lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Une comptine enfantine.

« Nous n'irons plus au bois, les lauriers sont coupés. La belle que voilà est allé les ramasser. Entrez dans la danse. Voyez comme on danse. Chantez, dansez, embrassez qui vous voulez »

Quand il eut fini de chanter, il senti la résistance que la jeune femme lui opposait faiblir et ainsi lui permettre de lâcher l'instrument chirurgical qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit métallique. Tout en continuant de chanter et gardant la main qu'il avait déposé devant ses yeux, il se servit de l'autre pour appuyer sur le cou de la jeune femme au niveau de la carotide jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme s'évanouisse et ne tombe inanimée,.

Tony s'effondra sur le lit se roulant en boule tout en gémissant. Il ferma les yeux rompant le dernier lien qui le retenait dans la réalité. Il avait tout manqué. Tout gâcher. Gibbs ne voudrait jamais lui accorder sa confiance. Plus jamais il ne le regarderait comme un agent sur lequel on puisse compter. La honte, la culpabilité tout cela il était incapable de le gérer. Plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant il avait tout perdu. Il n'avait pratiquement plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Sa douleur ajouter à ses sentiments négatifs ne lui donnait plus la force de lutter.

**A suivre...**

_Merci a tous pour votre soutien et vos commentaires si encourageant et motivant!_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira (encore un peu de patience, les explications arrivent^^)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 04:** Ducky, Gibbs et le gamin

_« Cela n'a aucun sens! »_ Pensait Gibbs après avoir pénétré précipitamment avec Fornell et les deux médecins dans la chambre où avait été conduit Tony.

Tout était allé très vite. Ils étaient dans le couloir quand les alarmes sonore de la chambre de Tony avait retentis, rapidement accompagné par le cri d'horreur de la jeune femme qui avait été la première à entrer dans la pièce. Il ne pouvait croire la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux. Tony ne pouvait pas menacer cette infirmière, qu'il reconnut comme étant la jeune femme qui les avait dirigé vers la salle d'attente à leur arrivée. Tony ne pouvait pas le fixer avec ce regard apeuré comme s'il le craignait, comme un petit garçon pris la main dans le sac. C'était impossible!

La voix hésitante qui avait priée, suppliée qu'on le croit, et qui lui avait retourné le coeur de part le fatalisme qui s'en dégageait, ne pouvait pas être celle de Tony. Ce ne pouvait pas être celle d'Anthony DiNozzo!

Gibbs assista à la suite, perdu dans le regard vert de son agent sans pouvoir en détourner le sien. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il lisait au fond de celui-ci. Une telle détresse incommensurable qu'elle l'avait paralysé. Gibbs avait l'intuition qu'un faux pas de sa part et il perdrait définitivement Tony. Malgré ce que cela lui coûtait en maîtrise de lui-même, il resta donc immobile simple observateur des évènements qui suivirent. Après que le docteur Pitt lui ait parler, il vit Tony neutraliser la jeune femme sans la moindre hésitation, mais avec toujours ce même regard vide, dépourvu de vie qui lui glaçait les sangs. Le brun la laissa s'écrouler sur le sol avant de se recroqueviller sur lui même, en boule sur le lit, gémissant et fermant les yeux pour Gibbs le devinait, non le ressentait plus qu'il ne le savait, fuir leur regard et leur jugement. Tony se laissait submerger par sa douleur et même si Gibbs ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il était rongé par de la honte.

Il entendit le docteur Pitt et Ducky s'approcher pour examiner les deux blessés. La jeune femme inconsciente n'avait aucune blessure et son état stationnaire, ne demandait aucun soin particulier. Contrairement à Tony. Plus rien ne semblait atteindre le jeune homme brun qui continuait à gémir et à se recroqueviller sur lui-même, comme s'il voulait se faire le plus petit possible. Comme s'il voulait disparaître. L'image d'un bateau perdu dans la tourmente d'une forte tempête vint a l'esprit de l'ancien marine. Tony avait perdu l'ensemble de ses repères et il sombrait. Le temps que leur regard était resté ancré l'un dans l'autre avait permit au brun de garder assez de maîtrise pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère de manière irrémédiable. Seulement maintenant Tony ayant rompu le lien, ne pouvant affronter sa douleur, il n'avait plus rien qui semblait maintenir sa conscience à flot.

Le docteur Pitt et Ducky tentèrent de le toucher pour le rassurer et commencer à le soigner, mais Tony les repoussa violemment se réfugiant à nouveau de l'autre côté du lit. Accroupis par terre, il se balançait d'avant en arrière, tout en gémissant. Son regard vert avait perdu toutes étincelles de joie de vivre. Ne restait qu'une grande souffrance. Le temps jouait contre eux et plus les minutes s'égrenaient plus Tony s'éloigna définitivement d'eux.

« Tony laisse nous t'aider. » tenta une nouvelle fois le docteur Pitt en s'avançant à pas lent et mesuré. Tony n'eut aucune réaction jusqu'à ce que le docteur l'effleure sur l'épaule. Il repoussa Brad et leur tourna le dos, révélant l'ampleur des blessures que la femme lui avait infligé. Une balafre sanglante barrait son flan droit sur une dizaine de centimètre. La plaie ne semblait pas trop profonde mais elle nécessitait des points de sutures.

Gibbs toujours sur le pas de la porte, ne savait quelle attitude adopter pour l'aider. Faire un pas dans la direction de Tony, c'était prendre le risque d'ôter son propre masque de défense. C'était reconnaître qu'il s'était laisser berner par le jeune homme et sa joie de vivre. C'était admettre qu'il ne connaissait pas son agent, admettre qu'il s'était appuyé, toutes ces années, sur lui sans se soucier du bien ou du mal que cela avait causé à l'autre. Ne rien faire, rester planter là où même faire demi tour ne lui paraissait pas envisageable. Abandonner sans comprendre n'était pas une des options qu'il jugeait comme possible. Gibbs ne pouvait pas rester dans cette indécision plus longtemps.

« Mon dieu, _Anthony_. » S'exclama Ducky en voyant l'étendue de la plaie. Le légiste pris soin de donner un intonation particulière à certain de ses mots «Tu as vue dans quel état tu t'es encore mis! _Mon garçon_, viens par là que je jette un coup d'oeil. »

Les gémissements stoppèrent, ainsi que les balancements et Tony leva son regard embué de larmes vers le médecin légiste. Il grimaça , fronçant les sourcils comme s'il faisait un effort pour se souvenir de quelque chose. Puis son visage se décrispa lentement et un timide sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, il tendit lentement sa main valide vers Ducky qui s'en saisit et vint s'accroupir près de lui. Le docteur Mallard avec les quelques brides d'informations qu'il avait recueillit quelques instants plutôt et ce qu'il savait des personnes souffrant de syndrome dissociatif, avait tenté une approche sous un angle diffèrent et cela semblait porter ces fruits.

Jamais il n'aurait crut avoir à utiliser ce qu'il savait des travaux de Renthworth. Jamais il n'avait adhérer et soutenu ce genre de recherche et c'était bien malgré lui qu'il y a vingts ans, il avait eut vent de ce scandale! Jamais il n'aurait imaginer se retrouver confronter à cela. Il croyait avoir définitivement tirer un trait sur les élucubrations de ce savant fou de Renthworth. Mais le plus difficile à admettre pour le vieux médecin, c'était que cela avait un lien avec Tony.

Rassemblant un maximum d'information que le jeune homme avait pu laisser filtrer sur lui au hasard de leurs conversations au cour des 5 dernières années, il avait réussit trouver les bons mots. Ceux qui pourraient trouver un écho significatif dans la mémoire de Tony pour le maintenir auprès d'eux. Si Ducky avait trop tarder à trouver ces mots, Anthony aurait pu définitivement devenir inaccessible. Plus jamais il n'aurait eut le plaisir d'entendre Tony.

« Papa va me gronder, n'est ce pas grand père? J'ai encore tout raté et il va m'en vouloir.» déclara Tony d'une voix de petit garçon inquiet alors que son sourire s'effaçait et que des larmes brillaient encore au coin de ses yeux. La douleur infligée par les blessures ne semblait pas toucher l'italien pour le moment. « Il va repartir et ce sera de ma faute. »

En entendant Tony discuter avec Ducky, Gibbs eut la certitude qu'il devait prendre une décision, sinon Anthony DiNozzo allait disparaître et il ne le reverrait peut être plus. Pouvait-il le laisser partir sans comprendre qui il était ? Pouvait il se résoudre à l'abandonner, comme il avait eut l'impression de tourner le dos à tant d'autre personne qui comptaient ? Shannon, Kelly, Kate et bien d'autre dont les visages le hantaient à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Voulait-t-il y ajouter celui de Tony ?

«Je suis certain que _ton père comprendra _si tu lui expliques les choses comme elles se sont passée. _Sans mentir_ ni chercher à embellir la vérité. Je t'aiderais si tu veux mais pour le moment il faut laisser Brad te soigner, mon garçon. » Répondit Ducky sans hésiter, en prenant soin de garder une intonation particulière sur certains mots. Entendre DiNozzo s'exprimer comme un petit garçon l'avait un peu pris de cours mais il avait su faire la transcription de ce que lui disait l'italien. Il n'avait pas réussi à ramener Tony, dû moins celui qu'il cotôyait, mais une des personnalités de soutien de DiNozzo avait répondu à la sollicitation du légiste et c'était déjà mieux que rien.

Tant qu'il garderait le contact avec celle-ci, il y avait une chance de pouvoir ramener Tony. Mais il y avait des risques à cette passation de pouvoir qui devait absolument être traité avant toute chose. Cette personnalité ne ressentait pas la douleur de la même manière que Tony et vue la gravité des blessures, il devenait urgent que « le petit garçon » se laissa soigner. Pour le reste, Ducky espérait juste que Gibbs comprendrait lui aussi, que l'ancien marine pourrait prendre la meilleure décision pour Tony.

« Harry riquiqui n'est pas doué pour les sutures. » Éclata de rire Tony . Rire rapidement interrompu par une grimace de douleur. Le temps , toujours lui, commençait à leur manquer si « le gamin » commençait à ressentir la douleur, cela signifait qu'elle commençait a devenir trop importante « Il va me laisser une cicatrice, mais toi je sais que tu as plus l'habitude. »

Le regard confiant que posa Tony sur lui, réchauffa et rassura le coeur de Ducky. Tout n'était pas perdu. Il hocha la tête, aidant Tony à se relever.

« Harry? » fit remarquer Fornell à Brad qui haussa les épaules en souriant tristement.

Le docteur Pitt encouragea Ducky à continuer de dialoguer avec Tony pendant qu'il allait chercher le nécessaire de soin en marmonnant quelque chose à propos du moment où Tony allait le lâcher avec cette histoire de cicatrice. Brad était visiblement soulagé que le légiste soit parvenue à communiquer avec l'italien même si ce n'était pas la personnalité que Ducky connaissait qui dominait pour le moment. Ils avaient bon espoir que cela s'avère positif.

« Assis toi sur le lit. » demanda Ducky à DiNozzo qui lui obéit sans lui lâcher la main. « Je vais m'occuper de ta main, puis tu t'allongeras et je m'occuperais de ton dos. »

Docile et confiant, Tony hocha la tête en souriant doucement au légiste qui examina la plaie de son bras en soupirant. Brad revint à ce moment avec un plateau de soin chargé de tout le nécessaire pour les sutures qu'il déposa sur la petite table à roulette que l'infirmière avait utilisé quelques instants plutôt.

« Je vais vous laisser soigner l'agent DiNozzo et je vais m'occuper de faire évacuer cette femme pour interrogatoire. » Déclara Fornell en s'apprêtant à sortir de la chambre en prenant soin ce pendant de bousculer Gibbs. L'agent du FBI commençait à se sentir nerveux devant le manque de réaction de l'agent spéciale et il n'avait trouver que ce moyen pour le ramener gentiment à la réalité.« J'ai pas mal de travail qui m'attend et je dois régler quelques petits détails avant d'autoriser le transfert de DiNozzo et le votre»

Il se tourna vers Brad. Le médecin fit une grimace peut amène et s'apprêta à répondre à l'agent du FBI, quand un médecin et des agents de sécurité intérieur de l'hôpital débarquèrent à grand cris demandant des explications. Fornell et Brad tentèrent d'expliquer la situation au médecin qui gesticulait de colère mais celui-ci, chef de service, ne semblait pas apprécier les conditions où il découvrait son personnel: une infirmière hystérique qui avait quitté la chambre en hurlant dans les couloir et une autre inanimée couché sur le sol. Cela avait de quoi faire désordre.

Le Brouhaha eut pour effet de provoquer chez Tony un mouvement de panique. Il lâcha la main de Ducky et parti se réfugier une nouvelle fois de l'autre côté du lit. Le légiste allait se retourner pour leur demander d'aller régler cela ailleurs quand il fut interrompu par un ordre sec lancé d'une voix sans appel.

« Sortez! » Avait commandé Gibbs. « Si vous n'avez rien à faire ici, sortez ! »

Il y eut un temps de flottement pendant lequel chacun sembla hésiter sur la meilleure conduite à tenir, cependant quand Gibbs se tourna vers eux leur accordant une œillade assassine aucun des hommes dans la ligne de vue de l'ancien marine, ne s'estima assez suicidaire pour tenter de s'opposer à la volonté de Gibbs. Ils sortirent donc finir de régler les détails de leurs conversations de l'autre côté de la porte que Fornell referma sur eux avec un sourire confiant. Gibbs comptait sur le docteur Pitt et sur Fornell pour lui accorder suffisamment de temps pour que Ducky soigne convenablement son agent.

« Tony sort de là! Laisse Ducky te soigner! » dit Gibbs en s'avançant vers le lit derrière lequel se cachait son agent.

« Papa? »

Gibbs marqua une légère hésitation, tournant son regard bleu métallique vers Ducky pour y chercher une réponse. Mais le légiste ne semblait pas décidé à lui mâcher le travail. Il attendait les bras croisé, le visage sévère et impassible que Gibbs réponde.

« Papa, tu es fâché ? » Questionna la voix enfantine provenant de Tony, à nouveau au bord des larmes.

« Pas après toi, Tony mais cela pourrait changer si tu ne laisses pas Ducky te soigner! » continua Gibbs en s'approchant de l'italien en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se redresser

Sans hésiter et soulagé, Tony attrapa la main tendue et la serra fortement. Le sourire et les étincelles de joie et de fierté qui s'allumèrent dans le regard de son agent suffirent à lui assurer qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Si cela n'avait pas été suffisant, il aurait pu voir en se tournant légèrement sur sa gauche que Ducky semblait lui aussi satisfait de son intervention.

« C'est étrange. » Marmonna Ducky alors que Tony se réinstallait sur le lit sans lâcher la main de Gibbs .

« Quoi? » Demandèrent en choeur Gibbs et Tony.

« Le docteur Pitt n'a pas mis de Xilocaïne ou d'équivalent... » Expliqua le légiste après avoir préparer le nécessaire pour suturer la plaie du bras de DiNozzo.

« C'est normal, Ducky. » Intervint Tony. Il ne s'agissait plus de la voix de petit garçon mais bien de celle qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'entendre, même si elle paraissait rauque. Son visage était contracté et tendu comme si avoir repris le contrôle lui demandait un effort surhumain. « Brad savait que je refuserais tout calmant. Il ne faut pas...pas plus de drogue ou je pourrais pas lutter...Pour revenir...Et le petit ne pourra pas non plus me maintenir...conscient indéfiniment... »

« Je n'aime vraiment pas travailler dans ses conditions. » Marmonna Ducky tout en sachant que Tony avait malheureusement raison.

« Je t'en pris, Ducky... » Supplia Tony en resserrant la poigne qu'il exerçais sur la main de Gibbs. « J'ignore combien de temps je vais pourvoir tenir et il y a tant de chose que je dois ... »

« Calme-toi, Tony. Ca va aller... » L'encouragea Gibbs en le voyant lutter pour continuer à parler. La pression qu'il sentait sur sa main était presque insupportable mais il ne voulait pas la lâcher. « Tu aura tout le temps de nous parler quand tu te sera reposé.... »

Après un mouvement de tête las et résigné Ducky nettoya la blessure et se mit à l'ouvrage, plantant à intervalle régulier l'aiguille courbe qui lui servirait à rapprocher les berges de la plaie.

« Non, Gibbs. Fornell va m'emmener...Et c'est ce qui sera le mieux » répondit Tony en serrant les dents à chaque fois qu'il sentit la pointe métallique entrer dans ses chairs. La sueur commençait à perler sur son front. Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait sentir le soutien de ses amis, il ne voulait pas « partir » sans leur faire quelques révélations.

« Chut, Tais-toi. Tu ne veux pas que je me fâche, n'est ce pas ? » Lui demanda doucement Gibbs.

Gibbs releva la tête de son agent cherchant à lire dans les yeux verts autre chose que de la peur et de la souffrance. Il y trouva beaucoup de doute, trop à son goût. Es ce que Tony ne lui faisait plus confiance.

« Non, mais... »

« Tony tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais laisser Fornell s'occuper de cette enquête sans nous? »

« Tu ignores dans quoi vous aller mettre les pieds. » siffla Tony d'une voix de plus en plus faible. Dans le regard vert, Gibbs vit a nouveau s'allumer une lueur de peur.

« Je sais le principal. Cela te concerne donc hors de question que mon équipe soit pousser en touche par des agents fédérales alors que ta vie est en danger. »

« Fornell... » tenta d'intervenir Tony.

« Je m'occupe de Fornell. » Lui assura Gibbs en serrant la main de l'italien qui se trouvait toujours dans la sienne. Tony sourit, abdiquant devant la détermination de l'ancien marine. Il n'avait pratiquement plus de force et il savait que son chef pouvait se montrer borné quand il avait quelque chose dans la tête. Tony savait qu'il ne disposait pas assez d'énergie pour s'opposer à la volonté de Gibbs. De plus il n'était plus sûr d'avoir envie de continuer à se cacher d'eux, à leur mentir. Avouer son passé serait peut être une bonne manière d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Si tous le rejetaient, il saurait alors que Daniel avait raison et il lui cederait la place. Définitivement et sans regret. Mais d'après la réaction de Ducky et Gibbs, il avait bon espoir que révéler la vérité ne lui arracherait pas ceux a qui il tenait.

« Fini pour le bras, mais il va falloir s'occuper de ton dos et sans analgésique je ne suis pas certain que tu puisses supporter une telle... » déclara Ducky en posant l'adhésif pour fermer le pansement de la plaie du bras.

« J'ai connu pire, Ducky. » Avoua d'une petite voix lasse le brun. Le légiste secoua de nouveau négativement la tête marmonnant des injures que Gibbs ignorait qu'il connaissait. Il ne savait pas vraiment a qui les imprécations du médecin était destiné mais il s'estimait heureux que cela ne le concerne en rien.

Suivant les directives de Ducky, Tony s'installa en chien de fusil sur le lit lui tournant le dos. Gibbs sans lâcher la main et en gardant le contact visuel avec son agent, se plaça assis de l'autre côté du lit. Tony déjà bien remué par les derniers évènements ne put retenir le cris de douleur qui le frappa la première fois que Ducky planta l'aiguille sous sa peau au niveau de son flanc droit. Le jeune homme lutta autant qu'il pu pour rester conscient et essayer de parler mais il n'en avait plus la force.

Sans vraiment qu'il s'en rende compte ou que les mots aient vraiment de sens, Gibbs se mit à parler d'un ton calme et rassurant, promettant à l'italien que tous se passerait bien, qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il ne craignait rien. Cette litanie berça Tony jusqu'au moment où il perdit connaissance.

**A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 05:** Premier récit de Ducky

Ducky finit de soigner Tony tout en marmonnant à mi-voix des menaces allant contre le où les responsables de l'état de l'italien. Le légiste ferma le pansement avant de se redresser pour croiser le regard inquiet de Gibbs. DiNozzo s'était évanouie depuis quelques minutes et l'ancien marine ne pouvait pas caché complètement son inquiétude à son vieil ami. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait tourner le dos aux questions que les derniers évènements avaient amenées au sujet du plus jeune .

« Par quoi veux-tu que je commence? » Demanda Ducky qui ne préférait pas, pour une fois, se lancer dans un récit complet de ce qu'il savait. Il voulait encore moins permettre à Gibbs de se perdre en supposition et conjectures. Son attitude surpris l'ancien marine que le docteur Mallard n'avait pas habitué à autant de concision.

« L'état de santé de Tony. » Répondit succinctement Gibbs, gardant les autres questions pour la suite. En priorité, il voulait savoir comment allait son agent, à tout point de vue. La voix de petit garçon qui leur avait parlé, bien qu'elle venait de Tony, ne semblait pas vraiment lui appartenir. Il devait en avoir le coeur net.

« Physiquement comme l'a dit le docteur Pitt, Tony aurait besoin de repos. De beaucoup de repos. Malheureusement je ne crois pas que cela soit possible pour le moment. Il va donc falloir qu'il se ménage, ce qui soit dit en passant, risque de s'avérer mission impossible. » Déclara Ducky en secouant négativement la tête avec un faible sourire triste. Devant le regard sombre de Gibbs il continua.« Pour le reste, je ne suis pas un spécialiste mais il est évident que l'enfant qui est apparu tout à l'heure, est une des personnalités de soutien d'Anthony. La conception du monde vue par cet enfant est des plus simples et se réduit apparemment à une cellule familiale. Il y a la famille et les autres. »

« D'où le fait qu'il t'ait appelé Grand père et moi « papa »? » questionna Gibbs en arquant les sourcils. L'explication lui paraissait trop simple, trop compréhensible par le commun des mortels pour ne pas cacher un piège.

« En effet. Tu représentes l'autorité, le modèle auquel Tony veut ressembler donc le père dans la logique simple de l'enfant. Quand à moi j'ignore pourquoi il a choisit le rôle du grand père. Selon certaines théorie du développement l'aïeul est le garant de la transmission d'un savoir et de l'expérience, un peu comme la mémoire de la famille. »

« Concrètement, Ducky! » l'interrompit sèchement Gibbs visiblement pas intéressé par les différentes philosophies du développement humain mais plus par ce qu'elles impliquaient pour Tony.

« Concrètement, mon cher Jethro, nous avons la confiance du gamin et celle de Tony, ce qui est un point important. Mais cette vision simplifié des choses est assez restrictive et peu comporter des inconvénients non négligeables. »

« Comme? » questionna Gibbs en soupirant.

« Tout est noir ou blanc pour lui. Pas de gris, pas de concessions. Tu es de sa famille et il se pliera en quatre pour toi. Tu n'en fais pas partie, tu restes un danger potentiel et il devient difficile de l'approcher. »

« Tu as pu déterminer tout cela en si peu de temps. » S'étonna Gibbs en plongeant son regard glacé dans celui de Ducky qui ne détourna pas le sien préférant affronter les questions de Gibbs maintenant plutôt que de tergiverser .

« Je ne suis pas un spécialiste, je te l'ai dit mais j'ai quelques notions. » Répondit évasivement le légiste en haussant les épaules. Gibbs devinait devant le manque d'enthousiasme de son ami à aborder le sujet qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'interrompre pour lui en faire la remarque Ducky reprit la parole.

« Nous avançons sur des oeufs tant que nous n'en apprendrons pas plus sur son implication dans le scandale du pensionnat Orwell. Il faudrait pouvoir déterminé si Tony souffrait déjà de syndrome dissociatif ou si cela lui est arrivé après. Mais malheureusement, d'après mon analyse sommaire, j'ai bien peur que cela ne date de bien avant.»

« Explique moi ce que tu sais sur cette affaire et sur ce Renthworth? » Lui ordonna Gibbs sans ménagement se doutant que ce que lui cachait son ami avait un lien avec les travaux de ce docteur. Aborder le sujet sembla vraiment embarrasser Ducky qui fit la grimace avant de se lancer.

« Douglas Renthworth était un psychiatre de renom qui menait des recherches sur le conditionnement et la manipulation mentale. Il a publié de nombreuses études qui ont fait avancer nos connaissances dans le domaine des interactions entre l'intonation de la voix et le sens des mots sur le psychisme humain. Il avait comme théorie, que je vais te simplifier à l'extrême pour que tu saisisses. » Précisa Ducky en voyant Gibbs froncer les sourcils, tout en serrant les mâchoires. «Donc il avait émis l'hypothèse que si on pouvait mettre le doigt sur la bonne formule de mot, il était tout à fait possible de prendre le contrôle d'un être humain. De le priver de son libre arbitre. Un illuminé qui au grand dam le la communauté scientifique à su obtenir des résultats. Mais voyant les dangers de la dérive de ses théories fantaisistes, les pairs de la profession ont eu peur des répercussions possibles et lui ont couper les fonds. Il a dû abandonner ses recherches officiellement. »

« Officieusement? »

« Renthworth a trouvé de puissant mécènes qui soutenaient ses théories et qui lui ont permis de se reconvertir et de continuer à mener une partie de ses recherches, en lui fournissant de « bon sujet d'expérience ». Il continua ses travaux expérimentaux dans un pensionnat privé où était accueilli des enfants âgés de douze à dix huit ans. »

Ducky regarda Tony qui semblait endormit. Son visage s'était un peu détendu, mais il était encore marqué par la douleur et la fatigue. Gibbs suivit le regard du légiste pour observer à son tour son agent. Il avait maintenue sa main dans celle de Tony. La pression exercé par l'italien sur la sienne s'était relâché mais il pouvait sentir qu'il n'était pas décidé à la lui rendre. Cela ne posait pas de problème à l'ancien marine. Il avait promit à Tony d'être là et il ferait tout pour tenir parole.

« Comment sais tu tout cela? » Demanda Gibbs ne pouvant s'empêcher de soupirer.

« A l'époque j'étais jeune et très curieux. Les publications qu'avaient fait Renthworth dans différentes revues scientifiques, avant sa radiation de l'ordre, m'avaient parut pertinentes et j'avais mené mes propres investigations pour voir la porté de ses théories. J'ai même rencontré Renthworth lors d'une conférence à Seatle. On peut dire que le type était charismatique et séduisant. Il maîtrisait son sujet et savait y faire pour charmer les foules. »

Un regard froid et noir de la part de Gibbs le dissuada de continuer dans ses digressions sur le charisme de Renthworth pour en revenir à l'essentiel.

« Je n'ai pas le moindre idée de comment toute l'histoire à commencée. Je sais juste que j'ai été convoqué pour appartenir à une cellule de crise regroupant les meilleures médecins de toutes les agences gouvernementales pour une mission un peu particulière. »

« Tu es légiste, Ducky. » Affirma Gibbs avec un éclair de colère que son ami savait ne pas être dirigé contre lui. Habitué à lire entre les lignes et à mener des interrogatoires, Gibbs avait compris ce que Ducky ne lui avait pas révéler. Il se demanda l'espace d'un court instant s'il ne préférait pas ignorer ce qu'avait découvert le légiste lors de cette enquête. Ce qui c'était réellement passé dans le pensionnat Orwell. Ce qui était arrivé à Tony là-bas.

« Personne. Aucun des enquêteurs n'étaient préparé à ce que nous avons découvert ce jour-la. A vrai dire il m'arrive de faire encore des cauchemars. Toute l'opération ce trouvait être sous le contrôle du FBI. L' agent Kramer qui se trouvait être le plus expérimenté lors de notre perquisition nous a avertit que si une seule informations filtrait aux médias, il se chargerait personnellement de pourrir la vie de celui qui aurait baver. Aucun de nous n'a trahis sa parole et les seuls renseignements qui sont parut dans la presse et à la télévision, ont été ceux que nous avions autorisés. »

Ducky marqua un temps de silence, soupirant douloureusement. Une larme unique coula sur le visage du vieil homme qui prit appuie sur le lit. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à lui parler de Renthworth et de l'affaire, Gibbs avait vu le visage de son ami pâlir et si la chose était possible, prendre dix ans en l'espace de quelques minutes. Quelques soient les révélations qu'allaient lui faire Ducky, Gibbs était certains que cela ne reflèterait jamais assez l'horreur à laquelle il avait assistée ce jour-la.

« Imaginez qu'Anthony était une des petites victimes de la folie de cet homme et qu'il soit devenu celui que nous connaissons, tu ne réalises pas le miracle que c'est. » Marmonna le légiste avec fierté. Gibbs su qu'il allait vraiment détester les révélations qui allaient suivre. Plus qu'il ne l'avait redouter. Plus que ce qu'il ne se croyait capable de haïr.

« Nous...Nous avions été convoqué sans ménagements et de manière officieuse dans les bureaux du FBI. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvait entouré d'autant de personne provenant de service gouvernementaux différents. Mais le plus surprenant fut que nous soyons tous de professions médicales. L'agent Kramer nous a rassembler dans une petite pièce et nous a fait le briefing de la mission. Il allait organiser une perquisition dans un pensionnat et avait besoin de personnel qualifié pour agir de suite dans l'urgence de la situation. Je me souviens qu'à l'écouter j'ai eut le sentiment qu'il en savait plus mais qu'il ne nous dirait rien malgré les questions qui n'ont pas tarder à fuser dans tous les sens. Il n'a pourtant répondu à aucune, il s'est contenté d'ouvrir la porte en nous montrant la sortie. Il avait prévenu nos directeurs respectifs et il avait leur accord tacite, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de nous obliger à le suivre donc si nous n'étions pas disposer à lui obéir, il nous suggérait poliment de repartir. »

« Poliment? » Ricana la voix de Fornell avec un sourire narquois. « Il a dû vous dire de la fermer, oui et de vous tirer si vous étiez incapable de saisir l'importance de son enquête! »

L'agent du FBI et le docteur Pitt venaient de revenir dans la chambre, visiblement satisfait par la conclusion de leur entretien avec le médecin de l'hôpital et ses gorilles, à en croire le sourire ravi qui éclairait les traits de leurs visages. Gibbs pensa avoir devant lui deux gosses qui venaient de jouer un bon tour à un vieux voisin aigri. Il ne demanda aucune explications, estimant que les deux hommes étaient assez mature pour assumer leurs actes. Il voulait surtout que Ducky continue, pour une fois, à lui raconter ce qu'il était advenue pendant cette perquisition.

«Effectivement L'agent Kramer a été assez direct et cela a suffit à attiser la curiosité de mes confrères. Aucun n'a fait demi-tour et nous avons écouté les consignes, qui s'avérèrent simples: observer les enfants et leurs professeurs et noter tout ce qui nous semblait anormal. Plus j'y pense plus je me dis que l'agent Kramer avait une petite idée de ce qui nous attendait dans cet endroit. Le pensionnat Orwell se situait dans un cadre idyllique et campagnard éloigné de tout. Une immense forêt délimitait le périmètre de cette école sur plusieurs kilomètres. Elle était agrémentée d' une clôture impressionnante. Vu de l'extérieur il n'avait rien à envier aux établissements anglais de grande renommée. Il a fallut quelques minutes avant que nous ne puissions franchir les grilles d'entrées. L'équipe de surveillance ne semblait pas enchanté de la visite improvisé du FBI. J'ai tiqué comme beaucoup de mes confrères en constatant que ses hommes semblaient vraiment déterminés à ne pas nous laisser entrer . Comme nous disposions de tous les papiers en règle, ils ont du se rendre à l'évidence que nous ne repartirions pas sans... »

Ducky se tût un instant. Alors que Gibbs et le docteur Pitt l'écoutaient avec intérêt, Fornell s'était penché sur l'infirmière, toujours inanimée et la soulevait sans ménagement pour la faire sortir de la pièce. Remarquant tous les regards braquer sur lui, l'agent du FBI se redressa en soupirant.

« Sans faire ce pourquoi vous étiez venue. Déclara Fornell. « Excusez-moi Docteur Mallard mais j'ai une enquête sur le feu et pas de temps à perdre à vous écouter vous remémorer vos souvenirs. Je connais le contenu des dossiers et j'ai lu les comptes rendus »

Il marqua une hésitation en sentant le regard de Gibbs sur lui. Il reprit la parole en attrapant de nouveau la jeune femme qui commençait à s'agiter sur le sol.

«J'ai même vu les vidéos et je sais que le temps joue contre nous alors je vais emmener cette femme pour interrogatoire au... »

« Au NCIS » Intervint froidement Gibbs.

« Pardon? » S'exclama Fornell en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu va conduire cette femme au NCIS où tu pourras l'interroger en ma présence où celle d'un de mes agents. Tu va aussi demander à tes subordonnés d'amener là-bas tout ce qui concerne cette affaire! Tout, Tobias!»

« Cela n'a aucun rapport avec la sûreté nationale où les marines...» tenta d'objecter Fornell plus pour la forme que par réelle conviction. L'expression étonné de son visage avait cédé la place à un léger sourire en coin.

« Un de mes agents est menacé directement par cette enquête, hors de question d'être évincer ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, il va falloir compter avec nous. » déclara l'ancien marine en resserrant instinctivement sa poigne sur la main de Tony qui s'agita légèrement dans son lit.

« Entendu. » répondit Fornell en souriant et en faisant un clin d'oeil à Brad qui haussa les épaules.

« Reste à savoir si Tony verra la situation comme vous » Murmura suffisamment haut le docteur pour que le légiste l'entende.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu lâches le morceau aussi facilement! » s'étonna Gibbs, néanmoins ravie de la coopération de Fornell.

« Tony avant de s'évanouir à compris que Gibbs ne l'abandonnerais pas. » Expliqua Ducky à l'autre médecin qui en fût soulager.

« Dinozzo te fait confiance. Plus certainement et plus profondément qu'à moi. C'est un avantage dont je ne peux pas négliger l'importance pour la réussite de cette enquête! Je sais que seul je n'ai aucune chance de ne pas me faire mener en bateau par Daniel. »

« Tony et le gamin arriveront peut être à lui faire entendre raison. » tenta sans grande conviction Brad en jetant un coup d'oeil à Tony qui remuait sur le lit, comme s'il était au prise avec un mauvais rêve. Le brun gémit doucement et ouvrit les yeux, pour croiser le regard bleu de son patron. Il devait avoir entendu la fin de leur conversation car il fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

« Daniel se tiendra tranquille pour le moment. Papa a fait ce qu'il fallait pour. » Marmonna de sa voix d'enfant, l'italien. Il sourit à Gibbs et resserra l'étreinte de leur deux mains. « Tu l'as impressionné, tout à l'heure. Il veut te laisser une chance de lui prouver qu'il peut te faire confiance, mais tu n'as plus le droit à l'erreur, c'est pourquoi il garde Tony endormit. Daniel a toujours été méfiant mais ton ... »

« Mon départ? » Questionna Gibbs d'une voix douce qu'il utilisait généralement pour parler aux enfants. Le tableau aurait presque pu porter à rire si on considérait que le petit garçon auquel il s'adressait faisait plus d'une tête de plus que lui. Mais aucun des hommes présents dans la chambre n'avait l'intention de prendre à la légère cette conversation ce qui lui donnait un ton particulier.

Tony hocha lentement la tête pour acquiescer.

« En ton absence, Tony a eut du mal à faire face à la pression. Seul. C'est pourquoi Daniel l'a aidé... » continua d'une voix éreintée le gamin en se redressant dans le lit.

« Comment te sens-tu? » demanda Ducky.

« Fatigué. » admit sans mal le gamin. « Mais cela ira mieux si nous retournons à la maison. Si vous voulez bien me donner le cube pour que je l'ouvre et que nous puissions découvrir ce qui se trame... Nous avons l'impression désagréable que quelque chose nous échappe et nous n'aimons pas ça du tout.»

«Il vaut peut être mieux attendre de retourner au NCIS. » suggéra Fornell en soulevant pourtant sa veste de sur le cube. Puis il donna le sachet de preuve au brun qui l'ouvrit lentement.

« Non, nous avons assez perdu de temps. » Déclara l'enfant en Tony en secouant la tête négativement. Il semblait différent de l'enfant apeuré qu'ils avaient rencontré pour la première fois quelques heures plutôt. La maturité de ses paroles était presque tout aussi dérangeante que son physique adulte. « On ne pensait pas réagir aussi violemment à la vue du cube, et l'attaque de cette femme montre que notre adversaire est prêt à tout...pour atteindre son objectif. »

« Qui est? » demanda Gibbs redoutant pourtant de connaitre déjà la réponse.

« Nous. » Répondit l'enfant sans hésitation avec beaucoup de tristesse, tout en se saisissant de l'étrange jouet et en commençant à manipuler les facettes pour remettre les carrés de même couleurs tous ensemble.

Il avait lâché la main de Gibbs avec beaucoup de peine avant d'attraper le cube. Gibbs comprenant la peur du gamin de le voir s'éloigner, avait posé une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son agent. Tony avait pousser un léger soupir soulagé avant de se concentrer sur les manipulations, tout en continuant à leur livrer certaines informations.

« Nous parce que nous sommes _le traître_ qui a permis aux autres de retourner à une vie normale. Le procès est la seule épreuve que nous ayons pu leur éviter pour qu'ils puissent oublier et se reconstruire.»

Il finit de tourner la dernière face et un petit déclic se fit entendre. Le carré centrale de la face bleu se souleva par rapport aux autres. Il s'agissait d'une clé USB. Tony la tendit à Gibbs qui la remit dans le sachet avec le restant du cube. Puis il tendit sa main de nouveau à Tony qui la serra avec un sourire satisfait et confiant.

« Comment doit on t'appeler? » Fit Ducky d'une voix hésitante. Gibbs qui le connaissait bien, sentait que la question n'était pas anodine. Ducky savait quelque chose et à voir l'incrédulité qui traversait ses yeux, l'information que le garçon allait lui donner, le légiste la redoutait.

« Anthony. » répondit sans hésiter l'enfant caché dans l'italien.

« Ton nom complet, s'il te plaît. » Prècisa Ducky tout en serrant les poings pour maîtriser le tremblement intempestif de ses mains.

Fornell eut à nouveau ce claquement de langue nerveux qui ne présageait rien de bon. Brad voulu intervenir mais d'un geste de la main le brun le fit taire. Gibbs devina alors que si lui ne voyait pas ce que voulait vérifier son ami, les deux autres avaient compris et cela les mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

« Anthony Daniel DiNozzo Capriotti »

«Impossible. Comment...Aucun homme digne de ce nom n'aurait... » S'emporta Ducky en serrant les poings en s'en faire blanchir les articulations.

« Comme vous le dites docteur Mallard, mais c'est un fait avec lequel vous allez devoir composer. » intervint Fornell sur un ton acide avant de sortir avec la jeune femme. « Mes hommes doivent être arrivé, je vais leur donner mes ordres. On se retrouve dans vos bureaux »

« Ducky? » Lança Gibbs.

« Parmi les mécènes de Renthworth, il y avait un avocat de grande renommée, Ettoré Capriotti. C'est lui qui a assuré la défense du docteur pendant le procès du pensionnat.»

« Son père. » Annonça Brad alors que Tony se contentait de hocher affirmativement la tête, une expression douloureuse sur les traits de son visage fatigué.

L'étreinte entre leur main se resserra. Gibbs se jura que quoi qu'il lui en coûterait, il ne la lâcherait plus. Jamais.

**A suivre...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 06:** Piège de confiance

Ziva, assise derrière son bureau, tentait vainement de remplir des rapports en retard. Il lui était très difficile de rester immobile à écrire de la paperasse après les événements dont ils avaient été les témoins le matin même. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser les faits pour tirer au clair ce qui avait bien pu mettre Tony dans cet état. Elle savait que l'italien était, (elle se creusait la tête depuis un long moment pour trouver le mot qui exprimerait clairement ce que Dinozzo lui inspirait) compliqué. Le tableau simpliste qu'on lui avait communiqué avant qu'elle n'intègre l'équipe ne lui rendait absolument pas justice. Elle avait été surprise des qualités et des défauts qu'elle avait découvert chez son équipier, même si elle était prête à parier ne pas avoir encore suffisamment gratter la surface pour atteindre la véritable personnalité de Tony.

Jusqu'à présent cela ne lui avait pas parut urgent. Elle s'était contentée de savoir qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Elle n'était pas la seule à se perdre en conjecture inutile sur l'incident. Abby depuis le départ de l'ambulance et de Gibbs ne cessait de faire des allées et retour entre son laboratoire et le bureau dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles du bel italien. A chaque fois, la gothique repartait dépitée et rageant contre leur chef qui ne prenait pas la peine de les appeler. Le dicton populaire, que lui avait lancé McGee la première fois que la chercheuse avait déboulé dans le bureau, « Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles », commençait à voir son effet apaisant s'émousser.

Une ombre impatiente se dessinant sur son bureau la tira de ses réflexions. Redressant vivement la tête, s'attendant à voir Abby devant elle pour la quatrième fois en moins d'une heure, Ziva sursauta légèrement décontenancé de se retrouver face à la directrice.

« Agent David, où se trouve Gibbs? » demanda d'une voix calme la directrice Sheppard en se plantant devant le bureau de la jeune femme, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et un air des plus ennuyé sur les traits de son visage ce qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

« Il a dû accompagner Ducky et Tony à l'hôpital. » répondit Ziva, en remarquant que McGee se faisait tout petit dans son coin derrière son bureau, espérant ne pas attirer l'attention de la femme rousse. Ce ne fût qu'à ce moment qu'elle réalisa que personne ne devait avoir prévenue la directrice des incidents du matin. Elle était en rendez-vous à l'extérieur et venait apparemment de revenir de méchante humeur.

Son intuition, pas la féminine, celle qui vous broie le ventre avant qu'un incident n'éclate, cette sorte d'alarme animale qui se mettait en route face au danger pour garantir la survie, n'arrêtait pas de la tirailler depuis qu'elle avait vu Tony étendu sur le sol, complètement inconscient et plus pâle qu'un mort.

« Que s'est-il passé? » Demanda Jenny en plissant les yeux bien décidée à lui sous-tirer des informations supplémentaires. « Et pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenue? »

« Dans l'urgence, nous n'avons pas pensé... » commença Ziva qui se demandait comment se dépatouiller sans avoir l'air de manquer de respect à la femme rousse qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

« Il est plus de 14 heure. J'avais rendez-vous avec l'agent Gibbs pour déjeuner avec de grandes huiles de la marine afin de parler de la sécurité du prochain défilé de nos forces basés à Norfolk. J'aimerais avoir plus d'information sur l'incident qui est à l'origine de ce faux bond qui m'a fait passer pour une incapable aux yeux d'hommes influents ? »

« Tony...Enfin je veux dire l'agent DiNozzo a fait un malaise et il a dû être conduit d'urgence à l'hôpital. » Balbutia McGee pour venir en aide à l'israélienne qui haussa les sourcils étonnée du courage dont faisait preuve le bleu. La directrice grimaça en entendant que Tony était la cause de son embarra. Elle se tourna vers le jeune agent, bien décidée à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

« L'agent DiNozzo aurait-il des problèmes de santé que je devrais connaître. »

« Non madame, pas à ma connaissance »Répondit McGee.

Ziva trouva le ton de sa réplique assez convaincant, surtout qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas marqué de temps d'hésitation avant de la faire. Elle cherchait une explication crédible pour que tous les deux sans s'être concerté, n'aient ni parler du FBI, ni chercher à alerter la directrice. La plus simple des explications était que Gibbs ne leur en avait pas donner l'ordre. Mais cela ne satisfaisait pas Ziva, malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, vu sa gravité, il aurait été logique pour tout enquêteur d'avertir sa hiérarchie. Mais franchement cela ne l'avait même pas effleurer et apparemment si McGee y avait pensé, il s'était bien gardé de le faire. Pour quelle raison avaient-ils tous les deux manqué à la procédure normale. Tony était le seul habituellement à se montrer réfractaire au protocole. Une nouvelle idée vint éclairer la situation sous un angle nouveau. Et s'ils n'avaient rien dit tout simplement parce que cela concernait Tony ?

Vue sous cet angle, la situation prenait enfin un sens que Ziva pouvait comprendre et accepter. L'absence de Gibbs avait été une épreuve qui les avaient tous marqués. Chacun à leur manière. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'était monté tendre ou facile à vivre, mais Tony avait su garder la cohésion au sein de l'équipe et malgré la difficulté des enquêtes et des épreuves que tous avaient traversé dans ce laps de temps, ils avaient apprit à faire confiance à l'italien.

Non plus seulement en tant que partenaire, mais aussi en tant que chef. La loyauté qui les avait unit à DiNozzo n'avait pas disparut avec le retour de Gibbs. Même si chacun avait rapidement et sans soucis majeur, regagner sa place dans l'équipe, rien ne pourrait effacer le lien qui s'était renforcé entrer eux et le brun. L'attitude de McGee en était une preuve irréfutable.

Parler de DiNozzo dans son dos à la directrice leur semblait être une trahison. Surtout quand on connaissait l'état de la relation entre l'italien et la femme de tête que se trouvait être Jenny Sheppard. Étrangement, ils ne faisaient que se supporter. Gardant leur distance, s'observant, se méfiant l'un de l'autre comme chien et chat.

« Si l'un de nos agents se trouve dans une situation difficile, je dois prendre certaines mesures afin de préserver tout le service. » déclara la directrice en les fixant tour à tour. « C'est pourquoi j'espère que vous ne me cachez rien d'important au sujet de cette affaire. »

Il y eut un temps de silence, mettant mal à l'aise les deux agents.

« L'agent Fornell du FBI voulait voir Tony. » finit par avouer Ziva. Elle préférait être celle qui le révélerait à la directrice plutôt que celle-ci ne l'apprenne par un bruit de couloir vu la discrétion dont avait fait preuve Fornell en entrant dans l'open space. Quand à la réaction de Tony, elle aviserait le moment venue.

La nouvelle eut un effet surprenant sur le visage de Jenny Sheppard. Seule, Ziva qui se trouvait assez proche, put voir les couleurs se retirer de ses joues et un léger tremblement agité les mains de sa supérieure.

« D'après ce que nous avons eut le temps de comprendre de la conversation qu'il a eut avec l'agent Gibbs, il serait possible que Tony soit désigné comme cible dans une de leur enquête. » compléta Ziva alertée par le comportement de sa supérieure.

« Cible? » Répéta d'une voix mal assurée la directrice en les interrogeant du regard.

Ziva hocha la tête affirmativement alors que McGee faisait la carpe, ouvrant et fermant alternativement et silencieusement la bouche avec l'air ahuri qui le caractérisait assez bien. Il se demandait pourquoi contre toute attente la jeune femme brune avait décidé de révéler la présence du FBI à la directrice. Il était aussi soulagé que ce fût elle et non lui qui l'ait fait. Il craignait trop les réactions imprévisibles de DiNozzo pour prendre le risque de le mettre en colère.

« Ferme ta bouche McGee ou tu va finir par gober des souches! »

« Gober des mouches. » répondit le jeune homme s'approchant du bureau de sa coéquipière. Elle pouvait lire de nombreuses questions dans le regard qu'il posa sur elle. Elle lui répondit d'une grimace l'incitant à se taire et à observer. McGee hocha imperceptiblement la tête fixant son attention sur la directrice qui semblait à mille lieu d'eux.

Jenny Sheppard était plongé dans ses pensées. Nerveusement elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait. Bien trop de choses, autant personnelles que professionnelles, dépendaient de DiNozzo. Elle avait du accepter certaines concessions après le départ de Gibbs, qu'elle avait encore du mal à digerer. Cela avait fini par être payer en retour; elle tenait une piste sur cette vieille histoire qui lui tenait à coeur et elle ne comptait pas l'abandonner. Seulement elle ne s'était pas attendu à devoir marchander avec un de ses agents et encore moins à devoir accepter les conditions qu'il lui imposerait pour obtenir ses informations et la participation dû-dit agent.. Jenny Sheppard se souvenait parfaitement de comment DiNozzo lui avait extirpé l'accord qui les liaient.

Elle avait reçu un appel de sa secrétaire l'avertissant que l'agent DiNozzo venait d'arriver pour son entretien. Ce n'était que quelques heures après la déclaration officielle du départ de Gibbs. Au bout de 5 minutes ne voyant toujours pas l'agent entrer dans le bureau, elle avait ouvert elle même la porte pour le trouver en pleine conversation avec la jeune femme qui affichait un sourire ravie et des rougeurs sur ses pommettes. Il était à moitié assis sur le bureau de sa secrétaire et lui souriait avec tout le charme et la persuasion qu'il possédait.

« Agent DiNozzo, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer, je n'ai pas que vous à voir ce matin et il y a un nombre incalculable de chose que je dois régler avant le déjeuner... » celcata-t-elle sèchement.

«Comme il vous plaira madame. » avait-il répondu d'un sourire aimable avant de faire un clin d'oeil à sa secrétaire en ajoutant. « Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire attendre les jolies femmes. »

Elle était retournée s'asseoir derrière son bureau tandis que l'agent DiNozzo après avoir refermé la porte, restait debout, les mains derrières le dos, visiblement plus nerveux que son attitude à l'extérieur ne le lui avait laisser imaginer.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'on vous dise le contraire, c'est à vous que je confie la direction de l'équipe. » annonça-t-elle sans perdre de temps, bien décidée à mener la conversation selon ses propres règles.

« Donc jusqu'au retour de Gibbs. » sourit DiNozzo. « Je suis rassuré de constater que vous pensez vous aussi qu'il reviendra. »

« Rien n'est sûr. » avait elle répondu d'un ton sec. « J'espère que vous comprenez la faveur que je vous fais...

« Non. » fût la réponse désinvolte qui sortit des lèvres de l'italien.

« Comment ça non? » S'était elle emporté en levant un regard noir vers l'agent qui semblait décidé à la contredire en gardant sur son visage une expression des plus charmeuses.

« Les personnes comme vous, hantées par le passé et rongées par une certaine ambition politique, ne font pas de faveur. Il tende des pièges. » avait répondu DiNozzo en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuil tout en lui accordant un sourire froid et calculé qui l'a figea sur place. Elle croyait connaître l'agent DiNozzo, mais la personne qui lui faisait face n'avait rien du fanfaron insouciant qui appartenait à l'équipe de Gibbs.

«Un piège? » hoqueta-telle sur la défensive, tout en essayant de s'accorder du temps pour comprendre ce qui avait occasionner un changement si radicale. Elle en savait plus sur lui qu'il le pensait.

« Piège ou peu importe comment vous appelez cela, cela reste dangereux et il est hors de question que j'accepte sans contre partie. M'offrir une promotion ne me convaincra pas de vous faire confiance et de vous _servir_ comme je l'ai fais pour Gibbs. »

«Avec ce que je sais je pourrais vous faire virer, sur le champ. » tenta-t-elle sachant pertinemment que la réponse à ce changement d'attitude appartenait au passé que l'agent essayait de dissimuler et qu'elle avait réussi à mettre en évidence.

« Croyez-vous vraiment que j'ai envie de rester _maintenant _? Dans les _conditions actuelles_? » Déclara d'une voix étrange l'italien en la fixant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Ses paroles trouvaient un écho en elle, mettant à mal la résolution qui la faisait avancer depuis si longtemps.

« Vous pourriez finir en prison. » dit-elle à cour d'argument et sachant parfaitement que celui-ci ne ferait pas mouche non plus.

« Il faudrais déjà qu'on m'attrape. » répondit doucement l'agent DiNozzo en riant. « Je sais que vous vous êtes renseignée. Je sais que vous pourriez effectivement mettre vos menaces à exécution et que ma situation deviendrait invivable, mais j'ai pris quelques précautions de mon côté. Ce que vous vouliez me demander en contre partie de ma promotion n'a rien d'officielle, loin de la. Je le sais.»

Elle s'était préparé à cette confrontation. Elle croyait en avoir assez découvert sur l'agent qui lui faisait face pour pourvoir sans mal mener la conversation et les négociations. Et contre touts ses attentes, elle se retrouvait à l'écouter sans pouvoir argumenter et faire pencher la balance de son côté. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Elle s'était laisser berner. Elle fulminait intérieurement de la suffisance avec laquelle DiNozzo osait lui parler, mais elle avait besoin de lui, de son aide pour mener à bien sa vengeance, alors elle accepterait de faire quelques concessions.

« Effectivement, il s'agit d'une enquête personnelle. »

« Epargnez moi les détails, vous n 'êtes pas la seule à avoir fouiner pour obtenir des informations. J'en sais aussi long sur vous que vous pensez en avoir découvert sur moi! »L'interrompit DiNozzo en retrouvant un sourire charmeur. « Passons un accord, vous et moi. »

« C'est comme cela que vous appelez ça, dans votre jargon? » dit elle avec une ironie mordante qui fit s'élargir le sourire sur le visage de son vis à vis.

« Un piège signifie que l'une des partie ignore quelque chose à propos de l'autre. Un accord montre la bonne volonté des deux parties à s'entendre et à travailler ensemble. Libre à vous de choisir, mais vous savez ce qu'il en coûte de trahir ce genre d'organisation, n'est ce pas? »

« Oui, bien entendu. » avoua-t-elle un ton plus bas.

« Bien, puisque nous nous sommes compris, parlons des détails de notre association, madame la directrice. Et pour vous montrez ma bonne volonté, voici un petit quelque chose qui vous assura de ma franche collaboration.»

Il lui avait alors tendu une carte postale qu'il venait de sortir de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Elle s'en saisit en fronçant les sourcils, intriguée par ce qui pouvait bien ce trouver sur cette carte. La photo représentait un endroit touristique du Mexique et au dos, il n'y avait que quelques mots manuscrits d'une écriture nerveuse. En dehors de l'adresse de Tony, elle pu y lire un texte qui devait être en partie codé, mais dont elle crut saisir le sens caché.

« _Ton papa rentrera bientôt , Nino. Prend soin de toi comme on veille sur lui! Pity.»_

Perdue dans le souvenir de cette étrange conversation, elle n'avait pas prêter attention aux deux agents qui devant son silence attendaient patiemment ses ordres, en se lançant des grimaces pour savoir lequel d'entre eux allaient oser lui adresser la parole en premier.

Jenny priait pour que cela ne soit pas trop grave, pour que Ziva et McGee se trompe et que l'agent senior de Gibbs ne soit pas la cible d'une enquête fédérale. Cela allait bien trop compliquer la situation. Sa propre situation.

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Ziva décrocha nerveusement en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa main. Elle articula le nom de son patron à voix basse attirant de suite l'attention de sa supérieure et du bleu. Ce fut un échange assez court et Ziva ne dû prononcer pas moins de dix mots avant que conformément à son habitude, Gibbs ne lui raccroche au nez. Pourtant à la mine contrariée qu'elle afficha en reposant son téléphone, McGee sentit un frisson de panique lui traverser l'échine.

« Gibbs voudrait que l'on rassemble un maximum d'information et de donnée sur un certain Renthworth. Douglas Renthworth. Ainsi que sur un dossier confidentiel du FBI ayant trait à un pensionnat. Le pensionnat Orwell, si j'ai bien compris ce qu'il m'a dit. »

La directrice Sheppard poussa un léger et bref soupir de soulagement. Apparemment cela ne concernait en rien son affaire mais uniquement DiNozzo. Elle se passa une main sur le front qu'elle massa légèrement, il était trop tôt pour se sentir soulagée. Si cela avait un lien avec DiNozzo, ceux de l'organisation de l'ombre qui veillait sur l'italien allait certainement faire parler d'eux. Et si cette histoire éclatait au grand jour, il y avait beaucoup de risque pour qu'elle se retrouve mêler d'un peu trop près à ce scandale. Dangereux. Vraiment la situation prenait un tour explosif!

McGee avait regagné son bureau et avait commencé à taper sur son ordinateur les noms que Ziva venait de prononcer. Il tomba sur toute une liste d'articles datant de plus de 20 ans. Il y avait aussi quelques articles parut dans de vieilles revues médicales. Ziva se leva pour venir le rejoindre, accompagnée de la directrice. Elles se penchèrent pour lire ce qui venait de s'afficher sur l'écran.

« Il a aussi dit que des agents du FBI, vont venir pour apporter toutes leurs preuves concernant cette affaire. L'agent Fornell va aussi revenir avec une suspecte que nous devons placer en isolement dans une salle d'interrogatoire jusqu' au retour de Gibbs. » déclara la jeune femme brune en fronçant les sourcils devant le contenue des articles médicaux que faisait défiler le bleu devant leurs yeux.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que voulait dire tous les mots scientifiques qui criblaient tous les articles et ce demandait pourquoi Gibbs qui n'y comprendrait rien lui non plus, voulait autant d'information sur un type qui avait tout l'air d'être un illuminé. McGee avait lancé une impression de tous les documents ayant trait à l'affaire et les feuilles commencèrent à passer de mains en mains, chacun des agents se plongeant dans la lecture des articles.

C'est ainsi que les trouva moins de dix minutes plus tard, Abby qui remontait pour prendre des nouvelles. En les voyant tous affairés, elle comprit rapidement que Gibbs avait appelé et qu'il leur avait donné du travail. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur la présence de la directrice, mais elle invectiva vivement ces deux collègues pour ne pas l'avoir avertit.

« Comment va Tony? » fini-t-elle par demander après s'être calmée.

« Gibbs n'a rien dit à son sujet, mais je pense que cela doit aller puisqu'il a dit qu'ils arriveraient le plus rapidement possible. » Lui annonça Ziva en haussant les épaules avant de l'informer des ordres qu'elle avait reçu de leur patron « Gibbs voudrait aussi que tu t'occupes de l'analyse des preuves que le FBI va nous apporter à propos de ce Renthworh. »

Comme les autres la jeune femme gothique s'était plongée dans la lecture des articles et ce qu'elle y lisait ne lui disait rien de bon. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de Renthworth, mais ce qu'elle pouvait lire sur les théories du bonhomme lui faisait froid dans le dos. Mac Gee était passé à des articles concernant le pensionnat. Tous parlait de la même chose. Et à quelques mot près les informations étaient les mêmes dans tous les journaux y faisant référence. Ce qui était assez troublant. Habituellement chaque journaliste avait sa propre manière de traiter une information et même si le contenu était le même, la forme d'un article était toujours différente dans un journal par rapport à un autre.

« Ziva, tu as remarqué comme le contenu de ces articles de presse semble formater. » Demanda McGee à sa collègue qui hocha la tête.

« Il faut remettre les choses dans leur contexte. Une affaire de ce genre, il y a vingt ans cela avait de quoi choqué. » Expliqua La directrice en gardant les sourcils froncés et les yeux tournée vers un des articles concernant le pensionnat. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce qu'elle découvrait dans ces articles. « De nos jours, la presse à scandale et les journaux n'hésitent pas à faire leur une avec des histoires sordides pour faire vendre leur...papier. Mais il y a plus de vingt ans on mettait des gants pour parler dans les médias d'affaire de moeurs et de mauvais traitement sur mineurs. »

«Effectivement. » Intervint Abby avec une colère qu'elle avait dû mal à maîtriser. « Mais ce n'est qu'une partie de l'iceberg. Ce type, Renthworth, n'est pas un simple pédophile. Vu ses théories, j'ose à peine imaginer ce qu'il a fait subir à ces enfants dans ce pensionnat. »

« A Tony. » Lança Ziva d'une voix dure et sifflante qui fit sursauter la directrice.

« A Tony » Répéta d'une voix blanche Abby.

« Ou est il ce Renthworh, maintenant? » questionna la directrice préférant ne pas entrer dans le détail de ce que ce docteur avait bien pu faire subir à l'agent DiNozzo et à ses camarades.

« En prison de haute sécurité » annonça McGee, plus pâle que la blouse de la laborantine, après avoir taper sur son clavier. « Le nom de la prison est gardé secret et il me faudra un moment pour le découvrir. »

« Excusez-nous. Nous sommes agents du FBI. » Les interrompit une voix inconnue provenant de derrières Abby. Deux hommes en costumes impeccable se tenaient là, portant chacun un énorme carton ou s'entassait divers dossiers et cassettes. « Nous apportons les preuves des affaires Renthworth aux agents du NCIS chargé d'enquêter... »

« Merci donnez-moi tout cela. » fit Abby en se saisissant d'un des cartons alors que Ziva faisaient de même avec l'autre. « On va se mettre au boulot tout de suite. »

« Il me faut une signature. » demanda timidement l'agent fédérale, impressionnée par l'aura sombre que degageait la gothique et l'agent David en tendant un papier et un stylo à la laborantine qui l'ignora se dirigeant d'un pas nerveux vers l'ascenseur avec Ziva sur ses talons. Jenny Sheppard attrapa le reçu et le signa, autorisant les agents du FBI à repartir.

McGee ramassa l'ensemble des feuilles qu'il avait imprimé et s'apprêta à descendre rejoindre les deux filles au laboratoire quand la directrice le retint d'un geste impérieux de la main.

« McGee, j'aimerais que vous étendiez votre recherche aux journaux mondains. Il est dit que la fine fleur des riches familles de Baltimore, était inscrite dans cet établissement. Si c'est le cas, nous auront peut être d'autres informations plus sulfureuses dans les journaux à cancans de la ville. Même si cette forme de presse n'avait pas le même succès qu'elle a de nos jour, elle existait déjà et nous ne pouvons négliger aucune piste. »

« Entendu, madame. » fit le bleu en s'exécutant.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour trouver des articles de la presse mondaine où l'on parlait de Renthworth. Une photo attira particulièrement l'attention de la directrice. Elle datait de quelques mois avant que le docteur ne se voit interdit d'exercice. Elle représentait Renthworth, un homme châtain clair et aux yeux bleu rieur, de belle stature aux larges épaules qui souriait à l'objectif en compagnie d'un homme qui lui semblait familier. Tout comme à McGee qui tiqua en le voyant. Mais ce qui vraiment attirait de regard de la directrice, c'était les deux silhouettes qui se trouvaient à l'arrière plan. Une femme magnifique et un enfant d'une dizaine d'année. Tout deux fixaient l'homme brun à coté de Renthworth avec une certaine anxiété au fond de leurs yeux verts si semblable. La photo était accompagné d'une légende:

_« La saison bat son plein et cette soirée chez Ettoré Capriotti en a été le point culminant. Ce n'est pas le docteur Renthworth qui nous contredira. Traversant une période difficile il doit apprécier de pouvoir trouver du soutien auprès de ses amis»_

« On dirait... » balbutia McGee.

« Cherchez moi des informations sur cet avocat, McGee. »

« Bien, madame, mais vous ne trouvez pas qu'il ressemble.... »

« Si McGee. C'est le portrait craché de Tony, même si je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie la comparaison. » Déclara-t-elle avant de commencer à s'éloigner pour s'approcher du bureau de l'agent DiNozzo, tout en marmonnant que l'italien était plus filant qu'une anguille et plus secret qu'une grille de sudoku.

En l'entendant pester de la sorte, McGee se dépêcha d'obtempérer quelque chose semblait contrarier la directrice. Il fut étonné de la voir ouvrir le tiroir du bas du bureau de son collègue pour y farfouiller au fond et ressortir une carte postale. Elle prit le temps de remplir l'adresse et de noter quelques mots avant de repartir rapidement en tenant la carte dans sa main.

« Madame, où allez vous? » s'étonna McGee alors que les informations demandées sur l'avocat tombaient sur son écran.

« A la poste, si on vous le demande McGee. » Lui lança-t-elle avant de disparaître dans l'ascenseur où le restant de sa phrase se perdit entre les parois métalliques. « Chercher de l'aide et provoquer des réponses. Je sens qu'on va en avoir besoin.»

**A suivre...**

_Je suis prête a parier__ que ce chapitre n'est pas celui que vous attendiez, mais j'espère pour autant qu'il ne vous decevra pas__. J'ai eu quelques soucis avec les personnage féminins pour les faire rentrer dans mon scénario et je m'excuse par avance si leur caractère n'est pas "respecté" par rapport a la série. Vous n'avez peut être pas l'impression que l'histoire avance mais mais si rien n'a été clairement expliqué, vous avez toute les pistes que je compte développer^^ _

_Je ne partirais pas sans vous dire un grand **MERCI** a vous tous qui suivez ma fiction, simples lecteurs, commentateurs anonymes ou identifiés (vous répondre est un plaisir^^)Merci de votre soutien^^_

_a la semaine prochaine!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 07: **Les pièces du Puzzle**  
**

Debout devant la table ou elle venait de poser les cartons, Abby fixait leur contenu tout en sirotant sa boisson favorite. Ziva bien que surprise de l'attitude de sa collègue, n'arrivait pas à se décider à interrompre l'étrange méditation dans laquelle se retrouvait plonger la plus jeune depuis qu'elles avaient rejoint le laboratoire.

« A-t-on vraiment le droit de faire cela? » Marmonna la gothique à mi-voix, plus pour elle-même que dans l'attente d'une quelconque réponse.

« C'est un ordre de Gibbs. » répondit nerveusement Ziva comme si c'était le seul argument qui lui semblait pouvoir décider la jeune femme à agir. Le seul qui suffisait pour foncer tête baissée sans plus se poser de question. Mais Abby hocha négativement la tête.

« Il s'agit de quelque chose qui appartient au passée de Tony et qu'il ne voulait pas que nous sachions. Je ne peux pas m'introduire dans son passé sans m'assurer d'en avoir la permission. Et je .....j'ai vraiment peur de ce que peuvent renfermer ces cassettes. » avoua Abby en reposant son gobelet en plastique sur le bureau.

« Tony ne se gêne pas pour fouiller dans nos affaires et il a confiance en nous.... »

« Non. Pas quand cela le touche de trop près. Kate m'en avait parler, je n'avais pas bien saisit à l'époque ... »

Abby se souvenait des circonstances qui avait éveillé les soupçons de sa collègue disparue envers l'italien. Il n'y avait pas longtemps que Kate venait d'intégrer leur équipe et suite à une requête d'un ancien agent de Gibbs, ils s'étaient envolés pour mener une mission sur un porte avions. La relation entre l'agent Burley et Gibbs avait profondément bouleversé l'italien d'après le récit que lui avait fait à posteriori l'ancien agent des services secrets. Kate avait rapporté à la laborantine une conversation qu'elle avait eut avec l'italien où elle avait essayé de le rassurer à propos de Gibbs mais n'était parvenue qu'à s'attirer les foudres et la méfiance de Tony.

« _On se trouvait sur un des ponts supérieurs du navire et Gibbs venait comme à son habitude de nous rabrouer sèchement ce qui semblait perturber Tony, j'ai essayé de lui remonter le moral. » _Lui avait raconté Kate en souriant. « _ Mes paroles étaient confuses et j'avais à peine ouvert la bouche que je le regrettais déjà, me demandant pourquoi je m'inquiétais autant pour Tony. Lui a fait une remarque pour détourner la conversation puis s'est dirigé vers les couchettes que nous devions fouillées. Mais....Juste après avoir franchir le panneau qui nous permettait de revenir à l'intérieur, il s'est retourné vers moi avec un regard sombre, m'interdisant de le profiler de nouveau. Et puis il a repris son chemin comme si de rien n'était, déchargeant la frustration qu'il ressentait lors de la fouille.»_

Abby n'avait pas bien compris ce qui avait pu effrayé autant la jeune femme et d'ailleurs Kate ne s'était pas attardée davantage sur ce fait, préférant visiblement que tout soit redevenu normale. Tony jouant les dom juan et Kate l'accusant de machisme retrograge. Pourtant la jeune femme avait remarqué certains regards que Kate accordait à l'agent senior de Gibbs quand elle était à peu près sûr qu'il ne s'en apercevrait pas.

Rapidement, prise au jeu à son tour, Abby avait commencer à observer Tony. Elle avait ainsi que Kate eut maintes occasions d'évaluer les réactions de Tony et à son tour elle avait surprit, des regards et des expressions sur le visage de son ami qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'image qu'elle s'était forgée de lui. Sans oublier ces remarques anodines qui tombait pile poil pour faire avancer une enquête et qui démontrait l'étendu des connaissances de L'italien.

Par exemple il pouvait expliquer le fonctionnement des armes anti char, imaginer qu'une cigarette pouvait servir de détonateur à retardement et bien d'autre chose qui ne collait pas non plus à l'image de beau gosse à la tête creuse qu'il se donnait du mal à conserver. Il avait beau essayer de se cacher derrière ses connaissances cinématographiques, cela n'expliquait pas tout.

En aucun cas cela ne pouvait justifier ce regard noir et inquiet qu'il avait parfois quand une remarque le touchait plus qu'il n'aurait souhaité le montrer. Abby se souvenait parfaitement du jour ou elle s'en était aperçu pour la première fois. Un vieil homme s'était pointé au NCIS pour s'accuser d'un meurtre d'un marine. Gibbs avait confié à Tony la mission de veiller sur le caporal et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait put attendre de lui, Tony avait pris son rôle à coeur et avec respect. Elle revoyait Kate lui expliquer comme il avait fait reculer les deux agents de la MP accompagnant l'officier du JAG.

Kate avait gardé malgré ses observations sur l'italien, le préjugée que rien ne comptait pour Tony en dehors de lui-même. Comme si le brun croyait que le monde tournait autour de lui, mais ce jour là, elle avait admit que Tony n'était pas égocentrique, tout du moins pas autant qu'elle le craignait. Bref Tony avait été au centre de pas mal de leur conversation et ce jusqu'au jour fatidique de la mort de Kate.

Abby secoua vivement la tête chassant ses mauvais souvenirs pour se concentrer sur Tony. Elle avait continuer la surveillance discrète de son ami, s'attirant de temps à autre de sa part un regard moqueur ou complice selon l'humeur qui dominait chez DiNozzo.

Pendant la longue absence de Gibbs, elle n'avait pas particulièrement été facile à vivre et elle reconnaissait que son comportement parfois enfantin et blessant avait dû heurté plus d'une fois Tony qui se retrouvait à devoir gérer l'équipe. Elle avait cependant remarqué combien Tony avait changé, même s'il tentait de donner le change, elle l'avait plus d'une fois aperçu dans son laboratoire, tard quand il se croyait seul, à scruter les photos de Gibbs qu'elle y avait accroché comme pour y trouver une réponse à une question que lui seul connaissait. Elle n'avait vraiment pas aimé le regard froid et détaché qui perçait de plus en plus souvent derrière le masque aimable et insouciant de Tony au fils des jours. Elle avait fait un effort pour soulager le travail de son ami et pour rendre la situation plus vivable. Petit à petit tous les autres avaient changé leur fusil d'épaule, naturellement et la tension sur celles de Tony avait parut s'alléger et son sourire était revenu timidement mais franchement sur les traits tendus et fatigués de son visage.

Déterminée, Abby sortit de ses réflexions et saisit son téléphone sous le regard perplexe de Ziva qui ne comprenait toujours pas le manque de réaction de la jeune gothique.

« Gibbs? Je voudrais parler à Tony. » Fit la scientifique quand son interlocuteur eut décroché sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une. Sa voix sèche et impérative sembla faire mouche.

Ziva ouvrait des yeux comme des soucoupes d'effarement devant l'audace de la jeune femme à appeler leur patron et à s'adresser à lui sur ce ton. Elle-même l'ayant eut en ligne quelques instants plutôt, savait au ton de sa voix que l'agent Gibbs était de très méchante humeur et vraiment pas prêt à écouter qui que ce soit discuter ses directives. Elle savait pourtant que leur chef prenait certain gant avec la gothique. Il faisait preuve d'une grande patience avec elle, plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Ziva écoutait intrigué le restant de la conversation.

« Non, nous n'avons encore rien trouvé dans les preuves. Nous ne les avons pas encore examinées. » Abby écarta légèrement l'écouteur de son oreille et l'israélienne crut entendre un grondement sourd ressemblant au prénom de la laborantine. « Je veux son autorisation. »

A cette déclaration la voix de l'autre coté sembla hésiter, ce qui venant de leur supérieur parut plus que suspicieux à l'agent David qui fronça les sourcils. Abby comprit aussi que les choses étaient certainement pire que ce qu'elle craignait et sa voix trembla quand elle reprit.

« C'est si grave que cela? » Marmonna-t-elle n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse. Gibbs dû lui dire quelques mots. Puis Ziva vit des larmes s 'écouler sur les joues laissant des traînées noires sur le visage de la scientifique alors que son regard se remplissait de tristesse. « Je voulais juste m'assurer que c'était bien ce que tu voulais que nous fassions, Tony. »

Il y eu un nouveau silence pendant lequel la jeune femmes habillé de noir renifla fort peu gracieusement avant de reprendre.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous! Nous ne te laisserons pas tomber! »

Encore un silence qui parut interminable à Ziva. Elle avait posé une main réconfortante sur le bras d'Abby, cherchant à lui assurer son soutien.

« Compris Tony je vais faire comme tu le dis. Dis à Gibbs que je vais préparer le futon et ....Oui je te prêterais monsieur l'Hypo-péteur. On attend tous votre arrivée avec impatience. A tout à l'heure. »

Abby raccrocha, puis d'un geste rageur balaya dans le revers de sa manche, tant pis pour le manque d'élégance du geste, les traces de larmes sur ses joues et se saisit des papiers dont elle se servait pour répertorié les éléments d'un dossier. Elle en tendit un à Ziva.

« Dans un premier temps nous allons faire le listing du contenu des cartons et les trier. » Expliqua Abby d'une voix encore mal assurée mais s'affermissant au fil du flot de ses paroles. « Nous mettrons de côté les dossiers papiers, pour nous focaliser sur les cassettes. Tony m'a conseillée de commencer par les enregistrements provenant du FBI. »

« Comment va-t-il ? » Osa demandé Ziva tout en ouvrant le carton qui se trouvait devant elle pour se mettre à la tâche.

« Il...Sa voix était fatiguée et il parlait bizarrement. » répondit Abby en se mettant elle aussi au travail.

« Comment ça, bizarrement? »

« Il parlait comme un enfant. »

«Rien d'anormal là dedans Abby, Tony a toujours eu un comportement très gamin! » Sourit Ziva.

Abby ne pouvait pas nier que son ami avait effectivement un comportement à la limite de l'adolescent attardé par moment mais elle avait senti que cette fois-ci c'était un peu différent. Elle ne voulait pas s'inquiéter inutilement et comme Gibbs lui avait certifié qu'ils ne tarderaient plus à revenir au NCIS, elle ne chercha pas à relancer la conversation avec sa collègue sur ce sujet.

Après quelques minutes à travailler en silence, elles eurent rapidement fini de répertorier l'intégralité des dossiers et les autres éléments contenu dans les deux cartons. Elles avaient aussi empiler les cassettes en respectant leur ordre d'enregistrement comme pièce à conviction. Abby avait identifié celle du FBI grâce à leur numérotation fédérale, tandis que les autres avait été classé par ordre alphabétique grâce à la seule lettre qui se trouvait sur la tranche de la cassette.

Ce fût le moment choisit par McGee pour les rejoindre avec toutes les informations qu'il avait sortit à la demande de Gibbs et de la directrice.

« Tu as pris ton temps pour nous rejoindre, McGee. » Lui lança Ziva en fronçant les sourcils devant le teint pâle de l'agent spéciale.

« La directrice m'a demandé de compléter nos recherches, en récupérant des informations sur un certain Ettoré Capriotti. » Expliqua le bleu en déposant ses dossiers sur le bureau d'Abby. « C'est un homme influent de Baltimore qui a assuré la défense du Docteur Renthworth lors de tout ses procès. Et il se trouve que c'est aussi le père de Tony.»

« Quoi? » Se contenta de hurler Abby en se précipitant sur lui. Avant qu'elle ne le saisisse pour le secouer comme un prunier, il lui tendit une feuille qui se trouvait être un acte de naissance. Celui de Tony. Anthony Daniel DiNozzo Capriotti.

Ziva jura dans sa langue et au ton de sa voix , aucun des deux autres agents ne jugea nécessaire de lui demander la traduction. L'agent du MOSSAD avait pris des mains de la laborantine la feuille de papier et l'a parcourut rapidement du regard.

« DiNoozzo est donc le nom de jeune fille de sa mère? »

« Oui » répondit McGee se demandant s'il devait continuer à leur révéler ce qu'il avait découvert sur les parents de leur collègue. Mais toutes les deux le connaissaient assez bien pour remarquer qu'il ne leur avait pas encore tout dit. Elles le regardèrent avec insistance jusqu à ce qu'il reprenne la parole. « La mère de Tony est morte dans un accident de voiture. Selon le rapport succint de l'enquête, elle roulait beaucoup trop vite et elle a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule dans un mauvais virage. Sa voiture a quitté la route pour finir par s'encastrer dans un arbre. Tony se trouvait avec elle. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ou onze ans. Le rapport indique aussi qu'elle était ivre et sous l'emprise de médicament, mais...»

« Mais quoi McGee ? » questionna Ziva que les hésitations de son collègue rendait de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle avait reposé la feuille et d'un geste anodin et machinal pour se saisir d' un coupe papier qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Lentement , elle le fit passé dans ses mains sous le regard inquiet de McGee.

«Rien dans l'enquête ne permet de l'affirmer. Aucune autopsie n'a été pratiqué, pas la moindre analyse de sang. L'inspecteur qui a mené cette enquête l'a fait par dessus la jambe! »

« Tu crois que c'est cet homme, Capriotti, qui a magouillé pour que l'affaire soit classée? » Demanda Abby.

«J'en suis certain, mais nous n'avons aucune preuve. » Soupira le bleu en se laissant tombé sur la chaise de bureau de la laborantine qui posa une main rassurant sur son épaule. « Ce type est ....abjecte. Comment a -t-il pu soutenir publiquement le bourreau de son fils. »

Devant le regard incrédule et scrutateur de deux jeunes femmes, il continua son explication sur ce qui liait Renthworth à Capriotti. Le docteur après avoir été radié de l'ordre , avait grâce a de puissants mécènes dont faisait partie l'avocat, trouver un emploi dans un pensionnat ou il avait été arrêté un peu plus d'un an après qu'il eut commencer à expérimenter ses théories sur les enfants qui fréquentaient cet établissement.

« Tu as l'adresse de ces deux individus. » Demanda Ziva d'une voix tranchante en resserrant sa prise sur le coupe papier.

« Renthworth est dans une prison fédérale, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé laquelle. L'information est classé, pour je ne sais quel motif, à un niveau élevé de confidentialité. Quand à Capriotti il est toujours à Baltimore ou il .... »

« Il mourra bientôt » termina à sa place l'israélienne plantant avec violence le coupe papier dans le bureau de la scientifique.

Il y eut un long silence qu'Abby fut la première à interrompre en demandant où pouvait être la directrice. Comme les deux autres elle avait remarqué que Jenny Sheppard avait semblé s'intéresser un temps soit peu à l'enquête.

« Elle a pris quelques chose dans le bureau de Tony et elle est partie à la poste. » Les informa McGee en haussant les épaule, soulagé que la conversation soit détournée des envies de meurtres de l'agent David. Il n'était pas l'aise avec ses idées directes et punitives. Il ne savait jmais si elle plaisantait et s'il arrivait à faire avec la plus part du temps quand Gibbs ou à la rigueur Tony étaient la pour la maintenir sous contrôle. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr de pouvoir jouer les garde fou à leur place.

« Qu'a-t-elle pris? » demanda Abby curieuse.

« Une carte postale. »

« Une carte postale? » Répéta Ziva en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, visiblement intrigué par l'attitude de la directrice. Son instinct la mettait en garde contre quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à assembler les pièces du puzzle pour se faire une idée précise de la situation. Il lui manquait encore trop d'élément.

« Pourquoi faire? » demanda Abby qui ne voyait pas pourquoi dans un premier temps, Tony avait eut une carte postale dans son bureau et dans un deuxième temps pourquoi il était urgent de l'envoyer, maintenant.

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi! » rétorqua McGee visiblement sur les nerfs. « On devrait se remettre au travail sinon on va se prendre le savon du siècle si Gibbs rente et qu'on a n'a pas réunit toutes les informations.

Ziva acquiesça de la tête. Cette histoire de carte postale restait pourtant dans un coin de sa mémoire. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à mettre le doigt dessus avec certitude et précision, mais elle savait que cette carte devait servir à quelque chose. Quelque chose en rapport avec Tony et dont ils ignoraient encore tous les tenants et les aboutissants. De nouveau elle jura dans sa langue d'origine, Tony n'était pas compliqué, il était bien plus que cela. Un vrai sac d'embrouille.

* * *

**14 heure 42: **Après avoir quittée les locaux du NCIS, Jenny Sheppard au volant de sa voiture personnelle prit la direction du centre ville pour gagner la poste centrale. Malgré les embouteillages, il ne lui fallut pas plus de 10 minutes pour y parvenir et entrer dans le bâtiment administratif afin d'y déposer au guichet la carte qu'elle avait soigneusement remplis au bureau. Sans s'attarder d'avantage et après avoir régler les frais d'envois, la directrice repartit en direction du NCIS.

* * *

Abby enfonça la première cassette dans le lecteur et fit apparaître sur l'écran plasma; la vidéo qu'elle avait identifié comme étant celle par laquelle il devait commencer selon les suggestions que lui avait donné Tony au téléphone. Le numéros d'identification de l'enregistrement donnait une vague idée du contenu. I pour interrogatoire, DR pour Douglas Renthworth, AK pour le nom de l'agent menant les opérations André Kramer, suivit de la date de l'enregistrement et d'un dernier nombre à deux chiffres 01 pour stipuler qu'il s'agissait du premier interrogatoire,suivit par 02 ce jusqu'à 07. Ce n'était que la première cassette d'une longue série.

Ziva et McGee se tenaient debout devant l'écran et fixaient l'image d'un homme détendu et sur de lui qui ne semblait absolument pas inquiet de sa situation. A l'image on ne pouvait voir que le dos de l'agent Kramer qui se tenait assis en face du suspect. Renthworth, bel homme blond dans la force de l'âge portait un costume hors de prix et affichait un sourire condescendant qui énerva définitivement Ziva. McGee fut soulager de constater qu'elle avait laissé le coupe papier dans le bureau. Il n'était pas porté à croire les stupidités concernant les sois disant aura meurtrière des gens mais ce qui se dégageait de l'air entourant l'israélienne n'avait rien de rassurant.

« On vous a lu vos droits? » questionna Kramer d'une voix grave où transparaissait tout de même une colère froide.

Renthworth sourit et pour répondre se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Vous êtes là pour répondre de vos actes dans l'affaire du pensionnat Orwell. Nous avons trouver amplement de preuve justifiant votre arrestation et votre inculpation pour torture et séquestration sur des mineurs. »

« Voyons agent Kramer, vous utilisez de bien vilains mots, ce n'est pas comme cela que vous obtiendrez des aveux de ma part. »

« Vous ne niez pas avoir participé aux incidents qui se sont produit au pensionnat? »

« Définissez le mot « participer » , s'il vous plaît agent Kramer. » répondit Renthworth avec un sourire.

« Ne jouez pas avec moi, Renthworth! » Lâcha avec colère l'agent du FBI en se levant et en se plaçant à coté de Renthworth face à la caméra. « Nous avons assez d'élément pour vous faire plonger. »

« Croyez-vous? Je ne sais pas encore de quoi vous m'accusez exactement, agent Kramer, mais si cela touche de près les enfants pensez-vous qu'il soit judicieux de se servir d'eux comme de preuve à charge ? La majorité d'enter eux, je le crains et vous m'en voyez navré, souffre de traumatisme qui rendrait leur témoignage pour le moins hasardeux de part leur fragilité psychologique. »

« De quel genre de traumatisme croyez vous qu'ils souffrent? » Marmonna Kramer à l'oreille de Renthworth qui se tourna lentement vers l'agent du FBI.

« Vous l'ignorez peut être mais le pensionnat est une oeuvre de charité permettant aux enfants nécessiteux de recevoir des soins adapté.... »

« Arrêtez votre baratin! » L'invectiva Kramer en tapant du poing sur la table. «Cet établissement est privé, et il accueille les fils à papa du gratin de Baltimore! »

« Pas uniquement, Agent Kramer. Nous avons _des élèves_ boursiers qui sans notre appuie, verraient leur avenir se ternir. Nous o_ffrons une chance_ aux plus _méritant d'obtenir une place_ dans la société qui jusqu'à présent les a _rejeté_. » répondit Renthworth en détournant la tête pour fixer un point imaginaire de l'autre côté de la caméra d'une voix égal ou perçait une intonation particulière qui fit réagir Ziva. Elle jura tout en serrant les poings.

« L'agent Kramer est trop en colère pour mener convenable cet interrogatoire » fit remarquer McGee en fronçant les sourcils après avoir fait signe à Abby de stopper la cassette pour quelques instants.

« C'est évident, pourtant il arrive à obtenir des informations. Pas de grande importance mais qui en dise long sur ce....» Lança Ziva en s'approchant de l'écran pour mieux observer Renthworth, comme si elle voulait graver au plus profond de sa mémoire chaque trait de son visage. Ne trouvant aucun mot dans son vocabulaire pour qualifier Renthworth, elle laissa tomber. « Il arrive quand on a affaire à un certain type de personnalité un peu particulier, que ce genre de mise sous pression par la colère soit la seule efficace. »

« Je vois qu'on en connaît un rayon sur les techniques d'interrogatoire agent David. » Fornell venait d'entrer dans le laboratoire accompagné de la directrice. « J'ai laissé en salle d'interrogatoire, une femme qui a agressé l'agent DiNozzo à l'hôpital, ça vous dit de la passer à la question? »

Devant le manque de réaction des agents du NCIS, il soupira et sourit de plus belle.

« Remettez en route! » demanda-t-il à Abby . « On arrive à un de mes passages favoris. »

Elle s'exécuta et le film reprit.

« Vous pouvez tenter de jouer au plus malin et gagner tout le temps que vous pouvez, mais rien ne m'empêchera de vous faire tomber. »

« Une promesse que vous avez faite à quelqu'un? » Déclara sur un ton dédaigneux le docteur en fixant à nouveau Kramer. « Vous ne devriez pas faire d'impossible promesse, agent Kramer. »

Il y eut un bruit étrange qui attira l'attention des deux hommes. Kramer fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la porte visiblement contrarié. Pendant quelques seconde il fut hors champ de la caméra. Puis il revint en déposant quelque chose sur la table qui se trouvait devant Renthworth. En voyant l'objet insolite que venait de mettre devant lui, l'agent du FBI, le docteur pâlit et pour la première fois, il sembla montrer des signes de panique.

« Je sens que vous allez vous mettre à parler sans plus tarder, docteur. » fit ironiquement remarquer Kramer en retournant l'objet sous le regard ahuris de son suspect.

Ziva fronça les yeux cherchant avoir ce qui provoquait cette réaction chez cet homme si sûr de lui et arrogant. Abby fit un zoom et ils poussèrent tous une exclamation de surprise en découvrant une carte postale. Aucune adresse n'était mentionnée, et le seul message qui s'y trouvait inscrit était un pictogramme représentant une main fermée et un chiffre le 5.

Ziva se mordit la lè les pièce du puzzle commençait a dévoiler leur mystère. Elle venait de se rappeler ce que certaines unités de mercenaires faisait avec les cartes postales! Elle fixa la directrice qui stoïque ne laissait rien transparaître de ses émotions et qui ne semblait pas décider à s'expliquer sur ces actions.

« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire? » Demanda Abby arrêtant une nouvelle fois la cassette en gros plan sur la carte postale et se tournant vers Fornell.

« Pour la petite histoire, ce premier interrogatoire n'a pas servit au procès de Renthworth. Son témoignage dans les suivants, malgré les interventions intempestives de son avocat , fut largement nécessaire à l'inculper et à le condamner» Déclara l'agent du FBI avec une grimace de dégoût quand il fit allusion au père de Tony.

« Cela peut se comprendre. » Intervint Ziva dont les yeux lançait des flammes. « Qui a envie de se frotter à « la main gauche de Dieu »?

* * *

**15heure 06:** La guichetière a fermé son poste de travail et a emporté le courrier qu'elle a enregistré dans la zone de tri pour qu'il soit expédié. Cependant la carte postale ne s'y trouve pas.

**A suivre...**

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 08:** Deuxième récit de Ducky

**15 heure 45**: Après avoir été chercher son fils à la crèche, l'employée des postes fait quelques courses puis s'arrêtent dans un parc. Assise sur un banc, elle observe son enfant jouer avec d'autres de son âge avec un sourire ravi que partage les autres mères présentes. Quand elle repart 30 minutes plus tard, la carte a de nouveau changé de main.

* * *

Signer la décharge de sortie de l'hôpital s'avéra plus facile que ne l'aurait imaginer Gibbs. Aucun médecin ne sembla discuter leur intention de quitter l'établissement, ni même voir d'objection à ce que le docteur Pitt les accompagne. Il fronça les sourcils fixant le jeune médecin qui se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire contrit. Apparemment la discussion que Fornell et lui avait eut avec le médecin chef avait porté ses fruits. Il ne posa pas de question, trop content de pouvoir sortir et d'emmener Tony avec lui.

L'italien se tenait pour le moment dans un fauteuil roulant que Brad poussait vers la sortie. Il avait l'air éreinté et ses yeux papillonnaient tous seuls de sommeil, contre lequel il luttait pour ne pas quitter Gibbs des yeux.

Arrivé à la voiture, l'ancien marine laissa Ducky prendre le volant, au grand étonnement du légiste et s'installa à l'arrière à côté de Tony qui des qu'il fut assit, vint se coller à son bras fermement en souriant. Assuré que Gibbs ne partirait pas sans qu'il n'en soit avertit, Tony ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement. Gibbs avait beau promettre à l'enfant qui occupait l'esprit de Tony qu'il ne partirait pas, celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en assurer en le gardant dans son champs de vision ou en le tenant.

Gibbs, avant que Fornell ne s'en aille avec l'infirmière, avait appeler Ziva pour lui donner ses instructions. En allumant son portable, il était tombé sur des appels en absence provenant de la directrice. En y repensant il fit une grimace contrarié se demandant comment il allait pouvoir expliquer l'affaire à leur supérieur sans que cela ne porte préjudice à Tony. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution.

Puis Abby l'avait appelé. Il aurait dû se douter que la jeune femme si sensible n'agirait pas sans le consentement de son ami. Quand Tony avait parler à la scientifique de sa petite voix d'enfant, il avait vraiment senti la peur qu'éprouvait le gamin de se voir rejeter par les autres membres de l'équipe, quand tous connaîtraient ce passée qu'il cachait comme un fardeau. Le soutien apporté sans condition par la jeune femme avait éloigné les doutes et la peur pour quelques instants. Gibbs savait que Tony appréhendait toujours de se retrouver face à eux.

La voiture démarra en direction du NCIS à une vitesse réglementaire, pour une fois. A l'avant Brad et Ducky discutaient de l'affaire, enfin plus précisément de leurs souvenirs de la perquisition. Gibbs les écouta avec attention, bien décidé à découvrir les détails que Fornell tentait de lui cacher.

« Si j'ai bien compris, vous étiez de ceux qui sont venu au pensionnat, docteur Mallard? » Demandait Brad.

« En effet, j'ai participé à cette perquisition. Il se trouve de plus que le hasard des affectations, m'a valu d'être placé au côté de l'agent Kramer. Vous savez, il nous avait en quelques sorte réquisitionner pour cette affaire et comme il ignorait exactement sur quoi nous allions tomber, il avait pris certaines précautions pour assurer notre protection. » exposa Ducky sans quitter la route des yeux et en s'arrêtant à un passage piéton pour laisser passer des personnes qui se trouvaient engagé dessus. Gibbs soupira: le trajet de retour risquait de s'avérer plus long que prévu, mais au moins en apprendrait-il un peu plus sur le pensionnat. Ducky lui lança un regard surpris dans le rétroviseur, mais devant son léger acquiescement il reprit son histoire. « Vous étiez là, vous aussi, n'est ce pas. »

Brad hocha la tête serrant les poings sur ses cuisses.

« Mes souvenirs de cette époque sont vague. » Marmonna le docteur en desserrant à peine les mâchoires. « Je n'ai jamais chercher à me souvenir. Et Tony m'a assuré que ce n'était pas la peine de me forcer. Q'un seul d'entre nous s'en souvienne parfaitement, c'était déjà bien plus que nécessaire.»

«Quand vous l'avez rencontré lors de son infection par l'Ypestis? » Demanda Ducky en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous oubliez, docteur que nous nous sommes rencontré bien avant. » sourit tristement Brad ce qui fit réagir Gibbs.

« A l'université ? » Lança-t-il.

« Oui, agent Gibbs. A l'université, le hasard, les coïncidences de la vie, appelez cela comme vous voulez, mais nos routes se sont de nouveau croisées. Il est celui qui m'a reconnut en pemier. A l'époque bien que j'ai déjà changé de nom, à cause du programme de protection des témoins, il a su qui j'étais mais c'est bien gardé de me le dire jusqu'à ce que _le jeu _reprenne. »

« Attendez! » S'exclama Ducky en freinant brusquement provoquant quelques crissements de pneu par les véhicules qui le suivaient et des coups de klaxon mécontents de la part des autres automobilistes impatients. « Il y a eut d'autre fois....Vous avez été confronté à ce .... »

Le légiste semblait angoissé à cette idée. Le fait de bloquer la circulation lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Le monde s'était réduit pour lui au regard du docteur Pitt qui avait baisser la tête pour contempler ses mains crispées sur ses cuisses .

« Trois fois. Celle-ci est la quatrième. » Marmonna la voix fatiguée de Tony. L'arrêt brusque du Légiste avait dû le sortir du sommeil « Ducky j'aimerais arrivé au bureau en entier. Et puis...»

Il marqua un temps de silence. Gibbs pu voir le visage de son agent se tendre. Pour la première fois, une expression froide et glacé, terrifiante apparu sur les traits de Tony, avant de se dissiper aussi vite qu'elle était venu pour laisser place à une expression triste et résigné.

« Tony s'en veut. Tout comme moi, même si nous nous en souvenons parfaitement, nous ne sommes pas capable de faire un témoignage précis de ce qui s'est passé la-bas. Ca fait trop mal, même encore maintenant. Le seul qui puisse c'est Daniel. » Marmonna la voix enfantine de Tony avant que ses yeux ne se remette à papillonner.

Ce prénom Gibbs l'avait déjà entendu à l'hôpital et il avait crut comprendre qu'il faisait référence à une de autres personnalités de soutien de Tony. Une personne méfiante.

« Alors pourquoi ne nous parle-t-il pas de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là ? » Demanda Ducky en reprenant son calme.

« Nous n'étions pas au pensionnat le jour de la perquisition. » Murmura la voix de petit garçon. Gibbs pouvait voir les efforts que faisait l'esprit de l'enfant pour rester éveiller et leur parler. « Nous nous étions échappé. Il fallait faire quelque chose...»

« Je comprends mieux. » Marmonna Ducky en jetant un coup d'oeil à Tony par le rétroviseur. Voyant la fatigue de son ami, il soupira et reprit la conversation. « Je vais continuer, Anthony. Repose-toi pour le moment. »

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Tony venait de perdre connaissance. Le docteur Pitt se retourna et pris les pulsations de son ancien camarade et rassura d'un sourire les deux autres hommes. Tony s'était simplement endormi.

« Je me suis toujours demandé comment l'agent Kramer en avait su autant sur le fonctionnement et la dispositions des locaux du pensionnat. Bien entendu nous avions eut accès aux différents plans de l'établissement, mais il savait parfaitement où aller pour chercher ce que nous devions trouver. » Expliqua Ducky en se concentrant sur la conduite. « J'avais imaginé que l'agent Kramer avait un indicateur au sein du personnel du pensionnat. »

Il marqua une pause, fronçant les sourcils. Il rumina quelque paroles incompréhensibles attisant la curiosité des deux autres hommes.

« Ducky? » Intervint Gibbs à bout de patience.

« Ah oui. Excuse-moi, Jethro mais ma mémoire vient de me rappelez à l'ordre. Il y avait effectivement, un homme, un professeur, qui semblait particulièrement impliqué et qui nous a été d'une grande aide pour avancer dans notre perquisition. » Reprit Ducky avec un sourire contrit. « A notre arrivée, après avoir passé le cordon de sécurité, nous avons été accueillit par le directeur et l'équipe enseignante alors que les enfants se trouvaient en récréation. Tout semblait normal. Je veux dire par là qu'à première vu rien ne nous a parut justifier notre présence et un tel déploiement de force. Les enfants paraissaient heureux et curieux de notre présence. Les professeurs faisaient de leur mieux pour les maintenir a distance alors que nous discutions avec le principal. Je ne peux pas dire que l'accueil ait été très chaleureux, mais le directeur s'est montré courtois et ouvert n'objectant à notre désir d'interroger les enfants qu'une seule condition sine qua none: un enseignant les accompagneraient en tant que représentant légale. »

« Renthworth se trouvait là? » demanda Gibbs.

« Non. L'agent Kramer a tout de suite demandé à le rencontrer et le directeur en a parut contrarié, mais il n'avait vraiment pas d'autre choix que de nous conduire auprès de ce dingue. L'agent Kramer a dispatcher nos équipes et le directeur nous a adjoint à chacune d'elle un professeur. L'homme qui nous avait été assigné, une fois que nous nous sommes éloigné pour interroger Renthworth, a chuchoté quelques mots qui n'avaient pas eut de sens pour moi à l'époque. Il a demandé à l'agent Kramer comment allait _le petit_. Question à laquelle l'agent du FBI avait répondu avec une grimace de colère que l'enfant allait on ne peu mieux au vu de ce qu'il avait traversé. »

« Je me souviens que trois jours avant la perquisition, Tony avait décidé que nous ne pouvions continuer à vivre comme cela. Que nous devions nous enfuir et allez chercher du secours! J'avais vraiment peur... » intervint Brad le regard perdu dans le vague. Il appuyait sa tête contre la portière. Les traits de son visage s'étaient crispés, preuve qu'il faisait un effort de mémoire pour faire ressurgir ses souvenirs douloureux.

Il fixait droit devant lui. La route défilait sans vraiment qu'il y prête attention, en parlant d'un ton monocorde et détaché que certaines victimes d'agression utilisaient pour mettre une distance salutaire entre ce qu'elles avaient vécu et leurs émotions. Pour garder le contrôle. Gibbs compris alors ce que l'enfant avait voulu dire quelques instants plutôt et disant qu'il ne pouvait pas parler des évènements du pensionnat car cela lui faisait encore trop mal. Il comprenait aussi pourquoi Tony n'avait pas encouragé Brad à s'en souvenir. Vue sa propre expérience avec sa mémoire et les évènements douloureux, il comprenait qu'on puisse les enfouir profondément pour les oublier, tirer un trait de manière radicale. De ce fait il appréciait et mesurait à leur juste valeurs les efforts que faisaient le médecin pour les aider.

« Renthworth nous avait tellement lavé le cerveau. Il nous avait tellement répéter que personne ne pouvait nous aider au dehors, que nos parents ne pouvaient rien pour nous, qu'ils étaient fiers de ce que nous apprenions ici, de ce que nous devenions qu'ils ne croiraient jamais que... Que si nous étions de bons enfants aimants et reconnaissants des sacrifices qu'ils faisaient pour nous, nous devions nous plier à leurs attentes et surtout aux siennes. Notre récompense serait plus grande que toutes nos espérances alors que si nous nous révoltions nous serions _punit_. »

Au ton atone avec lequel Brad finit sa phrase, Gibbs sentit qu'en aucun cas il ne s'agissait d'une simple punition, mais plus de torture. Il serra les poings. Que pouvait bien leur avoir fait cet homme pour que plus de vingt ans après ils en gardent une trace indélébile, inscrite dans leur coeur? Ce Renthworth ne perdait rien pour attendre! Si par hasard, et Gibbs était certain de trouver une occasion, il croisait la route de ce type, il prendrait le temps de lui faire regretter de s'en être pris à des enfants!

« Tony était le seul à résister ouvertement aux différents traitements que Renthworth nous imposait. » continua Brad d'une voix mécanique.

« Quel genre de traitement? »

Gibbs savait qu'il regretterait de devoir entendre la réponse à sa question mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer à côte de la moindre information. Brad ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il émit d'abord une sorte de gémissement douloureux et sembla se tendre davantage sur son siège. L'ancien marine se maudit silencieusement pour imposer cela au docteur, mais l'enquête devait suivre son cours et tout ce qu'il pouvait leur dire, avait peut être une chance de leur permettre d'avancer.

Ce ne fût pourtant pas le docteur Pitt qui parla en premier, mais Ducky.

« Il faut que je t'explique tout d'abord comment fonctionnait le pensionnat, Jethro. Tous le monde pensait à l'époque que cet établissement ne recevait que les enfants de la haute société de Baltimore. Mais depuis l'arrivée de Renthworth, une nouvelle catégorie d'élève avait été intégré selon un profil bien particulier que le docteur avait lui même sélectionné. Si certains ont pu imaginé qu'il agissait par pur altruisme et par désire de donner la possibilité à des enfants prometteurs mais dont les parents étaient dans une situation difficile, d'accéder à un meilleur niveau d'éducation, et bien ils se sont leurrer! Renthworth a juste chercher les meilleurs candidats pour ses recherches! Même si leurs histoires différentiaient quelques peu, tous les enfants de sa classe spéciale, avaient en commun certaines caractéristiques familiales, qui en faisaient de très bonne cible. »

« Quel genre de profil? » questionna Gibbs avant que le légiste ne parte dans des explications trop ardu à comprendre ou ne fasse une digression l'empêchant de finir son récit.

« Des parents aimant mais rigide et un peu maladroit dans leur éducation. De milieu sociale moyen ayant des difficultés en fin de moi. Des gens qui voulaient le meilleur pour leurs enfants et qui attendaient beaucoup d'eux sans avoir les moyens de le leur offrir. Des gens pour qui une bourse au pensionnat Orwell représentait une chance d'avenir radieux pour leur progéniture. » énuméra Ducky sans entrer dans le détail.

« Des parents qui voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour leur enfant et des enfant qui ne se sentaient pas le droit de les décevoir. » termina Brad essuyant comme il put les larmes qu'il avait tenté de retenir et qui s'échappait du coin de ses yeux bien malgré lui.

« Tony entrait dans ce tableau? » s'étonna Gibbs

Il avait de quoi douter vu ce qu'il avait appris sur le père de son agent à l'hôpital. Même si ce jugement pouvait paraître hâtif, il doutait qu'un homme capable de défendre le tortionnaire de son fils soit un parent aimant.

« On va dire pour faire simple que Tony était l'exception qui confirme la règle. » Déclara le docteur Pitt. A la façon de parler du docteur, Gibbs comprit qu'il en savait plus sur la situation un peu particulière de Tony. Son agent ne rentrait pas dans le profil des victimes de Renthworth alors pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé parmi elles ?

« Il souffrait déjà de syndrome dissociatif. C'est ce qui nous a tous sauvé. » Reprit Brad en fixant de nouveau la route, perdu dans ses souvenirs. « Il était capable de se montrer docile en cour, d'obtenir les meilleurs notes, comme s'il voulait se fondre dans le moule où on voulait nous faire entrer et puis à d'autres moments, il était capable de faire enrager le plus patient de nos professeurs et de résister à Renthworth, sans craindre les blessures et les humiliations. Il avait aussi un côté doux et patient qui ne ressortait que rarement quand il tentait de nous rassurer la nuit dans l'obscurité du dortoir, il montrait plus volontiers un visage moqueur et cynique au grand jour ce qui lui a valut bien des souci avec les adeptes du docteur.»

« Je craignais que ce soit le cas. » Marmonna Ducky et secouant la tête. « Savez-vous comment cela s'est déclaré chez lui? »

« Es ce vraiment important? » Demanda Brad en fermant les yeux. Bien entendu que Brad savait et apparemment cela faisait partie des secrets de l'italien qu'il n'était pas prêt à partager avec eux.

Ducky, devant les hésitations de son confrère, se mordit la lèvre et laissa la question en suspens, respectant et comprenant le choix de son confrère vis à vis de son ami, de leur ami commun.

Il arrivaient devant les bâtiments du NCIS. Le légiste allait chercher une place pour se garer mais Gibbs rompit le silence qui régnait dans le véhicule.

« Ducky va te garer à l'arrière, près du quai de chargement de la morgue. »

Pour le chef d'équipe, il était hors de question de faire traverser à Tony tout le bâtiment pour gagner le laboratoire d'Abby. L'incident de la matinée avait dû éveiller la curiosité de tous les agents présents et il ne voulait pas ramener son meilleur agent comme une simple bête de foire qu'on expose pour satisfaire le voyeurisme des gens, fussent-ils des collègues. En passant par la morgue cela ne leur prendrait pas longtemps et il n'attirerait pas trop l'attention sur l'italien. Il y avait encore pas mal de chose à éclaircir et Gibbs comptait bien s'assurer de la coopération de son équipe. Il ne doutait pas d'eux, contrairement à Tony. Il savait que si son absence leur avait à tous causé un choc, elle avait aussi permit aux agents sous ses ordres d'à améliorer leur relation, ainsi que la cohésion de l'équipe et pour cela il ne pourrais jamais assez remercier l'italien.

« Entendu Jethro. » acquiesça Ducky en suivant ses ordres.

« Je vais réveiller Tony. Nous reprendrons cette conversation à l'intérieur. » Continua Gibbs en commençant à secouer doucement l'italien qui grogna légèrement avant de se redresser. « Je sais que vous avez encore énormément à nous révéler sur cette affaire et malgré votre réticence à entrer dans les détails et à parler de ce passé qui vous effraie, il va bien falloir vider votre sac. Complètement.»

Devant le silence qui fit suite à sa tirade, Gibbs su qu'ils hésitaient encore. Il soupira croisant le regard vert de son agent où brillait toujours l'éclat de doute qu'il y avait vu depuis son réveil à l'hôpital.

«Rien ne me fera lâcher ta main, DiNozzo. Même pas toi! » déclara l'ancien marine en lui donnant une petite tape habituelle sur l'arrière du crâne ce qui fit sourire Tony.

«A tes ordres patron » Marmonna l'italien alors que Ducky éteignait le moteur de la voiture.

* * *

**16heure 12: **Il ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans. Il rentrait de l'école, comme tous les jours. Avec ses copains, il avait pour habitude de s'arrêter dans un parc pour jouer au ballon avant de retourner chez lui. Il savait que sa mère préférerait qu'il rentre sans s'arrêter, mais le garçon ne renoncerait pour rien au monde à cette mission que lui avait confier son père. Il attendait avec impatience le signal qui changerait le but de son arrêt quotidien dans ce parc. Il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de faire ce que l'on attendait de lui, enfin jusqu'à ce jour. Aujourd'hui il rentrera chez lui avec une carte postale qu'il aura ramasser sur un banc.

* * *

Il fallut que Brad et Gibbs soutiennent Tony pour marcher jusqu'au laboratoire. Comme l'avait pensé Gibbs, ils ne croisèrent aucun autre agent ce qui était une bonne chose. L'ancien marine ne se sentait pas d'humeur à s'expliquer sur la situation, même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait éviter la directrice Sheppard.

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'antre d'Abby, celle-ci se tenait toute seule devant l'écran plasma. Concentrée comme elle l'était sur le film qui se déroulait devant elle, elle sursauta en entendant Gibbs lui demander d'une voix tranchante où se trouvait les autres.

« Abby! Ou sont McGee et Ziva? Je croyais vous avoir demandé d'analyser les preuves apportées par le FBI! »

Elle se retourna blanche comme un linge et chose que ne crut pas possible Gibbs elle pâlit davantage en voyant Tony. Elle coupa le film et se précipita dans les bras de l'italien en pleurant. Ils manquèrent tous de tomber à la renverse, mais Tony maîtrisant avec les forces qui lui restait, l'étreinte étouffante de la jeune femme réussit à leur éviter la chute.

« Je t'avais dit de commencer par les cassettes du FBI, petite fille. » soupira Tony en refermant ses bras autour de son amie. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil sur l'écran il avait fermé les yeux et détourné la tête. « Tu n'aurais pas dû regarder cela toute seule! »

« Remercie la providence que Ziva n'est pas vu cet enregistrement avant de partir! » Répondit la jeune femme en s'écartant pour s'essuyer les yeux et en indiquant de la tête le coupe papier qui se trouvait toujours planté dans son bureau. « Elle avait l'air d'avoir envie de tuer quelqu'un en partant tout à l'heure. »

« Ou sont ils, Abby? » demanda de nouveau Gibbs, prenant sur lui pour laisser le temps à la scientifique de s'assurer de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Tony. Au regard noir qu'elle lui adressa, il su que son bilan n'était pas aux yeux de la jeune femme , satisfaisant et qu'elle l'en estimait responsable..

« Ziva a tenu a se rendre chez toi, Tony. Juste après que nous ayons vu le premier interrogatoire de Renthworth par le FBI. Elle a dit qu'en voyant ou tu vivais, elle se ferait une meilleur opinion de qui tu es. » Expliqua-t-elle laissant son regard passée de Gibbs à Tony avec intensité comme si elle cherchait à lire sur leur visage ce qu'ils lui cachaient. « McGee l'a accompagné car il pense qu'il ne serait pas judicieux de la laisser seule dans l'état ou elle se trouve. »

« Elle ne va pas être déçu . Heureusement j'ai fait le ménage.» sourit tristement Tony en s'asseyant sur la chaise de bureau. « Vous avez du découvrir quelques passages intéressant de mon histoire pour la mettre dans cet état? »

Abby hocha affirmativement la tête se mordant la joue, jetant a peine un coup d'oeil aux feuilles qui s'étalaient sur son bureau.

« Et Fornell ? » Questionna Gibbs en fronçant les sourcils, tout en commençant à examiner les papiers.

« Il est remonté interroger l'infirmière qu'il a ramené, avec la directrice.... » commença Abby avant que l'ancien marine ne lui lance un regard sombre, presque l'équivalent ce celui qu'elle lui avait accordé quelques instants plus tôt, quand elle mentionna Jenny. « Elle avait l'air en pétard que tu ais manqué le déjeuner alors Ziva et McGee lui ont expliqué ce qui t'avais retenu et tu ne le croira peut être pas mais elle avait l'air vraiment concerné.... »

Un rire cynique interrompit la gothique. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'italien.

« Elle a du sacrement flippé, madame la directrice, en apprenant que le FBI désirait enquêter sur Tony. » Déclara le brun d'une voix froide et grave en les fixant tour à tour.

Bien que la fatigue se lise encore très bien sur son visage, l'allure de l'italien n'en laissait plus rien transparaître. Il s'était redressé et avait croisé les jambes, passant ses mains derrière sa tête en souriant. Il dégageait une nonchalance et une assurance qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait ressenti chez leur collègue. Celui qui se trouvait devant eux n'avait rien à voir avec le gamin, ni même avec Tony. Il ne fut pas difficile d'en conclure qu'ils avaient en face d'eux la dernière personnalité de soutien. Daniel.

« Et si on se mettait au travail? » Lanca-t-il en souriant. « La petite a déjà bien avancé si elle en ai a regarder les cassettes d'enregistrement de Renthworth. »

D'un mouvement de la tête, il indiqua l'écran plasma sur lequel une image était fixe. Bien qu'elle soit sombre, on pouvait y voir un garçon aux yeux vert attaché par des chaînes solides mais couverte de rouille à un mur qui suintait l'humidité. Il semblait enfermé dans ce qui ressemblait être un cachot. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Devant lui se tenait un autre enfant plus petit le visage en larme, tenant à la main un objet qui ressemblait à un fouet.

« Oh non! » s'exclama Brad retenant difficilement la nausée qui lui retourna l'estomac en remarquant enfin l'image qui se trouvait sur l'écran.

« Un peu de cran, camarade. Souviens toi de quel côté du fouet tu te situais. » Murmura Daniel en se levant de sa chaise pour étreindre son ami.

**A suivre...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 09:** Daniel

L'intervention de Daniel, prenant pour la première fois l'ascendant sur Tony et le petit garçon, avait prit toutes les personnes présentes de cour. Si Abby, ignorant que Tony souffrait de syndrome dissociatif, était partagé entre inquiétude et incompréhension. Les trois autres, quand à eux ne savaient comment réagir face à cette nouvelle personnalité qui n'avait rien de comparable avec les deux autres.

Le docteur Pitt s'était figé quand les mains de l'italien l'avait étreint bien incapable de s'appuyer sur Daniel comme il le faisait avec Tony. Ducky observait avec un pli d'inquiétude marquant son front, l'émergence de cette nouvelle personne qu'abritait Tony. Quand à Gibbs, il ne pouvait détourner son regard de l'écran plasma où se trouvait l'image de son agent enfant.

« Si possible, j'aimerais me passer d'assister à cette séance. Nous n'avons pas spécialement besoin de piqûre de rappel. Tous est encore inscrit dans mes souvenirs. Brad n'a pas besoin de voir ça! Personne ne devrai avoir à regarder ça! » Reprit Daniel en s'écartant du docteur pour indiquer d'un geste dédaigneux les cassettes. Il lança une oeillade assassine à Gibbs, le jugeant comme seul responsable. Visiblement pas décidé à suivre le conseil que l'ancien marine avait donné à leur sortie de la voiture, il déclara ensuite avec un certaine ironie.

« Hors de question que je vide mon sac, devant vous ! Complètement ou pas d'ailleurs. Je ne vous dois rien!»

Il avait reprit les mots exacts de Gibbs pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas déterminé à se laisser diriger. Tony obéissait, mais lui ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds. Il comptait bien agir à sa guise comme il l'avait toujours fait et il était temps de le faire comprendre à l'agent Gibbs. Tony était incapable de l'empêcher d'agir, bien trop faible pour ne serait ce qu'émettre la moindre objection, alors il comptait bien mener les choses à sa manière.

« De plus il y a plus urgent à faire que de retourner le fumier du passé! Il faut se concentrer sur l'enquête actuelle. Il serait donc judicieux que vous donniez la clé USB à quelqu'un de compétent en la matière, Agent Gibbs. »

Plus que les mots employés, le ton méprisant sur lequel parlait la voix qui ressemblait à celle de Tony fit mouche chez l'ancien marine. Daniel le provoquait délibérément, pour tester ses limites, comme un adolescent rebelle, où pour une tout autre raison mais il ne devait pas le laisser se comporter de manière irréfléchie, surtout pas devant des témoins. La carrière de son agent en dépendrait, non la place de Tony au NCIS en dépendait plus encore. Hors de question de risquer de perdre son agent et son ami, à cause de cette personnalité qui semblait ne faire confiance à personne. Il s'approcha lentement de l'italien, son regard bleu acier vrillé sur celui de son vis à vis et sans laisser le moindre temps mort, il frappa derrière la tête comme il l'avait l'habitude de le faire avec Tony.

« Tu me parles sur un autre ton, DiNozzo! Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux, tu ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole! Je reste à tes côtés!»

Les yeux vert se posèrent avec une colère mal contenue sur lui mais Gibbs ne recula pas, maintenant le contact visuel jusqu'à ce que Daniel soit le premier à détourner les yeux en soupirant. Il avait intentionnellement utilisé le nom de famille de Tony, espérant que cela aurait le même effet sur Daniel que sur son agent. A première vue, la réaction de Daniel ne différait pas énormément de celle de Tony. Le brun se concentra sur la situation et le problème qui le préoccupait au lieu d'essayer de détourner la conversation pour pouvoir cacher ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment.

« Si vous le dites. » répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Il reprit la parole d'un ton adoucit et penaud. « Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je vais pouvoir rester parmi vous et j'aimerais utiliser ce temps à faire avancer l'enquête qui doit nous préoccuper pour le moment. C'est pourquoi si vous le permettez, Agent Gibbs, il faudrait autoriser Abby à brancher la clé du cube. »

Bien que toujours emprunte d'un certain mépris, la voix de Tony paraissait plus conciliante. Ducky qui observait le scène avec un oeil scientifique et extérieur, se demandait comment s'organisait le monde selon Daniel. Pour le gamin, il n'avait pas été compliqué de faire un parallèle avec la famille mais dans le cas de Daniel, les schémas habituels ne semblaient pas s'appliquer. En dehors du fait que la capacité de Tony à discuter les ordres venant d'un supérieur, s'était largement développé, le légiste était bien incapable de comprendre pourquoi Daniel sous son arrogance ouvertement exprimée, semblait éprouver du respect pour Gibbs, raison pour laquelle il acceptait de se plier à la demande du chef d'équipe.

«Entendu. » Répondit Gibbs en tendant le sachet de preuve à la jeune femme. « Ce qui se trouve sur ce machin va nous permettre de savoir où l'on met les pieds? »

« Il va surtout nous montrer _quel jeu _va nous imposer notre l'adversaire. » Expliqua Daniel en s'asseyant et en se passant une main sur le front pour se soulager du mal de crâne qui ne cessait de les tourmenter tous les trois quand ils abusaient des interversions.

Abby à qui personne ne semblait décidé d'expliquer la situation et à qui la présence de Daniel en imposait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait crut possible, glissa la clé dans un des ports USB de son ordinateur et afficha les fichiers qu'elle contenait: un fichier vidéo et une image.

« Un jeu ? » Répéta Gibbs.

« Pour les adeptes de Renthworth, il s'agit d'un jeu d'épreuves que leur impose _le père _pour déterminer qui sont les élus. Ceux qui seront capable de mener la mission qu'il a entreprit dans l'espèce humaine, se verront offrir une récompense qui dépassera leurs espérances. » continua Daniel en grimaçant de douleur, sur le ton d'une leçon bien apprise.

« Tu devrais peut être laisser ta place... » Tenta timidement Brad avant que Daniel ne frappa fortement le bureau d'Abby avec son poing.

« Il faut que je sache de qui il s'agit! » S'emporta Daniel. « Ni Tony, ni le gamin n'en savent au tant que moi sur Renthworth et ses sbires. Tu le sais parfaitement! Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils sont capable de faire pour briller aux yeux de ce fou! Je veux savoir si ce que nous redoutions est arrivé.»

« Abby montre nous ce qui se cache là dedans! » Ordonna Gibbs sans perdre davantage de temps. Les rictus de souffrance du visage de Tony lui serrait tout au temps les entrailles que le mépris à leur égard qu'il lisait dans le regard de Daniel.

La gothique cliqua sur le fichier vidéo et passa l'image sur l'écran plasma. Ils purent tous voir le panorama d'un parc très boisé où jouaient de nombreux enfants. Assis sur un banc, la tête levée vers le ciel un homme vêtu d'un costume sombre et d'un long imperméable, fixait les nuages avec un sourire. La caméra zooma sur lui au moment où il baissait la tête pour fixer l'objectif.

« Frédérique! » S'exclamèrent en même temps Brad et Daniel avec incrédulité pour l'un et résignation pour l'autre. Gibbs en déduisit, vu le rictus de colère qui fit place à la résignation sur le visage de Daniel que les craintes de l'italien se révélaient fondées.

« Mon cher Anthony. Tu avouera que _cela fait bien longtemps_ que nous ne nous sommes pas vue. Je me suis dit qu'après tout ce temps, _nos parties du jeu d'Alice devaient te manquer_ et qu'il était grand temps de _se remettre à jouer_. Tu verra d'après le père j'ai fait énormément de progrès depuis la dernière fois. »

Tout le temps que l'homme parla, la personne qui filmait fit un gros plan sur ce Frédérique. Il devait avoir le même âge que le docteur et Tony. Les cheveux châtain un peu long dans la nuque, il dégageait une prestance et un charisme séduisant qui dénotait une aisance familière à se faire obéir. Son visage ne trahissait aucune de ses émotions en dehors du masque avenant qu'il avait apposé sur ses traits. Seul son regard affichait une froideur et une détermination sans faille jurant avec le sourire polie qui étirait sa bouche. Sa voix prenait par moment une intonation particulière, rappelant à Gibbs le ton utilisé par Ducky pour ramener Tony vers eux à l'hôpital. L'inconnu devait utiliser les techniques du docteur Renthworth et avec un certain succès s'il en croyait les réactions de Daniel et Brad.

Les deux hommes s'étaient redressé droit et crispé. Tendu comme un fils à deux doigts de rompre. Les mâchoires si serrées chez l'un comme chez l'autre que l'air qu'ils expiraient difficilement donnait l'impression de siffler. Brad avait refermé ses poings, oubliant sa blessure qui se rouvrit sous la pression qu'il exerça dessus. Daniel lui, se tenait la tête entre les mains serrant très fort ses tempes et commençant à faire les cents pas dans la pièce alors que l'homme continuait à parler.

« Il m'a dit qu'il_ ne tolérerait pas de nouvel échec _et à dire vrai moi non plus. C'est pourquoi il m'a donné carte blanche vis à vis des modalités de notre partie. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de _commencer le premier en te laissant un petit cadeau chez to_i. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce geste de bonne volonté de ma part et que ta motivation à _rejoindre le jeu_ n'en sera que plus...comment dire, affirmée. Je sais qu'il faut parfois te forcer la main pour que tu t'investisses réellement. »

Daniel en entendant parler de chez lui, eut un regard de panique. Comprenant la menace sous entendu dans le propos de leur interlocuteur, Gibbs se saisit de son portable et appela McGee. Tout en priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

« Pour le deuxième round, il faudra d'abord que tu me retrouves. Je passerais 7 jours à compter de la date d'envoi de mon paquet au FBI dans ce même parc où je me trouve actuellement, à toi de _m'attraper, si tu le peux_. Si tu ne viens pas à moi, il pourrait se produire un incident fâcheux le dernier jour dans ce parc. Bien entendu comme tu disposes de moyen d'investigation plus performant que les autres fois, je ne t'indiquerais pas ou je me trouve, histoire de _pimenter le jeu_. Je t'attendrais là tous les matin de cette semaine. Je suis si impatient de te _revoir mon ami_. Il y a temps de chose que tu dois me dire pour que _Père_ soit enfin heureux. Si tu fais un effort, il te pardonnera peut être de lui avoir enlever ses enfants et tout redeviendra comme avant. A bientôt Anthony.»

L'homme fit un signe d'adieu de la main et celui qui filmait élargie le plan pour finir sur les enfants qui jouaient dans le parc.

Daniel se tordait les mains nerveusement attendant devant Gibbs que leur collègue réponde à son appel. Frédérique n'avait pas prévu ce qui se passerait à l'hôpital. Ce n'était que par pure malchance qu'un de ses pions dormants avaient vu le cube et que Tony avait été agressé. La véritable première attaque aurait lieu chez lui et elle risquait d'atteindre McGee et Ziva!

« McGee ? Sortez tout de suite de l'appartement de Tony! Tout de suite McGee! » hurla Gibbs.

* * *

**16 heure 57:** Elle n'appréciait pas que son fils se retrouve mêler à ce genre d'histoire, même si elle savait qu'on ne lui demandait rien d'illégal, ni de dangereux, mais en tant que mère, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Pourtant quand il lui rapporta avec une fierté non dissimulée pour la première fois une carte postale, elle ne put retenir l'élan de fierté qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Car elle savait que ce qu'ils faisaient était important. Bien décidée à ne pas rompre la chaîne, dont ils n'étaient qu'un simple maillon, elle sourit à son fils et se saisit du téléphone.

* * *

Cela devait faire dix minutes que Ziva et lui étaient arrivés dans l'appartement de Tony. S'il avait éprouver quelques réticences à entrer chez son collègue sans sa permission, la curiosité l'avait emporté et c'était avec une certaine impatience qu'il avait passé la tête pour la première fois de l'autre côté de la porte. McGee avait à peine prêter attention aux mensonges que sa collègue avait sortit au gardien de l'immeuble pour qu'il leur ouvre l'appartement.

Ziva n'avait pas changé d'humeur depuis leur départ du NCIS et cette histoire de « main gauche de dieu » n'avait en rien arranger les choses. Tim aurait bien questionné la jeune femme à ce propos mais le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait quand il essayait de parler, ne l'encourageait vraiment pas à insister.

Surpris ils l'avaient été l'un et l 'autre devant l'intérieur de Tony. Une immense pièce à vivre avec baie vitrée sur la gauche donnant sur un salon et cuisine ouverte sur la droite. Meublé avec goût sans excentricité, ni objet personnel. Il n'y avait pas une seule photo sur les étagères, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant avec ce qu'ils avaient appris sur la famille de leur collègue. Tout était rangé et l'espace d'un instant McGee s'était imaginé en train de visiter un de ces appartements témoins qu'utilisait les agences immobilières pour pousser à l'achat. Il examina les étagères du salon pendant que Ziva se dirigeait vers les placards de la cuisine tout en maugréant si bas qu'il lui était impossible de comprendre ses paroles. Il sourit en repérant dans les dvd qui ornaient la majorité des étales, certains titres que l'italien aimait à citer.

« Il est si cardiaque que cela doit en friser la maladie! » S'exclama Ziva en revenant vers lui.

« Pardon? » demanda -t-il cherchant quel mot elle avait voulu employé.

« Tout est rangé comme classé, même dans le frigo. Pas une seule trace de poussière ou de désordre, ne me dit pas que c'est l'image que tu te faisais de l'appartement de Tony? »

« Non, effectivement! Même ses dvd sont rangés par ordre alphabétique » admit Tim en levant les épaules. « Vu la pagaille qu'il est capable de semer sur son bureau , je ne l'aurais pas du tout imaginer maniaque. »

Il sourit de nouveau. Ce devait être le mot qu'elle avait voulu utiliser plus tôt. Il voulu lui en faire la remarque mais elle s'avançait déjà vers les deux portes qui leur faisaient face dans le fond de la pièce. Il la suivit au moment où elle ouvrait celle de gauche, donnant sur une grande chambre.

Ici aussi le coté fonctionnel primait. A gauche une fenêtre et à droite un énorme dressing. Pas un seul vêtement qui ne traîna. Tout était aussi soigneusement rangé que dans la cuisine et le salon. Juste un seul petit détail qui attira leur attention tout au temps que l'aspect ordonné du logement de leur collègue. Au niveau de la tête de lit, reposait une peluche, un lapin blanc qui aurait nettement eut plus sa place dans une chambre d'enfant que dans celle de Tony.

McGee, sentant l'occasion de se venger des traitements que lui avait fait endurer Tony, ne résista pas longtemps à la tentation et pris avec son portable une photo de l'animal, bien décidé à faire chanter l'italien et à se voir accorder quelques faveurs. Ziva était ressorti de la chambre pour se diriger vers l'autre porte qui d'après leur conclusion logique devait être la salle de bain.

« McGee! » appela la jeune femme.

Il quitta la chambre pour la rejoindre dans l'autre pièce où elle s'était arrêter sur le seuil. Tim ne remarqua pourtant rien de notable dans cette pièce. Une fenêtre en face d'eux, un carré de douche vitré, un lavabo et des toilettes. Le mur se trouvant à leur gauche était occupé par un placard.

« Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange ? » demanda la jeune femme en s'avançant vers le placard et en l'ouvrant.

« De quoi tu parles? » s'étonna McGee alors que sa collègue se mettait à fouiller dans les étagères de linge de Tony. Déjà bien inquiétant avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans l'appartement de leur coéquipier, le comportement de Ziva ne semblait pas s'être arrangé. Elle fouillait les lieux à la recherche de quelque chose de précis avait conclue McGee devant la méthode que la jeune femme avait employé pour visiter les pièces.

« La taille ne correspond pas. » dit elle en s'accroupissant pour inspecter le bas du placard.

McGee fronça les sourcils. Au premier coup d'oeil, il n'avait rien remarqué, mais il avait confiance dans le jugement de sa coéquipière, surtout quand elle affichait cet air déterminé qui disait clairement qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Il ressortit et compta ses pas pour essayer de mesurer la distance qui séparait la chambre de la salle de bain quand son portable sonna. Le cri que lança Gibbs quand il eut décroché faillit lui percer les tympans.

« Ziva! » Cria-t-il à son tour, sans prendre le temps de raccrocher, en retournant dans la pièce où il avait laisser la jeune femme mais où il ne vit personne. « Ziva! »

« Quoi ? » entendit-il marmonner d'une voix qui lui parvenait assourdie.

« Gibbs veut qu'on sorte de la tout de suite! »

McGee sentait qu'il commençait à paniquer. Premièrement, il n'avait que rarement reçu d'ordre aussi impératif de la part de son supérieur et à chaque fois il s'était avérer salutaire de les suivre à la lettre. Deuxièmement, ne pas voir Ziva, qu'il n'avait quitté que l'espace de quelques secondes, le mettait mal à l'aise, il se demandait où elle avait bien pu disparaître. Il ne pouvait pas quitter les lieux en laissant la jeune femme. Si danger, il y avait il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner!

« Pourquoi? » fit la voix de l'israélienne alors qu'elle émergeait du placard à quatre patte.

Il l'aida à se relever et la tira par la main vers la sortie de l'appartement.

« Pas la moindre idée, mais il vaut mieux obéir! »

Alors qu'ils allaitent atteindre la porte d'entrée, il y eut un bruit assourdissant provenant de derrière eux et les murs se mirent à trembler. Ils sentirent un souffle chaud les propulser vers l'avant. Par réflexes, ils s'aplatirent sur le sol puis continuèrent d'avancer pour se retrouver sur le pallier. McGee referma la porte, jetant à peine un regard à l'intérieur de l'appartement qui semblait subir le contre coup du souffle d'une explosion. Toutes les fenêtres étaient en train de se briser et un voile de poussière teinté d'un reflet coloré plongea les lieux dans un brouillard épais.

_« McGee? »_ grésilla la voix de Gibbs dans son téléphone.

« Toujours là, patron » Annonça-t-il d'une voix hésitante en toussant pour mieux retrouver sa respiration. « Et en un seul morceau, par contre on ne peut pas en dire autant de l'appartement. Non, l'explosion n'a touché que celui de Tony et n'a apparemment déclencher aucun autre incident. Entendu patron.»

Il raccrocha et soupira. Gibbs voulait qu'ils s'occupent des autorités qui n'allaient pas tarder à débarquer pour mener leur enquête et puis il les avait aussi chargé de relever tous les indices et de les rapporter au NCIS pour qu'Abby puisse les analyser et leur dire à quel genre de bombe ils avaient eut à faire. Gibbs avait crut bon de préciser de faire au plus vite, ce qui dans son langage stipulait qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir déjà leur conclusion. Il fit part de leurs ordres à Ziva qui se redressait en se tâtant un peu partout histoire de vérifier l'absence de blessure.

« Mettons nous au travail ! Avant que la police n'arrive j'aimerais jeté un oeil à la caserne d'Ali Baba que je venais de trouver quand tu m'a dit de sortir. » Annonça Ziva satisfaite de son examen corporel.

« Caverne. » Corrigea machinalement Tim en se redressant à son tour et en la suivant à l'intérieur. « De quoi tu parles? »

Elle lui fit traverser l'appartement dévasté pour le conduire dans la salle de bain. La pièce à vivre n'avait pas énormément souffert de l'explosion. Quelques étagères s'étaient effondrées, semant le désordre dans cette pièce qui lui avait parut si ordonné quelques instants auparavant. La poussière était en grand partie retombé et Timothy remarqua que plus il se rapprochait de la chambre de Tony plus elle avait peint les murs d'un rouge éclatant, tranchant avec les couleurs pastels d'origine. La chambre à coucher quand à elle, se trouvait repeinte entièrement en rouge criard. La porte avait volé en éclat et les murs semblaient avoir été lacéré. Du lit et du lapin en peluche il ne restait pratiquement rien.

« Original comme bombe. » fit remarquer McGee en fronçant les sourcils.

«Une tentative d'intimidation assez poussée. Le but de l'explosion n'est pas de tuer mais de causer un maximum de dégât afin d'impressionner. Bien entendu si quelqu'un se trouve à proximité quand elle explose, les dégâts occasionnés sont du genre irrémédiable » Cru-t-elle nécessaire de préciser sur un ton professoral qui laissa McGee sans voix.

Ziva en entrant dans la salle de bain se dirigea dans un premier temps vers la fenêtre qu'elle inspecta minutieusement. Elle donnait sur un escalier de secours mais des barreaux avaient été posés pour en limiter l'accès. Elle prit son portable et pris une photo. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait songé qu'ils auraient besoin de leur matériel d'investigation en se rendant chez Tony, ils devaient donc faire avec ce qu'ils avaient à leur disposition et remercier le progrès.

« Il faut être sacrément malade pour utiliser ce genre d'argument... »

« A qui le dis-tu! » Marmonna Ziva tout en se penchant de nouveau dans le placard. « Suis-moi! »

« Ou ? »

« Là ou se cache le vrai Tony! »

Il la suivit et derrière un panneau mobile dans le fond du placard, ils émergèrent dans un pièce exigu où ils tenaient à peine tous les deux accroupis l'un en face de l'autre. En dehors de l'ouverture par laquelle ils étaient entré, Ziva examina un pan du mur qui devait donner dans le placard de la chambre. Bien qu'endommagée par l'explosion, elle réussit a activer le système d'ouverture d'une autre trappe donnant sur le dressing.

«Cette chambre à été particulièrement bien construite. » admira Ziva. « De l'excellent travail. »

McGee n'en revenait pas de ce qui se dissimulait entre les murs de l'appartement de Tony. Ziva alluma une lampe électrique qui se trouvait là, ainsi qu'un sac de couchage, un ordinateur portable, un sac à dos, que McGee imagina contenant des vêtements et d'autres affaires de premiers nécessité. Il savait que l'italien avait l'habitude, comme eux tous, de tenir des affaires prêtes au cas où ils soient appeler sur une affaire qui les éloignerait de Washington pour quelques temps. Il utilisait toujours le même type de sac. Il y avait aussi une valise que Ziva avait sembla-t-il déjà ouverte et dans laquelle elle trifouillait sans vergogne.

« Tu savais qu'il y avait une pièce secrète chez Tony!» Déclara McGee dont l'esprit se remettait à travailler maintenant que le danger était passé et que l'attitude de sa collègue prenait du sens. « Sinon comment sans mesure précise aurais-tu su que la surface des pièces ne correspondait pas! Tu savais ce que tu cherchais, n'est ce pas? »

«Bien raisonné, McGee! Disons que si ma théorie sur Tony s'avérait juste, il devait forcement avoir une pièce comme celle-ci chez lui. » déclara Ziva en souriant tout en continuant à examiner le contenu de la valise.

« Pourquoi? »

« Beaucoup de personne appartenant au monde de l'ombre et vivant dans la crainte, se ménage une issue de secours et une cachette refermant ce qui se trouve être le plus précieux à leur yeux .»

Elle lança à Tim un petit paquet qui se trouvait dans la valise. Il s'en saisit et à la lumière de la lampe poussa une exclamation de surprise devant ce qu'il tenait: une liasse d'une centaine de carte postale et la valise en était pleine entre autre chose tout aussi hétéroclite.

**A suivre...**

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10:** Simon Cassidy

Rassuré du sort de ses agents d'après le rapport que lui fit McGee, Gibbs leur donna ses ordres et raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie. Tous les autres dans la pièce se détendirent en l'écoutant parler au plus jeune des deux agents.

Daniel se laissa retomber sur la chaise du bureau d'Abby, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Il avait encore tant de chose à dire et malheureusement il sentait que son corps n'en supporterais pas davantage pour le moment. Il allait s'effondrer sans pouvoir participer à l'enquête.

Il serra les mâchoires, luttant pour inspirer profondément et faire refluer la douleur dans sa poitrine. Hors de question d'être une nouvelle fois envoyé sur la touche. Il n'était plus un enfant, ni même un adolescent. Il avait beaucoup appris depuis la dernière fois que le jeu avait reprit!

Il allait mettre fin à cette affaire par lui même! Il ne laisserait pas Frédérique où Renthworth briser de nouvelles vies. Il y en avait eu déjà bien assez de gâcher par leur faute, et même par la sienne.

Il tapa du poing sur le bureau pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs qui remontaient bien trop facilement devant ses yeux. Il inspira mais l'air ne semblait plus vouloir atteindre ses poumons. Il porta la main à sa poitrine, se repliant sur lui même.

Ducky et Brad se précipitèrent vers lui. Le plus jeune sortant d'une de ses poches un objet qu'il présenta devant la bouche de son ami, en l'incitant à se redresser pour ouvrir sa cage thoracique et permettre à l'air de mieux entrer. Quand l'inhalateur fût en place il appuya tout en exhortant le brun à inspirer le produit médicamenteux.

« Abby! » Fit l'ancien marine à la scientifique qui assistait impuissante à la crise de son collègue. « Tu localises ce parc. Tu me sors aussi un cliché du visage de ce type.»

« Maintenant? » Lança-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë qui lui parut un peu hystérique.

Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour soulager Tony. Elle jeta son regard le plus froid à Gibbs. Elle lui aurait bien dit toutes les injures qu'elle connaissait, le trouvant sans coeur de ne penser qu'à l'affaire alors que Tony souffrait visiblement le martyre devant eux, mais toutes ses invectives restèrent coincé dans sa gorge quand elle croisa le regard de son chef. Elle l'avait déjà vu en colère. Elle l'avait déjà vu ravagé par la rage de se retrouver impuissant face à une situation. Elle avait lu plus d'une fois la détermination implacable qui l'animait quand une enquête le faisait sortir de ses gonds. Mais jamais, jamais auparavant elle n'avait vu cette lueur assassine dans les yeux bleu acier de Gibbs.

« Entendu » fini-t-elle par répondre en se mettant au travail sans perdre de temps.

Daniel retrouvait une respiration normale mais il était trop épuisé pour pouvoir garder le contrôle. Il le savait et il enrageait d'être aussi faible et impuissant. Dépendre des autres lui était insupportable et vu son état il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de laisser la direction des opérations à Gibbs. Il fallait qu'il leur dise encore tellement de chose.

« Que représente le fichier photo ? » Bredouilla-t-il bloquant sur chaque mot et luttant contre la douleur pour garder son esprit en éveil. Brad et Ducky le soutenaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour lui permettre de respirer on ne peut mieux.

Abby fit apparaître sur l'écran l'image que contenait la clé USB. Une peluche de lapin blanc avec une pancarte sur laquelle ils pouvaient lire un message pour le moins étrange: Si je t'attrapes, craindras tu ton sort?

« Comment a -t-il fait pour trouver cette peluche? » demanda Brad d'une voix tremblante. « On dirait vraiment celle _du jeu d'Alice,_ celle de Simon. »

Il n'y avait pas que sa voix qui tremblait, tout le corps du médecin s'agitait de léger soubresauts nerveux.

« Frédérique a vraiment bien retenu les leçons _du père._ » Déclara avec mépris Daniel en haletant. Ses yeux se fermèrent quelques instants, il lutta contre l'envie de fuir ses mauvais souvenirs. « Gardez à l'esprit qu'il fera tout pour causer de la souffrance, il n'a pas choisit _ce lapin_ par hasard. C'est un avertissement, tout aussi important que la bombe dans l'appartement ou l'agression de cette femme à l'hôpital...Si je pouvais, je... »

« Repose toi, DiNozzo. On aura besoin de toi en pleine forme pour affronter ce malade! » Ordonna Gibbs en posant une main sur l'épaule de son agent.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, Agent Gibbs. N'en gaspillez pas à vous inquiéter pour nous! »

« Tu l'a déjà dit. » répondit l'ancien marine d'une voix calme et assurée. « Aie confiance en nous. Aucun de nous ne te laissera tomber. Récupère assez de force pour nous accompagner ou je te mets en cellule jusqu'à ce qu'on en ait fini avec ces cinglés! »

« Facile à dire. » Tenta de fanfaronner l'italien et au ton de la voix Gibbs douta qu'il avait encore a faire à Daniel. L'espace d'un instant il avait crut reconnaître l'ironie provocatrice qui caractérisait son agent.

« Tu veux essayer pour voir? » le prévint-il en resserrant sa poigne sur l'épaule du brun qui grimaça.

« Pas spécialement. » soupira son subordonné avec un sourire qui ne gagna pas ses yeux. « Mais il y a encore tellement de chose à dire, tellement d'horreur pour lesquelles vous n'êtes pas préparé »

«J'en sais suffisamment pour le moment et je pense que Ducky, Brad et Fornell peuvent nous en apprendre bien assez pour finir de nous convaincre qu'il faut trouver ce Frédérique, rapidement. » trancha Gibbs d'une voix sans appel. « Maintenant tu dors, DiNozzo c'est un ordre! Le docteur Pitt et Ducky vont veiller sur toi et tu as intérêt d'être sage.»

« Attend, il faut...Il faut que je... La main gauche. » Commença Tony sans pouvoir finir car la fatigue venait d'avoir raison de sa résistance. Il s'était évanouie sans autre forme de procès.

« Allongeons le sur le futon. Ce sera toujours mieux que cette chaise » Déclara Ducky alors que Gibbs et Brad se saisissaient de Tony pour l'emmener dans la pièce adjacente où Abby avait installée le lit de fortune quelques heures plus tôt. Une fois qu'ils eurent couché le jeune homme, ils revinrent dans le laboratoire de la gothique qui s'était remis au travail. Elle avait imprimé la photo de leur suspect et la tendit à Gibbs

« Docteur pouvez vous nous en dire plus sur ce Simon et cette histoire de main gauche ? » Questionna Gibbs en attrapant la feuille et en la remerciant d'un signe de tête.

Brad ferma les yeux puis se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

« Je vais vous parler de Simon, mais pour ce qui est de « La main gauche de Dieu » je ne dévoilerai rien si vous voulez de plus amples informations, il va falloir chercher par vous même. »

Gibbs s'apprêtait à faire une remarque assez imagé sur le goût du secret que cultivait le médecin et bien d'autres dans cette enquête quand la jeune femme, toujours concentré sur son travail lui coupa la parole.

« Pour eux, tu n'aura qu'a demander à Ziva ou à la directrice. » Intervint Abby sans arrêter ses recherches, elle marqua pourtant un temps d'arrêt quand Gibbs la fixa avec un air impatient qui exigeait qu'elle s'explique de suite. « Il se trouve que lors du premier interrogatoire de Renthworth par le FBI, il y est fait allusion et cela a déclenché certaines réactions chez ses dames. »

« Quel genre, Abby ? » lui demanda Gibbs en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« C'est ce qui a décidé Ziva à aller chez Tony. Elle semblait vouloir vérifier quelque chose. Quand à la directrice, elle a sacrément palis mais elle n'a rien dit de particulier. Cependant quand Ziva lui a demandé si la carte postale prise dans le bureau de Tony les concernait, la directrice à hoqueté un oui, comme si on lui arrachait le mot de la gorge. Fornell a commencé à monté sur ses grands chevaux et la directrice lui a dit qu'elle n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre! Et ils sont parti en s'engueulant dans le couloir. Je pense qu'ils ont continué à s'envoyer des noms d'oiseaux jusqu' à la salle d'interrogatoire.» déclara la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

« Il va être temps que tous ce petit monde joue carte sur table! » Marmonna Gibbs. « Commençons par vous, docteur. Parlez nous de ce Simon. »

« Simon était l'un des enfants que Renthworth avait sélectionné pour ses expériences. Il devait avoir deux ans de plus que nous. Une forte tête qui tout comme Tony avait assez de volonté pour ne pas se laisser entièrement manipuler par les manigances de Renthworth. Quand Tony à décidé de s'évader et d'aller chercher du secours, seul Simon a eut le cran de le suivre. Ils ont mis leur plan au point seuls, ne faisant pas confiance aux lâches que nous étions pour garder le secret sur leur opération._ Le_ _jeu d'Alice _était vraiment celui que nous redoutions le plus. Une fois par semaine, ceux qui découvraient au pied de leur lit une peluche de lapin blanc, étaient désignés comme la proie que ceux choisis par Renthworth comme étant les plus disciplinés, les plus méritant et les meilleurs devaient attraper en cours d'une chasse nocturne. »

« Oh mon dieu! » s'exclama Ducky. « Simon Cassidy! Un peu plus et nous oublions de te parler de l'affaire Cassidy! Une des raisons pour lesquelles ma présence lors de cette perquisition n'a pas été vaine, malheureusement.»

Le légiste se laissa tomber à son tour sur la chaise de bureau d'Abby. Ducky avait beau avoir vu tant de chose terrible et inimaginable dans sa carrière, le souvenir de ce jour semblait vraiment le hanter et le perturber. Cependant désireux de ne pas perdre le fil, Gibbs sans se préoccuper de l'interruption de son collègue fit signe au médecin de continuer.

« Il se trouve que la nuit où ils se sont enfuis, Tony et Simon avaient été sélectionnés pour jouer _les lapins_. Ce n'était pas la première fois pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils avaient un plan et connaissaient parfaitement le terrain. Ils étaient parmi nous les seuls à avoir damner le pion à leurs poursuivants. Je ne sais pas exactement comme ils ont fait, mais cette nuit là aucun des deux n'est rentré se coucher. Le lendemain on a revu ni l'un ni l'autre. Jusqu'au soir. »

Brad sentit que peu à peu à force de parler les souvenirs lui revenaient. Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de l'humidité et de la moisissure du cachot où les avait conduit Renthworth. Il appuya fortement ses poings devant ses yeux comme pour chasser l'image qui commençait à s'imprimer sur sa rétine. Un tableau d'horreur encore plus insupportable que ce que lui avait rappelé l'enregistrement de Renthworth, le montrant avec un fouet à la main.

Quand il dégagea ses mains de son visage, il sentit que l'ancien marine attendait qu'il finisse de lui révéler ce à quoi il avait assisté. Il croisa le regard bleu acier et plongea dedans comme si l'éclat qui y brillait, avait à lui seul la force de le guider et lui éviter de se noyer dans ce maelström de souffrance où il se perdait.

« Renthworth nous a conduit dans le cachot. Simon y était étendu sur le sol. Ses yeux dorés grand ou vert tourné vers nous avec effrois, la bouche à peine fermée et un énorme trou béant au niveau de la poitrine. » Déclama Brad d'une voix brisée. «Frédérique se tenait en face de moi et souriait comme un bienheureux. Renthworth avait posé une de ses mains sur sa tête et le félicitait pour avoir suivit les règles et avoir réussi à nous protéger tous. »

Brad se remit à déambuler dans la pièce, agitant nerveusement les bras.

«_ Il_ avait partagé notre vie au pensionnat, souffert avec nous. _Il avait partager nos jeux et nous avait trahi. Il méritait ce qui lui était arrivé. » _Déclara dans un souffle à peine audible Brad en cachant une nouvelle fois son visage dans ses mains. « Voilà les mots dont nous gratifia Renthworth en guise d'explication. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai vraiment compris le danger qu'il représentait: je pouvais bien être le prochain à me retrouver étendu coucher là. Aucun d'entre nous n'a osé demandé ce qu'il était arrivé à Tony. Aucun parmi nous ne...»

Gibbs fit un pas vers le docteur et posa ses mains sur les bras du jeune homme pour dégager ses mains de son visage. La blessure qu'il s'était faite un peu plus tôt et qui saignait de nouveau avait marqué les joues du jeune homme de traînées rouge auxquelles se mêlaient des larmes que le docteur Pitt ne cherchait plus à retenir. L'ancien marine obligea son vis à vis à relever la tête vers lui pour plonger son regard dans celui du médecin.

« Vous n'êtes pas un lâche. » Lui assura-t-il d'une voix ferme. « Vous n'étiez que des enfants! Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre et personne ne vous reproche rien! »

« J'aimerais vous croire mais... »

«Je ne peux pas changer ce qui s'est passé il y a vingt ans. Mais je peux vous assurer que je vais tout faire pour mettre un terme à cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. » Reprit Gibbs en libérant les mains du docteur.

« Tout? » Répéta Brad incrédule.

« Tout, je vous le promet. » répondit Gibbs sans aucune hésitation.

« Nous, nous vous le promettons. » Enchaînèrent quasiment ensemble Abby et Ducky.

Il y eut un court silence, puis le médecin essuya ses yeux du revers de sa main, étalant un peu plus le sang sur son visage, une détermination nouvelle éclairait ses yeux.

« Vous avez raison. Il est grand temps que cela s'arrête et je vais enfin faire ce qu'il faut pour cela. »

Gibbs même s'il appréciait de voir que Brad reprenait courage, ne fut pas certain que la décision que le médecin venait de prendre dans son fort intérieur soit de celle dont on soit fier. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir dans d'autres regards cette étrange étincelle que le désespoir et la colère faisaient luire. Celle d'un homme qui acceptait de renier ses principes. Il aurait voulu pouvoir éviter d'en arriver là, pouvoir porter le fardeau de cette histoire à la place de Tony et Brad mais rien qu'en les regardant il savait que les choses avaient été trop loin et qu'il fallait vraiment y mettre un terme. Par tous les moyens.

* * *

**17 heure 18:** Il venait de rentrer d'un séjour assez mouvementé à l'étranger. Épuisé, il s'était laisser tomber sur son lit tout habillé, souffrant du décalage horaire et de la fatigue dû à son travail qui ne lui avait pas laisser beaucoup de temps libre. Il ne devait pas avoir fermé l'oeil depuis plus de dix minutes que son portable sonna, le tirant de son sommeil réparateur. Dans un grommellement mi furieux mi inquiet, il répondit en se redressant. Les autres savaient qu'il venait de rentrer, sans cas d'extrême urgence, personne n'aurait osé le déranger. L'appel devait être important. Il en eut confirmation après le bref échange qu'il eut avec son interlocuteur. L'adrénaline chassa la fatigue, lui redonnant suffisamment d'énergie pour assurer à la personne à l'autre bout qu'il serait prêt et présent à son poste dans les plus bref délai.

« Oh, Nino dans quelle galère es tu allé te fourrer! » Marmonna l'homme après avoir raccroché tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Une douche finirait de le remettre d'aplomb.

* * *

« A toi Ducky! » S'exclama Gibbs ne voulant pas faire durer le silence trop longtemps.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, l'agent Kramer, le professeur et moi sommes partie à la rencontre de Renthworth. » Déclara le légiste en se levant de la chaise pour aller examiner la plaie du docteur Pitt. Il ne parut pas inquiet, le saignement commençant à s'arrêter de lui même. « Le docteur se trouvait dans une salle de classe avec ses élèves, une vingtaine de garçons environs . Ils étaient sagement assis à leur place alors que les autres étaient en récréation. Ce qui en soit était déjà un fait surprenant. Leur uniforme était différent de celui des autres enfants que nous avions vu. Le blazer et le pantalon était de couleur plus foncé... »

« Ducky! » Intervint sèchement Gibbs que les couleurs des uniformes n'intéressaient absolument pas.

« Compris je fais au plus court. » soupira Ducky en fronçant les sourcils pour retrouver le fil de son discours. « L'agent Kramer a demandé à Renthworth de le conduire à son bureau pour qu'il puisse le fouiller. Bien que nous faisant part de son désaccord dans des termes polis, Renthworth s'est exécuté. L'agent Kramer m'a donc demandé de rester avec l'enseignant pour interroger les enfants. J'avoue que je ne savais pas trop comment me lancer dans ce genre d'expérience. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'adresser à des vivants dans le cadre de ma profession, encore moins à des enfants.»

« Tu discutais déjà avec les invités de ta table, Ducky? » Demanda Abby qui avait imaginé que cette habitude était venu avec l'âge. Devant le regard sombre que lui accorda Gibbs, elle retourna à ses recherches sans attendre la réponse du médecin légiste.

« Il m'arrivait parfois à l'époque d'interpeller mes patients, mais ... » commença Ducky avant que Gibbs ne se tourne vers lui avec le même regard noir ce qui mit fin à ses digressions. « Bref je ne savais pas comment m'y pendre. Surtout que les enfants me fixaient dans un silence assez frigorifiant et que cela m'intimidait un peu. Je leur demandais pourquoi ils n'étaient pas avec les autres et l'un d'eux se leva pour me répondre. Il déclara que pour le moment ils avaient besoin de leçon de soutien pour récupérer le niveau des autres classes. Puis il se rassit avec un sourire satisfait. Comme je ne me décidais pas à prendre les choses en main, le professeur m'a soufflé de leur dire pourquoi nous étions là. Soulagé j'ai hoché la tête et annoncé aux enfants que nous étions là pour enquêter sur le docteur Renthworth. Un autre enfant se leva me demandant d'une voix hésitante si j'étais un policier, je répondis que non que j'étais médecin légiste. Il demanda alors ce que cela voulait dire et je leur expliquais avec des mots simples que je m'occupais des personnes décédées pour découvrir comment elles étaient mortes et pour pouvoir les rendre à leur famille. Il y eut après cette déclaration un peu d'agitation que le premier enfant calma en se remettant de bout et en tapant du poing sur la table. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais les autres cessèrent de remuer sur leur chaise. Un enfant assis dans le fond de la classe se leva et vint vers l'estrade où je me trouvais pour me prendre par la main et me conduire en silence vers la porte de la classe. »

Ducky parlait d'une voix douce et apaisante en fixant Brad avec un sourire. Il lui avait fallut un peu de temps, mais il reconnaissait dans les traits du visage de l'homme qui lui faisait face, le petit garçon tremblant qui avait eut l'audace de se lever pour le conduire vers Simon Cassidy. Le docteur Pitt fit un petit signe affirmatif de la tête, encourageant Ducky à continuer son récit.

« Cela ne pouvait plus durer. » Murmura le jeune médecin.

« Le premier enfant a bien essayé de le retenir par des mots ou de l'empêcher d'avancer mais malgré sa main qui tremblait dans la mienne, le gamin n'a pas faiblit. Voyant la rage dans laquelle cela mettait celui qui avait le plus d'ascendant sur les autres, le professeur est intervenu en ma faveur, nous délivrant le passage. Il s'agissait bien de ce Frédérique, n'est ce pas ? »

Brad acquiesça, reprenant ses mouvements nerveux de va et viens dans la pièce.

« Suivit par le professeur, il m'a conduit au cachot, sans dire un mot et plus pâle qu'un linceul. Ses premiers mots ont été pour me demander si je pourrais aider Simon pour le rendre présentable pour ses parents. J'en ai vu des choses horribles au court de ma carrière, mais j'avoue que la vision de ce corps d'enfant dans cette immonde cellule m'a donné un coup au coeur. Laissant l'enfant avec le professeur je m'avançais pour examiner Simon et mes premières constatations me donnèrent envie d'abattre ce monstre de Renthworth. »

Ducky n'était pas quelqu'un de vindicatif. Gibbs le savait depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, mais il ne pouvait pas se tromper sur la lueur qui luisait dans le regard de son ami. Pour lui aussi les chose dans cette histoire n'avait que trop duré. Il fallait que cela prenne fin. Définitivement d'une manière ou d'une autre.

**A suivre...**

**Un petit mot de l'auteur^^**:_ Désolée si vous avez l'alerte en double mais j'avais fais un beau speetch pour vous remercier de votre soutien et tout et tout et a la publication...rien...Nada! Bref me voila a recommencer même si j'ai oublié comment j'avais tourné mes phrases, je me souviens encore du principal: Merci a vous de suivre avec autant d'intérêt cette histoire et à la semaine prochaine! (maintenant je vais aller me coucher avant de faire de nouvelles bêtises^^)  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Après toutes ces révélations qui ne donnaient qu'un vague aperçu de ce qu'avait été le calvaire des enfants pris dans les griffes de Renthworth, Gibbs décida de laisser le légiste et l'autre médecin se remettre de leurs émotions, pour aller sous-tirer des informations à Jenny et Fornell à propos de cette « main gauche de Dieu ». Abby avant qu'il ne s'en aille lui avait montré le passage de l'interrogatoire de Renthworth où l'agent Kramer montrait la carte postale. Il avait été surpris de voir la réaction de pure crainte du tortionnaire quand il avait regarder la dite carte. Le fait que l'agent du FBI savait de quoi il retournait ne lui avait pas échappé non plus. Il espérait que Fornell en saurait autant que son mentor et qu'il lui dirait ce qu'il voulait savoir sans se faire prier.

Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les salles d'interrogatoire. Il entra dans la salle d'écoute et d'observation où il s'attendait à retrouver la directrice mais en dehors du technicien, il n'y avait personne. Contrarié que Jenny ne se trouve pas là où il l'attendait, il demanda à l'agent présent où se trouvait la directrice. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'elle avait été appelé pour une visio conférence au MTAC. Gibbs soupira se demandant quelle urgence avait put pousser Jenny à quitter la salle. Puis il se concentra sur l'échange entre l'agent du FBI et la jeune infirmière qui sanglotait en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

« Je ne comprend pas. » Assurait la jeune femme d'un ton implorant. « Vous avez dû vous tromper. Je ne peux pas avoir fait ce dont vous m'accuser! Je ne m'en souviens absolument pas!»

« Faites un effort, mademoiselle. Vous avez agressé un agent fédérale! Ce n'est pas un acte anodin. Cela peut être considéré dans certain cas comme un acte de terrorisme. Connaissez-vous la peine encouru pour ce genre d'infraction? » Lui demanda Fornell d'un ton calme et détaché.

« Vous devez vous tromper! Il est inutile d'essayer de me faire peur. Je suis incapable de faire une chose pareil! Pour quel motif aurais-je attaqué cet homme que je ne connais absolument pas? »

« C'est à vous de me le dire? » Insista Fornell en faisant des allées et venues devant la jeune femme qui ne le quittait pas du regard.

« Vous commettez une erreur! Je suis infirmière, mon travail c'est de soigner pas de planter les gens à coup de scalpel! »

« Qui vous à parler de « coup de scalpel »? » Reprit l'agent du FBI en plissant des yeux tout en se penchant sur la table.

« Je...Je ne sais pas... Vous, un de vos hommes...»Balbutia la jeune femme déstabilisée par ses propres paroles. « Dans la voiture qui m'a amené ici ou... »

Elle avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. Rien dans son attitude, dans le ton de sa voix, ne montrait qu'elle mentait. La porte derrière Gibbs s'ouvrit sur Jenny qui parut contrarié de se retrouver nez à nez avec lui. Rapidement elle se recomposa un visage de circonstance et le salua d'un mouvement de tête avant de s'approcher pour écouter.

« Je vais vérifier mais nous n'avons pas pour habitude de discuter des faits d'une enquête devant un suspect. » Lui assura Fornell avec un sourire en coin. « Il serait dans votre intérêt de coopérer avec nous si quoi que ce soit vous revenait. »

« Je vous jure que je ne sais rien! » sanglota la jeune femme en levant un regard suppliant vers l'agent du FBI. « Combien de temps allez vous me garder? »

« Le temps de faire quelques vérifications » Répondit Fornell en se dirigeant vers la porte de la pièce et sans un regard supplémentaire pour l'infirmière il sortit.

Pendant ce temps là de l'autre côté de la vitre, la directrice se tourna vers Gibbs avec une certaine colère qui bien que caché ne lui échappa pas. Il connaissait assez la femme de tête et de pouvoir qui lui faisait face pour savoir que cette affaire la contrariait.

« Soit cette infirmière mérite un oscar pour sa prestation d'actrice, soit elle n'a effectivement rien à voir avec cette histoire farfelu que m'a confié Fornell! »

« Tu remets notre parole en doute? » Demanda -t-il en croisant les bras sur la poitrine bien décidé à ne pas se laisser mener par le bout d'une nez par Jenny et à le lui faire comprendre

« Non ,mais peut être auriez-vous dû vous contenter de croire ce que vos yeux vous montraient plutôt que ce que vous aviez envie de voir. Même si je n'aurais jamais crut que l'agent Fornel et toi puissiez être abusé... » Insista-t-elle sans se laisser démonter par son attitude. Elle aussi le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que la discussion qui s'annonçait entre eux allait devenir rapidement houleuse.

«Ou veux tu en venir ? Tu crois vraiment que Tony aurait pu agresser cette femme? Sans aucune raison?» reprit Gibbs d'une voix sèche.

Avant de répondre, Jenny tapa sur l'épaule du technicien et lui indiqua la porte d'un signe de la tête. L'homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. La tension entre eux était palpable et l'agent n'avait aucune envie d'assister à leur discussion s'il pouvait l'éviter. Il tenait bien trop à son emploi et à la vie pour leur faire remarquer que cela violait les règles, il se leva donc et quitta la pièce. Une fois son subordonné sortit la directrice reprit la parole.

«Fornell et toi avez manqué de professionnalisme sur ce coup, Jethro. D'objectivité aussi, admet le! DiNozzo pouvait très bien avoir craquer sous la pression!» Eluda Jenny en préférant recentrer la conversation pour tenter de mener le débat

« En aucun cas. » Affirma sans hésiter Gibbs en lançant un regard noir à la rousse qui lui accorda un haussement d'épaule et un sourire ironique qui le firent froncer les sourcils.

« C'est exactement ce que je veux te faire comprendre. » Déclara-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. « Dés qu'il s'agit d'un membre de ton équipe tu manques de recul et réagit comme si on s'en prenait à un membre de ta famille! Mais depuis que tu es parti les choses ont évoluer. Ils ont changés! Tu as dû t'en rendre compte par toi-même. C'est encore plus flagrant chez DiNozzo! Les responsabilités qu'il a dû assumer en ton absence, étaient peut être de trop pour lui. Si tu refuses d'ouvrir les yeux, il est de mon devoir de te retirer tes oeillères pour protéger les intérêts du NCIS et prendre les mesures qui s'imposent . »

« En mon absence, comme tu le dis si bien, Tony a fait de l'excellent travail. La preuve en ait bien visible puisque les agents que tu lui avais confié, ont continuer à progresser et évoluer pour devenir les meilleurs! »

« C'est toi qui le dit! » Rétorqua Jenny en levant les bras en l'air. « Ce qui me confirme que tu manques d'objectivité! »

« J'ai lu les rapports d'enquêtes. C'est la seule preuve dont tu devrais avoir besoin pour déterminer s'ils ont fait du bon travail! Aucun d'entres eux n'a ménagé ses efforts pendant mon absence. »Déclara-t-il en décidant d'attaquer à son tour. Le ton que prenait la directrice ne lui plaisait pas du tout. « D'après ce que Abby a pu me dire, il me semble que tu as déjà pris une certaine décision qui aurait mérité d'être plus réfléchis. »

A l'éclat de colère qui brilla dans le regard de Jenny, Gibbs su qu'il avait fait mouche. Même si la scientifique ne lui avait pas dit grand chose sur les agissements de la femme rousse, il la connaissait assez pour savoir quand elle n'était pas assez sûre d'elle pour mener la discussion sur un sujet de conversation avec lui. Elle lui donnait vraiment l'impression de marché sur des oeufs et cela ne le rassurait absolument pas. Pour quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude des jeux de la politique et du pouvoir, comme l'était son ancienne partenaire et qui les maîtrisait avec brio, il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle était si mal à l'aise. Il savait que Jenny avait pour habitude de jouer sur plusieurs tableaux à la fois, pour récupérer un maximum de bénéfice et d'influence. Peut être avait-elle pousser sa chance un peu trop loin cette fois-ci.

« Abby ne sait rien. Il n'est pas question de moi pour le moment! Je veux que tu me répondes le plus franchement possible: comment va Tony ? Peut on compter sur lui?»

« Bien entendu! Il est fatigué et remué par cette fichue affaire mais il tient le choc. Tu avoueras qu'on le serait pour bien moins que cela » Assura Gibbs. Il ne voulait pas que Jenny écarte l'italien de l'affaire. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir Tony partir faire cavalier seul contre cette ordure de Renthworth.

« Certainement, mais son comportement va lui apporter quelques soucis qui pourraient nous entraîner dans un scandale dont on ne pourrait pas se relever. » Marmotta-t-elle à mi voix , les dents serrés mettant toute sa force de persuasion dans ses dernières paroles.

«Un scandale? »Répéta Gibbs d'un ton menaçant qui fit reculer la directrice d'un pas. Elle avait eut les mêmes informations que lui. Elle en savait apparemment plus que lui sur certains points et tout ce qui l'inquiétait s'était la possibilité d'un scandale! Comment pouvait-t-elle lui tenir de tel propos sans aucune honte.

« Parce que ton agent, dont tu sembles si fier, cache des relations plutôt louches avec une organisation soupçonnée d'acte de terrorisme! » Lui lança avec mépris la jeune femme, désirant visiblement lui assener une vérité avec un manque de finesse qui ne la caractérisait pas habituellement. Elle devait vraiment être en colère pour se laisser aller à de telles extrémités, ou bien elle réagissait comme un animal aux abois pris au piège, ce qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Gibbs prit le temps d'inspirer profondément avant de reprendre la conversation. Il devait se contrôler, frapper ou hurler contre la directrice ne lui apporterait rien. Il n'était pas dans son intérêt de la braquer davantage. Il n'en retirait rien d'utile pour l'enquête en tout cas, si Jenny se sentant acculé dans ses derniers retranchements, coupait court à la conversation.

« La main gauche de Dieu, n'est ce pas? » questionna Gibbs sans tenir compte du petit sourire de victoire affiché par Jenny. Il était resté impassible devant sa dernière révélation ne voulant absolument pas lui donner satisfaction en se montrant secouer par ses propos. Gibbs d'après la réaction de Ziva, de l'agent Kramer et même celle de Renthworth, se doutait bien que la « main gauche de Dieu » n'était pas une organisation caritative

Elle parut légèrement décontenancée et son sourire se fana quand Fornell entra dans la pièce avec son téléphone portable à la main. L'agent du FBI affichait un air contrarié qui lui donnait bien dix ans de plus, mais ne dépareillait pas vis à vis des expressions que leurs propres visages affichaient.

« Effectivement, Gibbs mais Madame la directrice devrait te préciser qu'elle le sait depuis plus longtemps que je ne le pensais » Intervint Fornell en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en se mettant à hauteur de l'ancien marine.

«Vous dites n'importe quoi Agent Fornell. » Se défendit Jenny en palissant.

« Je tiens cette information de source sûr, Madame la directrice. Daniel m'a parlé de votre arrangement avec Tony, lors de ma visite il y a quelques mois... » annonça malicieusement Fornell.

Gibbs arqua les sourcils. Quelque chose lui paraissait étrange dans la déclaration de Fornell. Il avait parler de Tony et Daniel comme s'il agissait de deux personnes différentes. Pourtant l'agent du FBI savait pour la maladie dont souffrait Tony, alors pourquoi. Il regarda Jenny et fut certain que son ancienne collègue, elle par contre ignorait tout. Voilà pourquoi Fornell prenait des précautions, il connaissait les a priori de la directrice allant contre Tony et ne tenait visiblement pas à en rajouter. L'agent du FBI voulait l'avertir, pour éviter qu'il ne fasse une erreur qui mettrait à coup sûr un terme définitif à la carrière de Tony. Gibbs hocha à peine la tête pour montrer à Fornell qu'il avait reçu le message.

« Et vous croyez un terroriste? Daniel appartient à la « main gauche de Dieu ». Vous connaissez les accusations qui pèsent contre eux! Vous ne pouvez pas accorder du crédit à ses paroles! »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui les ait avertit que _le jeu _avait repris. » Se défendit Fornell en la pointant du doigt. « Moins je les vois, mieux je me porte mais je sais que Daniel détiens toujours les informations les plus fiables. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Son réseau est plus performant que celui de n'importe laquelle de nos agences. »

« J'ai pris ces mesures pour que DiNozzo puisse trouver le soutien nécessaire dans sa famille. Pour qu'il retourne parmi les siens! » déclara La femme en essayant de cacher son mépris.

« C'est un point de vue qui se défend uniquement si vous avez décidé de vous débarrasser d'un agent tel que lui. J'ai dû mal à croire que cela soit votre première intention, ou alors vous attendiez une occasion pour brillez aux yeux des autres directeurs!» Répondit avec acidité Fornell. « Un agent en relation avec une organisation considérée comme criminelle, ne peut pas avoir sa place dans votre agence, n'est ce pas...Mais si cela vous permet de participer au démantèlement d'une organisation terroriste, le jeu en vaut la chandelle? »

« Je ne vous permet pas de porter un jugement sur mes actes, Agent Fornell! » L'invectiva avec colère la directrice.

« Tu as vraiment l'intention d'_utiliser_ Tony? » Intervint Gibbs en plantant son regard d'acier dans les yeux de Jenny

« C'est une option envisageable vu les implications que cette enquête va susciter. Tu l'ignores, Jethro, mais « la main gauche de Dieu » est une organisation de mercenaire internationale qui fait l'objet d'une enquête mené plus ou moins conjointement par la CIA et le FBI. Et bien entendu, comme tu l'a compris, Dinozzo est lié à eux . »

« Fornell! » fit Gibbs cherchant à savoir s' il pouvait croire Jenny.

«Effectivement mais ce n'est pas ce que tu vas imaginer. « La main gauche de Dieu » est une organisation qui intervient quand la justice à tendance à fermer les yeux. Ils utilisent des moyens importants et percutants, n'hésitant pas à aller jusqu'au bout de leur action. »

Gibbs hocha la tête pour montrer à Fornell qu'il avait compris ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Il ne cautionnait pas ce genre d'action vindicative, mais il comprenait parfaitement le sentiment de frustration que pouvait éprouver les familles de victimes quand la justice libérait le responsable de leur malheur.

«Nous n'avons pas les détails, mais ils avaient été contacté par la famille maternelle de Tony pour enquêter sur la vie quotidienne de l'enfant après la mort de sa mère. Ses braves gens avaient trouvé suspect l'accident qui avait coûté la vie à leur fille et devant le manque d'entrain de la justice à régler le problème, ils se sont orienté sur une voix parallèle qui leur a apporté des réponses.» résuma l'agent du FBI en grimaçant de frustration. « La conduite du père de Tony... »

« Rien de ce que vous direz ne pourrait justifier qu'on se substitue à la loi. » L'interrompit La directrice qui estimait que l'agent fédéral détournait le sujet.« Je vais mettre DiNozzo en arrêt disciplinaire jusqu'à la fin de cette affaire... »

« Ca suffit! » Intervint Gibbs. « Peu m'importe pour quelle raison tu veux te débarrasser de Tony. Il est hors de questions que je te laisse faire! C'est un excellent agent sur lequel tous ses coéquipiers peuvent compter. Tu ne peux pas te priver d'un homme avec son talent, aucun autre ne peut le remplacer!»

« Jethro, tu ne comprends pas la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. Depuis que cette affaire est relancé, j'ai eu des appels des directeurs de la CIA et du FBI. » Reprit Jenny d'un ton las. Voyant que le passage en force ne donnerait rien, elle optait pour une nouvelle approche, plus sensible. Fornell soupira en hochant la tête avec un regard dédaigneux pour son portable. Lui aussi apparemment avait reçu des appels de sa hiérarchie.

« Ils essayent de coincer cette organisation depuis des années, sans le moindre résultat. La piste qui relie Tony aux mercenaires, est la plus sûre qu'ils aient en leur procession et ils ne sont pas prêt à faire des concessions pour le ménager. Nous ne sommes pas en position pour nous opposer à leur attentes. »

« Tu coopères donc vraiment avec eux, Jenny ?» Questionna Gibbs d'un ton froid. Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une question. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête quand elle était prise entre deux feux. Vu son dégrée d'ambition, la directrice essayait toujours de se ménager une porte de sortie honorable dans ce genre de négociation. Elle jouait sur tous les tableaux pour essayer de marquer le plus de point, mais il ne pouvait cautionner son comportement.

« Tu as sacrifié un de tes hommes pour ménager les susceptibilités et acquérir la confiance des grands pontes des autres agences! »

Pire que la colère, Jenny n'apprécia pas le ton de dégoût qui se dégageait des paroles de Gibbs. La condescendance avec laquelle il la regardait suffisait à lui faire douter du bien fondée de ses décisions. Mais elle n'était pas prête à abandonner la partie si vite.

«Ils ont tenté de convaincre Tony de travailler avec eux, à plusieurs reprise, mais celui-ci a toujours refusé certifiant que c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Il mentait, Jethro. Il a toujours mentit! Peux tu jurer qu'il n'a jamais fournit des informations à ces criminels? Es-tu certain qu'il est loyal à notre agence ? S'il te faisait confiance à ce point, pourquoi ne t-a-t-il jamais rien dit!».

Gibbs fut désarçonnées par ses questions qui trouvaient un écho dans sa tête. Il ne cessait de se demander comment Tony avait pu garder un tel secret pendant toutes ces années, sans se confier à personne. Il y avait réfléchie, il s'était creusé la tête mais il n'avait pas trouver de réponse. Malgré tous ses doutes, il ne pouvait pas la laisser calomnier Tony!

« Comment oses-tu parler de loyauté? » S'emporta Gibbs d'une voix sifflante. « Comment oses-tu jugé le comportement de Tony. Lui n'agit que pour protéger ceux qui l'ont sauvé de ce monstre de Renthworth! Toi tu le trahis par simple ambition politique! »

« Vous ont-ils parler de Renthworth dans ces appels téléphoniques? » Questionna Fornell. Il avait remarqué que la directrice avait touché un point sensible et qu'elle allait s'enfoncer dans la faille pour reprendre le dessus. Gibbs semblait vraiment secoué et énervé, mais Fornell ne pouvait pas le laisser se mettre à dos, la directrice du NCIS. Il avait besoin des moyens techniques de l'agence pour avancer dans l'enquête. Tout du moins encore pour quelques heures.

Il était intervenue pour faire pencher de nouveau la balance. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Gibbs ignorer les choix de la justice. Il su qu'il avait marqué un point décisif quand elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard noir. Oui elle savait et elle n'avait pas eut l'intention de le dévoiler à Gibbs. Cette femme était vraiment impitoyable! Elle ne reculait devant rien pour faire avancer les choses en son sens.

« Renthworth a été emprisonné dans une prison fédérale, mais il a de suite, grâce à son avocat, passé un accord avec les autorités. Ils devaient le placer sous protection et en contre partie il leur enseignait ses méthodes. Vu les résultats plus que probant qu'il avait obtenue, ils ont accepté le marché sans la moindre hésitation. Renthworth depuis une vingtaine d'année vie au frais de la princesse, dans un quartier de haute sécurité avec un confort du dernier cris. Tous les six mois, il déménage et part pour une nouvelle prison. Tous les trois mois, les personnes chargées de sa surveillance sont renouvelées pour éviter qu'il ne découvre une faille chez eux et ne tente de les manipuler. »

Il marqua une pause. Puis reprit en se massant l'arrière de la tête.

« C'est déjà arrivé. Au tout début de son incarcération. Ce protocole n'était pas en place. Il a retourné quelques agents et leur à confié une mission. Retrouver ses enfants. Les agents sont entré dans le programme de protection des témoins et ont retrouvé les petites victimes de Renthworth.»

Gibbs serra les poings. Tony avait fait allusion dans la voiture aux autres attaques dont ils avaient été victimes. Il n'était pas entrer dans le détail et sans le rapport que lui faisait Fornell jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que la justice puisse être aussi laxiste. Le peu qu'il avait aperçu des tortures que Renthworth avaient fait subir aux enfants, l'avait révulser, alors comment des hommes chargés de faire appliquer les lois pouvaient accepter de marchander avec un monstre pareil. C'était inadmissible!

« Si les petits s'en sont sortit une nouvelle fois, c'est uniquement grâce à Kramer et à la « main gauche de Dieu. »

«Rien dans l'enquête n'est venu corroboré ces faits! » Tenta d'intervenir Jenny en haussant les épaules.

« Ils ont tout fait pour étouffer l'affaire. » continua Fornell en haussant le ton pour la première fois. « Peu importe qui se cache derrière « la main gauche de Dieu », ils se sont montré bien plus responsable et humain que les enquêteurs officiels de l'époque! »

« Ce genre de déclaration pourrait vous coûtez votre place, agent Fornell » Déclara Sheppard d'un ton acide.

« Comme si cela avait la moindre importance! »S'exclama Fornell. Apparemment même lui pouvait atteindre les limites de son flegme et de sa patience, et là vu la veine qui pulsait sur sa tempe il était vraiment à bout. « Vous nous faites perdre un temps précieux, madame la directrice. Si vous n'êtes plus disposer à nous laisser enquêter, je vais faire transférer cette enquête dans mes bureaux. De plus si vous tenez tant que cela à vous séparer de l'agent DiNozzo, je lui propose dés que je le croise, un poste chez nous! »

« Cette attitude ne vous mènera à rien. Le FBI se trouve dans la même position que moi. » Lui rétorqua Jenny avec un sourire vainqueur qui s'effaça quand la voix de Gibbs retentit.

« Alors nous nous débrouillerons sans vous. »

« Pardon? » S'exclama Jenny incrédule. « Jethro, tu ne ferais pas ça? »

« Sans hésitation, madame la directrice! » déclara Gibbs.

**17 heure 47: **Il regardait par la fenêtre de son salon, pour la troisième fois en une heure. La voiture noire qui se trouvait garer de l'autre côté de sa rue, ne l'inquiétait pas tant que cela. Il avait une petite idée de qui pouvait se trouver là à le surveiller. Il se demandait juste pourquoi.

Il partit se chercher un café dans la cuisine tout en essayant de retrouver ce qui pourrait amener la CIA à faire une planque devant chez lui. Il avait participé à tant d'affaire dans sa carrière qu'il avait l'embarras du choix. Il allait revenir dans son salon quand la porte donnant sur son jardin à l'arrière de la maison s'ouvrit. Il fit demi tour et resserra sa prise sur sa tasse. Vu l'homme qui lui faisait face, il n'avait plus besoin de chercher. Il savait exactement à quelle enquête tout cela le ramenait, encore une fois.

«Vous avez encore la forme pour vous introduire chez moi de la sorte à votre âge. » Salua-t-il son visiteur qui lui rendit un sourire de connivence.

« Voyons, agent Kramer, nous ne sommes pas si vieux que cela. »

« Parlez pour vous, mon vieux! Café? »

L'homme hocha la tête et il s'assirent autour de la table de la cuisine.

« _Le jeu_ a repris? » Questionna l'agent du FBI à la retraite. « C'est la seule raison qui expliquerait votre présence dans ma maison et la surveillance dont je fais preuve par la CIA. »

« Nous avons pris toutes les mesures qui s'imposaient. Ne vous inquiétez pas! »

« Je ne suis absolument pas inquiet pour vous. Si je me fais du souci c'est pour le môme. » Rreprit sèchement l'agent Kramer avant de soupirer. « si vous êtes la j'en déduis qu'il est dans un sale état et que vous avez besoin de mon aide pour l'approcher discrètement. »

A nouveau l'autre homme se contenta d'un hochement de tête tout en portant sa tasse à sa bouche.

« J'ai toujours trouvé votre goût du secret bien amère dans cette histoire. Vous êtes sa famille, bons sang! Vous devriez pouvoir aller le voir quand bon vous semble! »

Son interlocuteur ne dit rien baissant les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé. Kramer remarqua bien que la situation pesait lourdement sur les épaules de cette homme qu'il connaissait à peine finalement. Chacune e leur rencontre c'était déroulé dans des circonstances plus que particulière et angoissante. Il ne le connaissait pas assez pour juger ses actes. Il préféra orienter la conversation vers l'affaire qui les préoccupaient maintenant, plus tôt que de tenter de comprendre la relation qui unissait Anthony DiNozzo à ses oncles.

« Je croyais avoir confier l'affaire à quelqu'un de compétent. » continua Robert Kramer en fronçant les sourcils.

Son visiteur sourit et posa sa tasse sur la table.

« L'agent Fornell se montre à la hauteur, rassurez-vous. Nous voudrions que vous nous aidiez à prendre contact discrètement avec quelqu'un. »

« Et qui? »

« L'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs. »

**A suivre...**


	12. Chapter 12

_Voila comme promis je reprend le rythme des parutions du vendredi. (Toujours une fois par semaine pour maintenir un rythme régulier)_

_Merci pour votre patience et votre confiance. Sans vous je ne me donnerais pas autant pour faire de cette histoire, une des plus populaire parmi celle que j'ai écrite._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 12:** Questions sans réponses

**18 heure 14: **McGee et Ziva quittaient l'appartement de Tony après avoir fait tous les relevés d'indices que l'enquête nécessitait et s'apprêtaient à retourner au bureau quand la jeune israélienne demanda à l'informaticien de l'attendre dans la voiture pendant qu'elle passait un coup de fil. L'humeur de la jeune femme ne s'étant pas amélioré au cour de leur investigation et au contact des policiers chargés d'inspecter les lieux suite à l'explosion, Tim préféra ne pas discuter et s'assit au volant tout en l'observant faire les cents pas sur le trottoir.

« C'est moi. » Fit l'agent du MOSSAD à son interlocuteur. « Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, j'ai besoin d'informations sur les codes utilisés par un groupe de mercenaire. Es ce que tu peux me renseigner? »

Il y eut un temps de silence, pendant lequel Ziva fit face à McGee qui remarqua la tension sur le visage de sa collègue. Il ignorait ce qu'il se disait entre les deux interlocuteurs mais il était prêt à parier que cela concernait l'affaire de Tony. Il croisa mentalement les doigts pour que sa collègue ne fasse pas quelques chose qui attire sur eux les foudres de Gibbs ou l'attention de la directrice.

Les paroles de son correspondant surprirent la jeune femme. Sa demande ne semblait pas étonner son contact. Il était même évident qu'il s'attendait à un appel de sa part. Elle n'avait pas eut besoin de préciser de quelle organisation de mercenaires, elle voulait les codes que déjà la voix à l'autre bout lui demandait de confirmer si elle savait où elle mettait les pieds. Elle en déduisait que les informations sur cette affaire circulaient déjà dans les réseaux non officieux.

Ziva ne se demanda pas comment son informateur avait été avertit. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la carte postale envoyée par la directrice avait dû faire son office et arriver entre les bonnes mains. Ce qui la surprenait le plus, c'était que son propre réseau de contact en sache autant. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait crut possible. Comme s'il y avait une connections possible entre ses informateurs et « la main gauche de Dieu ». Elle continua de marcher nerveusement sur le trottoir en lançant à McGee un regard contrarié avant de se retourner pour hurler.

« Je connais les risques! » puis elle reprit un ton plus bas. « Tu peux leur dire que je veux ses informations. Tu peux même leur dire que je suis prête à me plier à leurs exigences, mais je veux savoir comment ils comptent intervenir, quelles sont leurs méthodes... »

Ziva venait à nouveau de se retourner vers McGee qui put voir la colère céder la place à une surprise qui frôlait l'ahurissement.

« Oui, bien entendu je peux arranger cela.» Déclara Ziva en revenant vers la voiture.

Il y eu un temps de silence de nouveau assez long pendant lequel Ziva s'installa sur le fauteuil passager. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, donnant l'impression d'hésiter sur la conduite à tenir. Quand elle parla de nouveau sa décision était prise.

« J'ai dans mon portable des informations qui pourraient les intéresser si je dois leur montrer ma bonne foie. » reprit la jeune femme en lui faisant signe de démarrer.

Tim fit les gros yeux en entendant ce que se proposait de faire Ziva. Elle envisageait sereinement de donner les photos qu'ils venaient de prendre de l'appartement de Tony. Une scène de crime! Elle voulait divulguer des indices à des inconnus! Il n'aimait pas vraiment la tournure que prenait la situation.

« Pourquoi? Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je veux savoir tout cela? T'es culotté toi, depuis quand tu te montres aussi curieux?»

Elle se tût le temps que son correspondant lui réponde. Elle croisa le regard ahuri et inquiet de McGee. Le doute qu'elle devina tapis au fond de son collègue fit apparaître sur les traits de son visage pour la première fois depuis le début de cette étrange journée, un sourire satisfait.

« Pour montrer à un frère qu'on le soutiendra contre vents et marées. Cela te parait-il suffisant comme raison.»

La réponse à l'autre bout ne se fit pas attendre, tout comme la réaction de son collègue, le doute avait fuit le regard de McGee qui même s'il n'adhérait pas à ses méthodes, la soutiendrait. C'était plus que suffisant pour l'israélienne. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour se convaincre qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

McGee comprenait que la jeune femme soit prête à tout pour aider Tony. Après ce qu'ils avaient vu dans les dossiers et sur les cassettes, il savait qu'il fallait mettre un terme à cette histoire. Il le devait à Tony.

Mais ce qu'elle avait oser faire, risquait d'avoir des répercussions sur leurs perspectives d'avenir dans l'agence fédérale. C'était un acte de trahison envers ses principes, les règles du NCIS. Les ennuis qu'ils encourraient, il ne pouvait pas tout simplement mettre son mouchoir dessus en espérant que personne ne découvrirait rien. Cependant il savait que s'ils étaient démasqués, il argumenterait pour soutenir la décision de Ziva.

« McGee, je crois que je viens de faire un pas dans l'illégalité » déclara-t-elle en raccrochant.

Il poussa un juron et fit une embardée ce qui provoqua chez sa collègue un éclat de rire. Il savait pourtant comment faire reprendre conscience à la jeune femme. Son rire s'éteignit quand elle l'entendit murmurer:

« Nous, nous venons de faire un pas dans l'illégalité, Agent David! Tu as pensé à la réaction de Gibbs? »

« Il comprendra. » Assura-t-elle. « Pour Tony, il comprendra ma...Notre démarche. »

McGee soupira. Il n'y avait pas de doute dans la voix de sa collègue. Il sourit à son tour. Il devait admettre que pour Tony vu les preuves qu'ils avaient, Gibbs comprendrait qu'il fallait utiliser tous les moyens disponibles!

Comme s'il avait suffit de parler de l'ancien marine, pour en avoir des nouvelles, le portable de McGee sonna et sans tarder Gibbs leur donna de nouveaux ordres. Inquiets et intrigués par ce changement de directive, ils n'en firent pas moins que ce que Gibbs attendait d'eux.

* * *

Allongé dans le futon que lui avait préparé Abby, Tony dormait d'un sommeil agité. Il se débattait au milieu de ses mauvais souvenirs. Les images de cauchemars de son enfance remontaient à la surface et il était bien trop fatigué pour pouvoir les endiguer. Tony n'aimait pas dormir, surtout quand il était exténué. Il préférait largement s'installer dans son canapé et regarde un des films de sa collection pour la énième fois, pour s'abrutir d'image et de son, plutôt que de se laisser bercer par les peurs qui avaient nourrit son enfance.

Parfois quand il était vraiment las et que la situation le lui permettait, il préférait laisser la place à l'un des deux autres pour s'octroyer quelque heures de repos loin de la réalité. Les occasions étaient rare, mais il aimait se plonger dans cet abandon où rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre.

Mais cette fois, le gamin et Daniel ne pouvaient plus faire barrage et empêcher que sa mémoire lui assène ses pires souvenirs. Eux aussi étaient exténués par les deniers évènements. Il pouvait sentir leurs présences quoi que moins insistante, tapis dans un coin de sa conscience et essayant malgré leur fatigue de le soutenir et de lui parler pour affronter ses cauchemars qui se succédaient, toujours suivant le même déroulement. Toujours les mêmes images pour commencer, les plus anciennes provenant de son enfance à Baltimore puis venaient celles du pensionnat et enfin celles de la deuxième attaque.

Dans les première images qui l'assaillirent, il se retrouva chez son père à Baltimore. Il faisait sombre. Tout était éteint. Au dehors, il devait faire nuit et tout était silencieux dans la maison. Il devait être allongé dans son lit dans cette chambre impersonnelle qui était sa cage dorée. Il ne dormait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il avait peur. Il attendait.

Il savait qu'_il_ n'allait pas tarder à venir le chercher. Il n'avait pas été gentil, pas assez en tout cas aux yeux de son père. Il ne l'était jamais. Jamais assez obéissant, jamais assez bon, jamais assez doué.

Depuis peu il y avait au fond de lui cette petite voix qui commençait à se faire entendre. D'abord insidieuse, elle se faisait de plus en plus présente. Surtout le soir, quand il faisait si sombre, quand il attendait la peur en ventre que la lumière s'alluma dans le couloir ce qu'elle ne manquait jamais de faire.

La voix ne cessait de hurler qu'il fallait faire quelque chose pour que cela s'arrête. Le murmure au fond de lui, lui susurrait que son père ne le trouverait jamais assez bien, qu'il aurait beau faire, rien ne satisferait jamais cet homme froid et intransigeant. Il devait cesser de le craindre et penser à se défendre! Puis les images de ce cauchemar se brouillaient car il n'avait pas besoin de se rappeler de ce qui se passait par la suite, pas avec des images en tout cas.

Il lui avait fallut du temps, mais il avait réussi à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu' à l'âge de huit ans sans opposer la moindre résistance. Il n'avait plus besoin de s'en souvenir. Il avait refermé cette porte de son passé, grâce à sa famille de l'ombre, à l'hypnose et au soutien de ses grand parents. Le chemin vers la guérison avait été long et chaotique. Mais ses grands parents n'avaient jamais abandonné l'espoir de le sortir de la spirale de souffrance dans lequel l'avait plonger son père.

Après l'affaire du pensionnat, ils avaient eut le soutien de « La main gauche de Dieu ». L'organisation avait mis toutes ses compétences au service du petit. Une manière de faire oublier leur échec. Une façon de réparer leur incompétence qui avait faillit coûter la vie à des enfants!

Et parmi eux, le petit fils d'un des 5 fondateurs, la mère de Tony étant la fille d'un membre encore influent de l'organisation. Le vieil homme avait décroché de son activité illicite à la naissance de sa fille, sa petite dernière et son trésor, pour pouvoir l'élever normalement, loin du sang et de l'horreur. Ses fils lui avaient succédés au sein de l'organisation prenant petit à petit un rôle tout aussi important que leur père..

En pensant à sa mère, Tony vit un nouveau souvenir se mettre en place. Pas qu'il fut plus heureux. Elora Dinozzo avait vécu sous la coupe de son mari, le craignant et le redoutant jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Elle avait été séduite à peine sortie de l'adolescence par cet homme au charisme imposant et au charme raffiné. Elle avait tout quitté pour lui, espérant une vie heureuse et prospère auprès de l'homme dont elle pensait être amoureuse.

Elle avait grandit dans une famille aux revenus modestes avec des règles étriquées d'un autre âge qui lui avait donné l'impression de vivre selon un chemin qu'elle n'avait pas choisit. Ses parents bien qu'aimant, étaient d'un abord froid et secret qu'elle n'avait jamais réussit à comprendre. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé des activités parallèles des autres membres de sa famille. Elle avait grandit avec le sentiment d'être tenue à l'écart, d'être différente.

Sa rencontre avec Ettoré Capriotti lui avait donné l'espoir de voir ses rêves de jeune fille romantique se réaliser. Obéissant à son époux, elle avait petit à petit rompus les ponts avec ses parents. Créant un vide autour d'elle sans vraiment qu'elle n'en prenne conscience avant la naissance de son fils. La vie du couple avant l'arrivée de l'enfant n'avait rien d'idyllique mais Elora pensait que tout irait mieux avec la naissance d'un héritier. Elle ferait des efforts pour être la femme dont son époux avait besoin. Elle avait vite déchanter, mais n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de quitter l'homme violent et puissant qu'elle avait épousé. Craignant les reproches et le jugement de ses parents qui formaient un couple unit, elle n'avait jamais osé leur faire part de sa situation. Jusqu'à ce jour fatidique où elle avait eut si peur pour son fils. Ce jour-là, Tony s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Il avait onze ans. Il avait par moment une attitude rebelle vis à vis de son père qui déclenchait chez l'avocat une colère sans commune mesure. Mais malgré les mauvais traitements et les punitions, Tony semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'opposer à son père. Elora avait été effrayée par l'attitude, quasi suicidaire de son fils qui lui faisait craindre le pire.

_« Maman ne savait pas que nous étions déjà plusieurs à l'époque. »_Lui murmura la petite voix d'enfant avec une certaine tristesse.

_« Elle ne l'a jamais su. Elle n'aurait certainement pas compris. »_ Répondit Daniel avec dédain. Tony soupira dans son sommeil. Encore une question qui n'aurait jamais de réponse.

Sa mère l'aurait-elle aimé de la même manière si elle avait su que celui qui se rebellait ouvertement contre l'homme qu'elle avait épousé, était différent du petit garçon doux et aimant qu'elle imaginait qu'il était ? Il n'aurait jamais la réponse mais espérait qu'elle aurait comprit qu'il avait dû agir ainsi pour survivre et se défendre. Devenir plus fort. Cloisonner son esprit et ce qu'il ressentait, lui avait permit de résister aux mauvais traitements de son père puis au lavage de cerveau de Renthworth.

«_ Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait compris, comme Grand-Père et les autres. Oncle Vito nous a permis de comprendre ..._ » Déclara le petit garçon avec conviction ce qui sembla irrité Daniel.

«_ Oncle Vito et les autres nous ont été utiles, mais ils n'ont fait que combler leur dette pour nous avoir abandonner toutes ces années! _»Répliqua Daniel d'un ton acide. «_ Ils auraient dû se rendre compte que quelques chose n'allaient pas et s'en inquiéter bien avant! »_

_« Peut être »_ reprit l'enfant. « _Mais ils ne nous ont pas laisser tomber et grâce à eux nous avons put grandir et devenir ce que nous sommes. _»

« _Si tu le dis_. » Admit avec quelques réticences Daniel. « _Pour moi, nous sommes devenu ce que nous sommes parce que nous nous sommes battu pour nous construire! On ne doit rien à personne!»_

Tony savait que ces deux autres personnalités avaient raison. Sur bien des points, il devait admettre que les deux points de vues se défendaient et n'étaient pas complètement faux. Mais il se moquait un peu du passé pour le moment. Ce qu'il avait toujours voulu éviter et craint était arrivé : ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis, peut être même comme une sorte de famille brinquebalante, avaient découvert son passé et il espérait qu'ils comprendraient pourquoi il n'avait rien dit. Il se raccrochait à l'espoir que ses révélations ne changeraient rien dans le regard qu'ils posaient tous sur lui. Il voulait s'en persuader. Il voulaient pouvoir rester près d'eux. Il désirait profondément pouvoir rester le Tony facétieux qu'ils connaissaient.

L'enfant lui assurait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de ce côté, quand à Daniel, il lui soutenait que cela n'avait pas d'importance tant qu'il pouvait les utiliser pour obtenir les informations dont il avait besoin pour en terminer définitivement avec Renthworth. Même si pour cela il devait se résoudre à _lever le poing_. Tony n'était pas encore décidé à employer de telles extrémités. Il chassa cette idée de son esprit et reprit le cour de son cauchemar.

Ce jour-là, sa mère s'était absentée dans le jardin pour planter des fleurs quand des hurlements l'avaient alertés et ramenés vers la maison. Avant qu'elle ne sorte, elle avait laissé l'enfant assis à la table du salon en train de finir ses devoirs. Son mari ne devant revenir que tard dans la soirée, elle lui avait permis de regarder la télévision quand il en aurait terminé.

Tony se souvenait qu'il avait été particulièrement heureux à l'idée de pouvoir regarder sa série favorite! Magnum. Il adorait ce privé espiègle qui défendait les plus faible, et qui avait des amis près à le suivre au bout du monde.

Malheureusement Ettoré était rentré bien plus tôt que prévu et n'avait pas apprécié de retrouver son fils planter devant la télévision. Il exprima clairement sa désapprobation en attrapant le petit garçon par les cheveux et en commençant à le traîner à travers la pièce, alors que l'enfant se débattait en hurlant et en tapant du pied. Il y avait sur le visage du garçon les marques rouges des coups qu'avaient dû lui assener l'homme.

Tony ne se laissait pas faire et cela décuplait la colère de son père. Elora tenta de s'interposer entre l'homme et son fils, mais Ettoré la repoussa violemment l'envoyant se cogner contre la tablier de la cheminée. Elle hurla de douleur tout en portant une main à sa tête. Elle ramena du sang de sa tempe.

Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, Tony se libéra de l'emprise de son père pour se porter au secours de sa mère. Quand son père tenta de s'approcher pour le reprendre, il se saisit d'un tisonnier et le menaça avec. D'abord Ettoré avait éclater de rire, puis il lui avait ordonnée de lâcher l'objet mais rien n'aurait fait abandonner son arme improvisé à l'enfant. Il avait continuer de tenir son père en joue jusqu'à ce que celui-ci excédé tente de le lui arracher. Tony n'avait cependant pas lâcher prise. Son instinct de survie lui donnait la force de résister et il finit par porter un coup au flanc droit de l'homme qui se tordit de douleur, avant de s'écrouler à genoux alors que Tony frappait une deuxième fois sous le coup de la rage atteignant son père à la tête. Ettoré s'écroula davantage, inanimé sur le sol. Un coup de chance plus qu'une réelle intention du gamin de frapper son père, mais le résultat fut le même. Elora avait assisté à la scène sans pouvoir intervenir, paralysé par la peur et la douleur. Elle ne retrouva réellement ses esprits que lorsque le bruit métallique du tisonnier heurtant le carrelage du salon la fit sursauter alors que son petit garçon se précipitait vers elle pour la soutenir. Dans les yeux de sa mère, il avait lu un mélange de crainte et de fierté, rapidement remplacé par une peur qu'il ne comprenait pas et à laquelle sur le coup il n'avait pas prêter attention.

Peu importe ce qui c'était passé et ce qui suivit dans les jours d'après. Peu lui importait l'enquête de police,les dépositions, les ragots et les regards suspicieux des gens à leurs égards. Il avait vécu tout cela dans un sentiment d'allégresse. C'était la première fois qu'il avait pu prendre le dessus sur son père. Une vrai victoire qui faisait jubilé la voix d'habitude furieuse qui hantait son esprit. Il avait crut, espéré avoir conquis un peu de contrôle sur ce qui se passait dans sa vie, un peu de liberté, mais tout avait dérapé de nouveau, sans qu'il n'y puisse rien.

Tony s'agita en gémissant dans son sommeil. Les images de son cauchemars changeaient à nouveau et il ne voulait pas les voir. Il luttait avec l'énergie du désespoir pour chasser ses rêves. Il voulait se réveiller! Il ne voulait pas voir cette route pluvieuse. Il fuyait les souvenirs de ce bruit de crissement de pneu, du cri de terreur de sa mère et du choc de la voiture contre un tronc d'arbre. Il ne voulait pas sentir la chaleur du sang de sa mère couler sur lui, alors qu'elle s'était penchée pour le protéger. Il ne voulait pas sentir la chaleur des flammes qui venaient du moteur. Il ne voulait pas revoir le sourire triste de sa mère sur son visage maculé de sang. La dernière image qu'il avait gardé d'elle. Ses derniers mots qui avaient été pour lui un soulagement et un nouveau fardeau.

_« Pardonne-moi mon chéri! J'aurais tellement voulu être à la hauteur pour une fois. Être là pour toi... »_ avait marmonné entre deux quintes de toux douloureuses, la jeune femme avant de rendre son dernier soupir. Encore une question sans réponse. Tony n'arrivait pas se décider, il ignorait s'il avait pardonné où s'il en voulait à sa mère de l'avoir laissé.

Daniel et le petit ne voulaient pas non plus se souvenir de ce moment tragique, c'est ce qui lui permit de sortir du sommeil. Il se redressa, hagard et perdu, les yeux exorbités de peur et de douleur. Un cris inarticulé mourut dans sa gorge, remplacé par un sanglot sourd. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, pleurant et chassant les images de son cauchemar passé. Ce fût à peine s'il entendit, la porte de la pièce où il se trouvait s'ouvrir sur Abby.

Ducky et le docteur Pitt s'étaient absenter quelques minutes. L'un étant demandé en salle d'autopsie et l'autre l'ayant accompagné pour se changer les idées. Abby avait les idées larges mais elle avait dû mal à imaginer que voir un cadavre pourraient être d'un quelconque secours pour le médecin.

Avant de partir ils lui avaient laisser des consignes strictes et la jeune femmes avait à coeur de les appliquer à la lettre.

C'était pourquoi toutes les dix minutes depuis leurs départ, elle venait s'assurer que Tony dormait sans problème. Elle avait remarqué qu'il commençait à s'agiter et avait appelé les deux médecins pour leur dire qu'il n'allait certainement pas tarder à se réveiller.

Le retrouver dans cette état, elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginer possible de voir Tony dans un tel état de détresse. Ils lui avaient expliquer pour le syndrome dissociatif dont il souffrait. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait certainement trouvé cela glauque et trop cool, mais là elle se disait juste que Tony avait beaucoup souffert pour mettre en place une telle carapace. Trops.

Elle se pencha et prit le jeune brun dans ses bras, remarquant la tension qui s'empara de lui quand elle le toucha mais voyant qu'il la laissait faire sans la repousser, elle continua à le bercer en lui marmonnant des mots de réconforts sans queue ni tête. Au bout de quelques minutes Tony finit par se calmer et par redresser la tête pour lui faire un petit sourire timide.

« Papa va nous gronder si je ne te laisses pas finir tes devoirs, Abby » Déclara Tony de sa voix d'enfant d'un ton contrit qui la fit sourire.

« T'inquiète pas. Mes bébés cherchent des paramètres de comparaison. Pour le moment je ne peux pas faire grand chose de plus qu'attendre. De plus je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de McGee pour progresser plus vite... »

« Ils ne sont pas revenus? » Questionna le garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il ne devrait pas tarder. Tout comme Ducky et le docteur Pitt... »

« Eux, non plus ne sont pas là...? » S'inquiéta l'enfant.

Abby resserra son étreinte autour du corps tremblant de l'italien. Elle avait conscience du côté incongrue de la situation. Le tableau qu'elle formait avec Tony aurait certainement pu choquer n'importe qui entrant à ce moment dans la pièce. Cependant elle n'aurait rompu ce contact pour tout l'or du monde. Elle savait que l'enfant en Tony en avait besoin. Elle n'aurait certainement pas eut la même attitude avec Daniel et même avec Tony. Mais son instinct lui soufflait que le gamin apprécierait de se sentir consoler. Vu ce qu'elle avait apprit, elle aurait parié sa paie, qu'il n'avait pas eut souvent l'occasion de l'être durant son enfance. Cela avait dû lui manquer d'une certaine manière.

« Ducky a été travailler et le docteur Pitt l'a accompagné... » Expliqua Abby en passant une main rassurante dans la chevelure brune de son ami. « Il était tant qu'ils quittent mon labo, tous les deux tournaient comme des lions en cage, ici en te regardant dormir à tour de rôle. »

Rassuré l'enfant se mit à rire devant l'air contrarié de la jeune femme qui se redressa et l'aida à en faire de même en lui tendant une main.

« Et Papa? » Reprit le garçon quelques instants après son visage redevenant sérieux.

« Il est avec l'agent Fornell et la directrice. Ils interrogent une femme. »

« _Elle_ va essayer de convaincre Papa de m'abandonner.. » Marmonna le gamin avant de se reprendre. « D'abandonner cette affaire.»

Ce « elle » légèrement dédaigneux devait désigner la directrice. Abby en aurait mis sa main à couper

« Elle peut toujours essayer! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Gibbs est un véritable Bulldog! Avec l'os que tu lui a donné à ronger, aucun risque qu'il lâche l'affaire tant qu'il ne l'aura pas rogné jusqu'à la moelle!» Lui certifia Abby en serrant étroitement sa main dans la sienne. « Gibbs te l' a déjà dit et je vais te le redire en mon nom et je suis sûr que les autres en feront autant, de toute façon s'ils ne le font pas je leur lance une malédiction. Nous ne lâcherons pas ta main, Tony. Ni maintenant ni jamais! »

« Mais... Ce serait tellement moins contraignant pour vous de..» Voulut objecter Tony. Il ne s'agissait plus de sa voix d'enfant. L'éclat de détresse pur qui accompagna ces mots glaça le coeur de la gothique

Elle posa un doigt contre les lèvres de l'italien, l'obligeant à se taire.

« Pas de mais. » assura-t-elle en plongeant son regard sombre dans le vert de celui de son collègue et ami. Aussi furtivement qu'elle était apparut la présence de Tony s'évanouit dans un sourire las mais confiant qui perdura dans le regard du garçon.

**A suivre...**


	13. Chapter 13

_ Chapitre corrigé par__ BakaSama_Maxwell_

**Avertissement:** suite aux commentaires judicieux, je me suis aperçu qu'un passage dans le chapitre 11 pouvait prêter à confusion alors je l'ai remanié en espérant que vous excuserez cette maladresse de ma part. Merci de votre compréhension. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 13:** Départ

Quand Brad et Ducky arrivèrent dans le laboratoire, ils trouvèrent Abby en train de pianoter sur son clavier, visiblement occupée à rassembler des informations, et Tony assit au bureau de la jeune femme, un crayon de papier à la main. L'italien se tenait penché sur une feuille de couleur blanche qu'il noircissait consciencieusement. Les deux médecins sourirent en voyant son air concentré et le petit bout de sa langue qui pointait entre ses lèvres, révélant que le petit garçon avait pris le dessus pour le moment.

« Coucou vous deux! » Lança le légiste d'une voix joyeuse. «A ce que je vois vous êtes plongés dans un travail d'une importance capitale! »

« Je fais un dessin, Papy! Pour Papa !» S'exclama le brun de sa petite voix d'enfant en redressant la tête vers eux avec un sourire qui s'agrandit encore quand il remarqua que les bras de Brad étaient chargés d'un sac de papier marron à l'effigie d'un supermarché. « Tu as quelque chose à manger? »

« Oui, nous avons pensé que tu aurais certainement faim. » Répondit Brad en sortant du sac un pot de glace à la pistache qui fit lâcher son crayon à l'italien et bondir de sa chaise, manquant de peu de la renverser. Tony n'avait rien mangé de la journée et cela n'allait pas l'aider à refaire ses forces de jeûner. Les deux médecins avaient pensé à rapporter de quoi lui rendre de l'énergie, même si le contenu du sac ne serait jamais conseillé par un nutritionniste digne de ce nom.

« Ma glace préférée! »Lança-t-il en attrapant le pot, avec un regard brillant de joie.

« Tiens, Abby. » fit Ducky en tendant à la jeune femme un gobelet de sa boisson favorite, puis devant le regard mi figue mi raisin qu'elle lui accorda, il expliqua. « Commandé par téléphone et nous nous sommes fait livrer à l'entrée de nos locaux, Abby. Nous n'avons pris aucun risque. »

« Tant mieux. » Soupira la jeune femme tout en souriant de voir son collègue se débattre avec le couvercle du pot de sa glace qui se montrait récalcitrant.

Prenant pitié, Brad se saisit du pot et enleva le couvercle avant de le rendre à Tony qui piétinait d'impatience devant lui. Le comportement enfantin de Tony avait toujours eu quelque chose de rafraîchissant, parfois un peu lourd pour un homme de son âge, mais cela avait toujours apaisé les tensions. Dans la situation actuelle, elle trouvait son attitude attendrissante, qualificatif qu'elle ne lui avait jamais attribué auparavant. Tony pouvait être charmeur, voir sexiste dans certaines de ses réflexions, mais jamais elle n'avait vu cette lueur d'innocence briller dans ses prunelles vertes. Était-ce la présence de cette autre personnalité, qui les rendait aussi limpide? Comment avait-il pu garder intact cette pureté toute enfantine avec ce qui avait marqué son enfance?

« Ca avance de ton côté ? » Interrogea le plus âgé des deux docteurs, la sortant de ses pensées sans qu'elle ne trouve de réponse à ses interrogations.

« Hum oui ...Certainement pas assez vite au goût de Gibbs mais c'est en bonne voie. Cela irait certainement plus vite si McGee pouvait me filer un coup de main. » Râla-t-elle plus pour la forme que par réelle colère.

Ducky hocha affirmativement la tête, comprenant que la tache de repérer le parc où avait été tourné le film qu'ils avaient vu un peu plus tôt ne devait pas être une mince affaire à la vue du peu d'informations dont ils disposaient.

Tony, avec un sourire gourmand, s'attaquait à la lourde tâche de régler son sort à sa glace. S'apercevant des regards amusés qui ne le quittaient plus, l'italien les fixa en soulevant les sourcils.

« Si vous en voulez, il faut me le dire tout de suite! » S'exclama l'enfant avec une moue boudeuse qui les fit accentuer leur sourire.

« Brad a certainement d'autres petites choses pour nous dans son sac. Mange, Anthony! » Le rassura Ducky alors que le plus jeune médecin sortait de son sac d'autres victuailles, toutes sucrées, pour les déposer sur le bureau sous les regards gourmands de Tony et d'Abby qui ne se firent pas prier pour faire un sort aux provisions.

Ce fut attablés et discutant joyeusement que les retrouva Gibbs quelques instants plus tard. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de les interrompre. Il voulait graver ce moment de calme et de joie dans sa mémoire. Il regarda le visage détendu et souriant de Tony qui, malgré la fatigue qui lui dessinait d'importants cernes sous les yeux, riait de bon coeur à une histoire du légiste. Le regard vert de son agent senior avait retrouvé un éclat pétillant, une légère insouciance. Rien qu'en observant l'attitude de l'italien, il pouvait deviner que le gamin qu'il avait rencontré à l'hôpital avait repris le contrôle.

Gibbs savait qu'il allait devoir casser cette ambiance. Il n'avait que très peu de temps avant que Jenny ne passe à l'action et que cet endroit qu'il avait crut sûr, qu'il avait imaginé être capable de protéger Tony ne devienne sa prison.

Après la discussion houleuse qu'il avait eu avec la directrice, Fornell et lui avait revus leur position et leur plan d'action. Ils avaient perdu quelques minutes à se mettre d'accord sur la meilleure opportunité qui s'offrait à eux. Puis ils avaient passés quelques instants avec l'infirmière pour lui montrer la photo de Frédérique qu'Abby avait imprimé à la demande de Gibbs. Ce que la jeune femme leur avait révélé les avait conduit vers de nouvelles découvertes qui avaient fini d'ulcérer les deux hommes.

L'ancien marine se crispa, serrant rageusement ses poings. Derrière lui, Fornell posa une main ferme sur son épaule et resserra sa prise, lui assurant qu'il le soutenait, même si l'agent du FBI n'adhérait pas totalement aux décisions que lui avait imposées Gibbs.

« Abby, combien de temps te faut-t-il pour transférer tous les éléments de l'enquête sur un de tes engins portables et ne laisser aucune trace ici ? » Interrogea-t-il en entrant dans le laboratoire et faisant sursauter tout le monde, brisant l'insouciance du moment et plombant définitivement l'atmosphère.

« Papa ! » S'exclama Anthony en lui souriant et en lui tendant le dessin qu'il avait fait pour Gibbs. Sur son visage il y avait encore des traces du chocolat et de la glace qu'il avait ingurgité et qu'il essuya avec application dans la manche de son costume, étalant davantage les traces de son repas sur ses joues. L'ancien marine devant la scène ne put empêcher un sourire d'éclairer son visage en imaginant la réaction de son agent en découvrant les taches sur son vêtement qui devait être du dernier chic.

« Comme j'ai traité cette affaire avec les précautions d'usage, je dirais pas plus de dix minutes. » Répliqua la jeune femme en se levant pour se diriger vers ses ordinateurs, prête à lancer le programme. Elle n'avait pas oublié le regard que Gibbs avait eu quelques heures plus tôt. Elle s'était donc préparée à toutes les éventualités, mêmes les pires et elle avait eu raison.

« Précaution d'usage ? » Questionna Ducky en se levant à son tour pour ranger les restes de leur repas, aidé par Brad.

« Quand une enquête s'avère un peu sensible, ou concerne un membre du personnel de l'agence, j'effectue une sauvegarde de chaque fichier sur un disque dur indépendant. Une mesure de sécurité au cas où un petit malin tenterait de s'introduire dans l'unité centrale principale. » Expliqua la gothique en exécutant ce que lui avait demandé Gibbs. « J'ai aussi scanné tous les fichiers fournis par le FBI donc nous n'avons pas à nous charger des cartons de paperasses. J'ai aussi créée une copie numérique de toutes les cassettes. Par contre cela ralentira la recherche sur le parc où la vidéo a été tournée ! »

« Compris. Je suis sûr que McGee et toi pourrez rattraper ce retard sans problème. » Sourit Gibbs à la laborantine qui haussa les épaules en marmonnant un « merci de ta confiance mais ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué » à peine audible pour le commun des mortels mais qui n'échappa pas à Gibbs qui lui fit les gros yeux avant de reprendre la parole.

« On déménage dans les plus brefs délais. »

Gibbs regarda le dessin et sourit à Tony qui était venu se placer à côté de lui pour lui prendre la main. Il plia consciencieusement le papier dans la poche de sa veste. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir les talents artistiques de Tony en matière d'arts plastiques et ce qui se trouvait représenté sur le papier l'étonnait assez pour lui donner envie d'interroger le gamin sur ce qu'il pouvait bien encore lui cacher. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Il devait d'abord mettre son agent en sécurité avant de l'interroger.

« Ducky, la voiture est toujours... »

« Là où on l'a laissée, bien entendu, Jethro. » Termina le légiste en fronçant les sourcils. « Que se passe-t-il? »

« D'ici peu cela va grouiller d'agents fédéraux qui ne partagent pas notre point de vue sur cette affaire. Il est nécessaire de mettre un minimum de distance entre eux et nous. » Indiqua Fornell.

« J'ai déjà prévenu Ziva et McGee de nous retrouver chez moi. » Révéla Gibbs. « Ils doivent faire un détour et prendre certaines précautions mais ils nous y retrouveront dans la soirée. »

« Pourquoi? » Questionna Brad. «Vous aviez l'air de penser que nous ne craignions pas grand chose ici. »

« Il semblerait qu'une autre enquête fédérale prenne l'ascendant sur celle qui nous préoccupe. » Tenta d'éluder l'agent Fornell en soupirant.

« La main gauche de Dieu? » Questionna le petit garçon en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Effectivement. » Admit Gibbs en obligeant de l'index son agent senior à le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Pour moi, pour l'équipe, tu restes la priorité. »

Tony hocha lentement la tête resserrant son emprise sur la main de l'ancien marine qui était restée dans la sienne.

« Et l'interrogatoire de l'infirmière? » Demanda Ducky.

« Cela n'a pas donné grand chose. » Déclara Fornell en haussant les épaules. « Tout du moins, peut-on mettre un nom sur le visage du type qui vous a envoyé la vidéo. Elle le connaissait »

« Je croyais qu'il s'appelait Frédérique ? » S'étonna Abby.

« Frédérique était son prénom avant que le programme de protection des témoins ne lui donne une nouvelle identité. » Révéla Brad. « N'oubliez pas qu'il a été considéré et traité comme une victime de Renthworth. »

« Comment cela? » Hoqueta Abby qui en avait bientôt terminé avec ses manipulations informatiques. « Il a pourtant tué... »

« Les spécialistes de l'époque ont estimé qu'il n'était pas responsable de ses actes. Il était encore mineur et sous l'influence de Renthworth. Aux vues de ces circonstances atténuantes, ils ont demandé à ce que, comme nous tous, il soit suivi psychologiquement et soigné si nécessaire. »

« Donc… » Reprit Fornell en hochant la tête. Gibbs, qui le connaissait suffisamment pour reconnaître ses mouvements d'impatience et son inquiétude, devina que Tobias voulait diriger la conversation vers un autre sujet que la protection des témoins. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi, vu le fiasco de ce programme après le premier procès de Renthworth. Mais il était prêt à parier qu'il y avait autre chose à la manière dont Fornell jetait un regard de biais à Tony qui s'accrochait de plus en plus fermement à sa main. A son bras même. La question de Ducky à l'hôpital, qui lui avait paru sans fondement, revint à sa mémoire avec un choc qui lui coupa le souffle un court instant.

_« Comment doit on t'appeler ? » Fit Ducky d'une voix hésitante. _

Gibbs se souvenait du ton inquiet sur lequel le légiste avait posé cette question pourtant anodine à l'enfant.

_« Anthony. »_

La réponse de l'enfant était tombée nette et précise, sans hésitation mais elle n'avait pas entièrement satisfait Ducky qui avait insisté.

_« Ton nom complet, s'il te plaît. » _

L'ancien marine se souvenait parfaitement de la réaction de Brad et de Fornell quand ils avaient entendu cette requête. La peur, l'incertitude avaient marqué leurs deux visages mais chez l'agent du FBI, il avait pu lire de l'inquiétude.

_« Anthony Daniel DiNozzo Capriotti »_

Et du soulagement quand la conversation avait été orientée vers le père de Tony. Cette révélation avait été assez déstabilisante pour lui faire manquer un détail important. Il se demandait même comment cela avait pu lui échapper : Tony n'avait pas changé de nom ! Il n'avait pas appartenu au programme de protection des témoins ? Pourquoi ?

Gibbs soupira, encore une question qu'il devrait remettre à plus tard. Il n'avait pas le temps pour le moment. Discuter de cela avec l'italien, c'était prendre le risque de le braquer et de le voir s'éloigner, cela représentait trop de danger, trop de risque de le voir s'évaporer dans la nature, sans espoir de retour.

« L'infirmière a reconnu sur la photo le docteur Henri Valdwiller. Elle le consulte depuis la mort de sa mère. Cela doit faire environ trois mois. J'ai appelé mes collègues qui nous ont fourni une partie de son curriculum. » Expliquait tranquillement Fornell à son auditoire, le sortant de ses réflexions.

« Docteur ? » Marmonna Tony en ouvrant de grands yeux effarés. Gibbs posa une main rassurante sur celle qui s'accrochait à lui avec un certain désespoir. Il pouvait sentir les ongles de l'italien s'enfoncer dans la chair de son bras, mais il ne fit rien pour l'éloigner.

« Docteur en psychologie et psychiatrie. » Révéla l'agent du FBI avec une certaine gêne et un léger dégoût. « Il a un cabinet à Washington, entre autre pied à terre, et il aurait une licence pour travailler avec la justice, comme expert. Nous n'avons pas eu assez de temps pour approfondir son interrogatoire, une fois que votre directrice nous a déclaré avoir lancé les chiens à nos fesses. »

« C'est pour cela qu'on s'en va ? Ils vont venir me chercher. » Demanda Tony d'une voix toujours faible mais rassuré par la présence de Gibbs qui venait de poser sa main libre sur celles de son agent qui s'accrochait à lui désespérément.

« Oui. J'ai demandé à Ziva et McGee de passer au cabinet de ce dingue puis de venir nous retrouver chez moi. » Reprit Gibbs. « Cependant il y a une dernière chose que nous devons régler. Après en avoir discuter avec Fornell... »

« Je tiens à préciser que cette idée ne me plaît pas du tout ! » Prévint l'agent du FBI en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Nous avons décidé qu'il n'était pas judicieux de vous impliquer plus que nécessaire, Docteur. »

« Pardon ! » S'exclama Brad avec surprise, une surprise rapidement remplacée par une colère difficilement contenue. « Hors de question que vous, non...Vous ne comprenez pas, je peux vous être utile ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'évincer de l'enquête ! Elle me concerne tout autant que Tony ! »

« C'est tout à fait vrai, Brad. » Intervint Tony avec un triste sourire. L'éclat d'innocence avait disparu de son regard. L'enfant avait cédé la place à Tony le sachant plus à même de trouver les mots qui sauraient convaincre Brad « Mais tu as encore ta vie. Ni Renthworth, ni Frédérique ne savent que tu es impliqué ! Il te reste une chance de sauver la vie que tu as mis tant de temps à construire. »

« Non ! » Hurla Brad en serrant les poings. Son regard erra quelques instants entre Gibbs et Tony avant de se fixer avec colère sur son ami. « Je ne te laisserais pas me refaire ce coup là ! Pas cette fois ! »

« Ecoutez, Docteur. Si j'avais le choix, si je pouvais me le permettre, si j'étais certain à cent pour cent de pouvoir garantir votre sécurité, je vous embarquerais avec nous. Mais les portes légales et les voies habituelles de la justice se referment une à une derrière nous... »

« Vous fatiguez pas, agent Gibbs. » Siffla Brad, résigné et abattu par un sentiment de défaite qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, en lui lançant un regard noir. « J'ai déjà eu bien trop d'occasions d'entendre ce discours dans ma vie. Je sais aussi que rien ne vous fera changer d'avis, alors je n'essaierai pas plus longtemps. »

Brad était encore en colère. Elle luisait dans son regard, elle transpirait de la tension dans sa voix et dans tout son corps. Elle le soutenait, elle lui donnait la force d'affronter leurs regards et la pitié condescendante qu'il croyait y voir pour le faible qu'il était et serait certainement toujours. Alors il préférait s'éloigner avant qu'elle ne s'épuise et qu'il ne devienne pathétique.

« Quand tout sera fini, tu sais que je serais toujours là, n'est-ce pas ? » Lança-t-il à Tony qui hocha la tête et vint le prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille auxquels il répondit par un hochement de tête.

« Ce n'est pas par pitié, Brad. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? C'est parce que j'aurais forcément besoin de toi après. N'en doute pas, mon ami »

Puis il s'écarta de lui-même, repoussant lentement Tony, craignant que sa détermination ne faiblisse. La détresse dans la voix de Tony, il ne l'avait pas imaginée. Cette douleur aurait pu les briser l'un et l'autre s'il avait eu la faiblesse de tenter de convaincre Tony de le garder près de lui.

Sa fierté et sa colère étaient tout ce qui lui restait. Elles étaient son courage, sa force. Son ami allait une nouvelle fois le tenir à l'écart des dangers et lui revenir meurtri et brisé comme à chaque fois. Il compterait sur lui pour recoller les morceaux. Tony aurait besoin de lui et il se tiendrait prêt.

Brad fit de son mieux pour lui sourire et cacher ses larmes. Il y avait une chose qu'il devait faire pour que _ce jeu_ soit le dernier. Un acte que lui seul pouvait faire. Il avait repoussé l'échéance depuis trop d'années. Maintenant il allait choisir d'agir pour que son ami, son frère, n'ait plus à revivre cet enfer. Que cette fois soit la dernière !

« Je vous accompagne. » Lui révéla Fornell avec un haussement d'épaule. « Voyez-vous, Docteur, vous n'êtes pas le seul a être envoyé en touche ! »

« Tobias ! » Le rappela à l'ordre Gibbs.

« Quoi ? » Répondit hargneusement l'agent du FBI. « Je sais très bien où nous en sommes dans cette affaire ! Je te suis reconnaissant de penser à ma retraite et à ma carrière, mais j'aurais préféré faire partie des héros qui chassent les salauds ! »

« Fallait pas vous tromper d'agence fédérale. » Lui lança d'un ton narquois Tony avec un sourire moqueur que lui rendit l'agent du FBI.

Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses que Fornell aurait voulu faire pour aider le brun. Il n'avait pas menti à Jenny Sheppard, en lui certifiant que si elle virait DiNozzo, il l'embaucherait dans l'instant. Leurs deux regards se croisèrent et Fornell sut que Tony lui faisait confiance pour protéger Brad. Comme l'italien sut combien cette décision d'être mis à l'écart coûtait à l'agent du FBI. C'était amplement suffisant.

« On reste en contact. » Temporisa Gibbs en soupirant.

« J'espère bien ! Si tu ne veux pas me voir débarquer à des heures impossibles chez toi. » Lança Fornell en saluant les autres d'un signe de tête et en commençant à partir suivi par Brad qui les avait salués lui aussi rapidement.

« Comme si cela t'avait déjà retenu ! » Rétorqua Gibbs en les regardant partir.

« Les affaires reprennent, patron? » Demanda Tony.

L'ancien marine fixa les membres de son équipe, qui attendaient ses ordres pour la suite des opérations. Il ne rencontra qu'un seul et même regard déterminé et concentré et il ne douta pas que les deux membres manquant de l'équipe aient le même.

* * *

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à l'agent Fornell et à Brad pour traverser les bureaux du NCIS et regagner le parking où était garé la voiture de l'agent du FBI. Il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne dans les locaux. L'agent du FBI était soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à affronter la directrice de nouveau, ni croiser les agents fédéraux dépêchés sur les lieux pour interroger DiNozzo.

Avant de regagner le laboratoire, il avait passé un coup de fils à ses hommes pour obtenir des informations sur Valdwiller mais aussi pour les informer de sa mise à pied. Pas à tous, seulement à ceux en qui il avait une confiance absolue, Jervis et Austin.

A ce souvenir, Fornell sourit. Les réactions de ses subordonnés avaient été une source de fierté et lui avait donné l'impression de ne pas avoir tout raté dans sa carrière. Son équipe lui avait accordé un soutien sans faille. Il leur avait communiqué ses derniers ordres, convaincu que son instinct ne le trompait pas et qu'il pouvait compter sur eux pour lui obéir même si c'était pour la dernière fois. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir parler de certaines choses plus tôt, surtout vis à vis de l'agent Austin. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la situation dans laquelle il laissait son subordonné, mais il n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

L'option sa hiérarchie lui avait laissé, valait l'ultimatum que la directrice Sheppard avait lancé à Gibbs. Livrer DiNozzo, ce qui pour eux était inimaginable, ou être démis de l'affaire et dans son cas particulier être mis en « vacances forcées ».

Son choix fait, - bien évidemment qu'il refusait de leur livrer DiNozzo sur un plateau d'argent -, et assumé dans une conversation mémorable avec son directeur, Fornell avait dû se rendre à l'évidence que le plan de Gibbs était le meilleur, même si être mis à l'écart ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Fornell fut presque surpris de se retrouver aussi rapidement devant sa voiture. Cependant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient laissé les autres, Brad s'arrêta et prit la parole.

« Agent Fornell, avant d'être complètement mis hors course dans cette affaire, je vais faire quelque chose qui, je l'espère, fera pencher la balance du côté de Tony. »

« Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir...Si vous avez des informations qui peuvent... »

« Il ne s'agit pas de cela... »

Et avant que le courage ne lui manque. Avant que la colère ne le quitte, lui permettant de réfléchir plus sereinement à la situation, avant que sa peur ne reprenne le dessus, il leva le poing gauche en l'air sous le regard ahuri de Fornell qui poussa un juron.

L'agent du FBI ferma les yeux un court instant avant de se mettre à hocher la tête. Brad rebaissa sa main, respirant à fond, relâchant sa colère. Il se sentait soulagé. Cette décision n'était peut-être pas la meilleure à prendre mais c'était celle qui scellerait définitivement cette histoire dans le passé sans risque de la voir à nouveau détruire leur futur.

« Je comprends. » Annonça Fornell au moment où son téléphone sonna.

Il décrocha et ne fut pas vraiment surpris de l'identité de son interlocuteur. Il se demandait juste comment il avait fait pour être averti aussi vite. Quoi qu'il avait bien une petite idée sur la question.

« Cela faisait un bail, Robert. » Salua-t-il avec un sourire heureux. « Que je passe vous voir ? Sans problème, mais je suis accompagné... »

Il marqua un temps de silence, pendant lequel la personne à l'autre bout du fils parla un assez long moment.

« Entendu, si vous insistez. Nous étions justement en train de nous demander où dîner ce soir. » Répondit Fornell. « Je regrettais justement de me retrouver hors jeu et mon ami aussi. Votre proposition tombe à pic... Ok, je vais le lui dire. »

Puis il raccrocha et fixa Brad avec des yeux pétillants de malice.

« C'est Gibbs qui va en faire une tête. » Marmonna-t-il en montant dans sa voiture et en ouvrant la portière au médecin qui se demandait ce que cette étrange conversation téléphonique pouvait bien vouloir signifier, même s'il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec l'enquête.

« J'ai un message pour vous. » Déclara Fornell en souriant et en démarrant. « Votre demande a été validée. Vous recevrez la confirmation de son exécution dans les plus brefs délais. Vous savez ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. « La main gauche de Dieu » est déjà en place pour protéger Tony et les jours de Renthworth sont comptés. »

« Pas de regrets ? »

« Non. Aucun. »

**A suivre...**


	14. Chapter 14: Aparté 01

_Chapitre corrigé par BakaSama_Maxwell (il se peut qu'il ait des fautes car j'ai dû modifier certains passages par la suite, désolée)_

_Un chapitre particulier que celui-à et maintenant j'attends vos réactions avec impatience. Bonne lecture!_

**Aparté n° 1:** La journée avait pourtant bien commencé !

C'était avec un grand sourire aux lèvres que l'agent Austin avait pénétré dans le bâtiment principal du FBI à Washington. Il affichait une expression sereine malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle il arrivait pour prendre son poste. Il savait que ses partenaires ne manqueraient pas de lui faire une réflexion sur son retard, il pouvait presque les entendre jubiler d'ici mais il avait prévu le coup.

Etant un des plus jeunes de l'équipe et un des derniers à l'avoir rejointe, les fantaisies qu'il se permettait avec les protocoles et la hiérarchie, avaient tendances à ne pas être bien acceptées par ses collègues.

Hormis Jervis et leur chef direct, le jeune châtain ne semblait écouter personne et n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il prenait un malin plaisir à faire enrager ceux de ses collègues qui avaient la fâcheuse manie de le prendre d'un peu trop haut à son goût. Il n'était pas un bleu comme Fuller tout juste sortie de la faculté ! Il avait fait ses preuves pendant quelques années dans une autre équipe avant de se retrouver muté dans celle-ci. Il avait l'expérience du terrain et comptait bien démontrer que cette promotion, il ne la devait pas au hasard, ou à tout autre chose.

Donc il ne fut pas surpris quand un des anciens l'invectiva sèchement en regardant l'horloge du bureau qui indiquait plus de treize heures passées.

« C'est à cette heure que vous débarquez, agent Austin ? »

« Avant que vous ne disiez des paroles déplacées et dépassant, j'en suis convaincu, le fond de votre pensée, je tiens à vous avertir, agent Carson, que j'ai fait une demande de congé exceptionnel en bonne et dûe forme pour m'absenter ce matin car j'avais un rendez-vous chez le dentiste. » Expliqua-t-il en souriant à son vis à vis qui manqua de s'étouffer devant l'audace avec laquelle il lui répondait.

«T'aurais pu nous avertir. » Lança d'une voix atone l'agent Jervis en levant à peine son nez de l'écran d'ordinateur qui se trouvait devant lui. « Cela nous aurait évité cette scène. »

« Et me priver de voir leur tête frustrée, jamais. » Répondit Austin en faisant un clin d'oeil à l'agent Carson et aux deux autres qui l'accompagnaient. Carson préféra battre en retraite en se replongeant dans son travail. « Le chef n'est pas là ? »

« Il est parti sans dire un mot tout à l'heure après avoir reçu le courrier. » Reprit Jervis sans arrêter son travail.

« Une affaire intéressante ? »

« Aucune idée, Fornell est parti en coup de vent. » Expliqua Jervis en soupirant. « Tu devrais te mettre au travail maintenant. Je sais parfaitement que tu as deux rapports en retard et tu devrais t'y mettre si tu ne veux pas que le chef te fasse finir à point d'heure. »

« Ok. » Soupira Austin en s'asseyant devant son bureau pour se plonger dans un travail de paperasserie qu'il jugeait des plus inutile et des plus rébarbatif.

Il ne s'était pas écoulé plus de cinq minutes qu'il reprit la parole au grand dam de ses collègues.

« Il y a longtemps que le chef est parti ? »

« Une à deux heures. » Lui répondit Fuller depuis la photocopieuse.

« On devrait peut-être l'appeler. » Continua Austin. « Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de faire cavalier seul. »

«Il ne partait pas sur le terrain. Il a dit au directeur qu'il devait se rendre au NCIS. » Révéla l'agent Fuller.

« Tu comptais nous la donner quand cette information le bleu ? » Questionna Austin avec un sourire carnassier qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Mais j'ai juste surpris cette bride de conversation dans le couloir alors que j'étais parti chercher les cafés... » Balbutia le plus jeune en rougissant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cela semblait autant avoir d'importance pour ses collègues car même l'agent Carson le fixait avec irritation.

« Austin arrête de vouloir l'effrayer. » Intervint Jervis en relevant la tête de son ordinateur. « Et toi déballe ton sac. Tu sais autre chose ? »

Fuller se contenta de hocher négativement la tête, impressionné par la réaction unanime pour une fois de ses collègues.

« A chaque fois qu'on est sur une affaire avec eux, cela tourne à l'aigre et le chef est vraiment sur les nerfs ce qui veut dire qu'on passe généralement un mauvais moment nous autres.» Maugréa Carson, comme explication pour le jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas la soudaine nervosité de l'ensemble de ses collègues. « Que peut bien être aller faire le chef là-bas ? »

Austin devait bien admettre que, dans ce cas précis, Carson avait raison. Les exemples ne manquaient pas. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où par un mauvais concours de circonstances, les deux agences fédérales s'étaient retrouvées face à face à débattre pour savoir qui avait la prérogative sur l'enquête en cours.

De nouveau il soupira. La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé. La secrétaire du cabinet dentaire où il avait été lui avait filé son numéro. Il s'était enfin débarrassé de cette rage de dent qui le tenait éveillé depuis deux jours. Il avait trouvé un bon moyen pour faire enrager ses collègues sans que cela ne risque de lui retomber sur la tête. Mais cette annonce venait de lui casser l'ambiance joviale et bienfaisante de ce jour. Fornell s'était rendu au NCIS sans donner la moindre explication, sans emmener aucun d'entre eux avec lui. Un frisson le parcourut. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Les enquêtes incluant le NCIS était toujours éprouvantes pour leur chef, et par un enchaînement naturel des choses pour eux aussi.

« On devrait peut être se renseigner. » Reprit Austin en se massant le cou, geste anodin chez n'importe qui d'autre, mais pour le châtain c'était un tic d'anxiété que tous ceux qui l'avaient côtoyé assez longtemps, pouvaient associer à une catastrophe imminente. Il arrêta son mouvement sur la fine cicatrice blanche qui parcourait sa nuque de l'arrière de son oreille gauche au col de sa chemise. Rares étaient ceux qui savaient jusqu'où elle descendait exactement.

«Patience, s'il a besoin de nous il nous avertira le moment venu. » Conseilla Jervis d'un ton calme et conciliant qui apaisa leurs craintes au moins pour les dix prochaines minutes, temps qui s'écoula avant qu'Austin ne reprenne la parole.

« Je m'ennuie ! » S'exclama le châtain en faisant sursauter Fuller qui s'était approché de son bureau pour y déposer des dossiers.

« Écris ton rapport. » Lui ordonna Jervis sans arrêter son travail, ni relever la tête de son écran.

« Mais tu n'es pas curieux de savoir ce qui se trame ? »

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Surtout dans notre métier, Austin. Tu devrais le savoir. » Le sermonna Jervis d'une voix sans appel qui fit frissonner le jeune agent Fuller alors qu'Austin croisait les bras sur sa poitrine en bougonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles à propos du radotage des vieilles personnes.

Carson eut un rire moqueur, se sentant légèrement vengé de l'attitude de son collègue quelques instants plus tôt. Il faillit s'étrangler quand Austin se tourna vers lui avec un sourire charmeur. Quand le châtain ouvrit la bouche pour parler il fut interrompu par une mise en garde de Jervis.

« Austin, tes rapports. »

« Oui, Maman. » Répondit-il en se renfrognant. Le sobriquet fit soupirer l'agent Jervis qui préféra ne pas entrer dans le jeu de son partenaire, espérant ainsi qu'il travaillerait, un peu.

Le record de concentration de l'agent Austin fut battu et rallongé de quelques secondes quand le bruit d'une sonnerie de portable les fit tous sursauter.

« Agent Jervis. »

Toutes activités suspendues, les agents présents dans le bureau écoutaient avec attention la conversation, espérant que Fornell soit à l'autre bout du fil. L'échange ne dura pas longtemps et ne leur apprit pas grand chose vu que Jervis ne répondait que par « oui » et « Entendu, Chef » tout en inscrivant quelque chose sur un morceau de papier. Puis il se leva rapidement, imité par ces collègues, et donna les ordres que lui avait transmis Fornell au téléphone.

« Carson, Fuller, vous allez aux archives et vous demandez ce dossier ! Une fois que vous l'avez, vous l'apportez au NCIS, à l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs ! Fuller, n'oubliez pas de leur faire signer le registre !»

Il tendit le papier où il avait inscrit les coordonnées du dossier à Carson qui s'en saisit et fila sans demander son reste avec Fuller sur les talons.

« Austin avec moi, on va à Bethesda, récupérer le chef et un suspect. »

* * *

_La journée avait si bien commencé,_ se lamentait presque l'agent Austin assis sur la banquette arrière de la voiture avec pour compagne une jeune infirmière menottée et à moitié inconsciente.

A l'avant, Jervis conduisait au milieu des embouteillages de l'après midi en direction du NCIS, alors que Fornell se tenait sur le siège passager, leur faisant un rapide bilan de la situation en jetant par le rétroviseur intérieur des regards inquiets vers les passagers à l'arrière. Austin n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qui rendait Fornell aussi nerveux. L'infirmière ? Lui ?

Impossible de le savoir tant que le regard de l'agent Fornell ne se fixerait pas définitivement sur l'un d'entre eux.

« Une affaire vieille de 20 ans qui remonte au mauvais moment. Elle touche de près un agent du NCIS et l'agent Gibbs semble plus que déterminé à la mener à son terme cette fois. »

Ce rapport était court et ne leur apprenait rien de fondamental sur cette fameuse affaire. Austin n'avait pas besoin de plus de détail. Il savait de quoi il retournait. Surtout depuis qu'il avait entr'aperçu le médecin qui accompagnait son chef dans le hall des urgences de l'hôpital. Un visage dont il se souvenait parfaitement malgré les années. Le docteur ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnu. Il faut dire qu'il paraissait vraiment préoccupé par l'état de santé de quelqu'un. Austin avait été à deux doigts de griller sa couverture en demandant ce qui était arrivé à Tony. Comment aurait-il pu expliquer à ses supérieurs qu'il connaissait l'agent DiNozzo ?

Il surprit le regard de Fornell se poser sur lui. Austin eut alors la conviction que la nervosité et les doutes de son supérieur le concernaient. Et bien! Sa situation ne s'arrangeait pas si Fornell se montrait inquiet à son sujet!

« Je compte lui apporter mon soutien, mais j'aimerais que vous restiez en dehors du coup. Pour le moment. » Crut-il nécessaire de préciser au moment où Austin ouvrait la bouche pour protester. Ils échangèrent un regard. Une mise en garde de la part de Fornell. Une certaine impatience chez le plus jeune rapidement maîtrisée.

Austin contrairement à son habitude n'insista pas. Peu lui importait finalement de travailler sur l'affaire en tant qu'agent du FBI. Si son intuition était bonne, il aurait certainement l'opportunité d'être réquisitionné par des personnes ayant plus de liberté d'action. Il fallait juste qu'il se montre assez patient et bien que cela ne soit pas son fort, il était prêt à faire un effort pour pouvoir obtenir une infime part de ce qu'il estimait lui revenir de droit.

Il n'avait rien oublié des évènements qui avait perturbé à jamais le cours de sa vie. Comment aurait-il pu oublier _ce jeu_ cruel auquel il s'était retrouvé mêlé bien malgré lui près de dix ans auparavant. Il était juste étonné que Fornell semblât savoir que cela le concernait de près lui aussi. Un court instant il se demanda ce que son chef avait bien pu deviner d'autre.

« Après nous avoir déposés, vous retournez au bureau et vous patientez. Je pense que les choses ne tarderont pas à bouger et je sais que je peux compter sur vous. »

« Patienter ? Avec Austin ? Vous voulez ma mort ? » S'exclama Jervis qui avait bien saisi l'ambiance pesante et chargée d'interrogation entre ses deux collègues. Sa tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère aurait avorté si Fornell ne s'était pas prêté au jeu.

« Il fera un effort. N'est-ce pas Austin ? » Sourit Fornell.

« Je tacherais. » Promit sans conviction le plus jeune des agents en fixant le paysage urbain qui défilait par la fenêtre.

La femme se mit à s'agiter à côté de lui, risquant de se blesser avec les menottes qui l'entravaient. Austin fredonna alors une comptine enfantine à mi-voix ce qui la calma aussitôt.

Jervis étonné s'apprêtait à faire une remarque mais un signe de tête quasi imperceptible de la part de Fornell le retint.

* * *

Ils avaient fait ce que Fornell leur avait dit. Austin avait fini ses rapports sans sourciller. Il avait même été d'un calme olympien, ce qui avait fini par inquiéter ses collègues, mais ceux-ci s'étaient bien gardés de l'interroger sur ce revirement de caractère qui ne lui correspondait pas. A chaque fois que l'un d'eux lui adressait la parole, il répondait d'une voix froide et détachée qui ne lui correspondait pas plus que cette attitude renfermée.

Il devait être 17 heures quand le portable de l'agent Austin sonna, faisant sursauter l'agent Fuller qui revenait avec des cafés qu'il manqua de renverser sur la veste de l'agent Carson.

« Austin... Je confirme. » Annonça-t-il à son interlocuteur après que celui-ci lui ait arlé longuement sans qu'il l'interrompe. Puis il eut de nouveau un silence pendant lequel chacun des autres agents observa avec attention les paroles et les gestes du châtain espérant avoir des nouvelles de l'enquête.

Seul Jervis, qui faisait équipe avec lui, le connaissait assez pour décrypter toutes ses mimiques. Et ce qu'il percevait ne lui disait rien de bon. Même si le ton se faisait plus enjoué. Même si la main, qu'il avait passée sur la cicatrice de son cou peu de temps après avoir décroché, avait cessé ses va et viens. Même si l'éclat vif qui s'était allumé dans son regard lui redonnait vie. Jervis savait que les ennuis et les choses sérieuses ne faisaient que commencer. Quand le châtain raccrocha, il souriait à pleines dents et devant ses collègues curieux, il éclata de rire.

« C'était une copine qui voulait savoir si je pouvais me libérer pour dîner ! Pas de quoi en faire un secret d'état ! »

« J'ai cru que c'était des nouvelles de Fornell ! » Marmonna Carson en retournant à son bureau.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que le chef m'appelle quand il peut joindre Jervis ? »

« Tu as accepté ? » Questionna Fuller en lui tendant un café.

« Bien entendu. » Répondit Austin en prenant sa tasse et en le remerciant d'un geste de la tête.

« Tu devrais la rappeler pour annuler, Austin. Pour le moment on reste à la disposition du patron ! » L'avertit Jervis.

« Ooh flûte ! » Minauda le châtain en se levant. « Vu l'heure qu'il est, il n'aura certainement plus besoin de nous ! »

« Austin ! » Aboya d'un ton sec Jervis. Il n'aimait pas la petite mise en scène à laquelle se livrait le plus jeune. Il mentait, outrageusement et sans vergogne, les manipulant sans scrupule pour arriver à son but.

« Ok, je vais la rappeler du parking et en profiter pour m'en griller une si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection. » Déclara-t-il en se levant.

«T'as 5 minutes ! Pas une de plus. » Lui concéda Jervis qui ne voyait pas d'un bon oeil le fait que son collègue échappe à son regard trop longtemps. Il avait bien vu que cette affaire avait perturbé Austin plus que nécessaire. Fornell ne leur avait pas expliqué grand chose dans la voiture et ne leur avait donné aucun détail concernant cette histoire, pourtant il était évident qu'Austin se sentait personnellement impliqué. Était ce la raison pour laquelle Fornell avait essayé de les tenir à l'écart, pour éviter que le jeune agent, un peu tête brûlée sur les bords, se laisse emporter par son enthousiasme ?

Austin lui fit un signe éloquent mais fort impoli de la main en s'éloignant. Jervis soupira. Si le jeune homme n'était pas revenu d'ici trois minutes, il irait le chercher par le fond de sa culotte et l'attacherait à son fauteuil jusqu'à ce que Fornell lui dise quoi en faire.

Austin, lui, venait d'atteindre le parking. Il sortit son portable et appela un des numéros pré enregistrés. En attendant que son correspondant décroche, il alluma une cigarette et la laissa se consumer. Il ne fumait pas. La clope était un bon prétexte pour sortir et pouvoir passer ses appels à titre privé sans que cela n'attire trop l'attention de ses collègues.

« Allo Peter, c'est moi ! Je sais bien que tu viens de rentrer de mission mais on vient de m'informer que l'on a reçu une carte postale. De plus, de par ma position, j'ai pu confirmer que _le jeu _avait bien repris. Notre phalange est réquisitionnée. C'est ton père qui coordonne notre action. Ok, moi je suis un peu coincé pour le moment avec mon boulot mais je serais présent, sans aucun doute. A plus !»

Il raccrocha et écrasa le mégot dans un des cendriers qui se trouvaient là. Tout en reprenant la direction du bureau, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction. Bien sûr il y avait des risques à vouloir participer à cette opération, comme de se faire tuer ou de voir sa couverture tomber et de se voir accuser d'acte de terrorisme.

Il aimait travailler au FBI. Il appréciait ses collègues, certains peut-être plus que d'autres. Mais l'occasion était trop belle ! La seule certainement qui se présenterait à lui. Hors de question qu'il la laisse lui passer sous le nez.

* * *

Il ne s'écoula pas plus d'une heure entre le retour d'Austin et le coup de téléphone de Fornell demandant à Jervis de se renseigner sur un certain docteur Valdwiller. Rapidement, Jervis avait tapé le nom de l'individu dans leur base de données et ce qui en était ressorti n'avait pas semblé enchanter leur patron. Mais ce qui les avait le plus surpris, ce fut quand Jervis leur annonça que Fornell les relâchait pour le restant de la journée.

Premièrement parce que c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils travaillaient tous ensemble sous les ordres de l'agent Fornell que cela arrivait. Quand ils étaient sur une affaire, Fornell attendait d'eux qu'ils restent disponibles en permanence. Deuxièmement parce que Jervis affichait un air contrarié depuis qu'il avait raccroché, qu'on ne voyait que rarement sur les traits habituellement calmes et posés de son visage.

Austin était décidé à tirer les vers du nez à son collègue quand son téléphone sonna de nouveau. Il eut la surprise de se retrouver avec Fornell à l'autre bout du fils, lui révélant sa mise à pied. Il fixa son partenaire qui lui accorda un mouvement imperceptible de la tête. Voilà ce qui perturbait Jervis. Fornell avait désobéit aux ordres et se retrouvait évincé de l'affaire qui lui tenait pourtant à coeur.

Il était évident que cela devait avoir un rapport avec _eux. _Depuis le temps que les autorités cherchaient à démanteler « la main gauche de Dieu », ils n'allaient certainement pas laisser passer une si belle occasion ! Voilà qui le mettait dans une situation plus que délicate.

Les regards curieux de Carson et de Fuller ne le quittaient pas. Il devait donner le change, c'est pourquoi il dit assez fortement pour être entendu.

« C'est que tu insistes, ma jolie. Puisque c'est toi je veux bien faire un effort, je vais me débrouiller pour me libérer. » Déclara-t-il en accordant à ses collègues un regard goguenard qui fit fulminer Carson et sourire le bleu.

Au téléphone, il entendit rire Fornell avant qu'il ne raccroche. Et puis le directeur était entré et définitivement cette journée qui avait pourtant si bien commencé, avait pris une tournure des plus sombre pour l'agent Austin.

**A suivre...**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapitre corrigé par BakaSama_Maxwell_

**Chapitre 15:** Interrogatoire

«A cette heure tardive, nous allons trouver porte close ! » Soupira McGee en garant la voiture devant un immeuble de grand standing non loin du centre ville.

Malgré les embouteillages qui bloquaient la circulation quotidiennement, ils ne leur avaient pas fallut plus de 20 minutes pour se rendre à l'adresse que Gibbs leur avait donné quelques instants plus tôt. Sans leur expliquer ce qu'ils devaient exactement chercher chez ce docteur Valdwiller, il leur avait ordonné de fouiller consciencieusement son bureau pour trouver un lien entre ce psychologue et Renthworth.

« Tant mieux ! » S'exclama Ziva avec amusement, en sortant sans perdre de temps du véhicule et en claquant la portière. « Comme cela on pourra fouiller tranquillement son cabinet ! »

« Gibbs n'a pas précisé pourquoi nous devions enquêter sur cet homme ? Tu crois qu'il y a un rapport avec Tony ? » Questionna McGee en la rejoignant devant le pas de la porte où la jeune femme était déjà en train d'examiner la plaque de nom des occupants de l'immeuble pour y repérer celui de l'individu que Gibbs leur avait donné.

« Sûrement. Amène-toi. » Répondit l'israélienne après avoir trouvé l'étage auquel se situait le cabinet.

Elle s'engagea dans l'escalier, rapidement suivie par son collègue. Le cabinet du docteur se trouvait au troisième étage. Sur le pallier, ils purent voir sa plaque professionnelle qui indiquait sa spécialisation en psychologie et psychiatrie. Il y était mentionné en plus petites lettres qu'il était mandaté comme expert pour la cour de justice.

Ziva actionna la porte qui s'ouvrit sans résistance. Apparemment le cabinet de consultation n'était pas encore fermé. Elle retint un grognement de frustration, avant d'entrer en plaquant sur son visage un sourire avenant de circonstance. Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle d'attente cossue. Un tapis amortissait le bruit de leur pas en direction d'un bureau où les accueillit une jeune femme au sourire aimable et professionnel. De part et d'autre, il y avait des chaises plus ou moins confortables posées sur un vieux parquet grinçant. Les murs étaient recouverts de tentures aux couleurs chatoyantes, se dégradant du rouge à l'orange pastel. Des tableaux d'art moderne aux représentations torturées ornaient eux aussi les murs en direction d'une porte dans le fond qui devait conduire au bureau du docteur Valdwiller.

« Excusez-moi, mais le cabinet va fermer dans quelques instants. » Leur annonça la jeune femme en rechaussant sur son nez les lunettes qu'elle avait posées sur le bureau. Elle semblait sur le point de partir.

« Nous aurions aimé consulté le docteur Valdwiller » Commença Ziva en répondant aimablement à la secrétaire en s'approchant du bureau, tirant Tim par le bras au grand étonnement de celui-ci.

L'informaticien regarda sa collègue en fronçant les sourcils. Que manigançait-elle ? Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement s'annoncer comme agents fédéraux et demander à parler au Docteur. Pourquoi prenait-elle autant de précaution ? Un peu comme si elle ne voulait pas éveiller la méfiance de la jeune femme qui venait de les accueillir.

« Et bien, je regrette mais le docteur est très pris pour le moment. Il n'aura certainement pas suffisamment de temps à consacrer à un nouveau patient. Mais je peux vous conseiller un confrère qui est tout aussi compétent... »

« Argh ! » S'écria McGee avec douleur et incompréhension dans le regard qu'il adressa à Ziva qui prit une expression inquiète à son tour en fixant la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait sursauté en entendant le cri que Tim avait poussé. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'était que l'agent du MOSSAD avait habilement, sans se faire remarquer, pincé fortement une partie rebondie de l'anatomie de son partenaire qui s'avérait sensible chez la plupart des êtres humains.

« C'est que la situation est assez urgente, comme vous pouvez le voir. » Lui déclara Ziva. « Mon frère prend habituellement un traitement pour contenir son agressivité mais il n'a pas fait renouveler son ordonnance avant notre départ en vacances et nous voilà à court de médicament ! J'ai bien peur qu'il ne perde définitivement le contrôle... »

Nouveau pincement de la part de l'israélienne provoquant chez l'informaticien un nouveau cri de douleur et de colère contenue mais aussi un brusque mouvement de recul provoquant une bousculade qui renversa des dossiers se trouvant sur le bureau. La secrétaire sursauta de nouveau hoquetant de peur et s'écartant pour mettre un peu plus de distance entre elle et l'homme aux réactions si étranges et imprévisibles.

« Vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Soupira Ziva d'un ton las qui arracha un hochement de tête affirmatif à la jeune femme.

« Mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous. J'en suis navrée mais le docteur a dû s'absenter pour une affaire urgente et il ne reviendra que la semaine prochaine...Vous devriez peut-être aller aux urgences pour qu'ils vous prescrivent un traitement adapté. »

« C'est vraiment pas de tasse ! » S'exclama Ziva en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bol. » La reprit McGee en lui lançant un regard noir avant de se pencher pour ramasser les papiers qu'il avait fait tomber et parmi lesquels il remarqua l'agenda du docteur. « J'en ai pas besoin de tes médocs ! Je suis pas malade ! »

Il tendit les dossiers à la secrétaire qui lui sourit timidement et les reprit d'une main tremblante. Même s'il n'appréciait pas de se faire pincer fortement les fesses, il ne pouvait nier que la tentative d'approche de sa collègue était la plus adaptée et la plus crédible dans leur situation. Il aurait grandement préféré une approche plus directe en se présentant comme des agents du NCIS, mais il faisait confiance à l'instinct de Ziva. Elle devait avoir ses raisons pour avoir inventé cette histoire pour le moins rocambolesque et il devrait attendre qu'elle veuille bien éclairer sa lanterne pour les comprendre et en attendant il avait tout intérêt à jouer le jeu. Pouvait-il donner le change en tant que personne sur le point de péter un câble ? Apparemment, vu le degré d'émotivité de la secrétaire, il était assez crédible.

Tony aurait certainement tenté de charmer la secrétaire et avec son culot habituel, il serait parvenu à lui arracher des informations. Mais lui n'avait rien d'un séducteur et Ziva avait pour habitude d'utiliser des méthodes pour le moins expéditives pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, alors il devait plutôt se sentir satisfait de son approche en douceur, si on oubliait la partie charnue de son anatomie qui le faisait souffrir.

Il se pencha pour ramasser l'agenda prenant le temps de relever les informations qui pourraient s'avérer importantes quand une série de chiffre et de lettre attira son regard. Bien que plus longue d'au moins 6 chiffres, il avait déjà vu cette barre de code, il savait à quoi elle correspondait et cela lui glaçait les sangs.

« Nous n'allons pas vous retenir plus longtemps ! » Reprit Ziva qui se creusait les méninges pour trouver comment se rendre dans le bureau du docteur quand McGee redonnant l'agenda à la secrétaire prit la parole. Elle remarqua le changement de couleur du visage de son collègue et fronça les sourcils. De rouge de colère et de confusion, il avait pris un teint terreux qui faisait ressortit l'éclat de ses yeux clairs, achevant le tableau d'une personnalité instable, ce qui finit d'impressionner la secrétaire

« Faudra que tu trouves un autre gugusse pour me faire interner ! Mais je te laisserais pas faire ! » cracha-t-il en commençant à reculer vers la sortie en la pointant du doigt dans une version assez convaincante de dément ce qui figea la jeune secrétaire sur place.

« Désolée pour le dérangement mais je dois le suivre. Dans l'état où il se trouve qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire...Merci encore pour votre aide...Attend moi ! » Lança Ziva à McGee qui venait de passer la porte qui se referma derrière elle dans un claquement sinistre.

L'informaticien l'attendait toujours sur le pallier avec la même expression de terreur sur le visage.

« On avait pour ordre de trouver des indices pouvant relier ce docteur à Renthworth ou à Tony. » Lui rappela Ziva sans douceur. « L'un de nous aurait dû pouvoir aller visiter en toute discrétion le bureau de ce psychiatre ! »

« Pas la peine. » Déclara McGee en commençant à redescendre les étages. « Il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait dans l'agenda. Ce type est un expert que la justice appelle à témoigner dans le cadre de certains procès où une analyse psychologique est nécessaire pour évaluer les capacités et la responsabilité du prévenu à commettre ou récidiver un acte illégal. »

« On le savait déjà cela. C'était écrit sur sa porte ! »

« Sur la page de l'agenda que j'ai vue, il y avait un numéro de dossier pour une révision de procès. Celui de Renthworth. Tu te souviens du code aperçu sur les cassettes que le FBI nous a apporté ? C'est exactement le même avec un code chiffré qui donne accès à l'ensemble de son dossier judiciaire. »

« Ce type est donc en rapport avec Renthworth. Bon travail, McGee ! »

« Pire que cela, Ziva. Ce type est en charge du dossier de Renthworth pour le remettre en liberté ! »

« Rien ne nous dit qu'il soit favorable à sa libération. » Lui fit remarquer Ziva alors qu'ils allaient remonter dans la voiture. « On devrait peut être attendre qu'elle s'en aille et aller jeter un oeil dans son bureau. C'est une information que Gibbs ne manquera pas de nous demander. On ne peut pas partir sans !»

McGee acquiesça de la tête et ils remontèrent dans leur voiture pour attendre que la secrétaire regagne son domicile. Ils patientèrent une dizaine de minutes en silence mais aucun d'entre eux n'aperçut la jeune femme sortir de l'immeuble. Ziva commença à s'agiter nerveusement sur son siège se demandant ce qui pouvait retenir la jeune femme à l'étage.

«Il y avait peut être une autre issue. » Déclara McGee avec hésitation.

Il n'en avait remarqué aucune à première vue mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y en avait pas. Ziva sembla hésiter en remuant sur son siège. Dès qu'elle était entrée dans la salle d'attente, elle avait sentit comme une sonnette d'alarme se déclencher en elle. Bien que la secrétaire n'avait rien de menaçant aux premiers abords, elle lui avait fait éprouver un frisson de danger. Rien dans leur conversation et dans l'attitude de la jeune femme n'était venu confirmer son pressentiment, mais elle avait tenu malgré tout à garder un maximum de distance de sécurité entre eux et elle. Ce comportement irraisonné ne lui était absolument pas familier et elle se demandait d'où il avait pu provenir. Après avoir quittée la voiture, elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, arme au poing, surveillant du coin de l'oeil que McGee la suivait sans problème.

En arrivant à l'étage du cabinet, ils trouvèrent cette fois la porte close. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la jeune femme pour avoir raison de la serrure. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle d'attente qui se trouvait à présent plongée dans le noir. Sans perdre de temps, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du médecin à la lumière de la petite lampe de poche que transportait toujours l'israélienne.

McGee manqua une ou deux fois de se prendre les pieds dans les tapis qui couvraient le sol, avant d'atteindre le bureau et d'allumer l'ordinateur. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'introduire dans le disque dur et malgré les mesures de protection qu'avait installées le psychiatre, il lui fut facile de passer outre pour accéder à tous les dossiers y compris ceux qu'il avait classé confidentiels.

Ziva pendant ce temps là fouillait les papiers qui se trouvaient sur le meuble à la recherche d'éléments qui pourraient relier le docteur Valdwiller à Renthworth. En apparence rien ne semblait les associer l'un à l'autre en dehors de la barre codée d'identification que McGee avait repéré dans l'agenda. Elle se déplaça pour fouiller dans un meuble trieur qui se trouvait dans un autre coin de la pièce quand la lumière s'alluma les figeant sur place.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû revenir ! Je vous avais prévenus que _le maître_ ne pourrait rien pour vous. » Déclara d'une voix atone la secrétaire en pointant sur eux un pistolet automatique. L'expression peinte sur son visage était figée en un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Son regard fixe n'exprimait quand à lui rien, ce qui fit frissonner Ziva. « _Le maître_ m'avait avertit que des personnes mal intentionnées, risquaient de venir. Il m'a dit quoi faire pour les empêcher de nuire. »

« Mademoiselle, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Nous sommes agents fédéraux. » Tenta d'expliquer McGee en sortant lentement sa carte du NCIS de sa veste sans geste brusque.

« Peu importe. Vous n'auriez pas dû vous introduire dans le bureau du _maître_. » Répondit la jeune femme en pointant le canon de son arme en direction de McGee qui se figea de stupeur devant le comportement irrationnel de la jeune femme.

Ziva depuis l'arrivée impromptue de la secrétaire avait fait défiler dans sa tête un nombre important de scénario pour faire diversion et tenter de maîtriser la femme mais elle se trouvait trop loin pour agir plus rapidement que le pistolet dont elle était armée.

Elle allait tirer et le faire pour tuer. Ziva pouvait le savoir d'après l'angle avec lequel elle pointait son arme sur McGee. Le comportement de la jeune femme ne cadrait pas avec la personnalité émotive et aimable qu'elle avait affichée lors de leur première entrevue. Elle ne semblait pas être dans son état normal. Ziva avait fait le tour de ses options et bien que cela ne l'enchante guère, tirer la première était sa meilleure solution. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle devine un mouvement derrière la jeune femme. Une silhouette s'approchait avec souplesse dans l'obscurité de la salle d'attente.

« McGee, à terre ! » Hurla Ziva au moment où l'ombre saisissait la secrétaire par derrière.

Mû par son instinct de survie, McGee obéit aussi vite qu'il le put à l'invective de sa partenaire. Il sentit passer, dans un sifflement aigu, le projectile au-dessus de sa tête. La secrétaire avait tiré mais la balle avait été déviée vers le plafond quand la personne qui s'était faufilée jusqu'à eux avait posé une main devant ses yeux en l'attirant à elle pour la déséquilibrer vers l'arrière.

L'inconnu plaça son autre main au niveau de la carotide pour appuyer fortement à la base du cou et faire perdre connaissance à la secrétaire. Les muscles du bras de la jeune femme se détendirent et elle lâcha son arme. Elle tomba inanimée alors qu'une voix grave et douce marmonnait une comptine enfantine à mi-voix dans le creux de son oreille.

« Nous n'irons plus au bois, les lauriers sont coupés. La belle que voilà est allé les ramasser. Entrez dans la danse. Voyez comme on danse. Chantez, dansez, embrassez qui vous voulez »

Ziva pointait son arme en direction du nouveau venu qui venait de se pencher sur la secrétaire pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. McGee, lui, refaisait surface de dessous le bureau son arme à la main.

« Allongez vous sur le sol ! » Ordonna Ziva en s'approchant de l'homme qui lui sourit tout en obéissant en preuve de bonne volonté.

« Un merci aurait suffit, agent David. » Plaisanta l'inconnu en mettant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. « Je suis agent au FBI. Ma plaque est dans ma poche intérieure de veste. Agent Austin, je fais partie de l'équipe de l'agent Fornell. »

Elle lui fit un signe de la tête pour l'encourager à sortir sa plaque de sa veste, alors que McGee se remettait au travail. Il avait encore beaucoup de fichiers à regarder et sa partenaire maîtrisait apparemment suffisamment la situation pour qu'il puisse se remettre au travail. Aucun des documents qu'il avait consultés ne lui avait donné le moindre indice.

« Vous arrivez un peu trop _bien_ pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence. » Déclara Ziva en attrapant la plaque d'identification de l'homme qui éclata de rire. A première vue la plaque était vraie.

« En fait, Fornell m'a averti par téléphone que vous deviez venir faire une fouille dans ce cabinet médical. Je vous ais vu entrer et je vous ai suivi pour m'assurer que tout irait bien... »

« Pourquoi le FBI voudrait-il protéger nos arrières ? » S'étonna McGee, toujours plongé dans l'ordinateur mais qui suivait la conversation avec curiosité.

« Pas le FBI. Juste Fornell. D'ailleurs votre patron vous a-t-il expliqué qu'à l'heure qu'il est, vous avez toutes les agences fédérales aux fesses ? »

« Pourquoi suivez-vous les ordres de Fornell et pas ceux de votre hiérarchie ? » L'interrompit Ziva. Elle devait montrer à cet importun qu'elle était celle qui posait les questions.

Il était à peine plus grand qu'elle, assez maigre. Son regard bleu espiègle à moitié caché par une mèche de cheveux châtain qui ne devait pas vraiment être réglementaire, détail qui s'avérait certainement être sans importance pour l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il était un peu plus jeune qu'elle ne l'aurait cru au premier abord. Elle nota la présence d'une longue estafilade partant du côté gauche de son cou et qui semblait descendre assez bas.

« Pourquoi suivez-vous les directives de l'agent Gibbs ? » Lui rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire, visiblement amusé par l'examen détaillé auquel se livrait Ziva.

« Si l'agent Fornell avait décidé de nous envoyer des renforts, Gibbs nous l'aurait dit. De plus la directrice ne nous a pas donné d'ordre contraire donc nous ne faisons preuve d'aucune désobéissance, contrairement à vous.» Répliqua Ziva en tenant toujours l'agent Austin en joue ce qui ne semblait pas le formaliser.

« Vraiment, agent David ? » Lança Austin. « Si votre directeur ne vous a pas encore rappelés c'est que sa réputation de femme ambitieuse n'est pas surfaite et qu'elle attend que vous fassiez avancer l'enquête dans son intérêt. »

L'analyse du directeur Sheppard était trop juste pour que cela ne cache pas quelque chose. Cet homme en savait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le devrait.

« Gibbs a mis Fornell sur la touche pour le ménager, mais cela ne veut pas dire que le patron va rester sans rien faire. Les hautes autorités ont décrété qu'il était plus urgent de neutraliser « la main gauche de Dieu » que de savoir ce qui se tramait dans ce nouveau _jeu_. Alors disons que mes supérieurs hiérarchiques quand ils ont appris que nous avions donné des informations à Fornell sur le docteur Valdwiller ont tenu à savoir pourquoi cet homme intéressait l'agent Fornell. Mon équipier et moi on a été chargé de le découvrir. Remerciez la providence que la mission ne soit pas revenue à la CIA.»

« Où est votre équipier ? » Voulu savoir Ziva en le tenant toujours en joue.

« Il attend dans la voiture. » Répondit sans hésiter l'agent Austin ce qui inquiéta l'agent du MOSSAD. Il n'était pas dans les protocoles des agences fédérales de laisser leurs agents agir seul quand les circonstances permettaient d'intervenir à deux ou plus. Remarquant son inquiétude, Austin ajouta.

« J'ai pu le convaincre de faire le guet. Il serait dangereux que _d'autres agents_ nous découvrent ici sans mandat. Ils pourraient s'imaginer que nous ne travaillons pas pour les _gentils. »_

« Pourquoi les autorités s'intéressent à la « main gauche de Dieu » ? » Demanda McGee en relevant la tête de l'écran qu'il n'avait cesser de fixer jusque là.

« Peut-être parce qu'il s'agit d'une organisation terroriste. » Répondit l'agent Austin en haussant les épaules avec une grimace réprobatrice.

« Vous avez l'air dans savoir beaucoup sur cette histoire. » fit remarquer Ziva en le menaçant toujours de son arme. « Comment avez-vous fait pour neutraliser la secrétaire ? Votre manoeuvre était pour le moins exotique. »

« C'est un truc de base que l'on apprend à la maternelle pour maîtriser les filles un peu récalcitrantes. » Tenta dans un sourire charmeur Austin

« Arrêtez votre baratin ! Je veux la vérité ou je vous étripe ! »

« Vous n'avez aucun sens de l'humour, agent David ! » Maugréa l'agent Austin avec une moue boudeuse. « Comprenez que si je vous révélais tout ce que je sais, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous tuer... »

« Fornell sait qu'il y a un coucou dans son nid ? »

« Pardon ? » S'exclama Austin en éclatant de rire, alors que McGee soupirait se demandant quelle expression courante la jeune femme avait dénaturé. Mais Tim se reprit rapidement comprenant rapidement à quelle conclusion Ziva venait de parvenir. C'était un peu osé comme accusation, mais l'agent du FBI ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

«Vous m'avez très bien comprise. Fornell sait-il que vous êtes de « la main gauche de Dieu » ? » Questionna l'israélienne. Elle n'avait pas la moindre preuve mais son intuition lui soufflait que c'était la seule explication logique à la présence de l'agent Austin dans ce lieu.

« Nous n'en avons jamais discuté ensemble, mais s'il n'avait pas de doute jusqu'à présent, je crois qu'il en a de sérieux maintenant. » Répondit le châtain dans un haussement d'épaule. « Vous en avez encore pour longtemps parce qu'elle ne va rester inanimé que quelque minutes et que je n'aimerais pas être là quand elle va se mettre à hurler à l'agression et réveiller tout le quartier ! »

«J'ai bientôt fini. » Avertit McGee, sidéré par l'aplomb dont l'homme faisait preuve. « Il y avait un dossier caché un peu mieux que les autres mais je vais réussir à l'ouvrir d'ici peu. Il contient certainement les infos que nous recherchons. »

Ziva ne quittait pas l'agent Austin des yeux. Elle se méfiait de cet homme sûr de lui et qui, bien que menacé par une arme, ne semblait pas se considérer comme en danger. Il devait pourtant avoir compris qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, qu'à la moindre erreur de sa part, elle n'hésiterait pas à tirer. Alors pourquoi cette désinvolture ? Habilement il avait détourné la conversation, évitant de devoir s'expliquer sur qui il était. Ziva n'abandonnait pourtant pas l'idée qu'il appartenait à « la main gauche de Dieu ». Il n'avait pas nié, mais elle savait qu'il ne l'admettrait pas ouvertement non plus. Elle décida de l'interroger sur ce qu'il savait sur la secrétaire.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? Lors de notre premier passage elle avait l'air normal. Pourquoi nous attendait-elle armée et prête à nous tuer ? »

« Le docteur Valdwiller a fait d'elle _un pion dormant_. C'est une technique que Renthworth a mis au point pour contrôler l'esprit des gens. » Déclara Austin en dégageant la mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux. A sa manière de prononcer le nom de Renthworth, Ziva sentit que l'agent détestait le docteur. « Il l'a programmé en quelque sorte pour qu'elle lui obéisse dans certaines situations, comme l'infirmière qui a agressé...Votre collègue à l'hôpital. »

L'hésitation qu'il avait marqué pour finir sa phrase n'avait pas échappé à Ziva. L'agent Austin s'était retenu de justesse d'appeler Tony par son nom. Il connaissait l'italien et pas seulement parce qu'il en avait entendu parler par Fornell. Cela confirmait son intuition.

« Parlez moi des cartes postales. » Tenta Ziva pour essayer de piéger l'agent Austin et découvrir un peu plus d'éléments sur cette organisation.

« A ce que j'en sais je n'ai pas encore l'autorisation de parler de ça avec vous, Agent David. » Rétorqua sèchement Austin sans perdre son sourire. « Même si vous en avez fait la demande, on ne vous a pas encore accordé le droit de connaître nos codes. »

« Vous savez donc que j'ai demandé à être renseignée sur vos méthodes. Preuve que vous appartenez bien à cette fameuse organisation. Et celles chez Tony ? Elles concernent « la main gauche de Dieu ? » »

« Non » Déclara-t-il, irrité par la tournure de la conversation.

« J'ai beaucoup de mal à vous croire. Expliquez moi ça. »

« C'est privé. » Répondit-il intransigeant. Un éclair traversa son regard faisant frissonner Ziva. Apparemment le sujet des cartes postales chez Tony était nettement plus sensible que ses questions sur « la main gauche de Dieu ». Elle trouvait cela curieux.

«J'ai enfin accès au dossier ! » S'exclama McGee en attirant leur attention. « Il ne contient à première vue qu'une photo et une lettre que Renthworth a adressé à un certain Frédérique. J'ai aussi eu accès aux dossiers des affaires que ce docteur a traité pour la justice. J'ai copié les fichiers et j'en fais une sauvegarde sur un disque. Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes. »

Ziva qui n'avait pas quitté l'agent Austin des yeux, le vit se crisper en entendant le prénom prononcé par McGee. Il serrait les poings et l'expression de désinvolture qu'il arborait depuis son arrivée avait définitivement quitté les traits de son visage pour se transformer en une expression de colère, non de haine pure.

« Je vous lis la lettre. » Annonça McGee, sans se rendre compte de la tension qui émanait du jeune homme. « Mon cher enfant. Comme je regrette que nos chemins se séparent à nouveau mais il va falloir que tu te montres fort et patient. Si tu as l'occasion de lire cette lettre que j'ai caché à ton attention, tu dois être certain de la confiance que j'ai en toi. Tu as toujours été le plus réceptif et le plus prometteur parmi mes enfants et je sais que tu auras la force de nous rassembler tous, de me ramener tes frères pour que nous puissions continuer à vivre comme une grande famille. L'échec de cette tentative te fera comprendre les limites d'un plan établi dans l'urgence. Utiliser les agents chargés de ma surveillance, était un plan sans faille, mais ils n'ont pas su choisir leur cible de manière à ne pas attirer l'attention de notre ennemi. Tu connais l'identité de ce traître qui veut nous séparer et briser les liens sacrés de notre famille et qui par deux fois maintenant nous a sournoisement planté un couteau dans le dos. Il est et sera ton seul adversaire. Le seul qui s'opposera à toi, mais je sais que tu aura la force nécessaire pour le combattre. Lui, à ce que j'en sais, regrettera certainement de nous avoir abandonnés, nous qui marchons sur le sentier de la vérité... »

« Salaud ! » Cracha entre ses dents l'agent Austin. « Dans la deuxième affaire, Frédérique a de nouveau été considéré comme une des victimes de Renthworth ! Comment n'ont-ils pas vu qu'il était trop tard pour lui ! Que son esprit perturbé appartenait entièrement à ce malade ! S'ils avaient fait leur travail correctement. S'ils avaient su voir qui il était... »

Comment l'agent du FBI pouvait savoir cela ? Ziva fronça les sourcils.

« Vous y étiez ! Vous étiez un des enfants avec Tony !» Lui lança Ziva en baissant son arme.

« Non. » Lui assura l'agent Austin d'un air triste et las. « Je n'étais pas au pensionnat, ni dans la seconde tentative, mais la troisième...la dernière avant celle là. »

Il marqua un temps de silence, perdu dans les souvenirs douloureux de cette expérience. Elle se souvint de la cicatrice qu'elle avait aperçue dans le cou de l'agent fédéral quelques instants plus tôt. Elle comprit en le voyant la masser nerveusement que la douleur qu'il avait ressentie à l'époque ne l'avait pas quitté.

« Le cliché est apparemment une photographie de la classe de Renthworth au pensionnat Orwell. Il y a plusieurs personnes entourées et une marquée d'une croix. » Reprit McGee en les invitant à venir regarder avec lui sur l'écran.

« Tony. » Indiqua Austin en pointant du doigt un à un les enfants dont le visage était cerclé de rouge. « Harry, que vous connaissez sous l'identité du docteur Brad Pitt. Simon. Simon Cassidy, mon frère aîné. J'avais sept ans environ quand il est mort au pensionnat.»

Simon était le seul dont le visage était barré d'une grande croix rouge.

**A suivre...**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapitre corrigé par BakaSama_Maxwell_

**Chapitre 16:** Quête d'informations

L'agent Austin après avoir identifié les personnes marquées de rouge sur la photo, avait commencé à s'éloigner pour sortir de cet endroit où il se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise. Les souvenirs de ce qui lui était arrivé près de dix ans auparavant, le hantaient et lui donnaient une désagréable sensation au niveau de sa cicatrice qu'il voulait à tout prix faire disparaître.

« Ne croyez pas vous en tirer aussi facilement, agent Austin. » L'invectiva sans ménagement Ziva. « Vous savez ce qui se trame et je ne vous laisserais pas partir tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit de quoi il retourne ! »

McGee venait de finir avec l'ordinateur de Valdwiller et attendait patiemment que le châtain réponde à sa collègue. L'agent du FBI se tourna vers lui en levant les sourcils, visiblement surpris par l'emportement dont faisait preuve la jeune femme.

« Il faut nous comprendre, agent Austin. » Expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Depuis cet après midi nous allons de macabres découvertes en révélations des plus déstabilisantes à propos d'un de nos collègues pour lequel nous avons beaucoup de respect. Vous devriez admettre que nous avons fait preuve de beaucoup de patience jusque là, mais il va bien falloir nous dire tout ce qui peut nous aider à y voir plus clair pour sortir Tony de là ! »

« Comme c'est bien dit. » Sourit avec une moue moqueuse l'agent Austin. « Malheureusement ce n'est pas à moi de parler de _ça_. »

Ziva releva son arme dans sa direction, ouvrant la bouche pour parler mais l'agent double ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Si je vous livrais ce que j'en sais, ce ne serait pas des informations valables. Ce que je sais, n'aurait que la valeur de simples ragots de bonne femme sur une place publique ! Une information de qualité doit être vérifiée pour être valide. Elle doit s'appuyer sur des preuves, et ou, un témoignage direct. »

« A votre tour de parler comme un dictionnaire ! » S'exclama Ziva d'un ton moqueur.

« Mais vous savez que j'ai raison. »

« Effectivement. » Admit Ziva en baissant son arme. « Il y a pourtant certaines informations que vous pourriez nous donner puisque vous y êtes personnellement impliqué... »

« Vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé lors du troisième jeu, c'est cela ? » Soupira-t-il alors que les deux agents du NCIS acquiesçaient silencieusement. « Tony ou Brad pourraient certainement vous en parler mieux que moi. J'avais 17 ans lors des faits et ma mémoire a effacé certains évènements, trop douloureux. De plus nous n'avons pas le temps de nous attarder ici plus longtemps. »

« Vous ne nous direz rien. » Fulmina de nouveau la jeune femme.

« Vous savez certainement que Tony a été blessé à l'université ce qui a mis fin à sa carrière de sportif. » Reprit Austin en fermant les yeux et en portant de nouveau une main à sa nuque. Il savait qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas sans livrer certaines des informations qu'il possédait, alors autant arrêter de jouer avec les nerfs de l'agent David qui avait, à première vue, la gâchette sensible. « Vous devez savoir aussi que Brad et Tony se sont retrouvés à l'université. »

« Oui » Intervint McGee. « Ils se sont retrouvés lors d'un match... »

« C'est entièrement faux. »

« Quoi ? » Firent en choeur McGee et Ziva.

« Tony et Brad se sont retrouvés dans la même université, pas dans les mêmes cursus, mais ils suivaient les mêmes activités sportives. Tony en tant que joueur, assez talentueux, et Brad comme membre de l'encadrement chargé du bien-être des joueurs. Si Tony a dû mettre fin à ses espoirs de carrière sportives, c'est à cause d'une balle qui lui a traversé le genou, lors du troisième jeu. » Annonça Austin en leur faisant signe de le suivre au dehors, s'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire dans le cabinet du docteur.

Ziva le suivit alors que McGee récupérait le CD sur lequel il avait gravé les informations concernant les dossiers sur lesquels Valdwiller avait travaillé pour la justice. Il les retrouva devant la porte d'entrée.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demandait Ziva avec insistance.

« On m'a enlevé un soir après la sortie des cours. Pendant les trois jours qu'a duré _cette expérience_, je n'ai eu pour seule compagnie que _Tony_ et les visites régulières et incessantes de nos _bourreaux_. Des pions dormants, qui ont été jugés comme_ irresponsables_ car sous le contrôle d'une autre personne. Cet individu soit dit en passant n'a jamais été identifié ou arrêté.»

Le ton utilisé pour prononcer certains mots donna des sueurs froides à Ziva. Elle avait des connaissances assez poussées dans le domaine de la torture aussi bien dans le rôle de celui qui procure que de celui qui reçoit. Elle pouvait calculer le point de rupture d'un esprit, rien qu'après un échange de paroles anodines de quelques minutes. Elle savait repérer les traumatismes et les peurs sur lesquels faire pression pour pousser une personne dans ses derniers retranchements. Elle commençait à prendre conscience de l'impact des évènements passés sur l'agent Austin. Le véritable impact, pas uniquement ce qu'il voulait bien montrer et cela la remplissait de terreur.

Elle comprit aussi qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas, ni parce qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance. Non, il allait se taire par ce qu'il savait que s'il parlait, il allait craquer et se retrouver incapable de continuer à mener son enquête. L'agent Austin refusait de se laisser aller maintenant qu'il avait une chance de se retrouver face au monstre qui avait été à l'origine de son calvaire.

Elle pouvait presque comprendre comment il cloisonnait et triait ses pensées pour endiguer le flux d'émotion qui risquait de le submerger. Elle se mordit la joue fortement pour maîtriser son impatience. Elle ne pouvait pas le pousser à bout. Pas par pitié ni même par compassion. Seulement s'il avait dit vrai à propos des hautes autorités, ils allaient avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible pour débrouiller les fils de cette histoire. Le passé pouvait attendre, encore quelques heures. Attendre qu'elle n'arrache une confession complète à Tony !

« C'est horrible ! » S'exclama McGee la tirant de ses pensées.

Austin et elle regardèrent avec ahurissement l'informaticien.

« Vous nous aviez habitué à plus d'éloquence, agent McGee » Sourit tristement Austin en commençant à descendre les escaliers d'un pas rapide.

« Non, je ne parle pas de ce que vous avez vécu...enfin si c'est horrible...Mais... » Bafouillait Tim en lui emboîtant le pas sous le regard noir de Ziva qui ferma la marche. « Ce que je trouve horrible c'est que j'ai l'impression que Tony a traversé toutes ses épreuves sans jamais personne qui puisse...le soutenir. Et je me demande comment il a fait pour devenir aussi...aussi normal... »

« Normal ? Tony ? » Répéta Austin en marquant une hésitation avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire désagréable entre hystérie et chagrin. « J'aurais tout entendu ! »

Devant leurs regards perdus, et légèrement affolé pour l'informaticien, Austin sembla réaliser quelque chose. Il se reprit, calmant instantanément son rire fou pour leur accorder un regard triste et désolé qui les figea sur place.

« Vous ne savez pas ? Bien entendu que vous ignorez que le « Tony que vous connaissez » n'existe pas _tout seul_, pas vraiment. » Il soupira et sortit du bâtiment. Une voiture lui fit des appels de phares et il se dirigea droit dessus en courant alors que la voix de Ziva lui demandait des explications.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Vous comprendrez en le voyant. » Déclara Austin en s'engouffrant dans la voiture qui démarra. Il baissa la vitre passager et fit signe de s'arrêter à côté de la jeune femme. « Si vous pouviez éviter de dire à DiNozzo que j'ai décidé d'intervenir personnellement dans cette affaire cela m'arrangerait. Il n'aime pas vraiment que son _petit frère_ vienne jouer dans la cour des grands ! Au cas où vous devriez le lui révéler, dites lui que j'ai levé le poing il y a dix ans, cela devrait suffire à le calmer. Attention à vous deux ! »

Et la voiture repartit alors que Ziva lançait des jurons dans sa langue maternelle, maudissant les américains et leur goût pour la mise en scène. Avec McGee sur les talons, elle remonta en voiture s'asseyant sur le siège conducteur ce qui ne laissa présager rien de bon à l'informaticien qui pâlit tout en prenant place sur le siège passager avant. Elle allait démarrer visiblement toujours en colère quand son portable sonna.

« Officier David. » Dit-elle après avoir décroché. « Je crains que cela ne s'avère impossible, Madame. »

McGee déglutit difficilement. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'avait dit l'agent du FBI. L'objectif des autorités n'était pas le même que le leur. Ils désiraient mettre fin aux activités de « la main gauche de Dieu » en se servant de Tony. Le directeur Sheppard devait donner à Ziva des instructions concernant l'affaire que la jeune femme refusait de suivre. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant en soi. Ziva lui avait déjà démontrer qu'elle ferait tout pour aider Tony et il avait promit de faire son maximum lui aussi, alors quand elle lui accorda un rapide coup d'oeil en biais il se contenta d'un ferme hochement de tête.

« Non, Madame aucun d'entre nous ne reviendra sur cette décision. » Déclara Ziva en raccrochant au nez de son supérieur. McGee savait qu'il existait une sorte de dette entre les deux femmes, quelque chose en lien avec un événement du passé qui leur était commun. La voir s'opposer si ouvertement à la directrice, même si ce n'était qu'au téléphone, le convainquit que la détermination de Ziva à aller jusqu'au bout de l'enquête était inébranlable.

Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de s'apercevoir que la jeune femme avait parfois une façon simple d'envisager les rouages de la justice. Une manière qui devait se rapprocher de celle de la « main gauche de Dieu ». Vu les erreurs du système dans cette affaire, vu comment ceux qui maîtrisaient les arcanes de la justice, avaient agit pour que le coupable s'en tire à bon compte, il n'était pas loin de penser pareil.

Elle démarra en trombe ne laissant à son collègue que le temps de sortir de ses pensées et de s'accrocher à sa portière dans un cri de surprise étouffé.

« Au moins une information de l'agent Austin qui se vérifie. » Déclara-t-il en essayant d'attraper sa ceinture de sécurité puis de l'accrocher.

« Je veux voir ce qu'il sous entendait à propos de Tony. » Reprit Ziva en se faufilant parmi les voitures qui circulaient de manière fluide. Elle entrevoyait quelque chose au milieu des indices et des derniers évènements touchant de près l'italien qui mettait tous ses sens en alerte. Si la moitié de ce qu'ils avaient découvert étaient vraie, si Tony avait vraiment survécu à tout cela, elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne à son sujet et ça elle ne pouvait l'admettre sans preuve. Elle ne pouvait pas être passée à côté de qui était réellement Tony ! Son profil ne pouvait pas être qu'un tissu de mensonges !

« Quand il a dit que Tony n'existait pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête jetant un coup d'oeil rapide dans le rétroviseur intérieur sur la valise qu'ils avaient récupérée chez Tony et qu'ils avaient laissé sur la banquette arrière. Son contenu la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'admettait pas pouvoir s'être fourvoyée autant sur quelqu'un, encore moins sur une personne qu'elle avait côtoyé presque quotidiennement pendant autant de mois sans que rien ne l'alerte. Il avait dû y avoir des indices qu'elle n'avait pas vus ou pas voulu voir. Tony était-t-il si doué qu'il avait réussit à maîtriser ses attitudes en permanence ! Elle ne le croyait pas !

Un éclat de phare dans le rétroviseur attira son regard. Elle accéléra slalomant entre les autres véhicules. Ziva croyait avoir fait du bon travail quand elle avait commencé à profiler les membres de l'équipe de Gibbs. Elle en avait eu la certitude quand Gibbs lui avait demandé si elle savait pour sa première femme. Au fil du temps pourtant elle avait eu quelques doutes, alors elle avait cherché à combler ses lacunes. Elle pensait savoir ce qui était important sur les autres et Tony en particulier. Elle ne savait pas encore ce que voulait dire la phrase sibylline de l'agent Austin mais elle avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir et elle détestait ça.

« On nous suit. » Fit elle en faisant tourner dans un couinement aigu la voiture sur la droite, causant quelques déboires pour les autres véhicules et passant de justesse entre un camion et une voiture en stationnement.

* * *

Toute l'équipe était arrivée chez Gibbs. Tony, épuisé, ne tenait pratiquement plus debout. Il avançait péniblement soutenu par Gibbs et Ducky pendant qu'Abby suivait avec deux sacoches d'ordinateur portable.

« Tu va aller t'allonger à l'étage, Tony. » Lui ordonna Gibbs mais l'italien refusa d'un signe de tête lent accompagné d'une grimace de douleur.

« Non, je ne veux pas dormir. »

« Cela te ferait le plus grand bien... » Commença Ducky.

« Non je ferais cauchemar sur cauchemar et je n'en ai aucune envie. Je ne me sentirais que plus mal à mon réveil. Laissez moi rester auprès de vous pour vous aider à travailler. » Expliqua Tony tout en s'écroulant sur le canapé du salon.

« Le sommeil qu'il a eu au bureau ne lui a pas apporté beaucoup de repos. » Affirma Abby qui ne voulait pas retrouver de nouveau son ami dans l'état où elle l'avait aperçu à son réveil.

Comprenant qu'il ne servirait à rien d'insister pour le moment, Gibbs s'inclina en indiquant à la jeune scientifique d'installer le matériel informatique sur la table de sa salle à manger. Elle se mit au travail refusant poliment l'aide que l'ancien marine lui proposa avec un sourire moqueur qui fit sourire Gibbs. Il opta finalement pour se rendre dans la cuisine pour préparer du café.

Ducky, qui avait emmené une petite trousse de secours des locaux du NCIS, proposa à l'italien de prendre quelques calmants pour le soulager. Il se doutait que Tony n'en voudrait pas mais il voulait réessayer. L'épuisement qui habitait le corps de son ami était si flagrant qu'il se demandait comment le jeune homme faisait pour garder conscience.

« Merci mais cela va aller Ducky. » Marmonna d'une voix lasse l'italien en souriant. « Je veux pouvoir vous aider. »

« Tant que McGee et Ziva ne nous rejoindront pas nous sommes un peu à court de choses à faire, Tony. Tu devrais en profiter pour reprendre autant de forces que possible. » Insista le légiste.

« Les cauchemars sous calmant sont encore plus insupportables. » Avoua à mi-voix Tony.

Ducky soupira et s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de Tony. Tous les deux observèrent Abby qui installait son matériel informatique. Concentrée, elle ne fit pas attention au silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait relancé les deux ordinateurs ainsi que le programme pour repérer le parc où avait été filmée la vidéo où les attendaient Frédérique. Elle se tourna vers les deux hommes en leur souriant.

« Ca va prendre un temps fou, mais depuis la première fois qu'on a utilisé ce programme, McGee et moi nous l'avons un peu perfectionné. » Déclara-t-elle confiante.

« Le programme de localisation utilisé dans l'affaire Boone ? » Questionna Tony en penchant sa tête en arrière et en fermant les yeux.

Ducky ne le quittait pas des yeux, épiant chaque signe de douleur dans les changements d'expressions de son ami. Les mimiques ne manquaient pas depuis un moment sur le visage de l'italien. Ses expressions faciales changeaient rapidement et certaines ne restaient visibles que quelques micro secondes mais c'était suffisant pour que le médecin s'inquiéta davantage. Il arrivait à capter lors de ses brefs changements, l'inquiétude et la peur d'Anthony ainsi que l'agacement et la fatigue de Daniel. Ducky serra les mâchoires pour retenir un nouveau conseil médical que le jeune agent refuserait de suivre. Tony brûlait la chandelle par les deux bouts. Il ne tarderait pas à s'effondrer.

« Oui, il a fait ses preuves plus d'une fois. Il trouvera même si je n'ai pas autant de repères que je l'aurais souhaité. » Soupira Abby en venant s'asseoir à côté de Tony pour poser sa tête contre son épaule

« Et si je t'aidais à trouver de nouveaux critères ? »

Elle redressa la tête brusquement. Plongeant son regard sombre dans le vert de celui de Tony. Elle y lut une grande détermination et un certain amusement devant son incrédulité.

« A quoi tu penses Tony ? » Intervint Gibbs revenant avec du café pour tout le monde et distribuant les tasses.

«Merci, Patron. Je me disais que les caractéristiques géographiques ne suffiraient peut être pas au repérage du parc. Il y a d'autres pistes que l'on peut exploiter pour limiter les possibilités. » Déclara Tony d'une voix épuisée et luttant contre l'engourdissement qui gagnait son corps. La tasse dans sa main vacilla légèrement révélant un tremblement qu'il tentait de réprimer depuis qu'il s'était assis sur le canapé.

« Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé de résister et de ne pas écouter ce que ton corps réclame. » Avertit le docteur d'un air désolé, en l'aidant à poser sa tasse sur la table basse qui se trouvait entre eux.

« Ducky a raison. » Affirma Abby devant le teint quasi translucide de son ami et les cernes qui creusaient les traits de son visage. Elle ne voyait pas à quels autres critères, il faisait référence et elle craignait vraiment que Tony ne se torture pour pas grand chose dans son désir de faire avancer l'enquête.

« Sur la vidéo, on voit parfaitement que parmi les enfants, il y en a certains qui portent un uniforme d'une école privée. En cherchant les spécificités de cet uniforme, on devrait pouvoir déterminer de quel établissement il s'agit. Ce qui nous donnerait un critère supplémentaire. » Énuméra Tony en fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sans tenir compte des remarques de ses collègues. Il savait qu'ils avaient raison mais il devait faire son maximum pour faire avancer leur recherche. Ce jeu ne devait pas durer. Il ne supporterait pas de vivre dans ses conditions bien longtemps.

Abby fronça les sourcils. Elle avait regardé un certain nombre de fois la vidéo pour rechercher les repères qui permettraient de localiser le parc, mais Tony ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois. De plus Daniel était celui qui avait été conscient la plus grande partie de la diffusion du film alors comment Tony pouvait en savoir autant sur son contenu.

Bien entendu même s'il s'agissait de personnalités distinctes, ils partageaient le même corps donc ils avaient accès à la même mémoire. Mais Daniel n'avait-il pas sous entendu que certaines des informations qu'il possédait lui étaient propres et qu'il ne les partageait pas avec les autres ? Elle tenta un regard interrogateur en direction de Ducky qui fixait l'italien avec inquiétude.

Gibbs, quant à lui, écoutait avec beaucoup d'intérêt ce que racontait le jeune brun. Sans vérification, il n'aurait jamais pu affirmer la présence des enfants en uniforme mais il croyait fermement en la parole de son agent. Tout comme Abby, il s'étonnait de la capacité de mémoire de Tony. Il préféra attendre que le jeune homme en ait fini avec sa liste avant de l'interrompre pour lui demander si, tout comme Ziva, il avait une mémoire photographique, entre autres secrets qu'il aurait réussi à bien garder au cours de toutes ses années.

« De ce fait, Frédérique dit qu'il se rend chaque matin dans ce parc. Hors les enfants que l'on voit sont censés être à l'école à cette heure. Il est possible d'apercevoir l'ombre des bâtiments qui entourent ce parc. Elles sont allongées ce qui laisse supposer qu'il est soit très tôt soit bien plus de midi. A vue d'oeil je n'ai pas pu évaluer l'orientation spatiale des bâtiments mais... »

« Ah ! » S'exclama Abby en se précipitant vers un des ordinateurs. « J'ai considérée que le film avait été effectué en matinée en me fiant aux paroles de ce Frédérique, mais si Tony a raison, je me suis trompée dans l'orientation du parc ! »

« Pourquoi les enfants ne sècheraient pas leur cours ? » Questionna Ducky.

« Ils ont entre 7 et 10 ans. Statistiquement, ce n'est pas un âge auquel on pratique beaucoup l'école buissonnière. » Reprit Tony en grimaçant de douleur et en se massant les tempes. « De plus, les bancs dans l'air de jeu font penser que les enfants qui y jouent sont, pour la plupart, accompagnés par un adulte ce qui collerait avec les ombres des immeubles. Certains parents sont prêts à faire quelques efforts pour se libérer tôt en fin de journée afin de passer du temps avec leur rejeton. Il me semble aussi qu'on aperçoit un grillage de protection dans un coin quand le plan s'élargit à la fin du film, ce qui tendrait à prouver que le parc est surveillé par un gardien. Il se trouverait donc dans un des jardins publics des beaux quartiers de Washington, ce qui est corroboré par le profil des parents pouvant se permettre d'avoir des horaires flexibles. »

« Excellent travail, DiNozzo » Lui Assura Gibbs en posant une main sur l'épaule de Tony. « Abby va vérifier tout cela. »

« C'est en cours, Gibbs. » Annonça la jeune femme qui pianotait sur le clavier de l'ordinateur pour changer les paramètres de sa recherche.

L'ancien marine lui accorda un sourire confiant avant de s'asseoir près de Tony.

« Maintenant si tu refuses toujours de dormir… » Commença Gibbs d'un ton calme et qui se voulait neutre. Devant le signe d'assentiment que Tony lui fit en réponse il continua après un soupir. « Je voudrais que tu répondes à certaines questions. »

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Tony. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement prêt à répondre mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne le serait jamais, alors autant que la question soit réglée, rapidement.

Gibbs était assez mal à l'aise. Il avait vraiment l'impression de profiter de l'état de faiblesse de son agent pour l'interroger sur des faits qui, ils le savaient tous, seraient encore douloureux à aborder pour le jeune homme. Mais il avait besoin de réponses. Il avait reculé l'échéance de cette conversation devant la peur de voir Tony lui échapper mais cette fois, dans sa maison, entouré de gens de confiance, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais de meilleure occasion.

« En fait j'ai tellement de question que je ne sais pas trop par laquelle commencer. » Reconnut l'ancien marine, ce qui élargit le sourire sur les traits du visage de Tony.

Ducky aurait voulu pouvoir éviter cette épreuve à Tony, mais il avait bien remarqué que l'italien semblait d'accord pour répondre. Comme si lui aussi était las de ce jeu de chat et de souris entre lui et le reste de l'équipe.

« Peu importe, je répondrais. » Avoua Tony en plongeant son regard dans celui de Gibbs. L'espace d'un court instant ses traits de visage se tendirent et un éclair de colère passa au fond de ses yeux, alors que la voix chargée de mépris de Daniel remplaçait celle de Tony. « Savourez cette victoire agent Gibbs. Ce que nous allons vous révélez ne vous plaira certainement pas ! »

Tony grimaça secouant légèrement la tête pour chasser la présence de Daniel.

« Arrête cela, Daniel. Tu as bien vu que cela ne fonctionnait pas. » Marmonna l'italien à mi voix. Il était gêné. Quand il était seul, il lui arrivait d'avoir ce genre de « conversation » à voix haute avec les deux autres mais jamais en public. Hormis peut être... Il releva la tête pour fixer Gibbs qui hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Son supérieur n'avait apparemment pas oublié la petite scène qu'il lui avait jouée dans sa cellule quand il avait été accusé de meurtre. Un dialogue entre Tony et Daniel l'un dans le rôle du procureur et l'autre dans son propre rôle. Bien sûr à l'époque Gibbs n'avait pas vraiment saisi ce qui s'était passé devant lui. Il avait seulement craint que Tony, s'il devait rester plus longtemps enfermé, n'y survive pas. Tout comme s'ils ne mettaient pas fin rapidement à cette affaire, il n'était pas certain que Tony s'en sorte sans séquelles irréversibles cette fois.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait partie de la protection des témoins, Tony ? » Lança Gibbs comme première question pour éviter que Tony ne se laisse emporter par ses idées noires à propos de paroles peu encourageantes de Daniel. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas changé de nom ? »

Sa question n'allait certainement pas aider son agent à voir la vie en rose mais c'était celle qui lui était venue en premier à l'esprit. Une de celles qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit depuis qu'il avait réalisé que Tony avait toujours gardé la même identité.

« Par obligation dans un premier temps. Mon père refusait de changer quoi que ce soit dans sa vie à cause de moi. Puis dans un deuxième temps par choix. » Répondit sans hésitation Tony dans un sourire chaleureux.

**A suivre...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17:** Confrontation inattendue

« Choix ? » S'exclama Abby. « Comment peut-on accepter de se mettre en danger continuellement par choix ? »

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tony semblait si fier de mettre sa vie en péril. Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs, Ducky regardait l'italien avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Gibbs quant à lui, s'inquiétait surtout de savoir comment un père pouvait mettre son enfant en danger !

« Pour protéger ceux qui sont restés innocents. » Répondit d'une voix à peine audible Tony en baissant les yeux avant de les fermer.

Gibbs ne comprenait pas plus que les deux autres à qui faisait allusion l'italien, mais cela semblait vraiment important pour lui. Comme si ces quelques mots suffisaient à expliquer pourquoi il supportait tout cela depuis autant d'années. Il s'apprêtait à questionner son agent quand celui-ci reprit, bien décidé à faire ses révélations dans un ordre chronologique cette fois, sans rien omettre.

« Mon père aime sa petite vie bien rangée et ses habitudes ne changent jamais. En acceptant la protection des témoins il perdait tout. Tout ce qu'il avait bâtit au cours de sa _misérable_ existence et qui avait un tant soit peu _d'importance à ses yeux_. Comme je n'en faisais pas partie, le choix ne fut pas trop difficile pour lui. Pour vous dépeindre un tableau évocateur du bonhomme laissez-moi vous rappeler qu'il a été l'avocat de Renthworth à son procès. En fait à chacun des procès de ce dingue mon paternel s'est fait une joie et un honneur de défendre cette ordure. » Avoua Tony d'une voix vibrante de rage et de mépris qui rappelait celle de Daniel dans ses intonations.

Gibbs serra les poings, essayant de contrôler l'envie qu'il avait de se lever pour demander à Abby l'adresse exacte de Maître Capriotti et lui apprendre sa façon de penser sur la manière dont il avait traité son fils.

« Après le deuxième jeu, le FBI nous a proposé une protection et un nouveau changement d'identité. Je venais d'être placé chez mes grands parents maternels par décision du tribunal et je n'avais pas envie de perdre cette famille où je venais d'atterrir après de nombreuses démarches juridiques. Par contre, j'ai pris le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. »

« Le deuxième jeu ? » Demanda Abby qui s'était rapprochée d'eux pour suivre le récit de Tony. Elle s'était assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé posant une main réconfortante sur le bras de Tony.

« Après l'histoire du pensionnat, le procès de Renthworth a été assez rapide. Mon père s'était débrouillé pour qu'aucun des témoignages des enfants ne soient recevable. » Soupira Tony en se pinçant l'arrête du nez et en plissant les yeux. « Il a même réussi à faire accepter au FBI un marché pour que son client ait un traitement particulier. Tant et si bien que Renthworth a pris le contrôle des hommes chargés de sa surveillance et qu'ils ont retrouvé notre trace pour nous livrer à ce dingue ! »

« Un marché ? » L'interrompit Ducky. Le légiste qui avait été un de ceux qui devait témoigner lors de ce procès, n'avait jamais compris la sentence. Tout prenait un sens nouveau si l'accusé avait passé un accord avec les autorités.

« Comment s'est débrouillé cet homme pour qu'aucune victime de ce monstre ne puisse témoigner ? » S'emporta de son côté Abby.

« Une question à la fois, s'il vous plaît. » Sourit le brun en les regardant tour à tour avec reconnaissance pour l'intérêt qu'ils lui portaient. « Dans un premier temps, mon père a tout fait pour discréditer notre témoignage, en appuyant sur le fait que nous n'étions que des enfants impressionnables et présentant des difficultés de comportement. Il a insisté sur le fait que le pensionnat n'accueillait que la crème de la bourgeoisie de Baltimore avant que Renthworth, par pure bonté, ne fasse admettre des enfants moins favorisés et présentant des problèmes d'intégration au système scolaire normal. Il a réussi à faire gober à la cour qu'il était impossible de déterminer si nous n'étions pas instables avant notre entrée au pensionnat. Quand le procureur a objecté que ses propos concernaient son propre fils, ce qui, d'après lui, aurait dû suffire à récuser mon paternel en tant qu' avocat de Renthworth, mon père a rétorqué que... »

Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche. Tony faisait un effort pour refouler la boule d'angoisse qui lui bloquait la gorge et la respiration.

« Ca va aller, Tony. Prends ton temps. » Lui assura Gibbs en posant une main sur son épaule. Mais Tony secoua la tête. Il aurait bien aimé continuer à leur parler, mais physiquement il était à bout et la colère ne suffisait plus à le soutenir.

Ducky fouilla rapidement dans sa trousse et en sortit un inhalateur qu'il proposa au brun qui s'en saisit avec des mains tremblantes. Il eut quelques difficultés à coordonner un minimum ses mouvements et sa respiration pour que les bouffées médicamenteuses pénètrent dans ses poumons. Lutter contre cette sensation d'étouffement qui lui serrait la poitrine, lui demandait toute sa concentration.

« Parler de Père a toujours eu cet effet sur Tony. » Souffla péniblement la voix méprisante de Daniel. Le regard vert de l'italien s'était fait plus dur et plus froid, attirant, magnétique, mais dangereux. Il s'était légèrement redressé pour se redonner une certaine contenance qui, vu son état de fatigue, n'arrivait plus à donner l'illusion de force qu'avait dégagée Daniel à chacune de ses apparitions. Par contre, la colère qu'il éprouvait envers eux pour l'épreuve à laquelle ils les soumettaient était plus que palpable. « Il n'a pourtant pour ainsi dire jamais vécu avec lui, mais c'est lui qui l'a affronté à chaque fois. »

« Comment cela ? » S'étonnèrent Abby et l'ancien marine.

« Vous croyez peut-être que Tony a quitté ses différents postes d'inspecteurs par fantaisie ? Non, Père a toujours suivi notre trace. Il a tout fait pour que nous ayons des ennuis. Se faisant l'avocat des coupables pour détruire la crédibilité de Tony. Mettant en doute régulièrement son intégrité en tant qu'enquêteur...»

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel le visage de l'italien se crispa, faisant disparaître Daniel, pour laisser revenir Tony complètement exténué, mais bien décidé à reprendre le cours de la discussion.

« Ca suffit, Daniel. Laisse-moi répondre à leurs questions au lieu de tenter de détourner la conversation. » Reprit Tony d'une voix sifflante. « Donc_ il_ a dit lors de ce procès que j'étais justement la preuve d'un comportement instable avant mon envoi au pensionnat. Il a produit comme preuve des certificats médicaux prouvant mon instabilité émotionnelle. Personnellement, il n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de l'éducation et de l'enseignement que j'y avais reçu. Il précisa même qu'il n'y avait eu que des améliorations dans mon comportement. »

« Comment a-t-il osé ? » S'exclama Abby, horrifiée par ce qu'avait osé dire le père de Tony devant témoin.

« Il n'a pas menti, Abby. » Soupira Tony, très pâle et maîtrisant de moins en moins les tremblements de son corps.

« Mais, mais... » Tenta d'objecter la scientifique.

« Tu souffrais déjà de troubles dissociatifs. » En déduisit Ducky sur le ton d'un simple constat qui soutira à l'italien un hochement de tête.

« Vous allez certainement vouloir quelques explications à ce propos, n'est-ce pas ? » Questionna le brun d'une voix de plus en plus hésitante. Elle prenait de plus en plus les intonations que le petit Anthony utilisait. L'enfant allait sûrement refaire surface. « Mon enfance n'a rien à voir de près ou de loin avec ce que j'ai pu laisser entendre au fil de nos discussions. »

« Tu nous as raconté des histoires ? »Intervint Gibbs un peu trop rapidement ce qui fit sursauter son agent mais quand le regard vert se tourna vers lui l'ancien marine sut que ce ne serait pas Tony qui lui répondrait, mais le gamin.

« Non ! » Cria presque le garçon. Ses paroles s'enchaînèrent à un rythme accéléré, à peine compréhensible tant le débit de mot s'emballait « Ce n'était pas des histoires, rien de ce que nous avons dit est faux. Ce n'est juste pas l'entière vérité. Mon père est bien un homme riche et influent qui trafique plus ou moins en eaux troubles. Ma mère est bien morte. Matériellement, je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Nous avons par contre _oublié_ de préciser beaucoup de choses...»

« Du calme. » Lui fit Gibbs en passant un bras par dessus les épaules d'Anthony qui s'était mis à pleurer doucement. Intérieurement, il se maudissait pour avoir parlé aussi sèchement à son agent qui était visiblement au bout du rouleau. Ces confidences étaient déjà bien assez difficiles pour qu'en plus il en rajoute. « Nous te croyons. Je voudrais savoir ce qui est différent, ce que tu ne nous as pas dit. »

Anthony trembla en essuyant, dans le revers de sa manche, les traces de ses larmes et hocha doucement la tête. Ducky soupira, voir Tony passer de l'une à l'autre de ses personnalités sans qu'il ne maîtrise plus rien, ne lui disait rien de bon sur l'état de fatigue mentale et morale du jeune homme. Il aurait voulu mettre un terme à tout cela mais les trois personnes en Tony partageaient au moins un trait de caractère qu'il commençait à détester : ils étaient aussi têtus les uns que les autres, pour ne pas dire bornés, et cela allait devenir un véritable problème.

« Mon père ne nous aimait pas. Ni ma mère, ni moi.» Déclara d'une voix atone Anthony, reprenant les révélations où les avait laissé Tony. « Maman a cru pendant longtemps que les choses s'arrangeraient quand je grandirais, quand il pourrait se montrer fier de moi, de ce que j'accomplissais à l'école, en sport. Mais jamais rien n'y a fait. Rien ! J'avais beau y mettre tout mon coeur, toute ma détermination, je n'étais pas assez bon. »

Gibbs resserra son étreinte autour des épaules du petit garçon qui était pour le moment celui qui dominait l'esprit de l'italien. Il voulait apporter tout son soutien à son agent, lui faire ressentir qu'il était là pour lui, pour eux et qu'il ne les lâcherait pas. Anthony allait reprendre la parole quand un crissement de pneu se fit entendre dans la rue devant chez Gibbs.

L'ancien marine se leva précipitamment, arme au poing, pour se diriger vers sa porte afin de vérifier ce qui se passait. Il ne fut pas vraiment étonné de voir Ziva et McGee sortir d'une voiture et se diriger vers lui d'un pas pressé. La jeune femme avait pris le temps de prendre une énorme valise qui se trouvait à l'arrière du véhicule.

«C'est un sacré fumier cette histoire, Patron ! » L'invectiva Ziva en arrivant à sa hauteur avec détermination. « On a été suivis, mais j'ai réussi à les semer... »

« Qui ? » La coupa Gibbs en inspectant rapidement ce qui se passait dans la rue. Mais il ne vit rien de suspect. Il savait que sa maison serait bientôt, dans le meilleur des cas, placée sous surveillance et que, dans le pire, les agents chargés de l'enquête sur « la main gauche de Dieu » viendraient chercher Tony pour l'arrêter. Enfin, c'était peut-être l'idée avec laquelle ils arriveraient mais il se chargerait de leur faire comprendre leur erreur.

« Je pencherais pour la CIA. » Répondit l'israélienne après un court instant de réflexion, tout en avançant vers la maison.

« Rien que cela ? Vous en êtes sûre ? »

« Et bien, vu que nous étions en train de discuter avec un agent du FBI peu de temps avant que nous ne soyons pris en filature, je pense qu'il ne me reste que cette option. » Expliqua la jeune femme en entrant dans le salon rapidement suivit par les deux hommes.

« Que vous voulait cet agent ? » Leur demanda Gibbs, inquiet de savoir que leur marge d'action se réduisait grandement. Il referma la porte après s'être de nouveau assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de voiture suspecte dans la rue.

« Il a dit qu'il appartenait à l'équipe de Fornell et que celui-ci avait été mis à pied car il refusait de suivre les ordres. Nous avons d'ailleurs reçu un appel de la directrice Sheppard. Notre réponse à son incitation à ramener Tony manu military au NCIS, ne lui a pas vraiment plût. » Déclara la jeune femme en examinant rapidement la pièce où se trouvaient les autres. Son regard se fixa sur le brun toujours assis sur la banquette.

« McGee ! » S'exclama Abby en voyant l'informaticien. « J'ai besoin de toi ! Viens m'aider ! »

« Bien entendu Abby. » Assura Tim en s'avançant vers elle. « J'ai trouvé pas mal d'informations sur l'ordinateur de ce docteur Valdwiller et il va aussi me falloir ton aide pour les trier. »

Il passa devant l'italien qui le regardait avec un étrange regard humide. Il fronça les sourcils. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle expression de détresse dans les yeux de son collègue. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise alors il lui fit un petit signe de la main avec un sourire gêné en se dirigeant vers la table où Abby avait installé le matériel informatique et, sans perdre de temps, il se mit au travail avec la scientifique qui gardait un oeil inquiet sur l'italien.

Ziva, elle, se planta devant Tony lâchant la valise à ses pieds. Elle s'ouvrit dans un claquement et son contenu se répandit un peu sur le sol, en majorité des cartes postales. Son regard fixant le brun avec une certaine colère, elle déclara:

« Il va me falloir une explication vis-à-vis de cette valise, agent DiNozzo. »

Le ton était sans appel. Froid, professionnel. Ziva voulait obtenir des réponses. Pourtant la réaction de son collègue fut loin d'être une de celles qu'elle avait envisagées. Il n'avait pas jeté le moindre regard à la valise qu'elle avait laissé tomber devant lui. Il lui avait accordé un regard apeuré avant de se replier sur lui-même sur la banquette en retenant un gémissement de douleur et de peur. Ziva fronça les sourcils trouvant l'attitude puérile de Tony complètement déplacée.

« Arrête ton cirque, DiNozzo. » S'emporta la jeune femme en s'apprêtant à saisir son collègue par le revers de sa reste.

« Me touche pas ! » Cria Anthony en chassant d'un geste de la main celle de sa collègue qui essayait de l'agripper. « Elle veut me faire du mal ! »

« Tony... » Revint à la charge l'israélienne à bout de patience.

« Agent David ! » Intervint Gibbs la figeant sur place, lui aussi était déterminé mais pas comme l'agent du MOSSAD l'avait espéré. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, toujours avec colère et ne comprenant apparemment pas pourquoi Gibbs tenait autant à protéger Tony.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez découvert au cours de votre enquête, mais il y a certains éléments que vous ignorez et que vous devriez savoir avant d'interroger DiNozzo. » Lui assura l'ancien marine en se plaçant au côté du brun pour le rassurer.

Anthony s'était mis à pleurer et cherchait à se recroqueviller davantage, visiblement terrorisé par Ziva qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui avait pu arriver en leur absence pour que l'italien se comporte comme un enfant.

« C'est la cinquième dimension ! » S'exclama la jeune brune en levant les bras au ciel.

Abby vint poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule du brun qui gémit et sanglota un peu plus fort. Elle lança un regard noir à Ziva qui recula ne s'attendant pas à une réaction aussi négative de la part de la jeune femme. L'israélienne ne comprenait pas ses collègues qui l'avaient habitué à des réactions plus rationnelles et ce, quelques soient les circonstances. Ce fut McGee qui intervint le premier pour désamorcer la situation qui devenait légèrement explosive entre les deux femmes.

« C'est ce que l'agent Austin a voulu nous dire en précisant que le « Tony que nous connaissions n'existait pas tout seul » ? Ce n'est pas Tony qui se tient devant nous, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda l'informaticien. Oubliant un instant l'ordinateur qui était devant lui, il avait analysé le comportement de son collègue qui lui avait paru si peu habituel en les comparant aux différents éléments de l'enquête qu'il avait à sa disposition. La seule explication qui lui soit venue à l'esprit fut l'allusion incompréhensible que leur avait faite l'agent du FBI quelques minutes plus tôt. Bien sûr son explication était légèrement bancale et quelque peu surréaliste, il lui manquait pas mal d'éléments pour l'étayer mais c'était la première qui lui venait à l'esprit pour corroborer ce qu'il voyait avec ce qu'il savait.

Ils le regardèrent tous avec surprise. Abby lui sourit tristement en hochant la tête. Elle allait parler quand Ziva intervint de nouveau bien décidée à garder le contrôle de la situation.

« Nous avons tous pris d'énormes risques pour toi, Tony ! Il faut que nous sachions sur quel charbon ardent nous marchons. Quelles sont tes relations avec « la main gauche de Dieu ? ». Es-tu un de leurs agents ? Pour qui travailles-tu? »

« Ziva, je ne crois pas que passer Tony à la question, comme un accusé, soit le meilleur moyen de le convaincre que nous sommes de son côté. » Intervint Ducky sur un ton conciliant pour tenter de convaincre la jeune femme de se calmer.

« C'est de cette manière qu'on interroge les personnes ayant autant de talent pour la manipulation et la dissimulation. Droit au but sans hésitation et on s'en tient à ses questions... » Récita Ziva.

« Tant que l'on a pas eu de réponse. »L'interrompit Daniel en se redressant et en lui adressant un regard glacé. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Gibbs et d'Abby. Tanguant sur ses jambes, il se tint droit devant elle, affrontant son regard avec un rictus amusé qui la fit reculer. « On est en colère agent David ? Vous semblez déçue ? Est- ce parce que vous venez de réaliser que vos informations et votre profilage sur l'agent DiNozzo ne sont qu'un ramassis d'inepties dans lesquelles vous vous êtes laissée enfermer par vos préjugés et l'illusion que nous donnions ? »

« C'est impossible de tromper à ce point son entourage ! » Siffla Ziva avec colère. « Ce n'est pas humain de pouvoir tromper autant sur ses capacités et sa personnalité ! »

«Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes meilleurs que vous pour donner l'illusion d'être un autre que nous sommes les seuls à posséder ce talent ! Nous ne sommes pas une bête de foire, agent David ! Nous sommes, tout comme vous, quelqu'un d'entraîné, de formé à réagir pour nous fondre dans la masse ! Et ceux que vous dénigrez ne sont que les personnes qui nous ont permis d'y parvenir ! »

Les autres assistaient, médusés, à cet échange de paroles sans pouvoir intervenir. McGee de peur de continuer à envenimer la situation, Abby bien trop en colère contre Ziva sur sa manière de traiter son ami, Ducky trop inquiet des répercussions de tout ceci sur la santé de l'italien. Quand à Gibbs, il attendait de découvrir ce qui avait bien pu irriter autant la jeune femme.

« Je connais la réputation de cette organisation ! Bien avant de venir travailler ici, je connaissais les faits d'armes des membres de « la main gauche de Dieu ». En aucun cas je ne les méprise. » Avoua la jeune femme rouge de colère. Puis elle appuya sur le torse de Daniel de son index. « Je respecte les décisions qu'ils prennent la plupart du temps dans les actions qu'ils entreprennent. Par contre, je déteste passer pour une idiote ! Je n'aime pas du tout me sentir humilier quand mon travail et mes compétences sont mis à mal par un collègue et un ami... »

Elle fut interrompue par un rire hystérique émanant du brun. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait déjà entendu ce genre de son plus tôt dans la journée. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la sensation désagréable qu'elle avait ressentie en écoutant le rire de l'agent Austin. Elle éprouvait la même en fixant l'italien qui riait sans donner l'impression de pouvoir s'arrêter. Puis, comme le rire était venu, il s'arrêta net, comme coupé dans son élan alors que les traits du visage de son collègue se détendait pour afficher une expression de lassitude. Gibbs comprit que Daniel venait à nouveau de céder la place dominante à Tony, pourtant il ne s'en sentit pas soulagé pour autant.

« J'ai adoré être traité comme quantité négligeable par Ary. » Déclara Tony dans un soupir las sans détourner le regard de celui de sa collègue. « Je ne t'en ai jamais remercié, Ziva. »

Instinctivement, elle leva la main pour frapper Tony mais Gibbs la retint. Il y avait des vérités qui n'étaient pas bonnes à dire ni à entendre. Ils le savaient tous. Ils en avaient tous conscience. Mais parfois il était impossible de faire machine arrière et dépasser les bornes devenait le seul moyen de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser... » Déclara Tony en se dirigeant vers l'escalier d'une démarche titubante. « Je vais aller rendre le contenu de mon estomac. »

Trop abasourdie par ce qui venait d'être dit, aucun ne réagit avant qu'il n'ait disparu de leur champ de vision. Abby fut la première à bouger et personne ne fût assez rapide pour arrêter le mouvement qu'elle fit pour gifler Ziva. Le bruit de sa main rencontrant la joue de sa collègue claqua dans l'air de manière sonore, sortant tout le monde de cette étrange transe où les paroles de Tony les avaient plongés.

«Tu l'as mérité Ziva. » Fit Abby comme seule explication. «Tony n'était vraiment pas en état de subir ton arrogance et ton mépris. Tu l'as poussé à bout c'est pour cela qu'il a dit des mots qui ont dépassés sa pensée.»

« Abby... » Voulut lui répondre Ziva en portant sa main libre sur sa joue alors que l'autre se trouvait toujours maintenue par Gibbs. Elle ferma les yeux. « C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela. »

« Je vais allez voir comment il va... » Décida Ducky

« Non, j'y vais. » Intervint Gibbs en relâchant la jeune femme. « Que voulez-vous dire par compliqué, agent David ? »

« Il a raison. J'ai été particulièrement vexée de découvrir qu'il y avait une possibilité pour que Tony ne soit pas ce que je croyais qu'il était. Pour qu'il soit plus fort, plus entraîné que ce que je croyais. » Confessa Ziva en baissant les yeux.

« Vous ne supportiez pas l'idée qu'il ait pu vous berner ? » Demanda Gibbs.

« Pire. Il m'a fait comprendre mon erreur. »

« Quelle erreur ? » Fit l'ancien marine en commençant à s'éloigner en direction de la salle de bain où il savait retrouver Tony.

Ziva ne répondit pas tout de suite. Abby qui se trouvait encore devant elle comprit que la jeune femme était vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure en fixant la valise à ses pieds.

« Ziva, quelle erreur ? » Insista Gibbs sans se retourner.

L'israélienne ne semblait toujours pas décidée à lui répondre.

« Ziva ! » L'interpella-t-il plus fortement.

Il avait bien une petite idée de l'erreur que Tony venait de faire remarquer à la jeune femme. Il voulait juste l'entendre de la bouche de Ziva, cette vérité qui avait fait souffrir ses deux agents et avec laquelle l'un avait dû vivre jusqu'à présent et avec laquelle l'autre maintenant qu'elle l'avait réalisé allait devoir faire face.

« L'agent Todd n'aurait jamais dû mourir sur ce toit. » Murmura Ziva. « Mon analyse de votre équipe était erronée. »

Gibbs leur tournait toujours le dos. Il sembla se voûter davantage. Le poids de cette révélation venait écraser un peu plus le fardeau sur ses épaules, mais il ne dit rien et quitta la pièce. Ziva n'osait pas regarder ses collègues dans les yeux. Elle avait bien trop honte. Tous savaient qu'elle avait établi leur profil pour Ary et que c'était grâce à ses informations que son demi-frère leur avait fait autant de mal.

**A suivre...**


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapitre corrigé par BakaSama_Maxwell _

**Chapitre 18:** Vue sous un autre angle

Gibbs sorti, le silence qui s'était installé dans le salon était encore lourd des sous entendus et des questions que les mots de Ziva avaient provoqués dans les esprits de ses collègues. La jeune femme se laissa tomber au sol pour ramasser les cartes qui s'étaient échappées de la valise afin de les remettre dedans. Elle avait vraiment honte et n'osait pas relever la tête vers eux pour faire face à leur ressentiment.

« Tony a été le seul qu' Ary n'ait jamais attaqué. » Déclara McGee. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la reconstitution de la mort de Kate sur le toit. Lui aussi avait été pris pour cible, puis Abby et même Ducky mais en aucun cas il n'avait semblé s'intéresser à l'italien. Tim n' y avait pas prêté attention à l'époque. La mort de Kate les avait tous ébranlés, ils étaient perdus dans leurs souvenirs et leur douleur. Puis par la suite la vie avait repris son cours, l'affaire avait été réglée et Tim avait préféré ne pas s'interroger dessus, mais maintenant il s'inquiétait de savoir. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que comme l'a dit Tony, je l'ai estimé comme une quantité négligeable. » Avoua la jeune femme brune en serrant les poings.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Abby tout en se demandant sur quel critère l'agent du MOSSAD s'était basé pour juger Tony avec autant de sévérité.

« Parce que son masque de macho légèrement crétin sur les bords lui colle comme une seconde peau et que je ne me suis jamais méfiée de ce qu'il pouvait cacher derrière. Je ne croyais pas qu'il avait pu me dissimuler quelque chose. Je l'avais sous estimé. » Continua la jeune femme en se relevant avec des cartes postales à la main. « Ary se méfiait pourtant de lui. »

« Comment cela ? » Intervint à son tour Ducky en arquant les sourcils.

« Après la tentative de meurtre sur Abby, il s'est dit que la présence de Tony à ce moment dans le labo n'était pas dûe au hasard. Comme j'avais pris contact avec vous, mon opinion sur Tony, à la vue de son comportement avec moi, s'est renforcée et j'ai assuré à Ary qu'il devait s'agir d'une coïncidence. »

« Il n'y a pas de coïncidence. » Déclara Abby d'un ton ferme, comme elle l'avait entendu si souvent dire par Gibbs. « Selon Gibbs, en tout cas. »

« Je le sais, maintenant. » Soupira Ziva en posant les cartes sur la table basse et en se laissant tomber sur le canapé où était assis Tony quelques instants plus tôt. Pour la première fois elle releva la tête vers ses trois collègues, redoutant la question qui devait revenir dans leur tête depuis le début de cette étrange confession.

Ziva avait toujours crut qu'elle avait vécu assez de choses horribles pour être devenu quelqu'un de solide et ce, quelques soient les circonstances. Pourtant devant eux à ce moment précis, elle se sentait vraiment mal, comme quand elle était enfant et qu'elle devait avouer à son père qu'elle avait commis une erreur. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas se sentir aussi fragile et mal à l'aise. Elle était pourtant prête à aller jusqu'au bout, elle leur devait bien cela.

« Qui aurait dû mourir sur ce toit ? » Osa demander la première Abby en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Tony. »

« Parce que dans ce cas il n'y aurait eu personne pour me protéger dans le labo? » S'étonna la jeune scientifique en fixant l'agent du MOSSAD.

« Non, parce qu'en regardant la situation sous un angle nouveau, avec ce que je sais maintenant, tout aurait été différent si Ary avait tué Tony ce jour là. Et le plus dur à accepter dans tout cela c'est qu'il le sait parfaitement. Tony en a conscience depuis le début. »

« On aimait tous Kate et je pense que l'idée d'être à sa place nous a tous traversé l'esprit à un moment donné ou à un autre. » Tenta de temporiser McGee d'un ton incertain. Il n'avait pas d'idée suicidaire ni l'âme d'un kamikaze mais devant la détresse de la disparition de Kate, il s'était demandé si la situation n'aurait pas été préférable si c'était lui qui avait été tué par Ary et non la jeune femme.

« Réaction post traumatique normale. Comme l'a dit Timothy, nous apprécions tous Kate et le choc de sa mort nous a tous remis en question. » Ajouta Ducky.

« Et qui vous a aidé ? Qui vous a soutenu ? » Souffla Ziva en contenant difficilement sa colère. « Qui vous a consolé ? »

Devant leur silence, elle se mit à jurer et se leva pour faire les cents pas dans le salon.

« Vous n'avez jamais réalisé que Tony se trouvait toujours là quand il le fallait. Oh, bien sûr, pas de manière exubérante et ostentatoire comme la représentation qu'il nous donne continuellement, non, de manière discrète et insidieuse, il nous a apporté son aide pour nous faire réfléchir autrement, pour guider nos pas sans que nous nous rendions compte qu'il nous guide... »

Des exemples, elle en avait des dizaines de part sa propre expérience auprès de DiNozzo mais aussi grâce aux anecdotes que lui avait confié McGee et les autres au cours de ces derniers mois. Si elle avait ne serait ce que quelques heures à perdre, elle irait de ce pas au NCIS pour consulter les archives et regarder les dossiers traités par l'équipe avant son arrivée pour leur sortir toutes les situations où ils avaient eu, sans en avoir conscience, l'aide de l'italien.

« Pourquoi es-tu autant en colère après lui ? » Lança Abby. Elle pouvait suivre le raisonnement de Ziva, elle pouvait même le comprendre et humainement le trouver plausible, même si scientifiquement parlant il était impossible de le prouver. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela la mettait dans un tel état de colère de s'être trompé sur Tony.

« Je n'aime pas avoir de dette envers quelqu'un. » Avoua Ziva en arrêtant ses va et viens. « Tony a toujours agi avec moi comme il l'aurait fait avec vous. Bien qu'il sache le peu de cas que je pensais de lui, il m'a traité comme un allié. Il n'a jamais avant aujourd'hui fait la moindre allusion à ma responsabilité dans ce qui aurait pu se passer ce jour là. »

« Tu ne me feras pas croire que Tony t'a reproché tout à l'heure de ne pas l'avoir désigné comme cible. » S'emporta Abby.

« Non, il m'a reproché de l'avoir fait vivre avec une mort supplémentaire sur la conscience. Une mort qui aurait pu être évité si j'avais fait correctement mon travail. »

« Il était prisonnier de son propre masque. » Marmonna Ducky en se levant de son fauteuil. « Malgré le désir profond qui devait ronger Tony de venger la mort de Kate, Daniel a dû lui faire comprendre que craquer n'aurait rien apporté de bon. Il aurait bien aimé intervenir à visage découvert, mais c'était trop risqué. Il avait bien trop à perdre. Comme de ne pas pouvoir être présent pour s'assurer de ta sécurité, Abby »

« Daniel ? » S'étonna McGee.

« C'est vrai que vous deux ignorez que Tony souffre de syndrome dissociatif depuis sa plus tendre enfance. » Soupira le médecin.

« C'est ce que voulait dire l'agent Austin, n'est-ce pas ? » Reprit l'informaticien.

Ducky hocha la tête et commença alors le récit de ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital et de ce qu'ils y avaient appris au sujet de Tony.

* * *

Gibbs stoppa sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain, hésitant sur la meilleure conduite à adopter. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'explication pour comprendre cette vérité qui avait blessé ses deux agents. Le reproche qu'avait fait Tony à Ziva était purement professionnel. Il ne fallait pas y voir une insulte personnelle. Ce qui était bien pire pour la jeune femme et l'italien le savait aussi bien que lui. L'amour propre de l'israélienne venait de prendre un sacré coup et la laisser parler avec les autres lui permettrait sûrement de réfléchir calmement. L'ancien marine se prépara à frapper avant d'entrer, marquant une nouvelle hésitation quand des bruits de voix lui parvinrent de la salle de bain. Il prit la peine d'écouter la conversation que tenaient Daniel et Tony alors que par intermittence lui parvenait les sanglots étouffés du petit garçon.

« Si, avec cette déclaration, tu n'as pas tout foutu en l'air, on aura vraiment de la chance ! » S'énervait Daniel.

«Au point où on en est, je ne veux rien leur cacher. » Expliquait Tony d'une voix lasse. « Pour Kate nous n'aurions rien pu faire. L'erreur venait de Ziva. Nous avons fait de notre mieux pour protéger les autres. »

Cela confirmait les conclusions auxquelles Gibbs était lui-même arrivé d'après la déclaration de Tony et les paroles de Ziva. La mort de Kate ne pouvait pas être évitée, une fois que le terroriste avait eu déterminé sa cible. Ary ne leur avait laissé aucune chance. La suite aurait pu être pire si Tony n'avait pas agit comme il l'avait fait pour protéger Abby. Encore une chose pour laquelle il n'avait pas montrer sa reconnaissance envers son agent.

«_ Ils_ ne nous laisseront pas _rester dans la lumière_ après cela ! » Hurla Daniel. « Tu as tout gâché ! »

« Tu ne voulais pas y rester de toute façon... » Répondit sur le même ton Tony avant de se mettre à tousser.

Pendant un court instant il n'y eut que le bruit d'une respiration sifflante entrecoupée de pleurs qui ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Gibbs serra les poings en écoutant son agent retrouver une respiration plus calme au prix d'un énorme effort ainsi que les tentatives d'Anthony pour maîtriser ses larmes sans y parvenir totalement.

« Idiot ! » Marmonna difficilement Daniel. « Tu avais fini par nous trouver un endroit où rester ! Je n'étais peut-être pas d'accord mais j'ai bien vu que nous étions enfin à notre place ! Nous allons encore tout perdre ! »

« Papa ne nous laissera pas tomber ! » Intervint Anthony d'une petite voix rageuse. « Il comprendra... Il ne nous abandonnera pas ! »

Gibbs se sentit fier de pouvoir inspirer une telle confiance chez le petit garçon qui habitait l'italien. Il se l'était déjà promis plus tôt mais il réitéra silencieusement son serment de ne pas laisser Tony, non _les_ laisser tous les trois affronter les évènements à venir seuls. Il fallait qu'il en convainque les deux aînés.

« Parce que tu crois que l_es autres _vont nous laisser le choix ! Réveille-toi gamin, c'était notre dernière chance ! Et avec ce qui vient de se passer, l'agent Gibbs et les autres n'auront plus jamais confiance en nous ! »

« Papa a promit... » Hoqueta le gamin.

L'ancien marine ne comprenait pas pourquoi Daniel croyait si fermement qu'il ne pourrait plus leur faire confiance. Rien dans ce qu'il avait découvert n'avait fourni à Gibbs de motif de douter de l'intégrité de son agent. Il leur avait caché pas mal de choses, mais il était assez mal placé pour faire la morale à ce propos. Il pouvait comprendre.

« Oh ferme là ! » lança Daniel. « On savait ce qui nous pendait au nez si nous étions découverts. Cela ne sert à rien de nous leurrer plus longtemps ! Oncle Vito avait été clair là-dessus. Si nous n'étions pas capable de vivre au grand jour normalement sans être démasqué, il nous ferait regagner _l'ombre_. Voilà qui est fait. Ils vont venir nous chercher. »

« Les circonstances sont un peu particulières. Peut-être que notre oncle comprendra. » Tenta Tony sans grande conviction.

« Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Tu as aussi bien que moi, entendu le nom de l'agent du FBI qui a aidé l'agent David et McGee chez Frédérique ! Tu sais tout comme moi qui donne les ordres dans cette affaire. » Le sermonna Daniel avant de se mettre à tousser plus longuement que la première fois.

« Austin... » Reprit Tony à bout de souffle. « Nous mettons trop de monde en danger. »

« Thomas est assez fort pour savoir ce qu'il fait et comment il le fait. N'oublie pas que lui a eu le courage de lever le poing ! »

« S'il te plaît ne nous reproche pas _ça. _» Supplia Tony.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » S'énerva de nouveau Daniel. « Tout aurait pu être différent si tu avais eu la force de faire ou de me laisser faire ce qui devait être fait ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! »

« Tais toi ! » Répéta comme une litanie Tony d'une voix qui devenait de moins en moins audible pour Gibbs qui estima qu'il en avait assez entendu.

L'ancien marine, oubliant ses hésitations et ses bonnes manières, entra dans la salle de bain et se précipita vers son agent pour s'accroupir devant lui. L'italien était à genoux par terre replié sur lui-même, se balançant d'avant en arrière, les mains sur ses deux oreilles. Il avait les yeux fermés et ne réagit pas quand Gibbs posa doucement et avec précaution une de ses mains sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il marmonnait des mots plus ou moins compréhensibles au milieu desquels Gibbs crut identifier la phrase inquiétante : « Je ne veux pas disparaître. »

Désemparé par la vision que lui donnait son agent, Gibbs ne sut comment agir pour le mieux. Instinctivement, il resserra son étreinte autour du jeune homme mais l'italien ne réagit toujours pas. Il devait trouver un moyen pour le ramener vers la réalité, vers lui. A cours de solution, il fit ce geste familier qu'il réservait la plupart du temps au jeune homme pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. Serrant les mâchoires et s'inquiétant de savoir si cela ne ferait pas plus de mal que de bien, il frappa fermement mais de manière brève l'arrière du crâne de Tony.

Pendant un instant, le jeune homme dans ses bras se figea. Il sembla même à Gibbs qu'il avait cessé de respirer car il n'entendit plus le souffle erratique contre son oreille.

« Je suis là, DiNozzo. » Murmura-t-il.

Le corps de Tony se détendit et s'affala un peu plus contre lui. Gibbs malgré l'inconfort de leur position ne repoussa pas le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas le moment. Son instinct lui disait que le moindre geste, aussi anodin soit-il, serait interprété et enregistré. Il ne devait pas repousser Tony même si c'était pour éviter de se retrouver assis par terre sur le carrelage de sa salle de bain entre le lavabo et la cuvette des toilettes. Après tout cela avait-t-il de l'importance ?

« Je suis là. » Répéta-t-il alors en massant doucement le dos de son agent.

Il ignorait _qui_ il avait exactement dans ses bras. Certainement pas Daniel, il voyait mal l'arrogant personnage se laisser aller de la sorte, dans les bras de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Anthony ? C'était possible. Des trois le petit garçon était certainement le plus démonstratif émotionnellement. Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement Tony. Mais dans ce cas, l'italien devait vraiment être au bord du point de rupture car Gibbs ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu pleurer.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal. » Lui assura-t-il.

« Vraiment ? » Murmura contre son épaule le brun d'une voix faible et essoufflée. « Maintenant que tu sais pour la mort de Kate... »

« Tu ne pouvais rien faire pour la sauver. » Affirma Gibbs en relevant la tête de Tony pour que leur regard se croise. La détresse qu'il lut dans les yeux de Tony lui était insupportable mais il résista à l'envie de détourner le sien. Il devait affronter ce qu'il ressentait, même si cela lui demandait un effort qu'il n'aurait jamais cru devoir surmonter un jour. Il se devait de regarder Tony en face pour lui permettre de comprendre qu'il ne le laisserait jamais tomber. « Et par la suite tu as fait tout ton possible pour protéger les autres ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher... »

«Tu ne comprends pas. » Marmonna Tony en baissant les yeux. « Si j'avais été un peu plus, ...ou un peu moins. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer... Si je n'avais pas porté _ce masque de désinvoltur_e, si j'avais laissé paraître un peu plus de _nous_, alors Ziva aurait peut-être reconsidéré le fait que...que j'étais plus une menace que Kate...»

« Tony, tu sais aussi bien que moi pourquoi Ary s'en est pris à Kate puis à Abby...Cela n'a rien avoir avec toi...Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. » Répondit Gibbs en obligeant le jeune homme à le regarder en face. « Le fait que Ziva t'ait sous estimé nous a été bien utile puisque tu as pu la prendre en filature sans qu'elle se sente menacée et cela nous a permis d'avancer dans l'enquête. »

« Effectivement, vu sous cette angle, ça se tient. » Intervint Daniel avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Ce n'est que la vérité ! »

«Si vous le dites... » Continua Daniel en haussant légèrement les épaules avant de grimacer de douleur et de se mettre à tousser. Il porta une main devant sa bouche. Il avait l'impression d'avoir les poumons en feu et que plus rien ne pourrait le soulager. « Mais cela ne change rien... »

Gibbs dégagea la main de son agent quand la quinte de toux se fut calmée et remarqua la tache rouge dans la paume de son agent.

« Ducky ! » Hurla l'ancien marine.

« Ce serait peut-être mieux que tout s'arrête là ? » Marmonna la voix de Tony, résigné, en fixant la marque rouge dans sa paume, incapable de réprimer le frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine à l'idée qui venait de lui traverser la tête.

« Hors de question ! Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Tu ne voudrais pas laisser tomber cette enquête avant d'avoir terminé ! » S'emporta Gibbs avant d'appeler une nouvelle fois le médecin.

« Tu finiras pour moi. » Sourit tristement Tony en levant des yeux hagards et légèrement vitreux vers son supérieur.

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en sortir aussi facilement DiNozzo, tu te trompes lourdement ! Tu n'as pas fini de répondre à mes questions ! Même si je dois te frapper derrière le crâne jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je te jure que tu vas vivre, Tony ! »

« Cela me paraît un peu compliqué cette fois, Patron. Je suis si fatigué... »

« Je sais Tony mais on va mener à bien cette enquête, tous ensemble et y mettre un terme une bonne fois pour toutes. Je te le promets ! »

« Ne dis pas ce genre de phrase vide de sens et dont on ne pense jamais vraiment les mots. Il ne faut pas faire ce genre de serment quand ils sont impossibles à tenir. » Lui dit Tony d'un ton si las que Gibbs en frissonna.

« Je ne mens pas. Jamais... »

« Je sais. Tu préfères fuir. » L'interrompit Tony dans un soupir en détournant la tête, légèrement honteux de parler de la sorte à Gibbs mais bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s'embarquer dans un engagement dont il ignorait tout encore.

Les mots lui firent mal, plus que Gibbs ne l'aurait imaginé, mais il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Tony de les lui servir maintenant comme un dernier test. Son départ pour le Mexique pouvait s'expliquer comme une fuite en avant et derrière les mots blessants, l'ancien marine sentit la tentative, sans grande conviction de la part de Tony, de le maintenir à distance.

« Je vous le promets, Tony ! » Jura-t-il encore une fois en resserrant sa prise sur les épaules de son agent.

Une dernière hésitation sur le visage ravagé du brun et un sourire ironique qu'il connaissait suffisamment bien maintenant pour ne pas se laisser abuser. Un sourire qui voulait dire que même si Gibbs venait à rompre sa promesse, le brun ne lui en voudrait pas, qu'il comprendrait ou ferait comme si. L'ancien marine se permit donc une nouvelle pichenette sur l'arrière du crâne de son agent ce qui lui valut un regard étonné.

« Semper fi, DiNozzo. Je n'ai qu'une parole et si je te la donne, tu peux y croire ! »

« Plus têtu que toi, je vois pas. » Marmonna d'une voix rauque l'italien au moment où Ducky entrait dans la salle de bain, inquiet de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le plus jeune.

« Tu n'es pourtant pas mal dans ton genre, mon garçon ! » Déclara le légiste en s'agenouillant pour l'examiner et ses premières observations sur l'état de santé du brun étaient alarmantes.

« J'ai été à bonne école. » Fit Tony avant qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux ne l'interrompe, ramenant de nouveau du sang et un goût cuivré désagréable dans sa bouche.

« Cette fois, mon cher, il va bien falloir que tu acceptes de m'écouter et que tu suives le traitement que je vais te donner, à commencer par un sédatif. »

« On va te conduire dans la chambre d'ami et tu vas y rester jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » Déclara Gibbs en l'aidant à se lever pour le soutenir et lui permettre d'avancer avec l'aide de Ducky.

Tony tenta d'objecter mais il avait tellement de mal à respirer et à ne pas se laisser complètement porter par les deux hommes qui l'encadraient qu'il se contenta de hocher négativement la tête.

« Nous n'avons pas fini notre petite conversation. Quand tu te réveilleras nous reprendrons là où nous nous sommes arrêtés. Pour l'enquête, il faut attendre que le programme d'Abby et McGee nous donne la réponse. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour les autres agences fédérales, ils ne viendront pas avant demain matin et même avec un mandat je ne les laisserais pas t'emmener ! »

« A tes ordres, Patron. » Soupira Tony en s'affalant sur le lit, abandonnant l'idée de continuer à lutter contre sa fatigue. Il espérait juste que les cauchemars où il allait plonger, ne seraient pas aussi horribles qu'il le craignait. Mais il n'avait pas trop d'espoir à ce sujet.

**A suivre...**


	19. Chapter 19: Aparté 02

_Chapitre corrigé par BakaSama_Maxwell _

**Aparté 02:** En attendant Fornell

« Fornell et le médecin arrivent d'ici trente minutes. » Déclara Kramer en raccrochant son téléphone et en fixant son visiteur. « Vous voulez les attendre ? »

« Non. » Répondit son visiteur en se levant. « Je dois m'assurer de beaucoup de choses avant d'autoriser mes subordonnés à passer à l'action. Je compte sur vous pour informer l'agent Fornell de ce que nous attendons de lui. »

« N'ayez aucune crainte. Il conduira _votre messager_ auprès de Gibbs. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Nous sommes convaincus que l'agent Gibbs fera le nécessaire pour aider Nino. Il a réussi là où nous avons tous échoués.» Reconnut avec un certain regret l'homme aux tempes grisonnantes en laissant échapper un soupir navré.

« Ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous-même. » Tenta l'agent du FBI à la retraite. « C'est grâce à vous que le gamin a pu se reconstruire et si je me souviens bien ce fut assez difficile comme tâche. »

« A qui le dites vous. » Soupira son visiteur en commençant à s'éloigner vers la porte donnant sur le jardin. « Ce fût une grande fierté et un grand soulagement que de le voir enfin s'épanouir. Tout du moins avant ce nouveau jeu... Nous serons peut-être amenés à prendre une décision difficile. »

« De quel genre ? » Questionna l'agent Kramer. Au regard troublé que lui accorda son vis à vis, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas été trop indiscret.

« Le ramener dans l'ombre. » Murmura l'homme en détournant la tête, visiblement honteux, ce qui inquiéta l'agent à la retraite. Depuis le temps qu'il côtoyait son visiteur, il ne l'avait jamais vu afficher une expression pareille. Les hommes de « la main gauche de Dieu » assumaient toujours leurs actes, en public du moins. Leurs états d'âme ne devaient pas s'étaler de manière visible. « Il avait l'air aussi heureux que possible dans cette vie, mais il ne pourra certainement pas la conserver... »

« Il tiendra le choc. Comme à chaque fois. » Répondit Kramer, comme pour s'en convaincre lui même. L'homme lui sourit tristement.

Son visiteur sembla hésiter puis se ravisa en secouant doucement la tête comme pour chasser les idées sombres qui le tracassaient et se persuader que les paroles de l'agent Kramer suffiraient à assurer l'avenir d'Anthony.

« Merci pour votre aide. Je sais que vous prenez de gros risques... »

«Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je sais très bien où je mets les pieds et je le fais sans regret. Le petit le mérite. » Déclara Kramer alors que son visiteur passait la porte et disparaissait sans faire plus de bruit qu'à son arrivée.

Robert Kramer se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de son salon où il pourrait jeter un œil sur la voiture de la CIA. Elle se trouvait toujours garée devant chez lui. Il soupira en remerciant le Seigneur que sa maison ne soit pas mise sur écoute. Il n'était pas vraiment croyant mais dans ce genre de situation, il avait tendance à se montrer superstitieux et un peu d'aide extérieur ne leur ferait aucun mal. Si sa demeure avait été surveillée par des micros, jamais il n'aurait pu avoir cette conversation avec l'envoyé de « la main gauche de Dieu » sans voir débarquer une flopée d'agents fédéraux pour les arrêter.

Il s'assit non loin de la fenêtre pour garder un oeil sur les occupants de la voiture et se plongea dans ses souvenirs. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour connaître toutes les ficelles de « la main gauche de Dieu » et ce n'était pas une chose dont il se vantait. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien des circonstances qui l'avaient mené à s'interroger sur eux, bien avant que ses supérieurs et les autres agences ne les considèrent comme dangereux.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour. Il était encore jeune et avait conservé quelques notions naïves sur la justice, mais elles ne tardèrent pas à s'effilocher devant la dure réalité de cette enquête. Il avait rapidement senti que cette affaire, qui avait paru commencer comme un mauvais canular, sentait plus que mauvais et qu'il fallait la traiter avec un maximum de circonspection. Il se rappelait sans aucune difficulté sa première rencontre avec le gamin. Celle qui avait tout déclenché.

* * *

Kramer revenait dans les locaux du FBI après avoir été déjeuner. C'était un après-midi pluvieux et gris sur la capitale, ce qui avait tendance à le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Pour ne rien arranger, il venait avec son équipe de mettre un terme à une affaire un peu difficile et ne rêvait que d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Il venait d'entrer dans le hall quand il remarqua un gamin sale qui se débattait dans les bras de deux vigiles, hurlant et criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il voulait parler à un agent. Malgré son air dépenaillé et trempé, sa petite taille et son manque de force par rapport aux adultes qui tentaient de le maintenir fermement, le gamin donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre aux hommes qui appelaient des collègues en renfort pour neutraliser ce jeune sauvage. Il tenait dans une de ses mains une peluche de lapin qui avait dû être blanche quelques temps auparavant, avant d'avoir été semblait-il traînée dans la boue.

Il y avait d'autres agents témoins de la scène, mais personne ne semblait vouloir prendre l'enfant au sérieux. Kramer crut apercevoir quelques sourires moqueurs chez ses collègues. Régulièrement, il arrivait que des mômes, en quête d'émotions fortes, se présentent à l'accueil pour demander à parler à un agent. Habituellement, ce genre de canular était assez plaisant pour occuper les nouvelles recrues et les tester un peu. Mais pas cette fois, dans un premier temps il n'y avait dans le service aucun bleu qui pourrait se charger de ce problème puis dans un deuxième temps, il se sentait assez excédé par les cris du gamin et la migraine causée par le manque de sommeil n'arrangeait en rien son caractère.

« Laissez-moi entrer ! Il faut que je parle à un agent ! » Hurlait le garçon en se débattant et en s'accrochant désespérément à cette peluche. Sur le visage fatigué du garçon, il aperçut une expression bornée mêlant rage et désespoir qui finit d'attirer son attention. Jamais l'enfant ne partirait sans avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, dû aux mouvements d'anguille que faisait le gamin pour se libérer, l'agent Kramer vit sur le torse et le dos de l'enfant des marques qui l'interpellèrent. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha des gardiens en leur demandant de lâcher le môme.

« Comme vous le voulez, agent Kramer mais ce sale gamin est enragé ! » Lui expliqua un des vigiles.

Kramer attrapa l'enfant par un poignet et de sa main libre lui releva les vêtements qu'il portait et qui semblaient être un uniforme. Devant les hématomes et les cicatrices qui parcouraient le dos du garçon, il serra les mâchoires. Il n'y avait pas un endroit où la peau du gamin n'était pas marquée de zébrures violacées. Par endroit, légèrement, suintait un fin filet de sang par des plaies mal soignées. Le plus âgé des vigiles recula d'un pas en jurant qu'il n'était en rien responsable des blessures de l'enfant alors que son collègue et les autres témoins regardaient bouche bée l'état déplorable du dos de l'enfant qui tentait toujours de se libérer en se tortillant dans tous les sens.

« Viens avec moi ! » Ordonna-t-il au gamin qui le regardait d'un air farouche.

« Je n'irai nulle part tant que je n'aurai pas vu un agent du FBI ! » S'entêta le garçon en serrant sa peluche contre lui.

Kramer s'approcha en sortant sa plaque et se mit à moitié à genoux pour être à même hauteur que le gamin qui le regardait avec méfiance.

« Agent Kramer, pour te servir. » Affirmât-il en laissant le temps à l'enfant d'inspecter sa plaque.

Pendant ce temps là, il examina un peu plus dans le détail les vêtements et le comportement de l'enfant. Il ne semblait pas impressionné. Dans son regard, il ne voyait qu'une détermination et une méfiance envers tous les adultes qui l'entouraient. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une douzaine d'année. Il était couvert de terre séchée et d'autres taches brun foncé qui lui firent hausser les sourcils. A première vue, une partie du polo et de la chemise de l'enfant était recouverte d'éclaboussures de sang. Il en remarqua aussi des traces sur les poils du lapin en peluche.

« Ok. » Fit le garçon en plaçant une main dans une des siennes. « Je vais tout vous dire, mais rien qu'à vous. »

Le petit garçon avait relevé la tête en lançant un regard de pur mépris aux badauds qui se détournèrent honteux de n'avoir pas prêté assistance au gamin. Kramer le conduisit à l'étage vers son bureau tout en continuant à observer l'étrange enfant qui se montrait fort et dont cependant il pouvait sentir la main trembler dans la sienne.

Il y avait pas mal d'agitation autour de son bureau. Des sonneries de téléphone. Des agents qui s'invectivaient de loin en loin. Tout ce bruit rendait le garçon nerveux. Il lançait des regards apeurés dans toutes les directions et sursautait au moindre bruit. Kramer réalisa que ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour faire parler le petit de ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Il le mena donc dans une des pièces qu'ils utilisaient généralement pour les interrogatoires des suspects. Une petite salle aux murs blanc avec pour seul mobilier une table et deux chaises. Il y avait un miroir sans teint, derrière lequel il avait fait discrètement signe à ses subordonnés de venir observer sa future conversation.

Avant de lancer une enquête, l'agent Kramer devait savoir à quoi s'en tenir sur ce qui était arrivé à l'enfant. Il ne s'agissait peut être que d'un problème domestique que la police aurait pu régler. Il comptait sur ses partenaires pour se renseigner sur le petit garçon et vérifier les informations qu'il lui donnerait.

Il s'assit sur une des chaises, alors que l'enfant faisait le tour de la salle, nettement plus rassuré même s'il ne cessait de regarder la porte avec insistance.

« Elle n'est pas verrouillée. » Lui indiqua l'agent Kramer. « Si tu veux qu'on arrête, tu n'as qu'à me le dire. Je peux aussi la laisser ouverte.»

L'enfant le regarda, inclinant la tête sur le côté, et lui sourit avant de venir s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Je vais enregistrer notre conversation. » Expliqua ensuite l'agent du FBI en allumant un petit magnétophone qui se trouvait sur la table. Il n'était pas très à cheval sur la procédure mais quand il était question d'un mineur, il prenait toutes les précautions d'usage. Il aurait dû d'ailleurs, en ayant aperçu ses blessures, le conduire immédiatement à l'hôpital, mais l'attitude du gamin lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'accepterait pas de sortir des locaux du FBI tant qu'on ne l'aurait pas écouté. «Je dois aussi t'informer que quoi que tu me diras cela ne pourra pas être utilisé devant un tribunal puisque tu es encore mineur et que tu n'es pas assisté d'un représentant légal. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda le gamin en plongeant son regard vert dans le sien et en serrant précautionneusement sa peluche contre lui. « Je ne compte pas vous mentir. »

« C'est une mesure de protection pour les enfants. Je peux prendre ta déposition mais sans la présence d'un de tes parents pour s'assurer que nous avons respecté tes droits, cela n'est pas recevable devant un tribunal... »

« J'ai compris. » Assura l'enfant en hochant fermement la tête, quelque peu dépité par les explications que lui fournissait l'agent Kramer. Toutes ces formalités le dérangeaient visiblement mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il refuse de lui parler. « Ma mère est morte et si vous prévenez mon père, je préfère allez voir quelqu'un d'autre... »

« Pourquoi ? Nous devrons l'informer que tu te trouves ici... »

« Le plus tard possible sera le mieux. » Reprit le garçon sans hésitation. L'agent Kramer fit un signe discret de la tête espérant que ses agents capteraient le message et que dès qu'il aurait réussit à obtenir l'identité de l'enfant, ils se renseigneraient sur ce qui pouvait expliquer son attitude de rejet envers son père.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un rapport avec les marques sur ton corps ? » Demanda Kramer pour entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Pas avec celles qui sont visibles. Il n'a pour le moment aucun rapport avec ce qui m'amène ici. » Répondit l'enfant avec un haussement des épaules qui aurait pu signifier que ses blessures n'étaient pas importantes.

L'agent du FBI était impressionné par le sang froid dont faisait preuve l'enfant. Malgré sa peur et la douleur qu'il devait ressentir, le gamin affichait une certaine aisance et maîtrise qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Kramer avait compris que le père de l'enfant devait être à l'origine de certains mauvais traitements, mais qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le motif de cette étrange visite.

« Et si nous reprenions depuis le début. » Continua l'agent du FBI avec un sourire qu'il essaya de paraître encourageant et conciliant. « Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Anthony Daniel Capriotti. » Déclara le garçon. « J'ai douze ans. Je suis pensionnaire dans un établissement privé pour garçons aux environs de Baltimore. Le pensionnat Orwell. »

« Baltimore ? » S'exclama Kramer en écarquillant les yeux. « Comment as-tu fais pour venir jusqu'ici ? »

Il refit le même mouvement de la tête, ordonnant silencieusement à ses collègues de vérifier l'identité du garçon.

« En stop. »

«En stop ? » Répéta l'adulte incrédule alors qu'Anthony hochait affirmativement la tête. « Donne-moi plus de détails. Est-ce le conducteur qui t'a fait cela ? »

« Soyez pas ridicule ! C'est au pensionnat que j'ai reçu ces marques ! Je me suis échappé pour avertir les autorités. C'est le conducteur de la voiture qui m'a conduit ici qui m'a conseillé de venir voir le FBI quand je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas confiance en la police. » Avait déclaré le garçon avec un sourire indulgent et un éclat hautain dans le fond de ces yeux, ce qui avait intrigué l'agent du FBI. L'attitude du gamin le laissait perplexe.

Il ne ressemblait à aucun autre qu'il avait eu l'occasion de croiser au hasard de sa vie et de ses enquêtes. L'absence de point de comparaison le déstabilisait un peu mais son instinct lui murmurait de plus en plus fort que l'affaire était grave.

« Pourquoi as-tu quitté le pensionnat ? »

« Il fallait faire quelque chose pour que cela s'arrête. » Répondit le garçon d'une voix moins ferme et en resserrant son emprise sur la peluche qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée.

« Pourquoi ne pas faire confiance à la police ? »

« Père m'aurait retrouvé trop facilement et m'aurait certainement obligé à retourner là-bas avant que je ne puisse avertir des personnes compétentes qui pourraient nous aider. »

Bien que bancal ce fut la seule explication que lui fournit l'enfant. Plus les minutes passaient plus le garçon palissait et sa voix devenait hésitante et tremblante. L'assurance que l'enfant avait affiché dès son arrivée semblait s'étioler et sa manière de parler semblait moins hautaine voir nettement plus fragile qu'il ne voulait se laisser voir. Il était épuisé, mais continuait de lutter contre lui-même pour raconter ce qui l'avait conduit au FBI. Sa force et son courage forçaient l'admiration mais il était évident qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps à ce rythme.

Kramer s'était morigéné intérieurement. Avant de lui faire subir un interrogatoire, il aurait dû conduire l'enfant à l'hôpital. Il coupa l'enregistrement et soupira.

« Ecoute Anthony, on va arrêter là pour le moment. Je vais t'accompagner à l'hôpital pour qu'ils te soignent et que tu puisses te reposer. »

« Vous ne me croyez pas ! » Cria l'enfant en se relevant d'un bond renversant la chaise. L'air affolé qu'il vit sur le visage pâle fit mal au coeur à l'agent Kramer. Instinctivement le garçon s'était mis en position défensive prêt à fuir si le moindre danger faisait son apparition.

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que je pense, petit. Tu es fatigué et blessé, j'aurais dû te conduire là-bas dès que je t'ai vu dans le hall. Quand tu te seras reposé, tu auras tout le temps de me raconter... »

« Non ! » Hurla l'enfant en tapant du pied. « Si vous voulez pas vous occuper de moi, trouvez-moi quelqu'un qui veuille bien écouter ce que j'ai à dire ! Si on ne fait rien rapidement... »

Ce qui aurait pu passer pour un caprice, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce torrent de larmes dévalant les joues sales du petit garçon, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette voix brisée par la fatigue et les émotions fortes qui avaient dû soutenir le garçon jusque-là, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce sang sur ces vêtements, se révélait être vraiment un acte désespéré qui déchira l'apparente froideur de l'agent du FBI.

« Il ne faut pas perdre de temps. » Balbutia Anthony dans un sanglot, tremblant de plus en plus fort. « Les autres sont en danger. Comme personne n'a réussi à m'attraper, _il_ pourrait très bien décidé de leur faire du mal ! »

Doucement l'agent Kramer s'était levé pour s'approcher du petit garçon.

« Les autres sont encore au pensionnat. _Il_ peut leur faire du mal. Il faut que vous alliez les aider. » Continuait de murmurer l'enfant à bout de souffle.

L'adulte se mit à genoux devant le gamin et posa lentement avec d'infinies précautions ses mains sur ses épaules faisant relever le regard du garçon droit dans le sien. L'adulte y lut plus de peur et de culpabilité qu'il n'aurait cru possible d'en voir chez un enfant.

«Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Anthony. » Lui assura l'agent du FBI en le fixant intensément. «Si tu me dis la vérité, je ferais tout mon possible pour aider tes camarades. Mais je dois prendre soin de toi aussi. Tu es trop fatigué pour que je continue à te poser des questions qui vont devenir de plus en plus difficiles.»

L'enfant marqua une hésitation, fronçant les sourcils comme s'il cherchait à savoir jusqu'à quel point il pouvait se confier à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il semblait en proie à une lutte intérieure, se demandant ce qui était vraiment le mieux à faire. Puis lentement Anthony avait hoché la tête affirmativement.

« J'ai des preuves. » Marmonna l'enfant en se penchant à son oreille d'une voix claire, qu'il eut l'impression fugace d'entendre pour la première fois. « Elles sont dans la peluche. Je vous les confie pendant que je serais à l'hôpital. Vous ferez ce qu'il faut avec, hein ? »

Il tendit le lapin à l'agent Kramer qui s'en saisit en hochant la tête. Après un examen rapide, il repéra un trou assez important dans le dos de l'animal. Il enfonça sa main à l'intérieur pour en sortir une cassette d'enregistrement.

«Je te le promets. » Avait juré l'agent du FBI au petit garçon qui s'était mis à trembler et qu'il avait pris contre lui pour le rassurer.

* * *

L'ancien agent soupira. Ses souvenirs l'avaient ramené à une période de sa vie qui s'était avérée difficile. Il se leva pour chasser ses mauvaises idées. Il alluma les lumières du salon car la nuit commençait à descendre sur la capitale puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se mit à fouiller dans les différents placards pour préparer quelque chose à manger. Après tout, ses invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et il ne pouvait pas les accueillir sans leur servir le repas qu'il avait promis à Fornell. Tout en s'activant, il continua à réfléchir aux événements du passé.

L'enregistrement que lui avait remis le garçon et les informations que lui fournirent ses subordonnés, lui donnèrent assez d'éléments pour mettre sur pied une opération. Il se souvenait encore très bien de sa réaction et de celle de ses collègues quand ils avaient pour la première fois regarder le film qui se trouvaient sur la cassette cachée dans le lapin. Il se demandait encore comment ils avaient pu regarder ce déballage d'horreur sans perdre le contrôle de leurs émotions. Les images mises en scène dans ce film montraient les tortures que Renthworth avait perpétré sur Anthony mais aussi sur certains de ses camarades. Certaines scènes dépassaient l'abominable. Parfois plus que ce qu'ils voyaient, le son étouffé des voix brisées et suppliantes des enfants qui leur parvenaient de l'enregistrement, leur retournèrent l'estomac.

Il se souvenait parfaitement d'un passage qu'il avait trouvé particulièrement et personnellement insupportable où les enfants étaient tous rassemblés dans une salle de classe somme toute banale. Chaque enfant présent était assis devant un pupitre dans un silence quasi religieux. Renthworth sur l'estrade devant ses « élèves » appelait les enfants par deux. Ceux-ci se levaient alors pour se mettre à côté de lui devant le tableau noir, puis il donnait à chacun un cube qui aurait dû n'être qu'un simple jouet. Le professeur mettait en marche un chronomètre et à son signal les enfants tentaient de reconstituer les six faces de couleur le plus rapidement possible. Jusque-là, cela pouvait paraître étrange et hormis l'ambiance pesante et les regards apeurés des garçons, rien ne laissait présager ce qui arrivait à chaque « perdant ». Kramer se demandait parfois si, à leur place, il n'aurait pas préféré les séances de fouet dans le cachot.

Il secoua la tête se concentrant un long moment sur le bouillonnement de l'eau qui chauffait dans la casserole devant lui pour permettre aux images du film de refluer et de disparaître de son esprit. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait dû regarder cet enregistrement, mais à chaque fois la même envie de tuer Renthworth le saisissait. Tout comme à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. A chaque fois que le jeu avait repris. A chaque fois qu'il revoyait les yeux verts du gamin venir le hanter dans ses cauchemars. A chaque fois.

Alors il avait voulu prendre un maximum de précautions pour que l'arrestation de ce salaud de Renthworth s'effectue de manière irréprochable. Il avait mis toutes les agences fédérales sur le coup en essayant d'avoir à chaque fois les meilleurs dans chaque spécialité. Le film avait au moins servi à convaincre tous les directeurs de l'urgence de la situation. Sachant à peu près ce qui risquait de les attendre au pensionnat, il avait insisté sur la présence de médecins compétents et capables d'intervenir rapidement.

Bien évidemment il ne s'attendait pas à ce que « la main gauche de Dieu » prenne contact avec lui. Kramer se remémora comment il avait rencontré les membres de cette organisation qui, à l'époque, avait déjà une sacrée réputation sans pour autant avoir attiré sur elle l'attention des autorités. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

* * *

Le même jour, quelques heures plus tard, il sortait d'une entrevue sur l'affaire avec son directeur où il avait appris certains faits qui avaient fini de le faire bouillir de rage. Son patron venait de lui taper sur les doigts pour ne pas avoir averti le père de l'enfant dès qu'il l'avait identifié.

Capriotti senior, avocat de sa profession, était un homme d'influence et possédait un bras extrêmement long, qu'il n'était apparemment pas opportun de se mettre à dos. Le savon que lui avait accordé son supérieur avait été rapidement stoppé quand Kramer avait montré les scènes les plus choquantes de l'enregistrement à son directeur et que celui-ci était parti de manière cavalière en direction des toilettes pour y rendre le contenu de son déjeuner.

L'agent du FBI n'avait pas perdu de temps et était parti en quatrième vitesse vers l'hôpital où le gamin avait été expédié. Il avait bien assigné un de ses agents à la surveillance de l'enfant mais il doutait de la capacité du jeune homme à pouvoir maîtriser la situation si le père d'Anthony se pointait là-bas en réclamant qu'on lui rende son gamin.

Kramer voulait éviter à tous prix que cela arrive. Il avait le sentiment que si le petit garçon disparaissait maintenant, il ne le reverrait plus. Oubliant une fois de plus les règles du code de la route, il avait parcouru la distance séparant les locaux du FBI de l'établissement de santé où se trouvait Anthony en un temps record.

Quand il se dirigea vers le service où se trouvait le môme, il repéra rapidement son agent qui se tenait devant une porte de chambre. Bien campé sur ses deux jambes le jeune homme restait impassible devant un individu qui le menaçait du doigt en l'invectivant de manière assez brutale.

En s'approchant, il nota la présence d'un couple âgé se tenant à côté de son agent et qui semblait faire front avec lui. Si son coéquipier était silencieux et souffrait en silence des insultes dont l'affublait l'homme qui lui faisait face, le vieux monsieur à sa gauche répondait avec verve et emportement, ne se laissant pas insulter. La femme qui l'accompagnait s'accrochait fermement au bras de celui qui devait être son époux pour le retenir, tout en lançant à leur interlocuteur un regard sombre.

Le pire pour l'agent Kramer n'était pas ces deux hommes se donnant en spectacle dans un couloir d'hôpital alors que le personnel essayait vainement de leur faire entendre raison. Tous les deux se moquaient visiblement de déranger le repos des patients et le fonctionnement du service où ils se trouvaient. Non ce qui dérangeait l'agent du FBI, ce fut qu'ils se disputaient à propos d'Anthony comme si celui-ci n'était qu'un objet sans se préoccuper de savoir si le garçon pouvait les entendre.

Un coup d'oeil rapide à la porte de la chambre lui apprit que celle-ci était entrouverte et il pouvait apercevoir une main s'accrochant au montant, le reste du corps du garçon restant caché mais il ne perdait rien de la conversation. Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'enfant devait les écouter se chamailler à son propos comme des gosses pour un jouet. Il devait assister à tout cela, comme l'ensemble des êtres vivants se trouvant à cet étage d'ailleurs.

L'agent du FBI trouvait honteux de se comporter de la sorte ! Surtout après ce qu'il avait vu sur l'enregistrement ! D'autant plus après avoir lu les informations qu'avaient pu réunir ses collègues sur Ettoré Cappriotti qu'il identifia facilement comme étant l'homme s'opposant à son agent avec colère et animosité. Il n'arrivait pas à identifier le couple âgé qui se tenait près de son partenaire mais pour le moment cela lui importait peu. L'urgent c'était de faire cesser cette foire d'empoigne qui frisait le ridicule.

« Je peux savoir ce qui ce passe. » Lança-t-il d'une voix forte et ferme qui ne souffrait aucune discussion et qui les fit stopper net pour se tourner dans sa direction. Son agent lui accorda un regard soulagé et un hochement de tête en lui indiquant l'homme brun qui lui faisait face.

« Monsieur, voici Ettoré Capriotti, le père d'Anthony. » Annonça l'agent. « Il désirait voir son fils mais n'ayant pas reçu d'ordre autorisant les visites je me suis permis de lui refuser l'accès à la chambre, tant que les médecins n'auront pas donné leur avis sur la question. »

Kramer soupira, soulagé de l'initiative heureuse de son agent. Aucune loi ne donnait le pouvoir à un agent fédéral d'interdire à un parent de voir son enfant à moins qu'il n'y ait suspicion de mauvais traitement. Sans preuve tangible, le jeune homme avait pris d'énormes risques. Bien entendu dans cette affaire les indices commençaient à s'accumuler dangereusement contre le père vu ses relations avec Renthworth. Kramer avait du mal à imaginer que l'avocat ignorait tout des manigances du psychiatre.

« Vous êtes le supérieur de ce jeune imbécile ? » Questionna Capriotti en faisant un pas vers lui et en lui accordant un regard noir et méprisant.

« Effectivement, monsieur. » Répondit l'agent Kramer en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en se plaçant à la droite de son agent pour montrer son soutien au jeune homme. « Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? »

« J'aimerais récupérer mon fils. » Déclara Capriotti exaspéré.

«Nous aimerions voir notre petit fils. » Dit la femme âgée en fixant l'agent Kramer avec une lueur de défi et d'espoir tapie au fond de ses yeux verts qui fit frémir l'homme entraîné qu'il était. Son regard lui rappelait celui de l'enfant. Malgré le léger voile trouble que lui avaient imposé les années, il pouvait y sentir la même force déterminée.

« Je crois que cela ne va pas être possible pour le moment. » Annonça Kramer en haussant les épaules. « Votre fils est un témoin dans une affaire fédérale et se trouve à partir de maintenant placé sous ma responsabilité. Vous comprendrez certainement que nous soyons dans l'obligation de prendre certaines mesures préventives tant que nous n'aurons pas établi les responsabilités de chacun sur les évènements inquiétants qui ont été portés à notre connaissance. »

« Anthony souffre de grave déficience... » Commença Capriotti en tentant de prendre un air concerné qui raviva la colère du vieil homme qui se tenait toujours à la gauche des agents du FBI.

Il partit en invectives très imagées dans une langue étrangère que Kramer reconnut pour de l'italien avant de reprendre en américain.

« Tu es un monstre ! » Tonna la voix du vieil homme. « Il est grand temps que tu commences à payer pour tes crimes ! »

« Crimes ? C'est d'un comique, mon cher. Si vous voulez vraiment vous rendre utile, vous devriez vous intéresser à lui, monsieur l'agent fédéral, au lieu de vous immiscer dans la vie de citoyen irréprochable ! » L'interrompit rapidement Capriotti avec dédain et sans prêter attention au propos du vieil homme.

« Il me semble avoir été clair pourtant. » Intervint de nouveau Kramer.

Il allait faire un pas en avant quand il sentit des mains s'agripper à sa jambe. Il n'avait pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour comprendre que le gamin terrorisé par les éclats de voix était venu s'accrocher à lui pour trouver un peu de sécurité. Il décroisa les bras et posa une main rassurante sur la tête d'Anthony, l'attirant plus près de lui pour lui assurer son soutien. Il devait mettre fin à cet échange qui ne lui apprenait rien de fondamental et qui perturbait son seul témoin. Le garçon n'avait pas une seul fois levé les yeux vers son père.

« Peu m'importe vos histoires de famille ! Peu m'importe que vous soyez le président en personne ou la reine d'Angleterre ! Anthony est placé sous ma protection jusqu'à la fin de ce dossier. Si vous avez à coeur ses intérêts, je vous conseille de me fournir toute l'aide que vous pouvez. Dans le cas contraire, veuillez quitter ces lieux dans les plus brefs délais, avant que je ne vous arrête pour entrave à la justice ! »

« Comment osez-vous... » Tenta de tergiverser le père de l'enfant.

« Maître, à votre place, j'essaierais de revoir mes choix en ce qui concerne mes clients. Si vous voulez vraiment avoir la chance de récupérer votre fils, il va falloir faire du ménage dans votre carnet d'adresse. » Le prévint Kramer.

Cappriotti s'empourpra de honte et, regardant à peine son fils qui continuait de s'accrocher à la jambe de l'agent fédéral, il fit demi-tour et quitta le service d'un pas rageur. Kramer avait bien observé l'avocat et la manière dont il avait posé les yeux sur l'enfant. Malgré sa maîtrise, Capriotti n'avait pas réussi à cacher la colère et le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour son fils. L'agent du FBI se promit de tout faire pour que l'enfant ne retourne pas auprès de cet homme.

Il se concentra ensuite sur le couple qui se tenait toujours là et qui scrutaient le petit garçon avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Anthony leva vers eux un regard interrogateur mais ne fit rien pour se détacher de la jambe de Kramer. Il ne se passa rien qu'un échange de regards remplis de sentiments contradictoires entre peur et espoir.

« Anthony, tu vas retourner dans la chambre avec l'agent Flint. Je vais m'entretenir avec tes grands-parents avant de vous rejoindre. »

Le garçon hocha la tête et commença à s'éloigner avec son collègue.

« Anthony ! » S'exclama la vieille femme en tendant une main vers le petit qui secoua négativement la tête.

« Je ne vous connais pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix froide sans se retourner avant de pénétrer dans la chambre.

La culpabilité qui se peignit sur le visage du couple ne pouvait être feinte. Ils étaient blêmes et les mots de l'enfant avaient suffit à briser l'apparent contrôle qu'ils avaient sur leur émotions. Kramer leur laissa le temps de se ressaisir.

« Anthony vient de subir une épreuve difficile. » Commença Kramer en tentant de ménager le couple.

« Une parmi tant d'autres, agent Kramer. Il a parfaitement raison de rester méfiant. Il ne nous connaît pas et nous ne lui avons pas prouvé que nous méritions autre chose que son dédain. » Le coupa le grand-père en soupirant et en reprenant des couleurs. Il se redressa en souriant à sa femme. « Mais nous allons changer cela. »

Elle essuyait ses larmes et lui rendit son sourire avec toujours au fond des yeux cette étrange et farouche détermination qui brillait tel l'éclat lumineux d'une pierre précieuse.

« Agent Kramer, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter. » Continua le vieil homme en lui tendant une carte de visite. « Nous possédons quelques informations qui pourraient vous être utiles. »

Il avait rangé la carte dans une de ses poches en acquiesçant. Sur le moment il était loin de se douter qu'effectivement les renseignements que possédaient les grands-parents du gamin allaient s'avérer capitaux pour la suite de son opération. Comment aurait-il pu se douter qu'il venait de rencontrer un des fondateurs de « la main gauche de Dieu »?

* * *

Il s'en trouvait là dans ses réflexions quand on sonna à sa porte. Il regarda le dîner qu'il avait fini de préparer et sourit, satisfait d'avoir terminé à temps malgré son esprit qui était parti vagabonder au gré de ses souvenirs.

Tout était prêt et pas seulement son repas. Il savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire. Il allait pouvoir apporter sa contribution dans ce nouveau _jeu_ et peut-être que cette fois serait la dernière.

Il quitta sa cuisine pour ouvrir à Fornell et à Brad. Croisant le regard du docteur Pitt, il hocha la tête pour le rassurer. Les acteurs du dernier acte se mettaient en place et même si tous deux ne participeraient pas en première ligne, ils occuperaient une place de choix pour voir tomber les têtes de ces bourreaux d'enfants.

**A suivre...**

_Voila un chapitre un peu particulier qui j'espère vous plaira. Il a été assez difficile à écrire et j'espère que cela ne se ressentira pas à la lecture, mais je tenais a parler de ces passages du passé._

_J'en profites pour vous remercier tous infiniment pour votre soutien et votre patience ainsi que pour votre fidélité qui ont permis a cette histoire d'être la meilleure que j'ai mise en ligne^^ et je croise les doigts pour vous garder aux côtés de l' équipe jusqu'au point final !_

_Merci beaucoup et a la semaine prochaine!  
_


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapitre corrigé par BakaSama_Maxwell _

**Chapitre 20:** Intermède nocturne**  
**

Il se faisait tard. La soirée était déjà bien entamée mais, à l'intérieur du MTAC, Jenny Sheppard avait perdu la notion du temps. Depuis le départ de Gibbs, elle fulminait intérieurement.

Non pas parce que la décision de son ancien coéquipier l'avait surprise, non pas parce que, comme à leur habitude, les membres de l'équipe avaient fait front ensemble, mais bien parce qu'elle sentait que la maîtrise de la situation lui échappait. Et cela, elle ne pouvait l'accepter !

Elle était le directeur ! Et eux, en tant que subordonnés, devaient lui obéir. Voilà comment aurait dû être l'ordre naturel des choses ! Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-elle seule face aux autres directeurs d'agences, devant se justifier du fait que ses agents soient hors contrôle ? Elle n'avait commis aucune erreur. Elle agissait uniquement dans l'intérêt du NCIS et de ce qu'elle estimait nécessaire pour le bien de l'agence. Si Le FBI et la CIA ne voyaient pas qu'il était vital de neutraliser le fou qui s'en prenait à DiNozzo et qui était capable de contrôler des personnes innocentes pour leur faire faire n'importe quoi, elle se chargerait de mener cette enquête à bien et ramènerait les lauriers de la gloire à son agence.

Elle avait l'habitude de jongler sur divers tableaux, et même si les autres directeurs étaient au courant pour ses plans ils ne pourraient lui mettre de bâton dans les roues sous peine de se faire griller par « la main gauche de Dieu ».

Autre point qui la chagrinait : Ziva. Pour la première fois, la jeune femme lui avait tenu tête et avait refuser de se ranger à son avis. Cela l'avait irrité plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Perdre cette connivence qu'elle avait établi avec l'israélienne et qui lui permettait de garder un oeil sur ce qui se passait au sein de l'équipe de Gibbs, lui donnait l'impression d'un coup de poignard dans le dos, coup de Jarnac dont elle se serait bien passée et dont elle rendait DiNozzo entièrement responsable.

Ce Dom Juan invétéré avait su s'attirer l'admiration et le respect de l'agent du MOSSAD sans que personne n'en réalise les effets, même pas les deux principaux intéressés. Quoi que pour l'italien, elle ne mettrait pas sa main à couper sur cette affirmation. DiNozzo était bien trop compliqué pour qu'elle s'aventure à savoir ce qui se cachait derrière le sourire arrogant qu'il lui accordait généralement. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence et cela ne s'était que renforcé depuis qu'elle avait découvert son passé.

« Vous n'avez donc aucune information à nous transmettre, madame ? » Fit la voix du directeur de la CIA sur un ton condescendant qui lui arracha une grimace qu'elle réprima rapidement derrière un sourire de convenance.

Elle était en visioconférence avec lui et le directeur du FBI afin de coordonner leurs informations et leurs actions pour démanteler l'organisation criminelle, « la main gauche de Dieu », en se servant de DiNozzo.

« Si vous considérez que laisser partir mes agents étaient une erreur, effectivement je ne pense pas avoir d'information qui puisse vous être utile. » Déclara-t-elle, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser manipuler. « Mais il me semble que cela nous ouvre de meilleures perspectives pour la suite des opérations. »

« Laisser partir ? » Remarque avec ironie le directeur de la CIA. « On m'a rapporté que votre chef d'équipe semblait hors de contrôle après que vous ayez tenté de lui faire entendre la voix de la raison. »

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre assez sèchement, mais le directeur du FBI fut plus rapide qu'elle et il recentra la conversation sur son derniers propos.

«Comment voyez-vous les choses ? » Intervint le directeur du FBI.

Cela fut suffisant pour lui donner le recul nécessaire pour analyser la situation. Si la CIA croyait effectivement avoir vu Gibbs « hors de contrôle », elle ne voulait pas les détromper, du moins pour le moment. Gibbs avait été certainement en colère contre elle, mais il se maîtrisait encore. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas... Rien qu'à cette idée, elle frissonna.

« Je ne crois pas qu'en gardant l'agent DiNozzo sous cloche, nous ayons de bonnes chances de mener à bien cette mission. Une fois que vous auriez enfermé mon agent dans une cage dorée, comment comptiez-vous que les membres de « la main gauche » le contactent ? Il vaut mieux lui laisser une certaine liberté et le garder sous surveillance. Figurez-vous qu'il se trouve que j'ai toute une équipe qui le garde à l'oeil. »

« Vous jouez avec les mots, directeur. » Sourit son interlocuteur du FBI. « Surtout si vous faites allusion à l'agent Gibbs et aux autres... »

« Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, monsieur. » Répliqua-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux. « Je sais pertinemment que même si vous avez mis l'agent Fornell à pied vous avez confié la suite de cette investigation à ses subordonnés. »

Elle bluffait. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qui il avait placé sur cette affaire mais dans une situation comme celle-là, elle aurait agi de cette manière et espérait avoir eu le même raisonnement que son homologue du FBI. Elle espérait juste paraître crédible.

« Quand on a les meilleures cartes pourquoi se priver de les utiliser. » Répondit évasivement le directeur du FBI avec un sourire.

« Je vous trouve bien optimiste et confiant dans votre personnel. » Les coupa sèchement le directeur de la CIA. « Rien ne nous prouve qu'ils ne trahiront pas les intérêts de notre nation pour d'autres plus discutables. »

« Mes hommes n'ont rien à gagner en ne suivant pas _mes_ ordres. Fornell est un bon élément qui, sur ce dossier, s'est laissé emporté par son amitié envers l'agent Gibbs. Il a été évincé de l'affaire ce qui limite les risques... » Rétorqua le patron du FBI avec agacement. Son sourire s'était effacé et dans son regard une étincelle de colère luisait dangereusement.

«Le problème lié aux agents du NCIS reste entier. » Soupira le directeur de la CIA, visiblement décidé à les monter l'un contre l'autre.

« Si vous n'aviez pas besoin de nous, vous ne tenteriez pas de discuter. » Trancha Jenny d'une voix sèche. Elle se sentait en position d'infériorité par rapport aux deux autres directeurs et elle n'appréciait vraiment pas de se retrouver en si mauvaise posture. « Si vous étiez si sûrs de vous pourquoi ne pas avoir été chercher DiNozzo chez l'agent Gibbs ? Pourquoi cette conférence si vous étiez libres de vos mouvements. Je sais bien ce qui vous retient. Vous n'avez aucune preuve tangible de ce lien qui unit DiNozzo à « la main gauche de Dieu ». Vous n'avez jamais pu remonter à la source et vous attendez qu'il commette un faux pas... »

Elle marqua une hésitation. Elle serra les poings et se mordit la langue tentant de maîtriser la colère qui grandissait en elle suite à l'étrange révélation qui venait de naître dans son esprit. Elle détourna la tête essayant de retrouver le contrôle d'elle-même. Ce qu'elle venait de comprendre, lui donnait un avantage dans la configuration actuelle des choses sur les deux autres agences. Elle devait réévaluer la situation sous un angle nouveau pour faire mouche sur les différents tableaux.

« Vous attendez qu'il prenne contact avec eux, n'est-ce pas ? » Lança-t-elle en réfléchissant à vive allure pour comprendre la démarche de la CIA. « Vous ne voulez rien tenter contre Tony tant que vous ne l'aurez pas pris en flagrant délit alors qu'il essaierait de joindre un membre de l'organisation. »

Elle savait que c'était inutile. DiNozzo ne contacterait jamais « la main gauche de Dieu ». Il s'était arrangé pour que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à sa place. Quelqu'un qui aurait assez de liberté de mouvements pour agir sans attirer l'attention avant que toutes les agences fédérales ne se mettent en branle. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur elle. Elle en aurait hurlé de rage, comment avait-il fait pour la manipuler sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive ?

« C'est une de nos meilleures options. » Répondit le chef de la CIA en hochant la tête. « D'après ce que nous savons du profil de l'agent DiNozzo, il fera tout pour mettre fin à ce jeu qui vient de débuter sans prendre le risque qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à ses coéquipiers et amis. Il lui faudra alors trouver du soutien et du matériel. Il sera obligé de contacter « la main gauche de Dieu ». »

« Le profil de l'agent DiNozzo ? » Répéta Sheppard, incrédule.

Un nouvel indice qui ne pouvait pas tromper. Même s'ils avaient un dossier long comme le bras et des informations à tire-larigot, ils ne pouvait pas avoir aussi aisément dressé le profil de son agent. Ziva était un très bon profileur et il avait réussi à la duper et elle avait confiance dans les capacités de la jeune femme.

« Grâce à vos hommes, nous savons où il est. Il ne prendra pas le risque de faire venir son contact chez un agent fédéral. Il sortira et nous serons là pour le suivre et remonter la filière. Nous avons mis son téléphone sur écoute et au cas où il aurait l'intention de se servir d'un intermédiaire nous surveillons les personnes susceptibles de lui donner un coup de main »

« Peut-on savoir de qui il s'agit et de pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas tenus informés de ce plan ? » Demanda le patron du FBI avec une colère tout aussi contenue que celle de Jenny.

Elle se dit que, peut-être, l'animosité entre les deux hommes pourrait lui être utile plus tard et qu'elle devait s'attirer les bonnes grâces de l'un.

« Parce que l'un est l'agent Fornell et l'autre n'est autre que Robert Kramer un ancien agent du FBI qui a eu plus ou moins partie liée avec « la main gauche de Dieu ». Nous ne voulions pas prendre le risque de les alerter. Nous avons même fait surveiller deux de vos agents, madame, et, au cas où vous seriez intéressée, ils ont à leur tour rejoint le domicile de l'agent Gibbs. »

Après une telle déclaration, elle n'avait aucun mal à choisir lequel des deux allaient avoir son soutien. Les sous-entendus du directeur de la CIA sur son intégrité et celle de son agence étaient une erreur qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas de si tôt. Au regard que lança le patron du FBI à son homologue, elle sut qu'elle pourrait trouver les arguments pour le faire pencher de son côté de la balance.

« Je vois que vous avez la situation bien en main. » Ironisa Jenny avec un sourire. « Mais je crois que finalement le plus optimiste dans cette histoire c'est vous ! »

« Pourquoi ? » Voulut savoir le directeur de la CIA avec une grimace condescendante qui finit d'agacer Jenny.

« Parce que DiNozzo a un coup d'avance sur vous !Et qu'attendre passivement ne nous permettra pas de passer à l'action dans les plus brefs délais. » Déclara-t-elle en souriant. Elle n'allait certainement pas se vanter devant eux d'être celle qui avait averti « la main gauche de Dieu », mais elle devait attirer l'attention du directeur du FBI. « Maintenant si vous le voulez bien messieurs, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de bavasser avec vous ! Il y a une enquête que nous devons mener à bien ici, sur un malade qui, d'après nos informations, serait prêt à faire un massacre dans un des parcs publics de la capitale dans les prochains jours. Je pense que vos services arriveront eux aussi à cette conclusion après que vous ayez consulté les dossiers que mes agents étudiaient avant que vous ne réquisitionniez le tout. »

Elle fit signe au technicien de couper la conversation. Elle allait les laisser mariner un moment. Ces deux-là se croyaient vraiment plus intelligents que le reste du genre humain. Elle allait leur damner le pion et leur prouver qu'ils devaient compter avec elle maintenant. Elle aurait aimé voir leurs têtes quand ils réaliseront qu'ils sont dans l'erreur.

Si elle ne se retenait pas, elle éclaterait de rire en pensant au profil erroné qu'avait dû faire les agents de la CIA sur l'italien. Même si elle ignorait jusqu'à quel point, elle aussi s'était laissée avoir sur la personnalité du jeune homme.

Sans cette conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui après le départ de Gibbs jamais elle n'aurait imaginé apercevoir ce qui se cachait derrière le masque que portait son agent en permanence. Ce qu'elle y avait descellé ce jour-là avait suffit à la mettre sur ses gardes. Mais pas assez apparemment puisqu'elle s'était laissée manipuler. Comment avait-il osé ? Comment avait-il fait ? Même si elle le lui demandait directement, la réponse elle ne l'obtiendrait certainement pas.

Elle tenta de se souvenir de tous les moments où elle avait discuté avec l'italien pour découvrir quand il avait installé son stratagème, mais impossible de se rappeler de tous ces moments qui s'étalaient sur plusieurs mois et dont certains étaient si anodins qu'il aurait été absurde de s'en souvenir !

Jenny inspira profondément. Elle commençait vraiment à percevoir les capacités réelles de l'agent DiNozzo que tout le monde avait grandement sous-estimé. Elle se demandait comment elle pourrait faire pour qu'une fois cette affaire classée, elle puisse garder un tel agent sous ses ordres et surtout qu'il mette ses talents à son service. Son véritable talent.

« Madame le directeur ? » L'interpella poliment un des techniciens. « Le directeur du FBI tient à vous parler de nouveau. »

« Bien mettez-nous en conversation et allez chercher du café. » Répondit Jenny avec un air satisfait. « La nuit va être longue. »

* * *

Gibbs entendit les marches de l'escalier grincer. La personne qui montait voulait avancer discrètement mais les lames en bois avaient plus que fait leur temps et il était impossible de monter sans les faire geindre. Laissant Ducky avec Tony qui avait sombré dans un sommeil qu'il espérait réparateur, l'ancien marine sortit de la chambre et se retrouva nez à nez sur le palier avec Ziva.

«Comment va Tony ? » Demandât-elle avec embarras. Les révélations qu'elle avait été obligé de fournir à l'équipe semblaient avoir entamé la confiance qu'elle avait en elle, ce qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Gibbs ne pouvait se permettre que la jeune femme doute de ses capacités dans leur situation.

« Pas bien. » Déclara-t-il, sachant que lui mentir ne servirait à rien.« Ducky lui a donné de quoi assommer un cheval et il s'est endormi. »

« Gibbs...Je suis... » Commença la jeune femme avant qu'il ne l'arrête d'une pichenette sur le front. Auparavant il n'aurait pas hésité à lui attribuer une de ses tapes sur l'arrière du crâne mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il y avait une certaine connotation d'affection dans ce geste et il en voulait trop à Ziva pour le lui accorder.

« Pas d'excuses agent David. Personnellement, vous ne me devez aucune explication sur ce qui s'est passé sur le toit ce jour-là et nous savons tous les deux que vous avez payé pour votre « participation » à tout cela. » La stoppa-t-il sèchement.

« Tony doit savoir aussi. » Déclara-t-elle en indiquant du menton la direction de la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire cela ? »

« La manière dont il m'a accepté dans l'équipe. » Soupira Ziva. « S'il n'avait pas su, il ne m'aurait jamais laissé intégrer l'équipe alors que j'aurais pu, de près ou de loin, être mêlée à la mort de l'une de ses membres. Il sait que c'est moi qui aie tué Ary. »

« Cela se tient. » Répondit Gibbs en hochant la tête avant de reprendre le plus sérieusement du monde. « Que comptez-vous faire maintenant, agent David ? »

« Mais payer ma dette envers Tony, bien entendu ! » S'exclama Ziva sans la moindre trace de doute et d'hésitation dans la voix. « Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime être redevable. »

Il sourit, rassuré. Même si l'espace d'un court instant l'israélienne lui avait paru fragilisé par la discussion qu'elle avait dû avoir avec leurs collègues, elle avait retrouvé toute sa hargne et sa détermination.

« Je montais juste vous prévenir qu'un véhicule vient de se garer dans la rue sur le trottoir d'en face. » Reprit Ziva, changeant complètement de conversation. Pour elle le sujet était clos et ne méritait pas qu'ils s'attardent tous deux plus longtemps dessus. Gibbs eut pourtant le sentiment que dés qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, la jeune femme allait finir cette conversation avec Tony.

« Qui d'après vous ? »

« Bah ! Cela ne change pas grand-chose. Notre liberté de mouvement se réduit. Il sera très difficile de faire sortir Tony d'ici. »Déclara la jeune femme en retournant à l'étage inférieur.

Gibbs tourna la tête en direction de la chambre. Ducky prenait soin de Tony et il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour le jeune homme, mieux valait qu'il stimule ses troupes pour faire avancer l'enquête. McGee avait parlé d'un tas d'informations qu'ils avaient récupérées chez Valdwiller et il y avait cette valise remplie de cartes postales. Il redescendit donc dans le salon avec la jeune femme qui se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour observer ce qui se passait dans la rue.

« Tiens ! » S'écria-t-elle avec un sourire. « Il y a une deuxième voiture devant la première. »

« Nous sommes au complet donc ! Je vois que la confiance règne toujours entre les agences.» Répondit Abby sans lever le nez de l'écran sur lequel elle travaillait avec Tim.

« La directrice ne compte pas envoyer une équipe de surveillance ? » Questionna Tim en arquant les sourcils.

« Certainement pas ! » Déclara sèchement Gibbs en serrant les poings. « Elle attendra de renforcer sa position pour agir ce qui nous laisse une marge de manoeuvre, assez restreinte, pour mener cette enquête. Elle ne fera rien pour nous empêcher d'avancer tant qu'elle aura l'impression d'avoir un minimum de contrôle sur la situation. »

« Oh, mais on l'a tous plus ou moins envoyée sur les chrysanthèmes ! » Crut bon de faire remarquer Ziva en revenant s'asseoir sur le canapé non loin de la valise dont le contenu avait été ramassé.

« Sur les roses. » Intervint McGee.

« Si tu le dis. » Continua Ziva. « Elle ne va pas vraiment apprécier et nous laisser agir à notre guise. »

« Évidemment, c'est pourquoi elle attendra le matin pour venir elle-même chercher les conclusions de notre enquête et emmener Tony au Bureau. » Expliqua Gibbs. « Elle sait parfaitement que nous sommes les meilleurs et que si elle veut un minimum de résultat, elle doit nous laisser agir à notre manière. »

« Merci pour la pression supplémentaire, Gibbs » Soupira Abby en s'étirant devant son ordinateur.

« Je suis certain que vous avez déjà découvert des pistes intéressantes. » Les encouragea Gibbs en souriant.

« Le plus difficile pour le moment, c'est de recouper les informations que nous possédons pour trouver un lien entre elle. » Reprit McGee en recommençant à pianoter sur son clavier avec un air concentré. « J'ai récupéré une somme importante d'informations chez Valdwiller et je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer. Abby m'a montré la vidéo de la clef USB caché dans le cube et un détail m'a mit sur une piste assez prometteuse... »

« Au fait, McGee ! » Intervint Gibbs, sentant que l'informaticien allait s'enliser dans des explications détaillées dont il se moquait éperdument.

« La peluche de lapin. » Résuma Tim avec un hochement de tête affirmatif. « Il y avait la même chez Tony. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre et comme c'est à cet endroit que la bombe a explosé, je pense qu'elle se trouvait à l'intérieur. »

« Tu veux dire que ce type se promène avec une bombe dans un parc rempli d'enfant ! » S'exclama Abby. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la réaction de Tony et Brad quand ils avaient vu la peluche sur le film quelques heures plutôt.

« Oui et non » Répondit énigmatiquement McGee. « Il y a selon moi de fortes probabilités pour que la peluche que l'on voit sur la vidéo soit effectivement une bombe mais je ne pense pas que Valdwiller soit celui qui l'ait fabriqué ni que se soit lui que nous rencontrerons dans ce parc. »

« Pourquoi ? »Intervint Ziva alors qu'un bruit discret de sonnerie téléphonique provenant de sa veste, résonna dans le salon. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à un appel à une heure aussi tardive. En regardant l'écran de son téléphone, elle vit qu'un message écrit venait de lui être transmit. Tout en écoutant son collègue elle ouvrit son courrier.

« Et bien d'après la description que tu m'en as faite, je me suis dit qu'il fallait être sacrément calé pour mettre au point un tel engin et rien dans les informations sur Valdwiller ne confirme qu'il en ait les capacités. Par contre dans les dossiers qu'il a traité pour la justice, il y a un certain nombre de profils de criminels qui eux le peuvent parfaitement ! Il me faut juste quelques minutes pour découvrir le bon... »

« Bon travail, McGee ! » Le félicita Gibbs tout en ne perdant pas de vue Ziva qui semblait étonnée par ce que son téléphone lui révélait. « Et pourquoi Valdwiller ne serait pas dans ce parc demain ? »

Tim fit une grimace crispée. Son patron n'allait vraiment pas apprécier ses dernières découvertes. Ni lui ni Ziva n'avait encore parlé de la révision du procès de Renthworth.

« Et bien nous avons aussi découvert là-bas que Renthworth allait voir son jugement repasser devant la justice et que Valdwiller était l'un des experts mandatés par la justice pour intervenir lors des délibérations. »

Gibbs serra les poings et les traits de son visage se contractèrent sous le coup d'une profonde colère. Oubliant Ziva qui avait elle aussi levée la tête en entendant les dernières paroles de McGee, il se tourna vers l'informaticien, dardant son regard aux reflets d'acier dans celui du jeune homme.

« Quand et où ? » Articula-t-il sèchement sans décrisper sa mâchoire.

« Aucune idée pour le moment, mais je cherche. » Balbutia Tim en baissant la tête et en se remettant à taper fébrilement sur son clavier.

Gibbs lui lança un regard noir puis prit le temps de respirer profondément. Rabrouer McGee, qui ne le méritait pas, vu tout le travail accompli jusqu'à présent, ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction qu'il recherchait. Non, la seule chose qui pouvait lui permettre de retrouver un peu de sérénité après tout cela, c'était de s'assurer que Renthworth et ses acolytes restent loin de Tony. Il s'en chargerait personnellement si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

« Bien. » Reprit Gibbs.

Ziva lui mit alors sous le nez son téléphone en lui faisant signe de la tête de lire ce qui se trouvait à l'écran. Il fronça les sourcils et tout en continuant à parler à McGee, il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait.

« Continuez vos recherches, McGee. Prévenez-moi dès que vous avez une piste sur le poseur de bombe et le parc. »

Sur le téléphone de Ziva, il pouvait lire :

_« Dites à votre patron d'aller s'occuper de son bateau. Austin. »_

« Qu'est ce que... ? » Commença-t-il en s'adressant à Ziva qui haussait les épaules.

« Que vous allez avoir de la visite. » Dit-elle dubitative.

**A suivre...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21:** Peter

On ne pouvait pas prétendre que la phrase énigmatique de Ziva rassurait l'ancien marine. Elle lui donnait l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque où il passait des examens, plus précisément un oral et que derrière la porte qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir se trouvait un jury acariâtre qui n'attendait qu'un faux pas de sa part pour le recaler. Sensation somme toute désagréable avec laquelle il avait crut en avoir fin depuis longtemps. Il fixa l'israélienne qui hocha la tête avec au fond de ses yeux toute la confiance et le soutien qu'elle était capable de transmettre.

McGee et Abby avaient relevé la tête de leur écran et attendaient qu'il se décide sur sa conduite. Gibbs n'avait pas peur de descendre pour rencontrer les étranges visiteurs qui il le pressentait devait avoir un lien avec la « main gauche de Dieu » et Tony. Il n'avait aucune crainte de les rencontrer et d'affronter les réponses qu'ils lui donneraient sur le passé de son agent. Ce qui le terrorisait c'était l'idée que ces hommes le juge responsable de l'état de Tony et indigne de la confiance que lui avait octroyé le jeune homme et surtout qu'ils veulent le reprendre.

Depuis la conversation qu'il avait surpris entre Tony et Daniel, où il avait entendu qu'il était fortement possible que l'italien soit ramener dans le monde d'ombre qu'était celui de « la main gauche de Dieu ». La peur ne l'avait pas quitté.

« A quel point faites vous confiance en l'auteur de ce message? » demanda-t-il à Ziva.

« Dans le cas présent au maximum sans hésitation. » Répondit la jeune femme. « Même si c'est un agent double au sein du FBI, il a des intérêts personnels dans cette histoire et il tient à Tony, autant que nous pour ce que j'ai pu en juger. »

Aucun des deux agents qui avaient rencontré l'agent Austin ne lui avait fait de rapport précis sur ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Ziva ne niait pas qu'il existait un lien entre Tony et l'autre mais elle ne précisait pas la nature de ce qui les reliaient l'un à l'autre. Gibbs regretta de ne pas avoir suffisamment de temps pour se pencher sur la question. Il ne pouvait se permettre de faire attendre ses visiteurs.

« Ok. » Déclara-t-il avant de leur donner ses ordres. « McGee, Abby vous continuer à établir des liens entre les informations que nous avons récupérer. Ziva vous surveillez nos anges gardiens. Au moindre signe d'alerte, à la plus petite piste vous venez me chercher. »

« Compris Patron! » firent dans un bel ensemble Ziva et McGee alors qu'Abby opinait fermement de la tête.

Sans hésitation et d'une main ferme, il ouvrit la porte menant à son garage et s'engouffra dans l'escalier sans un regard en arrière. Les marche de bois craquèrent sous ses pieds alors qu'il descendait après avoir allumé la lumière. Hormis la présence rassurante e imposante de son bateau, il remarqua deux ombres qui se tenaient tranquillement dans un des coin près de la porte extérieure. L'une d'elle lui sembla familière et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant l'imperméable noire de Fornell.

« Je te l'avais bien dit, Jethro que nous nous reverrions plus tôt que tu ne le pensais. » l'accueillit l'agent du FBI avec un sourire ravie.

« Tu prends énormément de risque, Tobias. Il y a des agents en faction devant la maison et certains te connaissent certainement assez bien pour pouvoir reconnaître ta silhouette même dans le noir. » répondit Gibbs en s'avançant pour tendre une main amicale à l'agent du FBI qui s'en saisit pour le saluer.

Il ne s'était pas quitter depuis longtemps. Habituellement aucun d'entre eux ne se livrait à ce genre de salutation mais Gibbs avait estimé qu'il devait se montrer courtois et poli surtout avec l'inconnu qui se trouvait dans la pénombre derrière Fornell. Il voulait montrer un maximum de bonne volonté afin de faire impression sur son visiteur.

L'agent du FBI n'avait montré aucune surprise ni hésitation, il avait compris l'intention de Gibbs en le voyant tendre la main. Sachant que l'ancien marine n'avait pas pour habitude de prendre autant de précaution avec les gens, il fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qui avait pu pousser Gibbs à autant de politesse.

« Je ne suis qu'un intermédiaire. » reprit Fornell en se tournant vers son compagnon. « On m'a demandé si je pouvais discrètement te mettre en contact avec quelqu'un d'un peu particulier et j'ai accepté. Malheureusement mon rôle s'arrête ici et je vais devoir m'éclipser... »

« Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, Tobias. » Lui assura Gibbs.

« Merci, agent Fornell. » Intervint pour la première fois l'homme en s'avançant dans la lumière en tendant une main amicale à l'agent fédérale qui la saisit. « Faites attention à vous! »

« Ce fût un plaisir. » déclara Fornell en s'éclipsant par la porte du garage sans un bruit.

Gibbs examina en silence l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Assez grand, sans pour autant que sa carrure en impose, il souriait en examinant lui aussi l'ancien marine. Son teint halé et le costume de première catégorie qu'il portait, apprirent à Gibbs que l'homme devait souvent voyager et qu'il ne manquait apparemment pas d'argent. Il lui sembla difficile de lui accorder un âge précis, mais il décida arbitrairement que son interlocuteur devait être légèrement plus âgé que Tony

« Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, agent Gibbs. » Déclara le jeune homme en inclinant la tête vers le bas ce qui donna un mouvement souple aux mèches de cheveux châtain qui bouclaient légèrement sur son front et l'arrière de son cou. La coupe de cheveux était un peu longue mais Gibbs reconnu la discipline militaire qui émanait de son interlocuteur.

« Moi aussi encore que vous avez l'avantage de connaître mon nom et d'avoir entendu parler de moi et ce qui je crains est loin d'être réciproque. » le salua Gibbs avec le même inclinaison de tête.

« Les circonstances sont assez exceptionnelles pour permettre notre rencontre. » Répondit le châtain visiblement satisfait de son examen.

Il releva la tête et Gibbs fut surpris de l'éclat vert qui brillait dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Il n'avait rencontré qu'une seul personne possédant la même teinte et elle dormait à l'étage supérieur. son vis-à-vis remarqua son trouble et son sourire s'accentua.

« Nino et moi avons hérité des yeux de notre grand-mère. » dévoila-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Je suis Peter DiNozzo. Fils de Vincenzo et cousin d' Anthony. Je suis venu le chercher pour que nous mettions un terme à _ce jeu_ qui n'a que trop durer.»

Au moins cela avait le mérite d'être clair et précis. En voilà un qui ne perdait pas de temps en tergiversation et explication tarabiscoté. Gibbs appréciait mais il n'allait pas pour autant le laisser agir à sa guise. Pourtant avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'escalier pour monter à l'étage et reprenant la parole.

« Bien que je n'ai pas énormément de temps à vous consacrer, j'ai la permission de vous révéler certaines choses sur nous et Tony. Mon père estime que c'est le seul moyen pour vous convaincre que vous ne pouvez pas agir dans cette affaire aussi officiellement que vous le souhaiter. Sans cela il redoute que vous ne nous confiez pas Nino.»

« Votre père est quelqu'un d'avisé et qui semble parfaitement me connaître. » Repondit Gibbs en fronçant les sourcils, vraiment pas ravi de se faire mener par le bout du nez par cet homme.

« Certainement, mais je crois cependant vous connaître mieux que lui. Je lui ais assuré que si officiellement vous ne pouviez continuer à veiller sur Nino, vous trouveriez un moyen officieux de le faire. »

« Vous voulez m'offrir cette opportunité? » Questionna Gibbs.

« A vous de voir, agent Gibbs mais avant de prendre une décision j'aimerais vraiment vous dire ces choses que l'on m'a autorisé à vous révéler. » reprit Peter en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'ancien marine.

« Ma décision est déjà prise. »

« Sans aucun doute. » sourit l'homme de la « main gauche de Dieu » « Cependant vos hommes la-haut se posent énormément de questions et même si leur confiance est inébranlable, ils ont besoin d'éclaircissement pour comprendre les motivations de Nino. L'un de vos agent à d'ailleurs demandé à ses contacts de l'informer sur nos méthodes. Cette demande nous a parut déplacé jusqu'à ce que nous découvrions que vous aviez récupéré _la valise_.»

« Celle qui contient des cartes postales? » S'étonna Gibbs. Une initiative de Ziva certainement et dont la jeune femme ne s'était pas vanter. Elle devait avoir ses raison et Gibbs était prêt à passer l'éponge sur son incartade si cela lui permettait d'aider Tony.

« Oui. » avoua Peter en commençant à monter l'escalier. « Je ne pense pas que vous ayez eu la curiosité ou le temps de vous intéresserez au contenu écrit sur chacune d'elles, ni que Nino ait prit le temps de vous expliquer quoi que ce soit à leurs sujets. »

« Il n'en a pas eut le temps. Épuisé comme il l'était, je l'ai envoyé se reposer. »

Gibbs ne voyait aucune utilité à révéler la dispute entre Ziva et Tony. Cela ne regardait en rien l'envoyé de « la main gauche de Dieu » et en plus le problème était en passe d'être réglé par les principaux intéressé, il était donc inutile d'y mêler un inconnu.

« Et vous avez réussit? » S'étonna le cousin de Tony avec un sourire incrédule.

« Je ne lui ai pas laisser le choix » bougonna l'ancien marine d'un ton sec qui fit rire le plus jeune.

Une fois dans le salon, Gibbs présenta rapidement le jeune homme à ses subordonnés. A la lumière l'homme lui fit plus penser à un mannequin qu' à un militaire, sans ce _il ne savait quoi _dans son attitude qui donnait un sentiment de sécurité et de discipline que seuls les militaires dégageaient. Abby et McGee lui sourirent timidement, visiblement impressionnés alors que Ziva le toisait avec méfiance mais teinté d'un respect que l'ancien marine ne lui avait vu accorder qu'à très peu de personne.

Avisant la valise de carte postale, Peter se dirigea droit vers elle et en examina le contenu. Il soupira soulagé de voir que toutes les cartes étaient là.

« Il devait se douter que _le jeu_ allait reprendre. » Marmonna-t-il à voix basse mais pas suffisamment pour que Ziva et Gibbs ne l'entendent pas.

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela? » Questionna la jeune femme en reprenant la surveillance de la rue.

Gibbs savait que l'israélienne était parmi eux, celle qui se préoccupait le plus de la signification des cartes et de l'importance qu'elles avaient pour leur collègue. Sa connaissance du monde des organisations subversives était plus étendu que la leur. Elle devait savoir quelque chose à propos de l'utilisation des cartes par l'organisation qu'elle ne leur avait pas communiqué. Une fois de plus nota-t-il mentalement.

« La dernière fois que je suis passé chez lui, les cartes étaient encore toutes accrochées au mur de la salle secrète. Cela remonte à un peu moins de trois mois. Pour qu'il les ait rangé dans la valise, il s'attendait à devoir quitter son appartement en urgence. »

« Pourquoi Tony tient il autant à ces cartes postales. » Demanda Abby.

« Pour comprendre, il faut que je vous explique ce que nous faisons de ces cartes au sein de « la main gauche de Dieu. » Suite à la demande expresse de l'agent David, j'ai reçu la permission de vous parler de nos méthodes » Commença Peter avant d'être interrompu par une exclamation de Ziva.

« Je savais qu'il existait un rapport entre vous et ces cartes! »

« Pas au sens où vous l'entendez, agent David. » Reprit le châtain en secouant légèrement la tête. « Nino ne les utilise pas de la même manière que nous. »

« Comment vous en servez-vous? »Questionna l'ancien marine, tout aussi curieux que les autres de découvrir certaines des pratiques de l'organisation.

« C'est l'outil dont se servent nos clients pour nous faire connaître leur requête. En déposant une carte postale à certains endroits et avec un certain code de reconnaissance, il est possible de nous contacter. » Expliqua Peter sans entre dans les détails.

« Comment savent ils où déposer et quoi écrire sur leur carte » S'étonna McGee en relevant la tête de son écran.

« Les gens désemparés qui ne croient plus en rien et encore moins aux rouages pervertis de l'administration se tournent toujours vers le monde de _l'ombre_ et dans ce milieu nous sommes connu pour nos actions exemplaires . Le bouche à oreille est notre meilleur allié. » Répondit Peter en haussant les épaules avant d'attraper une des carte, provenant apparemment du grand canyon. Il lut à haute voix ce qui se trouvait inscrit derrière, sous le regard attentif des agents du NCIS.

« Tout va bien. La famille s'agrandit. Passe nous voir à l'occasion, notre adresse n'a pas changé. K . Ce texte ne ressemble en rien à celui qui se trouve habituellement sur les cartes qui nous sont destinées.»

« Même dans votre fameux language secret? » Hasarda Ziva en fixant avec curiosité le cousin de Tony

« Agent David, la plus part des cartes qui nous sont adressées, sont de véritable appel au secours de gens qui sont sans recours devant la justice. Le code que nous utilisons est assez simple, un mot et un signe suffisent pour attirer notre attention. Quand elles arrivent entre les mains des personnes compétentes, chaque demande est traité avec la même attention. Celles que reçoivent Nino lui sont adressé personnellement. »

Il lut l'adresse figurant sur le côté droit de la carte et qui se trouvait être celle de Tony. Il releva la tête vers les agents qui l'avait écouté avec attention.

« Ces cartes sont le seul trésor de Nino. » Commença-t-il d'expliquer en les regardant tour à tour droit dans les yeux. « Après le _deuxième jeu_, les autorités ont de nouveau changé les identités des enfants qui s'étaient retrouvé mêlé à cette histoire de dingue. C'est aussi à ce moment que Tony a découvert notre famille et les activités extra légale qui vont avec. Je vous passerais les détails des explications houleuses qui ont eu lieu à ce moment là. Les histoires de famille vous comprendrez, doivent restez dans la famille. »

Il leur accorda un regard aiguë qui les fit frissonner. Peter n'accepterait aucune question sur le sujet. Cela attisait encore plus leur curiosité mais ne voulant pas braquer leur interlocuteur aucun d'entre eux n'insista. Gibbs d'un hochement de tête l'encouragea à reprendre la parole pour continuer ses explications.

« Vu l'echec de la première tentative, Tony a demandé s'il n'y avait pas un moyen pour les nôtres d'intervenir en fournissant une meilleur protection. Là aussi les discussions ont été assez, comment dire spectaculaires, mais je vous ferais grâce des détails. Finalement Nino a convaincu les fondateurs et nous avons donc proposé nos services à chaque famille impliquées dans le deuxième jeu. La proposition, que nous leur avons faite, de changer une nouvelle fois d'identité sans avertir les responsables de la protection des témoins, a été accepté à l'unanimité. » Continua Peter en reposant la carte dans la valise. « Mais Tony tenait à s'assurer que tout irait bien pour eux. Il a donc mis en place ce système de carte postale, en se basant sur notre propre organisation. Une fois par an minimum, les enfants qui s'étaient retrouvés avec lui et d'autres qui sont venu s'ajouter par la suite, lui font parvenir une carte postale pour lui donner des nouvelles.»

« C'est tout? » S'étonna McGee résumant la pensée de chacun s'attendant à quelque chose de plus fantastique.

« Pas vraiment mais le principal est dit. » Répondit le cousin de Tony en soupirant.

« C'est donc pour cela qu'il n'a jamais changé d'identité. » Conclu Gibbs alors que Peter hochait affirmativement la tête. « Pour garder le contact avec eux. »

« C'est aussi pour cette raison que Renthworth tient autant à récupérer Tony, car il est le seul à pouvoir lui rendre _ses enfants_. Nino a accepté que le danger des attaques de Renthworth ne se concentre que sur lui pour protéger les autres.» Révéla Peter avec une grimace de colère.

Gibbs serrait les poings de rage. Tony n'était qu'un enfant à l'époque et il avait pris des décisions qu'un homme ne souhaiterait jamais avoir à prendre. Il avait sacrifier une partie de sa vie pour les autres acceptant le danger de s'exposer pour que les autres enfants puissent vivre une vie normale. Un sacrifice énorme consenti pleinement par un enfant! Comment les adultes qui étaient sensé le protéger avait pu le laisser prendre une telle décision? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé faire ?

McGee releva de nouveau la tête de son ordinateur en fronçant les sourcils. La dernière information que venait de leur communiquer le cousin de Tony lui rappelait quelque chose qu'il avait vu chez Valdwiller.

« Mais Tony a souvent déménager avec d'entrer au NCIS, comment ils ont fait pour le retrouver à chaque fois? » Demanda Abby en fronçant les sourcils. « Et puis comment Renthworth a-t-il su pour ce nouveau changement d'identité... »

« Et bien nous leur faisions à chaque fois parvenir sa nouvelle adresse. » sourit Peter. « Vous vous doutez certainement qu'il faut tout une structure logistique pour faire fonctionner une organisation comme la notre et bien que je n'entrerais pas dans le détail, je peux vous certifier que nous sommes plus efficace que la plus part des organismes officiels. »

« Vous ne répondez pas à l'autre question? » Intervint Gibbs après un court silence tout en essayant de contrôler sa colère. Il ne pouvait admettre que les membres de la famille de Tony l'ait laissé seul face à la menace que représentait Renthworth. La seule pensée qui lui permettait de se maîtriser, était que Peter ne leur racontait pas tout. Il priait fortement pour que ce qu'il leur taisait justifie cette attitude qu'il qualifiait d'impardonnable.

« Trahison. » fut le seul mot qui fusa entre les mâchoires serrées de Peter. « Un des enfants a profité de notre protection puis à disparut sans laisser de trace quelques années plus tard, coupant tous les ponts avec Nino. Notre protection n'était pas infaillible. Elle visait à protéger les enfants des curieux venant de l'extérieur. Elle ne convenait pas pour empêcher l'un de ses bénéficiaires de lui échapper. Impossible de remettre la main dessus jusqu'au _troisième jeu_. »

McGee et Ziva échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête de concert. Les révélations de Peter prenaient place avec celles qu'ils avaient découvert chez Valdwiller et les informations qu'ils avaient arraché à l'agent Austin.

« Le troisième ? » s'exclama Abby, incapable de se concentrer sur ses recherches tant que Peter parlerait, elle avait décidé de se lever pour mieux l'écouter et de s'asseoir dans le canapé.

« Le dernier avant celui la. » Précisa Peter en hochant la tête.

« Austin nous a dit qu'il n'y avait que des pions dormants qui avaient été arrêté. Le responsable de tout cela, malgré de fort soupçon n'a jamais été inquiété. » Reprit Ziva à la grande surprise de Gibbs et de Peter.

« Pour avoir réussi l'exploit de faire parler Austin du _troisième jeu_, je vous tire mon chapeau, agent David. » La complimenta Peter en se remettant de sa surprise. « Mais vous avez effectivement raison. Nino _après sa libération_ aurait mis sa main à couper que l'enfant qui avait disparut était derrière tout cela, malheureusement nous n'avions aucune piste solide pour remonter jusqu'à lui à l'époque, mais d'après le dernier rapport d'Austin vous avez rassemblé des indices de son identité actuelle... »

« Nous n'avons pas que cela. » Affirma McGee en jetant un oeil sur son patron dont il n'avait pas besoin de croiser le regard d'acier pour deviner la colère. Tim n'interprétait jamais les humeurs de ses collègues et encore moins celle de Gibbs, il se contentait d'obéir aux attentes de ce derniers et plus rapidement qu'à son habitude quand le chef était autant sous pressions. Le signe imperceptible que fit Gibbs le fit taire.

« Je pense qu'il est grand temps que nous discutions de cette opportunité dont vous parliez tout a l'heure. » Intervint Gibbs bien décidé à faire pression sur Peter pour ne pas être évincer de l'affaire. « Nous avons en notre possessions un certain nombre d'informations qui vous seront utile pour mettre un terme à cette histoire. Je suis disposé à les partager avec vous si vous me laisser me joindre à vous... »

« Gibbs! » S'écrièrent en choeur Abby et Ziva alors que Tim se levait précipitamment de sa chaise. Ils craignaient tous apparemment de se voir laisser en marge de l'enquête.

« Nous voulons aussi... » reprit Abby en se levant de la banquette pour s'accrocher à la manche de Gibbs et s'y cramponner avec force.

« Quand Nino me parle de votre équipe, il dit que vous êtes la _« main » _la plus forte qu'une victime peu avoir dans sa manche. » Déclara avec un sourire Peter sans se laisser impressionner par la colère de l'ancien marine. « Et là agent David, j'utilise une part de ce code secret qui n'appartient qu'a nous et sachez que c'est un compliment. »

« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire? » Interrogea Ziva en fronçant les sourcils.

« Une main est l'unité de base qui constitue la force d'action de notre organisation. Chaque membre a une qualification un peu particulière dans son domaine: La logistique, le renseignement, le soutien, l'exécutif. Je trouverais navrant de ne pas utiliser tous les as que j'ai dans ma manche pour mettre un terme à ce jeu. »

«Vous allez donc nous permettre de continuer... » Demanda Tim d'une voix hésitante mais Peter pu desceller au fond des yeux du jeune agent un profond soulagement et de l'espoir.

« Si c'est vraiment ce que vous souhaitez, de votre plein gré, je n'ai aucune raison de vous refuser ce droit. Il est cependant nécessaire que je vous explique que certaines des personnes impliquées ont _levé le poing_ et que leur nombre et les preuves que nous avons sont largement suffisantes pour que nous exécutions ce contrat. »

« _Lever les poings_? » répéta Tim.

« Assassiner les coupables. » traduisit Peter sans le moindre état d'âme. « Nous ne sommes pas des barbares. Nous avertissons nos victimes de nos intentions en utilisant des cartes postales »

Abby se souvint du premier interrogatoire de Renthworth. Celui où Kramer avait déposé une carte devant le psychiatre sur laquelle elle avait pu voir un poing fermé et un chiffre.

« Pour Renthworth, il manquait _un poing levé_ et nous venons de l'obtenir. La carte qui lui est destiné est déjà partie. »

Gibbs fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais alors que le messager de « la main gauche de Dieu » parlait l'image du Docteur Pitt lui était apparut devant les yeux. Il soupira, se souvenant parfaitement de la colère et de la force déterminé qui avait animé Brad au moment où il l'avait laisse avec Fornell. Le médecin avait été au bout de sa démarche.

« Et pour Valdwiller ? » demanda McGee.

« L'une des victimes lors du troisième jeu a déjà levé le poing. » commenta Peter

Ziva et Mcgee se rappelaient la conversation qu'il avaient eut avec l'agent Austin et ils comprirent que le jeune homme avait fait valoir ses droits sur la vie de son bourreau. Pour Ziva qui imaginait le pire depuis qu'elle avait vu la cicatrice dans le cou de l'agent du FBI, son geste se justifiait amplement.

« Un des pions dormant l'a aussi fait quand il a compris qu'il avait été utiliser pour torturer un enfant. J'ai aussi levé le poing pour m'assurer que ce contrat me serait attribué. » Continua le cousin de Tony.

« Combien en manque-t-il? » fit Gibbs.

« Deux. » répondit-il avant de se lancer dans une explication qu'il jugeait nécessaire vu les regards troublé que lui accordèrent les agents du NCIS. « Nous n'attendons pas de vous que vous _leviez le poing_. Votre aide pour nous permettre de mettre un terme à cette histoire sera une preuve suffisante de votre attachement envers Nino. »

Ziva allait répliquer mais Gibbs fut plus rapide.

« Tony n'a jamais levé le poing, n'est ce pas? » déclara avec certitude l'ancien marine. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la voix de Daniel reprochant à son agent de n'avoir effectivement jamais lever le poing.

« Oui, il ne l'a jamais fait mais ce n'est pas par lâcheté. » Expliqua Peter, visiblement inquiet de l'opinion que pourrait avoir les collègues de Tony en apprenant ce fait.

« Nous en sommes tous persuadé mais alors pourquoi? Après tout ce qu'il a subit... » L'interrogea Abby qui admirait la force de caractère de Tony.

«Parce que Tony a assez de mort sur la conscience...»Marmonna Ziva en repensant au reproche que l'italien lui avait fait quelques temps plutôt.

Peter se contenta de hocher la tête, tristement. Son regard se voila et se perdit dans les méandres de sa mémoire. Il n'avait qu'a fermer les yeux pour revoir Tony la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres souvenirs et plaqua sur son visage un sourire de circonstance, plutôt réussi et charmeur..

« Vous êtes entièrement libre de décider, mais j'aimerais que vous le fassiez maintenant et vite! » déclara Peter en les regardant tous tour à tour. « Etes-vous prêt à jouer selon nos règles? »

« Tant que vous me... » assura Gibbs avant de lever les yeux au plafond devant le regard noir que lui adressait ses subordonnés. « tant que vous nous laisser être auprès de Tony, nous vous suivront. »

« Bien, passons alors à notre futur plan d'action! » Dit Peter en se frappant dans ses mains avec enthousiasme ce qui les surprit tous, mais ne manqua pas de les faire réagir pour se remettre au travail.

**A suivre...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22:** Lâché-prise

Tony savait ce qui l'attendait en fermant les yeux, mais cela n'empêchait pas la peur de lui comprimer la poitrine. Son esprit, encouragé par les médicaments que lui avait donné Ducky, avait commencé à vagabonder pour lui ressortir ses plus vieux cauchemars. Épuisé, comme il l'était, il savait qu'il avait très peu de chance d' arriver à refouler ceux qu'il préférait éviter habituellement. Il savait aussi que les deux autres n'avaient pas assez de force pour l'en protéger. Il devait donc se résigner à revivre une fois de plus ses pires souvenirs. Le premier n'avait pas été long à s'installer. Comme un vieux film usé, les images de sa mère juste après l'accident, lui revinrent en mémoire. Impossible de lutter.

* * *

Dans la chambre, Gibbs n'était pas sortie depuis plus d'une minute que Ducky se penchait pour éponger le front du jeune italien. Bien que le son fut très faible, le légiste fut certain de l'entendre gémir. Ducky détestait se sentir aussi impuissant et rester à regarder son ami souffrir en silence ne faisait que multiplié son angoisse et sa colère. Il se mit donc à parler comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour combler le silence pesant qui envahissait la chambre, lui donnant l'impression désagréable que les gémissements de Tony emplissaient la pièce et l'assourdissait alors que le son qui s'échappait de sa bouche était si faible qu'on aurait dit un simple souffle d'air.

D'une voix posé et déterminé, il aborda de nombreux sujets de conversation qui aurait certainement ennuyé l'italien s'il avait été dans la capacité d'écouter. Dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait le jeune homme, Ducky ne s'attendait pas à une réaction particulière. Cependant il remarqua au bout de quelques minutes que Tony semblait se calmer et retrouver une respiration plus régulière. Il ignorait à quoi cette amélioration était dû: Les médicaments? Sa présence?. Au fond peu lui importait alors il décida de continuer à lui parler pour lui assurer son soutien.

* * *

Tony en aurait hurler de rage. Se retrouver de nouveau impuissant pour assister à la mort de sa mère lui broyait les entrailles et le mettait au supplice tout autant que les tortures que lui avaient fait subir Renthworth. Puis il sentit comme un contact chaud et apaisant sur son front et une voix qu'il connaissait perça le brouillard de son rêve pour l'apaiser. Les mots n'avaient pas de sens, où s'ils en avaient un, il lui échappait complètement. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était qu'ils lui étaient destinés pour le soulager et que cela s'avérait efficace parce qu'une partie de lui était prête à les accepter comme un baume apaisant. Il se concentra sur cette voix qui lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il n'arrivait pas à identifier la personne qui parlait. Il n'y serait certainement pas arriver s'il n'avait pas sentit Anthony, la part de lui qui avait réagit à cette présence rassurante, marmonner dans un demi sommeil.

_« Grand père. »_ Pronnonça le petit garçon dans son esprit.

La présence du gamin bien qu'encore faible s'agrippait à cette voix et au sentiment d'apaisement qui l'accompagnait. Tony senti que le petit reprenait plus rapidement des forces au contact de cette voix qui avait réussi à les atteindre dans ce monde de cauchemar. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Il avait déjà vécu le même genre d'expérience avec ses grands parents quand il avait fini par aller habiter chez eux. Il avait eut énormément de mal à l'époque à se sentir assez en confiance pour dormir. Jusqu'au jour ou un gros rhume l'avait maintenue à plat et à moitié conscient dans son lit sous la garde de ses deux aïeuls. Ils s'étaient relayé tous les deux auprès de lui pour le veiller et dans le brouillard de sa fièvre, il avait sentit leur inquiétude et leur bienveillance. Ce jour avait été la première fois mais pas la dernière. A chaque fois qu'il avait eut un cauchemar, ils avaient été là. A chaque fois...

Il aurait aimé pouvoir comme Anthony s'accrocher à la présence rassurante, mais il savait que cela ne pouvait être en aucun cas son grand père. Le petit avait tendance à transférer son désir d'une famille parfaite sur son entourage. Lui ne fonctionnait pas de la même manière et même s'il était rassuré de voir l'état de l'enfant s'améliorer, il ne pouvait se laisser aller à l'illusion qui berçait Anthony. Son grand père était décédé depuis près de dix ans maintenant. Il ne pouvait s'agir que _d'un substitue_ et il ne voyait que Ducky occuper ce poste.

Bien que l'idée que le légiste veillait sur lui fut rassurante, Tony se sentit s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la noirceur qui l'entourait. Il lutta un moment pour essayer de garder pied mais sachant que le combat serait vain, il finit par se laisser submerger pour plonger dans un cauchemar qu'il avait jusqu'à cet instant profondément enfouie dans sa mémoire en espérant ne plus jamais avoir à le revivre. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait rêver de ce passage de sa vie qui le faisaient encore culpabiliser, et comme à chaque fois les images le frappèrent avec réalisme.

Il pouvait presque sentir le vent lui fouetter le visage, ainsi que les branches basses des arbres venir lui égratigner le bras qu'il tenait devant lui pour se protéger. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la chaleur qu'il sentait dans son autre main et de la force avec laquelle celui qui le guidait s'y accrochait. Avec Simon, ils venaient de quitter le pensionnat avec la ferme intention de mettre leur plan de sauvetage en exécution. Ils avaient dû attendre d'être sélectionné tous les deux pour le _jeu d'Alice_, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de se produire vu le manque d'entrain avec lequel ils avaient accomplis _leur devoir_ envers Renthworth. Leur rébellion aussi silencieuse fut elle n'était pas passé inaperçu et leur professeur avait fini par céder à son envie de leur faire payer chére leur insubordination.

Autour de lui, il faisait très sombre et la végétation, sous les rayons d'une lune blafarde, se déformait en ombre inamicale, tentant de les retenir alors qu'au loin résonnait les cris de rage et de désappointement de leurs poursuivants. Mais ni Tony ni son compagnon ne prirent le temps de savourer cette victoire. Ils devaient faire vite. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que ceux qui les chassaient comme de vulgaire proie animale ne les retrouvent. Il ne restait qu'un talus à escalader pour arriver à la clôture. Il ne leur fallait qu'un dernier effort pour atteindre le haut de la petite colline et redescendre de l'autre côté pour arriver au trou dans le grillage.

Un pas puis un autre et encore un autre, malgré leurs poumons brûlés par l'air froid et le point de côté qui les faisait avancer plié en deux. Il aurait peut être tout laisser tomber s'il n'y avait pas eut cette main qui le tirait en avant. Ce regard qui se tournait vers lui à intervalle régulier et qui l'encourageait silencieusement à continuer. Sans oublier la voix de Daniel qui le poussait à avancer en lui rappelant ce qui se passerait s'il se faisait prendre maintenant.

Tony aurait aimé avoir la force de stopper son rêve à cet instant alors que tout était encore possible et que la victoire ne leur avait encore rien coûté, hormis leur sueur et la fatigue qui faisait trembler tous les muscles de leur corps. Il savait cependant ce qui allait arriver. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de stopper le déroulement de ce rêve, à moins de se réveiller mais il s'en savait incapable.

Ils avaient finalement atteint le haut du talus et au moment où ils allaient redescendre, il avait vu le visage de Simon se tordre de surprise et de douleur avant qu'il ne bascule dans le vide l'entraînant avec lui dans une chute vertigineuse vers le bas de la colline. Quasi en même temps, un bruit assourdissant lui vrilla les tympans. Alors qu'il tombait, il crut entendre un rire triomphant et fou envahirent l'air alors qu'ils dévalaient la pente vers la clôture.

Une fois en bas, il se souvenait parfaitement qu'il lui avait fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver ses sens et son équilibre. Une voix à peine audible l'appelait et grâce à la main qui se tenait toujours dans la sienne, il retrouva sans peine son camarade. Un peu plus âgé que lui Simon le fixa avec regret et peur, mais rapidement l'expression de ses traits se détendit pour se teinter d'un calme sans âge. Tony avait examiné rapidement le garçon, tombant sur la plaie béante qui lui traversait le torse de part en part.

« _Va-t-en, Tony! » _soufflait d'une voix hésitante et saccadée son compagnon d'infortune.

Tony ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son ami. Il fallait qu'il l'aide à se lever, qu'il le conduise en sécurité de l'autre côte de cette clôture. Il fallait... Une main froide se posa sur ses joues écrasant des larmes qu'il ignorait verser.

« _C'est trop tard pour moi... Il ne faut pas que ce soit en vain, Tony. Ils arrivent, tu dois partir et suivre le plan! Ils ne doivent pas t'attraper. »_

Il avait tenter d'objecter, de relever le corps de son ami pour le porter, de l'encourager à faire un effort, mais rien n'y avait fait. Simon avait fini par lui tendre le lapin en peluche qui reposait à côté de lui et qui avait atterrit non loin d'eux pour le lui donner en le repoussant.

_« Pas sans toi, Simon...Pas sans toi. »_ Avait répété comme une prière le jeune Anthony alors qu'au fond de lui entre rage et panique Daniel voulait qu'il s'éloigne au plus vite.

La main qui se trouvait sur sa joue glissa et il crut que c'était finit comme pour sa mère. Mais elle stoppa à la hauteur de son coeur qui battait à tout rompre et qui manqua un battement en sentant ce contact furtif.

_« Je serais toujours là. » _ furent les dernières paroles de Simon avant que son regard ne se voile à jamais.

Ce qu'il était advenu par la suite, Tony n'en gardait qu'un souvenir confus. Il se rappelait fort bien avoir hurler de douleur et de désespoir. Puis il y avait eut un flash de lumière sur la colline et il avait sentit la présence de Daniel se faire pressante pour finir par prendre le contrôle de son corps. Daniel sans se retourner et sans hésitation, avait saisit le lapin en peluche et s'était relevé pour passer par le trou dans la clôture en courant à perdre haleine. Il voulait mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et ceux qui le poursuivait mais aussi entre le corps sans vie de Simon et lui. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller maintenant. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Tony se souvenait d'avoir laisser la direction des opérations à Daniel, pour se morfondre dans sa douleur. Ce fût la première fois qu'il choisit de laisser Daniel libre d'agir. Il n'avait retrouver la maîtrise de son corps qu'une fois dans un véhicule en direction de la ville. Comment il était arrivé là? Il ne savait pas vraiment et peu lui importait. Il savait juste qu'il avait retrouvé assez de contrôle sur lui même pour mener à bien la mission qu'il s'était donné avec Simon.

Peut être que la solution se trouvait là. Peut être devrait-il laisser Daniel prendre les commandes? Son alter ego saurait certainement mieux que lui prendre les décisions qui s'imposeraient. Il lui avait déjà reprocher de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Il lui avait ouvertement déclaré que tout aurait pu être réglé depuis longtemps s'il avait oser _lever le poing_. Tony ne pouvait pas contre dire ce reproche qu'il pensait mérité aux heures les plus sombres de son existence.

Tout ceci aurait pu prendre fin bien plutôt. Il se sentait si fatiguer, si inutile que les idées empoissonnées, dues à son sentiment de culpabilité, tourbillonnaient et l'emmaillotait de chaînes invisibles le retenant dans les ténèbres. Il n'entendait même plus la voix de Daniel le sermonner pour ses idées noires et tenter de le ramener à la raison. Il ne pouvait plus entendre les sanglots d'Anthony qui le suppliait de revenir vers eux, ni même le murmure de la voix rassurante de Ducky. Il n'y avait plus rien. Rien que les ténèbres et la douleur. Il abandonna donc laissant le soin à Daniel d'agir s'il s'en sentait la force.

* * *

Ducky avait mal à la gorge. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il parlait. Un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre lui appris que Gibbs était parti depuis près de trois heures. Pendant un temps son monologue avait parut être suffisant pour calmer et bercer Tony, maintenant il était évident vu l'état d'agitation de l'italien que ce n'était plus le cas.

Le jeune homme se tordait dans tous les sens dans le lit, luttant visiblement contre un ennemi invisible. Le légiste tenta de le réveiller mais aucune de ces invectives ne semblaient atteindre le jeune homme. Un gémissement douloureux s'échappa des lèvres de son ami et Ducky se mordit la lèvre inférieur maudissant son impuissance à le soulager. Dieu seul savait ce que son collègue voyait dans ses cauchemars, et de par sa vocation le médecin aurait voulu y mettre un terme, mais il se trouvait là incapable de lui venir en aide. Il le secoua plus fermement mais rien n'y fit. Tony restait prisonnier de son rêve.

En dernier recours il s'apprêtait à jeter un verre d'eau froide sur le visage du jeune homme. Un choc physique suffisait parfois à relâcher la tension qui émanait d'un corps à l'esprit torturé. Ce fut ainsi que le trouvèrent, Gibbs et un inconnu en entrant dans la chambre. Il venait de déverser le contenu du verre sur le visage de Tony.

Le contact de l'eau eut bien un effet choc sur le jeune homme dont le corps s'arqua sur le matelas puis retomba. Le regard hagard que leur accorda le jeune homme les figea tous sur place. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de tenter de se redresser dans le lit en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour dégager de son visage les mèches humides qui lui tombaient sur le nez.

« La situation ne pouvait pas être pire. » soupira d'une voix faible Daniel en regardant le nouveau venu.

« Reste allongé » lui ordonna Ducky en le repoussant sous les couvertures.

« Merci de m'avoir réveiller, docteur mais hors de question que je reste à me tourner les pouces! » Rétorqua Daniel en se mettant assis, puis indiquant l'inconnu d'un petit mouvement de tête, il reprit. « Pendant qu'_eux _croient pouvoir interférer dans notre vie quand bon leur semble. »

« Tu t'attendais peut être à voir quelqu'un d'autre ? » fit le jeune homme châtain en s'approchant du lit.

« Quelle ironie! » s'exclama Daniel en grimaçant de douleur mais sans se départir de son ton mordant. « Je peux sans crainte te retourner la question, _Pity_ »

« Ou est Nino ? »Demanda l'homme que le légiste ne connaissait pas, d'une voix de commandement qui tira une nouvelle grimace à Daniel d'évidente moquerie.

Gibbs observait la scène, remarquant que Peter n'échappait pas à la règle et que Daniel l'exaspérait avec sa manière de pendre les gens de haut.

« Aucune idée. Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui. » déclara Daniel en haussant les épaules.

Le ton était moqueur mais pas seulement. La note d'inquiétude qui y pointait n'échappa ni à Gibbs ni aux deux autres. Pourtant l'inconnu sembla en faire peu de cas et repartit à l'attaque verbalement contre Daniel.

« Tu n'a rien fait qui aurait put pousser Tony dans ses derniers retranchements? » Questionna de nouveau l'homme sous l'oeil attentif de Gibbs.

Ducky se demandait pourquoi l'ancien marine laissait cet inconnu interroger son agent de la sorte, alors qu'il était dans un état de fatigue extrême. Il allait leur faire part de sa façon de penser quand d'un signe à peine visible de la tête, Gibbs lui demanda de se tenir tranquille encore un moment.

Daniel tressaillit aux paroles de l'inconnu, un éclair de remord brilla un court instant dans ses yeux vert étrangement sombre comme à chaque fois qu'il s'était manifesté à la place de Tony. Gibbs ne perdait pas de vue les réactions de son subordonné, se souvenant de la conversation qu'il avait surprise dans la salle de bain, il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas une part de vérité dans l'affirmation de l'envoyé de « la main gauche de Dieu ». Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose dans l'attitude de Peter qui avait changé en découvrant que Daniel occupait la place « éveillée ». L'ancien marine sentait bien quelque chose de différent mais il était incapable de réaliser quoi. C'était la raison qui le conduisait à observer le comportement de Peter et Daniel avec beaucoup de recul.

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué depuis le temps, le petit, Tony et moi on est dans le même bateau. » répliqua Daniel avec un léger manque de conviction. « Même si on n'est pas toujours d'accord sur la direction à prendre. »

« Joue pas au plus malin, Daniel. » intervint de nouveau le châtain. « Tu sais aussi bien que moi que vous n'avez pas du tout la même façon de voir les choses. »

« Parce que je ne porte pas le poids du monde sur les épaules? Parce que je ne suis pas égocentrique au point de croire que tout ce qui tourne de travers dans ce monde est de ma responsabilité! »

«Tu va me jurer tes grands dieux que tu n'a fait que le mettre en garde! » s'énerva pour la première fois le nouveau venu en serrant les poings. « Que tu n'as jamais voulu être à sa place _définitivement_ ? »

Pour Ducky cette conversation n'avait ni queue ni tête. Il lança un regard inquiet à Gibbs se demandant si son ami comprenait de quoi il retournait. Mais il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer l'expression du visage de l'ancien marine.

« Et toi tu crois pouvoir me faire avaler que vous n'avez toujours agit que pour notre bien! Laisse moi rire! Avec moi au moins _Tony _sait à quoi sans tenir! Je ne lui cache rien, _Moi!_» S'emporta Daniel avant qu'une quinte de toux ne le plie en deux de douleur.

Ducky se pencha vers son patient et l'aida à calmer sa toux en lui permettant de se redresser pour faire entrer plus d'air dans ses poumons. Il avait décidé que cette conversation avait assez duré. Il allait le faire savoir quand Gibbs le prit de court en s'avançant vers les deux hommes qui se faisaient face et en leur assenant une de ses pichenettes derrière la tête à chacun.

« Arrêtez de vous comportez comme des gamins! » Leur ordonna le chef d'équipe avec un regard sévère qui coupa cours à leur récrimination. « On a pas vraiment le temps pour vos querelles de jeune coq! »

Sa remarque laissa les deux plus jeune interloqués un court instant avant que celui dont Ducky ignorait toujours l'identité n'éclate de rire, rapidement imité par Daniel même si celui-ci du rapidement retrouver son calme pour ne pas se remettre à tousser comme un tuberculeux.

Gibbs avait raison ces deux là se comportaient comme deux enfants se disputant pour l'amitié d'un autre. Ce qui dans un sens pouvait être tout à fait plausible si on considérait Tony comme cet ami dont ils recherchaient tous les deux l'attention. Gibbs était parvenu à la même conclusion, même s'il ressentait qu'il y avait un peu plus, que l'explication était un peu plus compliquée.

« Ca me rappelle des souvenirs! » S'exclama le châtain et dans ses yeux verts qui rappelèrent étrangement au légiste ceux de son ami, il ne vit plus aucune trace de colère mais juste un amusement enfantin

« Moi aussi. » convint Daniel en souriant avec la même lueur au fond des yeux. « L'agent Gibbs à la même fâcheuse habitude que ton père à nous rappeler notre devoir. »

« Je ne comprend pas... » reprit le légiste en regardant tour à tour Daniel et Peter qui eurent la même moue moqueuse.

«Excusez moi, docteur. Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Peter DiNozzo, un cousin de Nino. » commença le châtain en tendant une main amicale au légiste qui s'en saisit machinalement.

« Membre actif de la « main gauche de Dieu. »Crut bon de préciser Daniel. « Il est venu pour nous chercher et nous ramener dans l'ombre. Les chefs ont dû trouvé que cette histoire avait assez fait de vague et que nous devions sagement _rentrer_. Ils doivent penser que nous avons pris trop de liberté.»

« Y a de cela mais tu te trompes, Daniel. » Le coupa Peter avec un sourire ravi de voir son interlocuteur froncer les sourcils étonné par ses dernières paroles. « Dans un premier temps, ma mission consistait à découvrir ce qui se tramait dans ce nouveau jeu, puis dans un deuxième, savoir ce que le NCIS savait exactement de l'affaire et de votre passé. Je devais aussi essayer de déterminer leur degré d'implication personnel. »

« Leur quoi? » demandèrent en même temps Daniel et Ducky abasourdis tous les deux par le discours de Peter.

« Jusqu'où nous serions prêt à aller pour toi, DiNozzo. » intervint Gibbs.

« En effet, et à ce que j'en ai vu, vous avez su vous construire une « main » des plus efficaces et des plus dévoué Tony et toi. Il serait vraiment préjudiciable de ne pas utiliser tous les talents dont nous disposons pour clore cette affaire» Reconnut Peter en hochant la tête. « Mais en souvenirs du bon vieux temps, Daniel, je n'ai pas résister à la tentation de mettre ton sale caractère à l'épreuve, surtout après qu'on m'avait dit que tu t'étais assagie. »

«Rien que des rumeurs, tout cela. » Répondit Daniel amusé.

«C 'est ce que je vois. » soupira Peter avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. « Mon père m'a laisser carte blanche pour régler cette affaire. Il aurait souhaité que je me plie à sa décision de vous ramener dans _l'ombre_, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour vous, en tout cas pour le moment. La disparition de Tony paraîtrait bien trop suspecte aux yeux des autorités pour passer pour acceptable. »

«Ramener dans l'ombre? » Intervint Gibbs en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait déjà entendu Daniel et Tony y faire allusion dans la salle de bain.

« Cela va être un peu compliqué à expliquer rapidement, mais pour faire simple _l'ombre_ est le coeur même de notre organisation. Le centre névralgique de « la main gauche de Dieu ».Nos meilleurs éléments s'y trouvent et y vivent en autarcie »Expliqua Peter.

« Un endroit dont on ne ressort pas facilement. » Précisa Daniel avec un regard sombre. « Certains membres influents de l'organisation ont pensé que nous n'aurions jamais dû en sortir. »

L'explication qu'ils venaient de lui donner tous les deux, ne lui permettait pas de se faire une idée précise de ce que pouvait être _l'ombre_ mais tout ce que Gibbs en retenait c'était que c'était un endroit où Tony risquait d'aller sans pouvoir en revenir.

Ducky quand à lui remarqua que Peter employait par moment le pronom lié à la troisième personne du pluriel pour parler à Daniel. Non pas parce qu'il se mettait à le vouvoyer par excès de politesse mais plutôt comme s'il s'adressait à plusieurs personnes à la fois. Tout comme Daniel avait tendance à dire « nous » au lieu de « je ».

« Bref » coupa Peter. « Pour le moment, nous avons besoin de vous ici. Les agents du NCIS ont particulièrement bien travaillé. Les information que votre équipe à réunis, agent Gibbs vont nous permettre de mettre au point un plan d'action pour en terminer une bonne fois pour toute avec ces bourreaux d'enfants! J'aurais aimé que Nino fasse partit de l'équipe,...»

« T'inquiète Tony suffira amplement! Je me charge de le raisonner. » Lança Daniel avec conviction.

_Ah!_ pensa Gibbs voilà ce qui clochait. Il venait de comprendre. Depuis que Peter avait débarqué dans son garage, il avait appelé Tony par un surnom qu'il avait crut, simplement, être la manière dont les membres de sa famille appelait son agent dans l'intimité, mais il n'en était rien. Depuis qu'il conversait avec Daniel, Peter avait utilisée comme pour les différencié les deux surnoms: Tony et Nino. Se pourrait-il qu'il existe une autre personnalité en Tony? Et si cela s'avérait possible, pourquoi Daniel semblait la rejeté alors que l'envoyé de « la main gauche de Dieu » voulait s'assurer de sa coopération?

Avant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse émettre la moindre objection, Daniel se laissa retomber sur le lit, concentrant toute son attention vers les deux autres personnes qui partageaient sa vie bien décidé à sortir Tony de son état dépressif et à le forcer à agir, non plus caché derrière un masque mais en révélant pour la première fois à tous la juste valeur de ses capacités.

« _Nos capacités .»_ corrigea Anthony d'une petite voix déterminée et où pointait une certaine fierté

Daniel sourit. Le petit avait raison. Ils allaient enfin donner ensemble la juste valeur de leur talent. Son sourire s'élargit, s'ils réussissaient à convaincre Tony, ils allaient être plus d'un à être surpris.

**A suivre...**


	23. Chapter 23

_Bonjour^^_

_Merci à vous tous qui suivez cette histoire avec enthousiasme. Cette mise à jour anticipé doit vous surprendre pour certains mais je m'absente pour quelques jour et serais donc dans l'impossibilité de poster Vendredi. J'ai opté pour vous livrer ce chapitre au lieu de vous faire attendre 15 jours et vous priver de votre suspense hebdomadaire^^. Il se peut que je ne réponde pas non plus de suite a vos commentaires mais je ne manquerais pas de le faire si l'occasion se présente ou à mon retour!  
_

_J'en profites également pour vous avertir qu'il n'y aura pas de mise à jour le 17 (je ne serais pas rentrée de vacances) mais que le chapitre suivant arrivera bien le 24 septembre!_

_En attendant, je vous souhaite de passer un agréable moment entre ces lignes et que vous ne me maudirez pas trop fort après avoir prit connaissance de son contenue.^^bonne lecture!  
_

**Chapitre 23: **Confrontation explosive**  
**

_« Comment en ait-on arrivé là ? » _était l'unique pensée qui revenait en boucle dans son esprit.

Gibbs, reprenant difficilement son souffle, fixait l'homme qui les menaçait Tony et lui. Pris au piège dans ce vieil entrepôt, ils avaient dû se plier aux directives de ce dingue de Valdwiller qui avait décidé de torturer Tony lentement.

Gibbs se demandait combien de temps son agent allait pouvoir tenir dans de telles conditions. Jusqu'à présent le brun s'était laissé mener par le bout du nez par ce tortionnaire mais l'ancien marine savait que Tony avait un plan. Depuis leur entrée dans ce bourbier, le jeune homme lui avait assuré avoir un plan infaillible, mais pas sans risque. Au vue de leur situation Gibbs se demandait si le plan se déroulait toujours selon les espérances de son agent.

Valdwiller ne semblait pas se préoccuper de sa présence, concentré uniquement sur celle de Tony qui dans sa position ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour se soustraire à la menace du revolver. L'italien était allongé le dos au sol et appuyait sa main droite contre son épaule gauche perforé de part en part et d'où le sang s'écoulait trop rapidement.

Dés qu'il en avait eut l'occasion l'ancien camarade de pensionnat de Tony avait fait feu sur l'italien sans aucune sommation. Ils venaient de sortir de l'étrange labyrinthe où Valdwiller avait fait un montage impressionnant sur des photos et des vidéos qui concernaient leur vie au pensionnat. Gibbs qui n'avait pas eut le temps de voir les cassettes, avait eut du mal à calmer la rage qui le consumait quand ils passaient d'un boyaux à un autre de cet étrange tunnel et qu'un nouveau montage s'enclenchait sur leur passage. Tony n'avait pratiquement pas prêté attention aux photos et aux vidéo. Il les connaissait. Il n'avait pas besoin de les voir pour se rappeler. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux.

Quand le psychiatre avait tiré, Tony avait poussé son patron sur le côté. Gibbs se tenait maintenant à quelques pas sur la droite de Tony. Il avait essayer de s'approcher de son agent pour lui porter secours mais ses mouvements avaient attiré l'attention de Valdwiller qui lui avait intimé de se tenir tranquille et à distance de Tony.

« Ne tentez rien pour le moment, agent Gibbs. J'aimerais pouvoir savourer ce moment de victoire encore un long moment avant de mettre un terme définitif à tout ceci. » Ordonna Valdwiller avec complaisance ce qui fit grimacer Tony d'ironie.

D'un mouvement de tête, il indiqua la seule chaise qui meublait l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Posé sur celle-ci, un lapin en peluche blanc les fixait de ses yeux de verre. Gibbs savait parfaitement ce que contenait le jouet. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, calculant le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour récupérer le déclencheur de la bombe que le psychiatre gardait dans sa main gauche. Il lui faudrait trop de temps. Il n'avait pas la vitesse nécessaire pour agir avant que ce dingue n'enclenche l'explosion de sa bombe. Il n'utiliserait ce plan qu'en dernière option. Pas maintenant. Pas tant qu'il pourrait croiser le regard de Tony. Pas temps que celui-ci le fixerait avec confiance et résolution.

« Profite bien, Fredo. Tu n'aura pas cette chance deux fois. » Annonça Tony en se redressant sur un coude tout en maintenant la pression sur sa blessure de sa main libre.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme cela, sale traître! » S'énerva Valdwiller en se rapprochant pour décocher un coup de pied violent dans les côtes de Tony.

Gibbs regarda autour de lui cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir d'arme, mais la pièce d'entrepôt où ils se trouvaient tous les trois, était entièrement vide, si on oubliait la chaise avec la bombe. La lumière entrait par de petites ouvertures qui se trouvaient en hauteur, tout le long du toit. Il ignorait exactement quelle heure il pouvait bien être.

Valdwiller quand ils avaient commencé le dernier acte du_ jeu_, avait imposé certaines conditions. Ils avaient du abandonner leurs armes et tous les objets métalliques, en fait ils avaient dû enlever tout ce qui aurait pu leur servir d'arme ou d'outils. Puis ils avaient été invité à s'engager dans un tunnel sombre où ils avaient errer un certain temps qui leur avait semblé particulièrement long et insupportable. Gibbs n'avait posé aucune question, mais il avait sentit tout son corps se contracter et sa tentions monté en flèche devant l'étalage d'objet et de photo qu'aucune personne censé n'aurait voulu associé à des enfants.

Valdwiller aurait voulu que Gibbs n'accompagne pas Tony plus loin que l'entrée du tunnel. Mais les deux hommes avaient insisté et sans vraiment leur résister, il leur avait permit de faire le reste du chemin ensemble. Gibbs se disait que cela cachait quelque chose, que le psychiatre avait lui aussi un plan et que le sien semblait suivre son cour selon ses espérances.

« _Le voyage_ vous a plus agent Gibbs? » Demanda Valdwiller en tournant la tête dans sa direction avec toujours le même sourire énervant figé sur les traits lisses de son visage. Le ton de sa voix était un peu particulier. « Cela m'a demandé d_u temps_ pour pouvoir créer une telle structure qui rassemblerait tout nos _meilleurs souvenirs d'enfants. _»

_« Il cherche des mots clé qui auront une influence sur moi. »_ Se rappela Gibbs en se souvenant des rares consignes que lui avait donné Tony dans la voiture, un taxi conduit par Peter s'il se rappelait convenablement les évènements qui les avait conduit à l'entrepôt. Tony n'avait pas été très bavard mais il lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance et Gibbs avait hoché la tête fermement pour lui assurer qu'il le suivrait jusqu'au bout. « Je reconnais que dans votre genre vous avez de l'imagination. »

La réponse de Gibbs fit sourire les deux hommes qui lui faisait face. Tony malgré sa douleur se redressa un peu plus pour arriver dans une position assise plus confortable. Il avait lever la tête dans sa direction et si son visage exprimait une douleur et une ironie mordante, son regard vert calme et confiant se voulait rassurant, comme si tout ce qui arrivait était prévue.

« Un compliment! Tu entend cela Tony ? _Ton substitue de père_ me fait un compliment à moi! » exultait Valdwiller.

« Prend pas la grosse tête, on est venu pour t'arrêter et c'est ce que l'on va faire! » répliqua Tony en regardant Valdwiller. « _Les gens comme toi_ n'ont aucun sens de la réalité et c'est ce qui les _conduit à leur perte. »_

En écoutant Tony, Gibbs se rendit compte qu'il utilisait lui aussi une intonation particulière pour s'adresser à ce fou. Il se demanda dans quel but. Les paroles de Tony avait tendance à rendre Valdwiller nerveux et à le mettre dans une colère rageuse qu'il s'empressait de soulager sur son agent à coup de pied. Et lui ne pouvait rien faire à par regarder. Il serra les poings ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire un pas dans la direction du tortionnaire pour tenter de le désarmer.

« Ne bougez pas! » Lui commanda Valdwiller avec colère, menaçant d'appuyer sur le déclencheur de la bombe.

Gibbs stoppa net les mains tendu devant lui en signe d'apaisement. Tony était retombé sur le sol où il se tordait de douleur. Il roulait sur lui même pour se mettre à genoux et tenter de se relever mais Valdwiller posa un de ses pieds sur son dos non loin de sa blessure à l'épaule et l'obligea à s'aplatir sur le sol de nouveau.

«Vous savez, agent Gibbs, Anthony a toujours eut le don de mettre hors d'eux les personnes qui se sont intéressée à lui. Vous l'ignorez peut être mais _le père _fondait de grands espoirs sur lui_. _Tony était un élèves des plus prometteur et un des meilleurs pour manipuler les autres. »

Tony gémit sur le sol dans l'incapacité de répondre aux allégations de son bourreau qui prenait un malin plaisir à appuyer de son pied sur sa blessure. Il tenta pourtant de se redresser, utilisant ses deux mains à plat pour prendre appuie sur le sol poussiéreux, mais la tentative fut vaine, Valdwiller le repoussa sans aucune peine.

« Ce doit être une des raisons pour laquelle_ le père_ est si fâché après Tony. Il ne voit que le potentiel que ce garçon à gâcher! »

« Tu as toujours été jaloux! » Articula Tony avec difficulté en gardant les mâchoires serrés

« C'est faux! » s'écria Valdwiller en appuyant fortement sur la blessure de Tony qui hurla de douleur. « J'ai toujours eut l'attention et l'estime _du père_. _Il_ savait que j'étais le seul digne de lui succéder et de continuer à guider le troupeau en son absence... »

« Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus de troupeau. » Intervint Gibbs essayant de détourner la colère de ce fou furieux sur lui.

« La faute à qui, d'après vous! » s'exclama Frédérique avec haine, crachant sur Tony. « Il a détruit tout ce que _le père_ avait patiemment construit. Il nous arraché nos frères! Il a détruit notre foyer! Il doit nous les rendre!»

«Vous ne pouvez pas croire, sérieusement, après toutes les horreurs que vous lui avez fait vivre durant toutes ses années, que Tony va céder face à vos tortures et votre chantage! » tempêta à son tour l'ancien marine en s'avançant vers Valdwiller.

Gibbs se moquait de l'arme qui se trouvait pointé sur lui maintenant. Il fit un pas, malgré l'avertissement silencieux de Valdwiller et le regard suppliant que lui accorda Tony. Il fit encore un pas en avant puis après un bruit assourdissant, il sentit une douloureuse brûlure lui transpercer la jambe gauche.

« C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas agent Gibbs. En vous incrustant dans _le jeu_ comme vous l'avez fait, vous avez signé sa perte. » ricana Valdwiller en le regardant s'écrouler sous la douleur.

La balle avait traverser sa cuisse de part en part. La plaie saignait abondamment et Gibbs mis rapidement sa main dessus pour limiter la perte sanguine. Il serrait les mâchoires luttant pour refouler la douleur et garder conscience.

« Vous êtes le point faible de Tony. Pour vous sauver, il fera ce que je lui demanderais. Vous savez n'est ce pas que sa personnalité est tout aussi instable que la mienne, que si je suis « fou » selon les critères établis par la société, alors Tony est tout aussi malade que moi! »

« Tony ne vous ressemble en rien! » assura Gibbs en serrant les mâchoires et en se remettant debout.

Il voulait montrer à Valwiller qu'il n'était pas prêt à s'avouer vaincu. Le psychiatre pouvait penser qu'il était un point faible pour Tony, lui préférait croire qu'il était un des piliers qui avait permis à son agent d'exister. Il comprenait mieux certaines paroles de Daniel dans la salle de bain.

_« Tu avais fini par nous trouver un endroit ou rester! Je n'étais peut être pas d'accord mais j'ai bien vu que nous étions enfin à notre place! Nous allons encore tout perdre! »_

Daniel cherchait surtout des gens de confiance qui ne les trahirait pas et l'équipe du NCIS, lui avait fournit cette place qu'il semblait convoiter sans être prêt à faire la moindre concession. Il ne pouvait pas être moins déterminé que Daniel. Gibbs ne pouvait pas reculer devant la confiance que lui avait accordé la personnalité rebelle de son agent. Ce fût pourquoi, malgré la douleur et le risque d'aggraver sa blessure, il se releva et fit un pas et encore un autre en direction de Valdwiller qui parut étonné de sa détermination.

« Tu es pitoyable et prévisible, Frédérique... » Réussit à articuler Tony en se relevant sur ses coudes et ses genoux, repoussant la pression que son bourreau exerçait sur son dos. La douleur ne semblait plus avoir de prise sur lui. « Rien dans ton plan ne me surprend. Tu joues avec les mêmes règles que lors du _Troisième jeu_ ! Mais cette fois c'est moi qui mène la danse! »

« Toujours à tenté de faire de l'esprit! » S'énerva Valdwiller en donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes de sa victime à terre tout en gardant un oeil sur Gibbs qui bien que péniblement continuait d'avancer vers eux. « Je compte torturer l'agent Gibbs jusqu'à ce que tu cris grâce ou jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure quelle importance pour moi...Tu sais que je ne plaisante pas. »

« Oui je sais. » Déclara Tony d'une voix calme et détachée que Gibbs ne lui avait encore jamais entendu.

Ce n'était pas celle d'Anthony, calme et émouvante. Pas plus celle de Daniel, toujours en colère et sur le qui vive. Non elle ressemblait à celle de son agent mais comme si on lui avait ôté tout sentiment.

Il regarda le visage de l'italien mais ne put déterminé la raison de ce changement. A nouveau les paroles échangés dans la salle de bain le frappèrent. Tony avait dit que s'il avait été un peu plus lui-même, il aurait pu éviter le drame sur le toit.

S'il ajoutait à cette remarque le fait que Peter avait insister pour parler de leur plan à Tony en particulier et dans le détail. Non pas à Tony, à Nino, il arrivait à une conclusion qui ne pouvait être que le fruit de son imagination. Il se souvenait avoir soupçonné la présence d'une autre personnalité, mais il n'y avait attaché aucune importance, doutant même que son raisonnement soit le bon.

« Alors parles, bon sang! » S'écria Valdwiller en lui donnant un nouveau cou de pied qui envoya Tony boulé sur le dos à quelques pas de lui devant Gibbs.

« Non. Ton plan va échoué. » Lui assura Tony avec toujours cette même impartialité dans la voix. « Nous savons pour le procès. Nous savons que non seulement, tu essayes de m'arracher les informations concernant _les autres_, mais que tu tentes par tous les moyens de détourner notre attention du procès. Tu essayes de gagner le temps nécessaire pour que Renthworth soit libéré. »

Gibbs avait stoppé son avancé pour s'arrêter auprès de Tony. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'agenouiller pour s'assurer que le jeune homme n'allait pas aussi mal que son teint pale et le sang qui tachait sa veste ne le laissait supposer. Il ne voulait pas se fier à la voix de son agent. Elle était bien trop froide et détachée pour lui appartenir vraiment. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre cette voix. Il voulait retrouvé l'ironie mordante et la joie de vivre qui faisait que Tony était « Tony ». Il préférait même avoir à faire au petit garçon et à Daniel plutôt qu'à cette voix impartiale et démunie de sentiment.

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir? » demanda Valdwiller visiblement déstabilisé par les paroles de Tony.

« Nous sommes en place pour remplir le contrat. Renthworth se tient déjà dans "la main gauche de Dieu". »

En entendant le nom de l'organisation, Gibbs posa une main sur sa veste. Il se souvenait que Peter lui avait confié quelque chose avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent coincé ici Tony et lui. Il lui avait assuré que ce qu'il lui donnait, était bien plus efficace que toutes les armes qu'il avait eut en main jusqu'à présent. Peter avait aussi précisé que le choix lui appartiendrait de l'utiliser ou pas le moment venu. Il avait compris pourquoi quand une fois dans ses mains, il avait lu la carte postale que venait de lui tendre le cousin de Tony.

Jeter cette carte maintenant devant Valdwiller revenait à _lever le poing_. Gibbs savait parfaitement qu'il manquait un seul poing levé pour valider le contrat sur le psychiatre. Plus qu'un seul, car quelqu'un d'improbable lors des évènements du parc avait osé faire ce geste.

« Menteur! » Hurlait le psychiatre en menaçant Tony de son arme et sortant Gibbs de ses réflexions. « Tu bluffes!C'est toi qui veux gagner du temps pour sauver _ton chef_ »

« Non. La traversé du labyrinthe que tu avais préparé pour nous dans l'optique de nous torturer, a largement laissé assez de temps à ceux qui doivent intervenir de ce mettre en place. Pour sauver l'agent Gibbs, je n'ai pratiquement plus rien à faire. Un seul mouvement de ma part et tout est fini pour toi. » avoua Nino en joignant le geste à la parole et levant le poing bien haut devant lui.

« Je pense que Renthworth t' a expliqué la signification de ce poing levé. » reprit Tony en gardant sa main en l'air et en fixant Valdwiller droit dans les yeux. « Les secondes te sont déjà compter. »

« Tu oublie la bombe! Si je lâche le détonateur, le compte à rebours s'enclenchera et vous mourrez, vous aussi! » Balbutia le psychiatre en tremblant.

« Chaque chose en son temps. » Marmonna Nino en soupirant douloureusement.

Gibbs sortit de la poche de sa veste la carte postale que lui avait remis Peter. Il la lança de manière à ce qu'elle se pose devant Valdwiller avec le texte bien visible.

« _Toi qui croyais pouvoir échapper à la justice des hommes, sache qu'il est trop tard pour te repentir car tu te trouves déjà dans" la main gauche de Dieu". »_

Gibbs ne sut pas si Valdwiller avait eut suffisamment de temps pour lire les quelques lignes qui se trouvaient sur la carte. Une tache rouge apparut sur la poitrine de l'ancien camarade de Tony, au niveau du coeur. Il émit un faible gémissement avant de s'écouler sur le sol poussiéreux de l'entrepôt. Valdwiller venait à peine de tomber en rendant son dernier soupir qu'un bruit, ressemblant à un coup de tonnerre claqua dans l'air à en faire trembler les murs et le sol autour d'eux. Une des fenêtres vitrées du toit se brisa et les morceaux tombèrent en une pluie scintillante.

La scène avait donné l'impression de se passer au ralentit. La détonation fit sursauter Gibbs qui reprit ses esprits et s'avança jusqu'au détonateur qu'avait laissé tomber le psychiatre en chutant. Le compte à rebours défilait, marquant qu'il ne restait plus que trois minutes avant l'explosion. Pas assez pour tenter un désamorçage et peut être juste suffisamment de temps pour espérer pourvoir sortir de l'entrepôt.

« Debout, Tony! » Ordonna-t-il à son agent.

« Je ne sais pas si... »

Ce n'était plus la voix froide et détachée mais bien celle du Tony qu'il connaissait. L'italien semblait un déconcerté et désorienté.

« J'ai besoin de Toi, DiNozzo, pour sortir de ce trou à rat! Tu te bouge et tu viens me filer un coup de main... Ou il faut que je te botte les fesses jusqu'à ce que tu obéisses? »

Les mots étaient durs, mais il firent réagirent Tony dans le bon sens. Gibbs tout en l'observant se relever, se doutait qu'il regretterait certainement plus tard d'avoir crié et hurlé sur son agent. Mais il sentait que c'était le seul moyen pour le pousser à se battre et à survivre. Malgré son état de faiblesse, Tony parvint en gémissant de douleur à se redresser pour marcher en direction de la porte, suivit par l'ancien marine qui avançait aussi vite que sa jambe blessée le lui permettait.

Quand Tony vint le soutenir pour l'aider à marcher, il ne fit rien pour le repousser. Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot, se concentrant sur leur démarche claudiquante et le rythme de leur pas pour espérer arriver à sortir avant que la bombe ne saute. Arrivée à la porte, Gibbs se saisit de la poignée et poussa pour qu'ils franchissent le seuil, pas une seconde trop tôt mais presque une trop tard.

Cette fois le bruit se fit ressentir en premier, aussi bien grâce à leurs oreilles qui devinrent douloureuses que par les tremblements qui agitèrent le sol et les murs. Puis quasiment dans la seconde suivante, il sentirent un souffle chaud les propulser vers l'avant avec une force incroyable, arrachant la porte de la main de Gibbs. L'odeur de brûler qui parfumait l'air leur échauffa les poumons alors qu'ils s'écrasaient tous les deux quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin comme deux poupées de chiffon ou des marionnettes auxquelles on aurait coupé les fils. Ils roulèrent sur eux même pendant quelques mètre encore, emporté par l'élan de l'explosion. Une pluie de débris s'abattit autour d'eux mais par un coup de chance aucun ne les frappa de plein fouet.

Tony avait perdu connaissance des qu'il avait percuté le sol. Gibbs quand à lui fut encore conscience assez longtemps pour entendre les sirènes d'une ambulance. Les paroles de Tony, non de Nino à Valdwiller lui revinrent alors en mémoire.

_« La traversé du labyrinthe que tu avais préparé pour nous, a largement laissé assez de temps à ceux qui doivent intervenir de ce mettre en place. »_

Il réalisa alors que tout semblait s'être passé selon le plan de Tony. Le jeune homme avait tout prévus! Peut être pas depuis le début, certainement pas en fait vu qu'il avait tout fait pour tenir l'équipe du NCIS à l'écart, mais très vite il avait réévalué ses chances et les risques et il s'était plus ou moins servit de ce qu'il savait d'eux pour clore cette histoire. Il avait du mal à différencier Tony et Nino. Il ne savait pas vraiment qui avait mis ce plan au point, qui les avait manipuler, qui était responsable de tout ce chantier entre son agent qu'il connaissait et l'autre mais il savait que l'explication étaient entièrement détenu par les membres de la « main gauche ».

Son raisonnement était confus dans sa tête. Le mal de crâne qui lui vrillait le cerveau et les tympans l'empêchait de se faire une idée précise du schéma qu'avait suivit Tony mais il ne doutait pas de cette vérité qui lui était déjà apparut quand Valdwiller leur avait avoué ses plans. Nino avait dit qu'il savait et à ce moment sa voix lui avait donné des frissons. Il savait. Il avait tout calculé, préparé toutes les éventualités, analyser toutes les options et savait que le jeu en valait la chandelle, alors il avait pris un maximum de risque, il avait joué avec le feu et gagné. Encore une fois. Définitivement. Mais à quel prix ?

Gibbs n'avait pas de réponse. Il aurait voulu obtenir confirmation de la part de Tony, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester conscient et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir de son agent, celui-ci était dans l'incapacité de lui répondre. Il tenta pourtant de se rapprocher de l'italien en rampant sur le sol, évitant au mieux les débris incandescents quand un bruit de course et des ombres floues s'arrêtèrent près de lui et de Tony bloquant son champ de vision et ne lui permettant plus de voir le brun.

« Ne bougez plus, Agent Gibbs. Vous êtes blessé... » Lui ordonna d'une voix calme et professionnel un homme jeune portant l'uniforme des ambulanciers de la ville.

« Qui...Dit mon nom? » Marmonna l'ancien marine en essayant de lutter contre le masque d'oxygène que tentait de lui mettre l'ambulancier.

« Je m'appelle William. Je suis ambulancier et vous êtes en sécurité. Gardez votre masque, _vous êtes entre de bonne main. _Nous allons vous conduire à l'hôpital_»_

L'intonation impérieuse qui marqua certaines des paroles de l'ambulancier eurent raison de la résistance de Gibbs. Peter leur avait expliqué que les équipes opérationnelles de la « main gauche de Dieu » regroupaient un ensemble de gens compétent dans différent domaine. Si certains travaillaient au FBI ou au NCIS pourquoi douter que l'ambulancier l'examinant avec professionnalisme en faisait partie. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en être si surpris. Cela paraissait même être d'une logique imparable. Il se demandait même si leur fameux réseau ne s'étendait pas bien au de là de ce qu'il aurait crut possible. Et Tony appartenait à tout cela. Penser à son agent lui rappela la dure réalité.

« Tony ? » Balbutia-t-il avec difficulté sentant que les antalgiques de la perfusion que venait de lui poser le soignant le soulageait mais aussi commençait à faire divaguer son esprit vers un sommeil apaisant.

« Vivant. » Lui certifia William. « N'ayez aucune crainte on veille sur lui. »

Et bien qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir garder les yeux ouvert. Bien qu'il aurait souhaité pouvoir suivre des yeux Tony de peur de le voir disparaître, ou pire se laisser aller à la mort s'il ne se trouvait pas à ses cotés pour lui ordonner de lutter et de vivre. Il fut incapable de se maintenir éveiller plus longtemps et il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

**A suivre...**

**Sadique? Moi? Non...Pas vraiment.^^**

_(Ceux qui ont eut la curiosité de venir visiter le site, savent qu'un chapitre m'a imposé une décision radicale dans le développement de l'histoire et bien vous venez de le lire^^ je prend maintenant le risque que ce contre pied soit apprécié ou pas^^_**_)_  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24:** Réveils

_Il se tenait debout dans une pièce flou qui lui semblait familière. En tournant lentement la tête vers la gauche , il voyait une porte qui gardait_ ce qu'il avait perdu et qu'il ne pouvait oublier._ Puis sa tête pivota d'elle même sur la droite pour faire face à une autre porte donnant_ _sur_ ce qui était important maintenant et qu'il s'interdisait_. Il se tenait là, immobile, indécis quand à la direction à prendre. Il savait que faire un choix s'imposait, qu'il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'il restait sur ses acquis, que la situation devenait urgente et réclamait qu'il changea. Il hésitait cependant quand à la direction à prendre. _

Puis tout devint flou et il ouvrit les yeux, pour les refermer presque aussitôt tant la lumière qui régnait dans la pièce ou il se trouvait le brûla, diffusant une sensation de douleur qui finit de réveiller tout son corps. Gibbs réalisa alors qu'il avait affreusement mal. Partout. Pas un seul centimètre carrée de son organisme qui ne le fit pas souffrir, comme si on l'avait roué de coup. Les odeurs qu'il percevait, lui indiquèrent qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital. Il fronça les sourcils tentant de chasser les dernières images confuses de son rêve pour se souvenir de ce qui l'avait conduit à ressentir autant de souffrance.

Les derniers évènements lui revinrent alors en mémoire et il tenta de se redresser dans son lit mais dû vite abandonner sa tentative de se lever quand la douleur l'électrisa de nouveau, lui coupant le souffle et le faisant gémir. Il allait ouvrir les yeux quand il réalisa que la seule chose qu'il entendait pour le moment était une bourdonnement désagréable. Il se concentra pour essayer de percevoir des sons en dehors de ce sifflement strident qui n'arrangeait en rien le mal de tête qui lui martelait l'intérieur du crâne.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'explosion. Il se doutait que cette surdité était une conséquence de son exposition à un son agressif. Il espérait que ce ne fût que cela. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux plissant les paupières pour se protéger de la luminosité. Sa vue non plus n'était pas à son meilleur niveau. Il percevait des formes flou au-dessus de lui qui tentait de communiquer avec lui mais il ne les reconnaissait pas ni ne les comprenait. Gibbs se dit qu'il était inutile d'insister pour le moment. Inutile d'essayer de parler à ses ombres dont le seul but pour le moment était de le faire calmer pour qu'il se repose convenablement. Il opta donc pour plonger de nouveau dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves étranges.

_Gibbs était assis dans son canapé dans son salon. Sa fille jouait sur le tapis devant lui, allongée elle racontait une histoire à ses poupées. Il pouvait entendre du bruit dans la cuisine sa femme devait préparer le dîner. Il se sentait bien et même mieux que cela : à sa place, voilà comment il se sentait . Il fut tirer de ses réflexions par le rire enfantin et cristallin de Kelly qui s'était redresser et le regardait avec amour et indulgence. Expression assez surprenante et mature chez une petite fille de sept ans._

_« Papa aimes tu la glace à la pistache ? » lui demanda la petite fille._

_« Oui » s'entendit-il répondre dans un sourire._

_« Et la glace au chocolat ? »_

_Il hocha la tête pour acquiescer ce qui fit bondir la gamine dans ses bras. Elle se pendit a son cou en murmurant à son oreille._

_« Imaginons que pour une raison quelconque, peu importe laquelle tu ne puisses plus manger de glace à la pistache, arrêterais-tu de manger de la glace au chocolat? » Continua de l'interroger Kelly. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de sa voix contre son cou et sans qu'il ne réalise pourquoi il frissonna au contact de l'air frigorifié qui émanait de sa fille._

_« Je serais triste de ne plus pouvoir en manger mais je continuerais d'apprécier la glace quel qu'en soit le parfum d'ailleurs... »_

_« Très bien, papa. Je suis sûr que tu prendra la bonne décision. »_

_« De quoi tu parles, Kelly? » S'étonna Gibbs alors que la petite fille se détachait de lui pour reculer vers la porte menant à sa cave. Elle ne marchait pas. Elle lui donnait l'impression de flotter au dessus du sol. Précipitamment il se releva._

_Elle ne lui répondit pas. Le bruit dans la cuisine s'était arrêter. Il faisait de plus en plus froid et le décors de son salon devenait de plus en plus flou. Il se retrouvait debout face aux deux portes, comme dans le premier songe qu'il avait fait. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent un détail qu'il n'avait peu être pas remarqué la fois précédente, mais qui maintenant le dérangeait. Il aurait voulu aller vers sa fille, mais un frappement, comme un battement fort et régulier, l'attirait vers l'autre porte._

Gibbs ouvrit de nouveau les yeux en retenant difficilement un cri de profonde frustration au fond de sa gorge. La lumière ne le dérangeait plus autant que la première fois qu'il avait regardé ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il faisait plus sombre dans la pièce. Son ouïe était aussi revenue même si le sifflement restait encore audible en sourdine et que se concentrer sur un son lui demandait une attention douloureuse. Il perçu le bruit d'une conversation étouffé au pied de son lit, au milieu des autres sons liés aux appareils médicaux auxquels il était relié.

« Inutile de rester, Madame le directeur. Je ne pense pas que Jethro même s'il reprend conscience ce soir, soit capable de répondre à votre interrogatoire. »

La voix de Ducky, ferme et déterminé, comme s'il voulait tenir Jenny à distance sans pour autant lui manquer de respect. Il y avait aussi un rien d'impatience dans le ton de sa voix qui avertit Gibbs que gentlemen ou pas, la patience du légiste avait ses limites, y compris avec la hiérarchie.

« Vous savez pourtant combien il est nécessaire de recueillir son témoignage sur ce qui s'est passé dans cet entrepôt! Et ce le plus rapidement possible! » S'enerva Jenny.

L'entrepôt! Les images de l'explosion et de Valdwiller les menaçant lui et Tony le percutèrent de plein fouet. Tony! Comment allait son agent? Il poussa un long gémissement de douleur qui attira l'attention des deux personnes se trouvant aux pieds de son lit. Il avait la gorge sèche et parler lui sembla plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait imaginer. Les différents appareils médicaux auxquels il était relié se mirent à « biper » de manière stridente attirant l'attention de ses deux visiteurs.

« Du calme, Jethro. » Lui intima Ducky en posant une main rassurante sur son front, puis en lui proposant de boire quelque gorgée d'eau dans un gobelet.

« Tony? » Trouva-t-il la force de demander en fixant le légiste droit dans les yeux après avoir bu.

« A ce propos si tu pouvais nous apporter quelques éclaircissement... » Intervint froidement Jenny.

« Comment va Tony? » Insista Gibbs en attrapant le poignet de Ducky pour s'y cramponner tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse satisfaisante. Le légiste manqua de peu d'asperger le lit avec le contenu du verre mais seulement quelques goutte tombèrent sur les draps.

«Nous n'en savons rien. » Lui révéla le légiste à contre coeur, utilisant son autre main pour poser le récipient sur la table à roulette qui se trouvait à côté du lit. Il sentit la poigne de l'ancien marine se resserrer autour de son poignet.

La nouvelle lui coupa le souffle. Gibbs aurait voulu poser une question supplémentaire pour comprendre ce que les paroles de Ducky sous entendaient mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. L'expression sur les traits de son visage fut cependant suffisamment éloquente pour que le légiste explique un peu plus en détail ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Il est arrivé en même temps que toi aux urgences, où il a été rapidement pris en charge par une équipe de soin. Cependant il n'a jamais été transféré dans l'un des services de soin de suite post- opératoire. Tony semble avoir disparut entre la salle de réveil et son transfert en service de chirurgie. »

Une seule explication possible selon l'ancien marine: La « main gauche de Dieu » avait récupéré le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait décemment pas en parler devant Jenny. Elle avait très certainement des soupçons, mais il ne devait pas lui donner une raison de croire qu'il pouvait s'agir de la vérité. Hors de question! Il voulait que Tony puisse revenir parmi eux et si Jenny avait le moindre doute sur l'intégrité de Tony jamais elle ne le permettrait!

« Nous avons ouvert une enquête mais personne ne semble avoir vue quoi que ce soit! » confirma Jenny. «Il est très important que tu me donnes ta déposition sur ce qui vous est arrivé quand vous avez disparut après les évènements du parc! Bien que nous ayons assez de preuve pour nous assurer de la culpabilité de Valdwiller sur ce dossier, nous devons établir le lien que cela peut avoir ou non avec l'assassinat qui a eut lieu pratiquement en même temps devant l'entrée sécurisé du tribunal. »

Gibbs fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle sous entendait en lui parlant de cet attentat. Sa tête était affreusement douloureuse et il avait du mal à rassembler ses souvenirs remontant au de là de ce qui s'était passé dans l'entrepôt. Comment aurait-il pu fournir une explication pour quelque chose qui s'était déroulé à des kilomètres du lieu ou il se trouvait avec Tony?

« Le directeurs de la CIA est particulièrement mécontent de la tournure des évènements. A mon avis et bien qu'il nie les faits en bloc, à chacune de mes allusions, je suis certaine qu'il connaissait une part des activités illégales de Valdwiller. Ses agents devaient l'avoir à l'oeil et surveiller l'évolution de ses méthodes, tout comme il le faisait pour Renthworth. Maintenant les voilà privé des deux hommes dans la même journée, avoue qu'il y a de quoi se poser des questions. » reprit Sheppard en ne le quittant pas des yeux, cherchant à lire dans son regard ce que les révélations qu'elle venait de lui faire aurait comme répercutions.

Gibbs aurait voulu garder un visage impassible. Il aurait souhaité que le soulagement qui détendit tout son être, échappe à son ancienne coéquipière mais elle le connaissait suffisamment pour le remarquer. Renthworth était mort. Ce tortionnaire d'enfant avait enfin eut le sort qu'il méritait.

«Tu sais quelque chose à ce propos? » Lui demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant davantage du lit.

« Non » fut pourtant la seul réponse qu'il lui accorda sans sourciller, ce qui l'a mis hors d'elle. Un demi mensonge. Bien sur qu'il savait que les agent de « la main gauche de Dieu » avait l'intention d'éliminer le psychiatre. Cependant il ignorait quand et comment ils avaient escompté agir.

Jenny savait qu'il lui mentait, mais elle comprenait aussi qu'il ne dirait rien de plus, qu'il n'avouerait jamais. Elle allait insister quand Ducky estimant que la conversation avait assez duré intervint.

« Laissons le se reposer. Il en a besoin. Nous reviendrons demain matin à la première heure et nous reprendrons cette conversation... »

« L'enquête n'est pas fini! Il y a de nombreuses zone d'ombre qu'il faut rétablir et déterminé les responsabilité de chacun! » s'emporta Jenny. « Vous avez peut être décidé de sacrifier vos carrières et votre réputation sur ce cas , messieurs, mais personnellement j'ai une agence à sauver et je ne vous laisserais pas la détruire. »

Bien évidemment Gibbs savait que sur ce point, Jenny avait raison. Tout n'était pas clair dans cette affaire et il savait qui détenait les réponses. Tony ou plus précisément Nino, la dernière personnalité de DiNozzo à avoir émergé dans l'entrepôt. Celui-ci semblait avoir tiré les ficelles et s'être trouvé à l'origine du plan qu'ils avaient suivit sans en avoir vraiment conscience. Il voulait savoir pourquoi l'existence de Nino était si importante pour la main gauche, alors que Daniel, Anthony et même Tony semblait rester méfiant. Il fût tiré de ses réflexions par la réponse de Ducky.

« Ce n'est pas ce que nous souhaitons. » La tempéra Ducky. « Notre ambition n'est cependant pas de laisser les victimes payer pour leur bourreau. »

Cette dernière phrase de son ami sembla clouer Jenny sur place et avoir raison de sa résistance. Une accusation à peine voilé qui tenait de la mise en garde et d'une incitation à la prudence. Elle soupira et se tournant vers Gibbs, elle lui assura revenir le lendemain de bonne heure pour obtenir sa déposition. Elle sortait quand Gibbs retint le légiste de nouveau par le poignet qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché, pour lui souffler quelques mots à peine audible au prix d'un dernier effort.

«Comment vont les autres? »

« La situation de chacun est assez compliqué et inhabituelle. Je n'ai pas vraiment eut de contact avec eux depuis deux jours. » commença Ducky alors que la pression qu'exerçait l'ancien marine sur son poignet se raffermit, comme pour lui intimer l'ordre d'aller droit aux faits.

« Après que Tony et toi leur ayez faussé compagnie dans le parc, Jenny a pris des mesures drastiques exceptionnelles pour s'assurer que ni l'un ni l'autre, vous ne pourriez utiliser ou contacter les membres restants de l'équipe sans qu'elle en soit immédiatement avertit. »

Ducky tout en parlant jetait régulièrement un regard inquiet à la porte de la chambre qui n'était pas complètement refermée. Jenny devait l'écouter mais de là où elle se tenait il était impossible qu'elle entende et voit la réaction de Gibbs. Si cela avait été le cas, elle serait revenu immédiatement dans la chambre pour exiger que son agent lui dévoile ce qu'il savait. Gibbs avait sourit et avait murmuré d'une voix si faible que le légiste avait été le seul à l'entendre.

« Elle avait un coup de retard sur Tony. A chaque phase de l'enquête.»

« Mais ils vont bien. » enchaîna Ducky pour rassurer Gibbs. « Quand elle l'autorisera, tu auras sûrement leur visite. A demain, mon ami. »

Et Ducky était sortit à son tour, laissant Gibbs épuisé mais rassuré sur les membres de son équipe. Même si Tony manquait à l'appel, il savait qu'il était entre de bonne main pour le moment. La « main gauche de Dieu » prendrait soin de lui et ferait l'impossible pour le maintenir en vie. Il n'avait plus qu'a se remettre de son côté, pour pouvoir les affronter afin qu'il ramène son agent parmi la famille qu'il s'était choisi. Une famille un peu étrange et bancal mais c'était celle à laquelle Anthony voulait appartenir, celle que Daniel ne voulait pas quitter et enfin celle ou Tony avait appris à exister.

Hors de question qu'il accepte de leur laisser Tony. Dans l'entrepôt, il avait eut le sentiment que Nino était _la personne _que son agent souhaitait ne pas être. Il n'avait pas sentit l'influence de Daniel ou de l'enfant dans cette personnalité froide. Il n'avait pas sentit la présence de celui qu'il côtoyait depuis plusieurs années et cela l'avait effrayé. Il comprenait que si Tony disparaissait dans _l'ombre_ alors la seule personnalité qui dominerait l'esprit de son agent serait celle-ci et qu'alors il l'aurait définitivement perdu. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à cette éventualité. Fort de cette décision, dictée par son intuition et son instinct plus que par une quelconque réflexion, il se laissa emporté par la fatigue et les bip sonores des machines médicales qui l'entouraient pour plonger de nouveau dans son rêve étrange.

« _Je suis sûr que tu prendra la bonne décision. »_ Marmonnait une voix d'enfant à son oreille.

* * *

Il faisait nuit quand Brad entra dans la chambre de son patient endormit. Il venait de finir son tour de garde à Bethesda et après une heure de route, il venait d'arriver dans cette clinique privé se situant dans la banlieue chic de la capitale.

Il vérifia tous les paramètres et les constantes de surveillances médicales. Rassuré par la valeur à peu près normal des données qu'il recueillit, il vérifia la position de son patient dans le lit afin qu'il ne prenne pas de position inadéquate vis à vis de ses blessures. Pour finir, il injecta un médicament dans la perfusion et s'assit dans un fauteuil qui se trouvait à proximité du lit.

Il ignorait tous des détails du transfert de Tony dans cette chambre luxueuse de cette clinique. Il se moquait de savoir comment l'agent spéciale avait fini par se retrouver dans ce lieu tant qu'on lui permettait d'agir à sa manière pour le bien de son patient. Tant qu'on le laissait pratiquer les soins et surveiller l'évolution de l'état de santé de Tony, il se moquait du regard des infirmières et des autres médecins qui le regardaient tous avec curiosité mais sans jamais lui poser la moindre question.

Lui non plus n'en avait pas posé, bien qu'il se demanda ce qui pouvait assurer les membres de « la main gauche de Dieu » de la loyauté du personnel de cette clinique. Il n'avait rien demandé et savait pertinemment que s'il en avait eut l'impudence, personne ne lui aurait répondu. Les infirmières qui se relayaient auprès de Tony en son absence étaient compétentes et discrètes. L'état de Tony s'était d'ailleurs stabilisé et même s'il n'avait pas reprit connaissance depuis son transfert, il était indéniable que sa santé s'améliorait.

Le docteur Pitt n'en avait pas vraiment douté. Tony avait une constitution solide et était résistant. Bien sûr il fallait tenir compte de la fatigue et du stress que l'enquête avait suscité. Les poumons fragilisés de Tony restait un point sensible que son état de faiblesse actuel rendait sensible à toutes les maladie opportunistes. La balle que les chirurgiens avaient enlevés de son épaule, avait perforé la pointe haute de son poumon et l'explosion n'avait absolument pas arrangé les lésions pulmonaires du jeune brun. Cependant il réagissait parfaitement bien au traitement antibiotique et les médecins qui s'étaient chargé de lui aux urgences, avaient fait de l'excellent travail.

Pour ce qu'il en était des autres blessures de Tony, les nombreuses contusions, les cotes cassées et les plaies qui couvraient quais entièrement son corps, Brad ne se faisait pas de soucis. Tant qu'il pourrait maintenir l'italien au repos, elles allaient toutes pouvoir guérir d'elles même assez rapidement.

C'était une des raison pour lesquelles il ne s'inquiétait pas de voir Tony dormir après deux jours d'hospitalisation. Réparer son corps et lui permettre de faire des réserves d'énergie suffisante, étaient la priorité. Il savait de source sûr que Gibbs avait reprit connaissance dans la soirée.L'ancien marine serait certainement vite sur pied et Brad s'attendait à sa visite. Le docteur avait l'intention d'ailleurs de ne pas attendre et dés qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il se présenterait à l'agent spécial pour essayer d'obtenir les informations que personne à « la main gauche de Dieu » ne lui confierait. Pas par manque de confiance, ni par méfiance, non tout simplement parce que leurs objectifs étaient différent. Eux voudraient maintenir Tony dans _l'ombre_ et lui, comme Tony l'en avait presque supplié, voudrait faire l'impossible pour ramener son ami auprès du NCIS, à sa vie. Sa véritable vie celle qu'il avait voulu se construire et dans laquelle il s'était épanouie.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, Harry? » Murmura une voix rauque le faisant sursauté.

Brad se leva et plongea dans le regard vert qui le fixait avec intensité. Il l'avait appelé « Harry ». Personne ne l'appelait plus comme cela à part la dernière personnalité qu'abritait Tony et qui ne se montrait que rarement. Elle ne sortait que sous certaines conditions et l'une d'elle était dû à la proximité des membres de l'organisation à laquelle appartenait la famille de Tony.

La question, s'il s'agissait bien de cette personne ayant le contrôle sur Tony, ne le surprit pas, mais il fût incapable d'articuler le moindre mot pour lui répondre et se contenta de hocher la tête. Dans sa mémoire revenait en boucle, le moment où Gibbs lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas rester avec eux pour la suite de l'enquête. Il pouvait encore entendre les paroles de Tony, juste avant qu'il ne parte avec Fornell.

_« Ce n'est pas par pitié, Brad. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas. C'est parce que j'aurais forcement besoin de toi après. N'en doute pas, mon ami »_

La détresse dans la voix de Tony, à ce moment là, il ne l'avait pas imaginer. Il l'avait perçu totalement mais il avait préféré l'occulter pour garder la force de _lever le poing ._ Maintenant il comprenait un peu mieux ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Tony. Dés cet instant, son ami avait su qu'il allait devoir réveiller cette partie de lui qui l'effrayait. Et il lui demandait _à nouveau_ comme après le troisième jeu, de le convaincre de refermer cette boite de pandore.

« Tu ne crois pas que cette décision nous appartient? A nous et uniquement à nous? » Reprit doucement la voix légèrement éraillée sans aucune émotion.

« C'est Tony qui m'a demandé d'intervenir. » Balbutia Brad en serrant les poings pour maîtrisé les émotions contradictoires qui menaçaient de le submerger.

« Effectivement. » Reconnut l'autre dans un haussement de sourcils. Brad se prit à espérer. La personnalité dominante ne ressentait apparemment pas la douleur du corps donc elle ne devait pas être éveillée depuis longtemps. « Détrompe-toi, ils m'ont laissé intervenir dans l'entrepôt. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix.»

Le docteur bien que sidéré par la facilité avec laquelle son patient pouvait décrypter le cour de ses pensées, ne lui posa aucune question. Il savait que aussi fou que cela paraisse Nino en était capable. Comme il était le seul capable de mettre une opération de cette envergure en place sans que rien ne donne l'impression d'être calculé et maîtrisé à l'avance.

Et pourtant rien ne lui échappait. A ce niveau ce n'était plus de l'intuition ou de l'instinct, c'était une faculté bien à part et très étrange. Mais Tony n'aimait pas usé de ce don. Cette capacité lui faisait peur et il n'était pas le seul, le gamin et Daniel n'appréciaient pas vraiment l'utilisation de cette capacité. Brad se demanda ce qui les avaient pousser à laisser Nino sortir dans cet entrepôt.

« Crois tu vraiment que les gens de « la main gauche » veuille que nous retournions dans _l'ombre_? » Questionna son patient en souriant. « Crois tu vraiment qu'ils t'auraient laissé l'opportunité de m'approcher si telle avait été leur volonté? »

« Je l'ignore. » répondit Brad en se détendant et en réfléchissant à la situation.

Si les fondateurs de « la main gauche » avaient vraiment l'intention de garder Tony, pourquoi prendre le risque de voir leur plan contre carré à nouveau par son intervention vu qu'ils connaissaient tous son point de vue? Non, il devait y avoir une autre option qu'il n'avait pas envisagé.

« Ils souhaitent que le choix vous revienne? » Hasarda Brad

« Oui. »

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir demandé d'intervenir? » voulu savoir Brad.

« A ce moment Tony ignorait les intentions des membres de l'organisation. Nous savions juste qu'ils avaient été prévenus. Spéculer n'est pas une bonne option et je n'avais pas assez d'éléments pour juger sereinement des probabilités qui s'ouvraient à nous. L'émotivité de Tony est assez désarmante. Elle m'empêche par moment de tenir des raisonnements impartiaux. Sans oublier l'inépuisable colère de Daniel qui a prit beaucoup de liberté dans cette affaire.»

« Excuse moi mais sur ce point je ne peux que soutenir Tony et Daniel. » assura Brad, légèrement surprit d'être pour une fois d'accord avec l'impétuosité de Daniel.

« Je n'en attends pas moins de toi, Harry. » confirma son patient. « Mais à cause de cela, il n'est pas près à prendre une décision sur son possible retour parmi ceux qui l'attendent avec impatience. Anthony et Daniel m'ont fait savoir leur point de vue et contre toute attente leur opinion est identique, ce qui est un exploit tu le reconnaîtra. »

Brad ne put retenir un petit rire. Il était rare que les avis ainsi que les motivations des deux sus-cités fassent causes communes.

« Et toi? » Demanda-le médecin.

« Moi je ne veux pas influencer la décision de Tony. » Répondit Nino en grimaçant légèrement de douleur.

« Tu sais pourtant ce qu'il veut. » Affirma Brad sachant pertinemment que son interlocuteur avait évalué toutes les possibilités et même les plus improbables pour arriver à la conclusion à laquelle Tony finirait par parvenir lui aussi.

« Bien entendu. Tout comme je sais ce qui serait le mieux pour nous tous. »reconnut son patient en soupirant.

« Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas? »

« Pour qu'il pense que je cherche à l'influencer ou le manipuler très peu pour moi! Non, il se débrouillera tout seul quand il y verra plus clair dans ses sentiments.» S'impatienta légèrement Nino que la conversation épuisait.

« Tu crois qu'il peut faire cela tout seul ? » S'inquièta Brad en se levant sans le regarder pour s'intéresser aux machines de surveillance qui commençaient à s'affoler.

«Nous ne sommes jamais tout seul, Harry. Il suffit de savoir écouter.» répondit énigmatiquement Nino avant de fermer les yeux, comme pour s'endormir.

Perplexe, Brad fronça les sourcils, cherchant ce que pourrait bien vouloir dire Nino, mais voyant que finalement l'épuisement avait gagné sur la résistance de son patient, il préféra garder ses interrogations pour lui même et laisser son ami se reposer. Rien ne l'empêcherais de réfléchir de son côté aux paroles de Nino et à leurs implications dans la situation actuelle. Il s'apprêtait à se rasseoir sur le fauteuil quand Nino lui par la de nouveau.

« Tu est un des seuls qui me connaisse à ne pas m'appeler par le prénom qui m'identifie pourquoi? »demanda Nino avec pour la première fois dans le son de sa voix une intonation concerné qui prit Brad de cour.

Cependant le docteur savait qu'il était inutile de tergiverser avec lui, inutile de tenter de lui mentir. Peu importait le subterfuge qu'il utiliserait pour donner une réponse de convenance satisfaisante, Nino comprendrait rapidement le fond de sa pensée. Peut être même ne posait il la question que pour faire comprendre à Brad quelque chose qu'il ne réalisait pas encore lui même.

« Tony ne veut pas être _toi._ » finit par assurer Brad simplement avec sincérité.

« Oh! C'est donc cela. Tu ne reconnaît pas mon existence parce que Tony ne veut pas reconnaître que je suis une part de lui tout comme Daniel et Anthony? »

« Reconnaître ta présence, c'est admettre qu'il appartient à la main gauche de Dieu. Tu n'existes que pour eux.»

« Tout comme Daniel est apparut pour aider Anthony a faire face aux mauvais traitements de son père. Tout comme Tony s'est développé quand le petit a refusé de grandir pour finir par se couper de la réalité et que Daniel ne suffisait plus à le protéger au pensionnat et qu'il fallait mettre en place un plan pour survivre...Je suis _né_ de son désir d'être accepter et d'être admirer par la communauté qui les avaient recueillit. Je suis apparut pour que Tony puisse passer un marché avec les fondateurs pour protéger les autres enfants. _Je suis celui qu'ils voulaient que je sois_. »

Bien entendu Nino avait raison. Brad le savait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Nino allait vouloir rester auprès des membres de l'organisation et que pour cela il utiliserait tous les arguments possible. Cependant Brad devait admettre que ce n'était pas l'impression qu'il lui donnait. Le docteur avait plutôt l'impression que Nino comme les deux autres tentaient à sa manière de faire réagir Tony pour qu'il choisisse lui même ce qui serait bon pour lui. Instinctivement, Tony savait ce qu'il souhaitait faire de sa vie, mais jamais auparavant il n'avait été aussi libre de choisir dans quelle direction orienter son existence. Il devait être mort de peur devant ce problème qui se posait à lui pour la première fois.

Avant il avait toujours eut la menace de Renthworth suspendue au dessus de sa tête comme une épée de Damocles. A présent le scientifique fou était mort. Les chaînes qui avaient retenu l'italien prisonnier si longtemps venaient de se briser et cette liberté le privait de ces repères. Son père n'était plus une menace, il se tiendrait tranquille sachant qu'un geste de sa part suffirait à l'envoyer rejoindre ses complices. Valdwiller, enfin Frédérique avait rejoint son mentor en enfer et plus aucun danger ne menaçait directement les personnes que Tony avaient protéger toutes ses années.

Brad soupira et hocha la tête acquiesçant qu'il commençait à comprendre le problème auquel se retrouvait confronter son ami. Et derrière l'assurance de son interlocuteur, il percevait ses propres craintes de se voir rejeter par les autres.

« Je suis là pour vous. » dit Brad en posant une main rassurante sur la main de son ami qui lui sourit. « tu peux dormir tranquille, Nino. Je veille sur vous tous. »

**A suivre...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 :** Déposition

La nuit avait été particulièrement courte et pas aussi reposante qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Les bruits et les odeurs de la chambre d'hôpital où il se trouvait, avait dérangé en permanence ses sens en alerte. Vieux réflexe de soldat dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Les passages réguliers du personnel soignant pour les soins ou pour seulement la surveillance, aussi discret furent ils, le tirèrent de son sommeil l'obligeant à faire face à chaque fois aux questions qu'il se posait sur Tony.

Il avait en une seule nuit, échafaudé tout un tas de scénario plus dingue les uns que les autre mais n'avait pas trouvé d' explication satisfaisante. S'il l'avait pu il se serait levé pour marcher et quitter cet endroit qui sentait un peu trop fort l'antiseptique mais il était incapable de se mettre seul assis dans son lit, alors il n'osait même pas imaginer la douleur qu'il ressentirait s'il essayait de se mettre debout.

Finalement les heures passèrent et le retour de Jenny se fit plus rapide que ce qu'il avait escompté. Il aurait aimé avoir l'occasion de parler à ses agents avant de discuter avec elle mais il se doutait qu'elle ne lui en laisserait pas l'occasion. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur le déroulement des opérations. Elle voulait pouvoir confronter leurs dépositions à la recherche d'une erreur.

Gibbs savait qu'elle n'en trouverait pas, pas plus que de mensonge ou d'indice de trahison. Le plan qu'ils avaient suivit quasi aveuglement et sans vraiment le comprendre, avait été parfait. Elle allait pourtant chercher parce qu'elle était un bon agent et qu'elle avait des responsabilités envers sa hiérarchie. Il ne lui cacherait rien, d'essentiel tout du moins, sur ce qui s'était passé, mais il garderait pour lui certains éléments qui pourraient paraître louche aux yeux de son ancienne coéquipière.

« Bonjour Madame le directeur. » L'accueillit-il quand elle entra dans sa chambre.

Elle n'était pas seule. Deux hommes vêtu de costumes sombre l'accompagnaient en arborant un air sévère et intransigeant qui lui fit hausser les sourcils. L'absence de Ducky lui fit craindre le pire, puis il comprit que Jenny faisait les choses en grande pompe pour montrer sa bonne volonté et son intégrité aux autres agences. Le légiste avait dû être prier d'attendre qu'ils aient recueillit sa déposition

« Messieurs. » Salua-t-il avec un sourire ironique. « Suis je en état d'arrestation? »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Jethro! » Intervint Sheppard . « Ces messieurs sont là pour le compte de la CIA et du FBI. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord, entre directeurs, pour que nos rapports soient tous rédigé ensemble afin que nous classions le plus rapidement cette triste affaire. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous avons travaillé ensemble sur cette enquête pour le moins complexe. Les agents Smith de la CIA et Jervis du FBI sont les représentants de leur directeur qui n'ont pu se libérer pour cet entretien.»

« Je suis à votre disposition . » Repondit Gibbs fixant un peu plus longuement l'homme qui devait appartenir au FBI. Il l'avait déjà vu au côté de Fornell mais aussi quand Jenny avait débarqué chez lui quelques jours auparavant pour récupérer Tony.

« Commençons alors! » Proposa Jenny en s'asseyant sur une chaise non loin du lit alors que les deux hommes restaient en retrait près du mur du fond faisant face au lit de Gibbs. « L'agent Smith va enregistrer notre conversation et nous en ferons une transcription que nous te ferons signer plus tard. »

« Méthode habituelle. » concéda Gibbs.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un respecte le règlement. » Crut bon de faire remarquer l'agent de la CIA en déposant le petit magnétophone sur la table à roulette qu'il déplaça pour que l'appareil puisse enregistrer toutes leurs voix sans qu'on le bouge à nouveau.

« Si vous voulez, mais dans ce cas expliquez moi comment et pourquoi de tels psychopathes ont pu agir aussi librement alors que vous étiez sensé les avoir à l'oeil? » Demanda vivement l'ancien marine.

Il n'avait pas posé cette question dans le but d'obtenir une réponse mais plus pour savoir comment s'établissait la hiérarchie de ceux qui étaient venu lui tirer les vers du nez. Il examina donc avec soin les réactions des trois personnes qui se trouvaient face à lui. L'agent de la CIA, un homme encore jeune rougit gonflant légèrement les joues comme un enfant prit en faute et honteux. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand l'agent du FBI, un peu plus expérimenter et habitué sembla-t-il à Gibbs à agir promptement avec des agents plus jeune, le retint d'un geste de la main.

« C'est à nous de poser les questions, agent Gibbs. » Lui répondit Jervis avec un sourire polis.

« Tout à fait. » Approuva Jenny en hochant la tête. « Et nous nous attendons à ce que tu y répondes honnêtement. »

La réaction de Jenny lui parut plus mitigé et plus timide qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il était clair qu'ayant le plus haut grade et le niveau d'ancienneté le plus élevé, elle avait le droit d'exercer une certaine autorité sur tous les agents présents dans sa chambre pourtant elle se rangeait, sans garder de distance, à l'avis de l'agent Jervis. Pourquoi, cela restait à découvrir, mais cela indiquait clairement qui dirigeait le débat et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Gibbs.

« Et bien j'attends. » Dit-il en fixant son attention sur l'agent du FBI pour leur montrer qu'il savait qui arbitrait leur conversation.

« Nous savons qu'après avoir quitté les locaux du NCIS contre l'ordre formel que vous avait donné Madame le directeur, vous et vos collègues êtes allé chez vous. » résuma rapidement l'agent Jervis en plissant les yeux. «Nous aimerions savoir ce que vous avez fait jusqu'à ce que nous venions vous chercher le lendemain matin? »

« Nous avons continué à mener l'enquête sur la personne qui en avait après mon agent. » Répondit Gibbs sans montrer la moindre hésitation. « Notre priorité était de la neutraliser avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de mettre ces menaces en exécution. Je pense que vous avez eut le temps de vous informer sur cette menace.»

« Vous saviez pourtant qu'en quittant le NCIS, vous désobéissiez à un ordre directe. Pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté de partager vos informations et vos découvertes avec nous ? » continua Jervis en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Et bien parce qu'il me semblait flagrant qu'aucun d'entre vous ne semblait décidé à orienter l'enquête vers notre principal suspect. Il était clair pour mes hommes et moi-même que votre objectif différait grandement du notre, puisque votre intention première était d'utiliser mon agent pour soi-disant mettre en évidence sa relation avec une organisation terroriste. »

« Vous savez tout comme nous que ce ne sont pas les preuves qui manquent. » continua l'agent du FBI avec un demi sourire.

« Tout dépend du point de vue. » Répondit Gibbs du tac au tac se demandant ou voulait en venir Jervis. Il se souvenait parfaitement de lui quand il avait accompagné Jenny et plus tard lors des évènements dans le parc. Il savait que l'homme n'était pas venu seul et que son coéquipier n'était personne d'autre que l'agent Austin, celui appartenant à « la main gauche de Dieu ». « Si vous connaissez le dossier aussi bien que cela vous devez reconnaître que des erreurs ont été commises par les soit disant « gentils » de l'histoire. »

« Vous savez qu'il est inutile de chercher à blanchir l'agent DiNozzo, alors pourquoi vous entêtez à essayer? Pourquoi vouloir nous empêcher de démanteler cette organisation criminelle? »

« Parce que tout ceci appartient à son passé. Tony n'a plus aucun rapport avec eux. » Assura Gibbs.

Un mensonge bien entendu. Gibbs le savait mais il n'allait pas les laisser considérer Tony comme un suspect. Si ces gens avaient fait correctement leur travail à l'époque du pensionnat tout aurait pu être différent. « La main gauche de Dieu » n'aurait pas eut à intervenir à chaque nouveau jeu et Tony aurait eut une vie différentes. Il était trop tard pour y changer quoique ce soit, mais il s'arrangerait pour disculper Tony de toute implications avec « la main gauche ».

« Et si nous pouvions vous apportez la preuve que c'est faux? » tenta l'agent Jervis en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne vous croirais pas. »

« Jethro, nous avons retrouvé une carte postale dans la veste de Renthworth. » Intervint doucement Jenny bien décidé à ne pas le laisser se braquer et s'enferrer dans un silence qui ne serait bon pour personne.

« Et alors? D'après ce que j'ai cru retenir de ce que tu m'a dit hier soir, Renthworth est mort au moment ou un entrepôt nous tombait sur la tête ! Comment veux tu que nous ayons quelque chose à voir là dedans! »

« Agent Gibbs, ce que nous sommes bien décidé à découvrir c'est si quelqu'un a prit contact avec vous pendant que vous et votre équipe vous trouviez à vote domicile. » Expliqua L'agent Jervis.

Gibbs fit un rapide calcul en entendant ses paroles. Ils en étaient encore à se demander comment la main gauche avaient fait pour avoir toujours un coup d'avance sur eux. Pathétique estima Gibbs mais il savait qu'il devait répondre avant que son silence ne paraisse être une réponse suffisante qui leur ferait déduire effectivement il y avait eut contact chez lui.

« Non. » Répondit-il sèchement sans hésiter. « Vous devez bien le savoir puisque vous aviez placé des véhicules en surveillance devant ma maison. »

Il remarqua la moue boudeuse de l'agent de la CIA, le haussement d'épaule de Jenny et surtout le petit sourire en coin de l'agent Jervis qui hocha doucement la tête.

« J'espère que vous ne vous attendiez pas vraiment a ce qu'il réponde par un oui! » Marmonna l'agent Smith en lançant un regard courroucé à Jenny et à l'agent du FBI.

« Bien évidemment, Agent Smith. » répondit Jenny en appuyant sur le bouton stop de l'enregistrement pour retourner en arrière effacé son intervention. « Nous n'allons pas non plus admettre qu' un agent terroriste à réussi à s'infiltrer dans la maison sous surveillance d'un ancien marine sans qu'aucun des agents en faction n'aient réussi à être alerté. Nous ne sommes pas aussi incompétent, n'est ce pas? »

Le jeune homme baragouina dans sa barbe quelques mots incompréhensibles en hochant difficilement la tête admettant la justesse des paroles de Sheppard. Gibbs comprit alors que le jeune agent ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'expérience ce qui permettait à son ancienne coéquipière et à l'agent du FBI de le manipuler assez facilement.

Mais cela révélait aussi que la CIA se lavait les mains de cette affaire. En perdant Renthworth et Valdwiller, cette agence avait perdu les éléments qui constituaient pour elle un intérêt. Leurs recherches et leur expérimentations, voilà ce qui attisait la convoitise de la CIA. Même si l'enquête sur « la main gauche de Dieu » avait pesé dans la balance à un moment cela n'avait été qu'un argument pour pousser le FBI et le NCIS à agir dans leur sens et pour les détourner de Valdwiller.

Devant tant de calcul et de manigance, Gibbs aurait bien exprimé sa façon de penser au jeune agent mais celui-ci n'était qu'un pion, déjà abandonné par ses supérieurs. Il soupira et se concentra de nouveau sur Jenny et Jervis.

« Bien sûr agent Gibbs, nous voulions juste nous assurer que vous sachiez que nous savons. Revenons sur ce que vous aviez découvert. » Annonça Sheppard en remettant l'enregistrement en route.

« Nous cherchions l'adresse du parc où l'enregistrement qui se trouvait dans le cube, nous demandait de nous rendre pour y rencontrer le responsable de tout cela. De plus j'avais envoyé les agents McGee et David chez le suspect que nous avions identifié grâce à l'infirmière qui avait tenté d'agresser Tony à Bethesda. Quand ils sont venu nous rejoindre, nous avons mis en commun nos informations pour tenter de les lier les unes aux autres. »

« C'est de cette manière que vous avez découvert l'identité du poseur de bombe? » Demanda Jervis.

« Oui » répondit Gibbs en grimaçant de douleur. Il ignorait depuis quand cet interrogatoire avait commencé mais il se sentait épuisé par l'attention qu'il leur avait accordé. Il fit un effort pour continuer. Il ne voulait pas remettre cette discussion à plus tard. Il voulait se débarrasser une bonne fois d'eux pour s'inquiéter de ce qu'il pourrait faire pour retrouver Tony. « L'agent McGee a chercher des indices pouvant mettre en évidence que Valdwiller connaissait Tony et Renthworth. »

« Cela s'est avéré positif et concluant. » affirma Jenny en fronçant les sourcils, voyant bien que Gibbs luttait contre sa douleur et sa fatigue.

« Bien plus que cela. » Assura-t-il en serrant les dents. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir. « McGee a même pu remonter jusqu'à Maître Capriotti. Il a facilement démontrer que les dossiers sur lesquels travaillaient Valdwiller était en majorité des clients du cabinet de cet avocat ou bien lié a des dossiers que Tony avait gérer du temps ou il était policier. C'est de cette manière que nous avons trouvé l'affaire de Greg Karson, un criminel que Tony avait arrête après qu'il eu fait exploser une usine qui déversait des produits toxiques dans une rivière. Son père défendait les intérêts de la societé en cause et Tony avait fait de son mieux pour apporté son soutien à Karson qui avait accepté une peine minimale de prison en échange de son témoignage contre la société mais faute de preuve et avec une bonne dose de pot de vin, ce fut à peine si on en parla dans les journaux locaux! »

« Où intervient Valdwiller là dedans? » S'étonna Jervis.

« Karson avait écopé de 5 ans de prison ferme. Il a fait appel au bout de deux pour bonne conduite. Le juge a demandé une évaluation psychologique et Valdwiller s'est _aimablement_ proposé pour intervenir. Débordé comme le sont les tribunaux, le juge n'a pas fait le difficile surtout vue l'excellente réputation qui précédait le psychiatre et il a accepté. C'est de cette manière que Valdwiller a commencé à fournir _ses bons soins_ à Karson jusqu' à en faire _son pion dormant_.»

« Ce ne sont que des suppositions! » s'exclama le jeune homme de la CIA.

« Troublantes et assez nombreuses pour soulever un doute raisonnable. » trancha Jervis. « Il est dommage que Karson ne puisse pas témoigner de l'implication de Valdwiller. Il risque de nouveau de payer pour un autre car nous n'avons rien qui prouve que ce soit Valdwiller qui lui ait demandé de réaliser ses bombes. »

« Lapin blanc. » Marmonna Gibbs comme pour lui même avant de reprendre un peu plus haut pour les trois autres qui le fixaient avec beaucoup d'intérêt. « Personne hormis quelqu'un ayant vécu au pensionnat ne savait pour le lapin en peluche blanc. Personne en dehors de ceux impliqués dans la fuite de Tony ne savait l'importance de cette peluche. Karson ne peut pas l'avoir deviné. Ce ne peut être qu'une information que lui a confié Valdwiller. »

« Pure spéculation qui ne tiendra pas dix secondes devant un juge. » Crut bon de faire remarquer l'agent de la CIA en haussant dédaigneusement les épaules.

Gibbs n'ignorait pas que le jeune homme avait parfaitement raison. Il n'avait aucune preuve permettant de soutenir cette théorie qui il le savait était la seule explication. Il ne voulait pourtant pas céder l'avantage à cet arrogant personnage qui le prenait de haut. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un agent du NCIS qui se pencha à l'oreille de la directrice qui pâlit en écoutant ce que l'homme lui soufflait.

« Impossible! » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

« Non, madame le directeur. Le corps a déjà été transporté chez Ducky pour les premières constatations. »

Elle marqua une hésitation regardant Gibbs en se mordant la lèvre inférieure puis sembla prendre une décision.

« Je dois superviser les opérations afin de m'assurer que la procédure soit respecté et qu'aucune preuve ne disparaisse. Cette disparition tombe un peu trop bien pour être une coïncidence. »

« Si vous pouviez nous tenir informer... » Commença l'agent Jervis en fixant froidement la jeune femme rousse.

« Bien entendu.. » L'interrompit elle avant qu'il ne développe davantage sa pensée. « On vient de m'avertir que Karson a été retrouvé pendu dans sa cellule. »

« Quoi? » S'exclama l'agent de la CIA en bondissant comme s'il venait de se faire piquer par une bestioles à un endroit sensible.

« Je le croyais sous bonne garde... » S'étonna Jervis en fixant l'agent de la CIA qui avait prit une teinte pivoine et gonflé les joues d'indignation.

« Nous le gardions sous constante surveillance dans une cellule de haute sécurité! » Répondit le jeune agent aux sous entendu de l'agent du FBI. « Pourquoi l'autopsie a t-elle été confie a vos services... »

Il semblait de plus en plus dépassé par la tournure des événement ce qui fit sourire Gibbs.

« Il semblerait que les agents que le FBI et le NCIS avaient délégué pour recueillir le témoignage de ce suspect soient ceux qui ont découvert le corps. » Expliqua L'agent sans se préoccuper du regard noire que lui lançait Jenny. Il ne prêtait d'ailleurs plus aucune attention à la jeune femme, plongeant son regard dans le gris métallique de celui de Gibbs. L'ancien marine connaissait très bien cet agent même s'il n'avait que peu de rapport entre leurs équipes. « Il semblerait d'après le premier constat sur la scène de crime que Karson était décédé depuis quelques heures. Apparemment le service des légistes de la CIA ne répondait pas alors d'un commun accord les agents sur place ont décidé de faire appel au labo du NCIS. »

« Je pense que nous avons autre chose à faire que d'écouter des rumeurs! » Coupa Jenny avec un regard noir pour son agent qui ne broncha pas.

Tout comme ses autres collègues du bureau naval, il avait entendu certains détails sur l'affaire et tout comme les autres chef d'équipe, il était arrivé à la conclusion que quelque soit l'embrouille politique qui se cachait derrière cette affaire, Gibbs n'avait pour but que de protéger et venir en aide à l'un de ses hommes. Ce que tous respectaient et comprenaient. Ce qu'ils auraient tous fait à sa place.

Les ragots selon lesquels ledit agent avait put appartenir à une organisation terroriste les faisaient presque rire, tellement le fait d'envisager cette éventualité leur paraissait incongrue. Si effectivement DiNozzo avait appartenu à un quelconque groupement criminel, Gibbs ne s'acharnerait pas à vouloir le sauver! Il aurait lui même trouver le moyen de neutraliser la taupe. Si bien que leur décision avait été prise d'une manière tacite dans un premier temps, en fait temps qu'il restèrent simple spectateur ils se gardèrent d'intervenir, mais des que Jenny leur demanda d'agir, ils savaient tous qu'il prendrait position pour soutenir l'ancien marine.

Gibbs s'en rendait compte. Il se demandait comment cela avait pu lui échapper. Comment et pourquoi il n'avait pas vu et prêter attentions aux petites intentions qu'avaient fait ses collègues depuis que Jenny et le FBI avait débarqué en grande pompe à son domicile. Il fronça les sourcils réalisant que son attention avait été détourné pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien. Il maudit Nino qui devait encore se trouver derrière cela.

« Nous devons mettre fin à cet interrogatoire pour le moment. » déclara Sheppard dans un soupir. « Je dois me rendre rapidement au bureau pour m'assurer que toutes les précautions nécessaires sont prises. »

« Je vais rester avec l'agent Gibbs a fin de nous assurer qu'il ne disparaisse pas.» Annonça Jervis s'attirant un hochement de tête reconnaissant de Jenny et un regard interrogateur de la part de Gibbs.

Ne restait plus qu'au jeune agent de la CIA à faire un choix. Il semblait mal à l'aise et hésiter sur la décision à prendre. Ni Jenny et Jervis ne lui facilitèrent la tache, le fixant avec intensité attendant sa réponse. Il finit par se plier à la décision qui lui semblait la plus logique. Ces patrons avaient déjà montré assez ouvertement leur désintérêt pour cette affaire maintenant que Renthworth et Valdwiller était hors d'état de nuire. Il devait donc se concentrer sur cette mort plus que suspecte qui arrivait à point pour le poseur de bombe. Il devait s'assurer que l'homme était réellement mort et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un plan tarabiscoté pour permettre à Karson de s'évader.

Ce fut pourquoi il déclara suivre les agents du NCIS qui retournaient dans leur locaux. Il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en Jenny et son équipe pour mener une enquête impartiale. Il pris soin avant de partir de récupérer l'enregistrement de la déposition de Gibbs et salua les deux hommes d'un léger signe de tête.

Une fois seul, Jervis se tourna vers Gibbs dans l'intention d'être le premier à parler mais l'ancien marine fut le plus rapide.

« Pendu, hein? » Questionna l'agent du NCIS.

Le sourire sur le visage de l'agent du FBI s'élargit.

« Fornell a trouvé que ce plan était excellent. Après tout, il avait parfaitement marché pour lui, n'est ce pas? » répondit Jervis en haussant les épaules.

« Le FBI a donc décidé de permettre à Karson de s'échapper? » Continua Gibbs cherchant à comprendre le but que poursuivait Fornell qui semblait avoir récupérer son poste et son influence au sein de son agence sans y laisser trop de plume.

« Karson n'est qu'une victime. Il a payé sa dette à la société pour ses antécédents de poseur de bombe. En tant que _pion dormant_, nous savons qu'il n'était pas maître de lui même lors des évènements du parc. De plus il n'a pas fait de dégât qui pourrait justifier...»

« Hormis l'appartement de Tony... »

« Peut être. » fit Jervis en s'approchant pour s'asseoir sur la chaise que Jenny avait occupé le temps qu'elle avait été présente dans la chambre. « L'affaire se présentait assez mal pour lui devant la justice puisqu'il est le seul à être encore vivant et qu'il serait particulièrement difficile d'établir son état de _pion dormant _maintenant que Tony l'a désactivé! »

« J'ai l'impression que vous me cacher des choses. » Fit remarquer Gibbs en fronçant les sourcils.

« Nous sommes pareils, vous et moi. » Soupira Jervis. « Même si nous n'avons pas toutes les informations, nous avons tous les deux un coéquipiers hors du commun ayant la fâcheuse manie de s'attirer des ennuies. Cependant nous croyons en leur loyauté et nous sommes prêt à les défendre. »

« Vous craignez que votre agent n'ait dépassé les limites légales sur cette affaire et vous tenter de le couvrir? »

« J'ai un peu de mal à croire qu'aucun détail n'est échappé aux éminences grises qui nous ont tous manipulé. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que nous confrontions nos points de vue sur ce que nous savons sur l'affaire depuis que nous avons été impliqué! »

Gibbs hocha la tête approuvant la démarche de l'agent du FBI. Ce qu'il venait de lui révéler était suffisant pour que l'ancien marine lui accorda une confiance relative. Il espérait juste que les intérêts de Tony et d'Austin concordaient car sinon il savait que l'agent du FBI serait un adversaire implacable.

**A suivre...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26:** L'ordre chronologique

Gibbs sentait que la douleur de sa cuisse se rappelait à son bon souvenir. Ce fût pourquoi, il accueillit avec soulagement l'infirmière qui entra dans sa chambre peu de temps après le départ de Jenny. Si la jeune femme fut surprise par la présence de Jervis, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et d'un ton professionnel, elle assura à l'agent du NCIS que le chirurgien qui l'avait opéré passerait le voir en fin de matinée pour voir l'évolution de sa plaie. Elle lui demanda s'il n'avait besoin de rien et l'ancien marine répondit séchèrent que pour le moment son traitement anti-douleur était tout ce qui l' intéressait.

« Il vous faudra certainement de l'aide pour réaliser vos soins d'hygiène. » Lui répondit fermement l'infirmière qui ne se laissa pas impressionner par le regard quasi mortel qu'il lui accorda. « Vous devrez attendre qu'une aide soignante se libère pour qu'elle puisse vous aider... »

« Je me débrouillerais tout seul » l'interrompit Gibbs alors que l'agent du FBI se demandait s'il n'aurait pas du sortir de la chambre pour ne pas être témoin de cet étrange duel.

« Pas si vous tenez à récupérer entièrement l'usage de votre jambe! » Lui répliqua la jeune femme. « Sans oublier les autres blessures qui n'arrangent pas votre capacité à vous mouvoir seul. »

« Vous exagérez, mademoiselle. Je ne suis pas en si mauvais état que cela! » S'énerva Gibbs en tentant de se redresser pour lui démontrer qu'il pouvait... En fait non, elle avait entièrement raison: il était incapable de faire un mouvement sans que son corps ne lui envoie des signaux de détresse. « Cela peut certainement attendre que j'en ai fini avec mon visiteur? »

« Certainement. » conclu la jeune femme en lui tendant les comprimés qui le soulageraient. « Essayez cependant de ne pas trop vous fatigué. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle sortit accordant un regard sévère aux deux hommes qui acquiescèrent d'une légère inclinaison de la tête. Jervis qui avait cédé la place près du lit à la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse accéder au mieux aux machines de surveillance, reprit place sur la chaise en essayant de garder pour lui l'amusement qui étirait ses lèvres. Le regard bleu métallique qu'il croisa en se tournant vers Gibbs lui glaça un instant le sang avant qu'il ne réponde en se retenant de rire.

« Promit, Agent Gibbs, mon rapport ne fera aucun commentaire sur ce petit intermède. »

« Je l'espère bien! » Marmonna Gibbs d'une voix menaçante et où perçait une pointe d'amusement. « Dans votre intérêt! A qui comptez vous transmettre un rapport? »

« A ma hiérarchie, bien entendu. » répondit sans hésitation Jervis avec un sourire. « Nous avons tous les deux décidés de confronter ce que nous savons des événements pour découvrir si un détail n'avait pas échappé aux tête pensantes de cet organisation, pouvant ainsi mettre en péril nos collègues. »

Gibbs hocha la tête montrant son accord et laissa Jervis reprendre les explications. Si l'agent du FBI pensait qu'il y avait plusieurs cerveaux derrière la conception de ce plan abracadabrant, il n'allait pas le détromper. Pas tout de suite en tout cas, il fallait qu'il soit certain de la confiance qu'il pouvait accorder à Jervis

« J'avoue que pour ma part, je ne savais pas vraiment où je mettais les pieds quand Fornell m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il était mis à pied. Avec Austin, nous étions venu le chercher à l'hôpital pour le conduire avec une suspecte dans vos locaux, mais il n'avait rien expliqué. Austin, lui en savait plus mais ne semblait pas décidé à en parler. Sur le moment j'étais un peu curieux mais une fois de retour au bureau la routine à reprit son cour même si le comportement de mon jeune collègue était un peu inhabituel. »

« Comment cela ? » questionna Gibbs qui voulait se faire une idée plus précise du caractère de l'agent Austin.

« Calme, concentré. Un brin nerveux peut être. Austin en générale est un fanfaron qui ne passe pas inaperçu! Il a une grande gueule et ne l'ouvre rarement à un moment opportun. »

« Me rappelle un peu quelq'un. » Marmonna Gibbs en souriant.

« L'agent David a eut la même réflexion après que nous ayons été chargé de sa surveillance... »

« Surveillance? » S'inquiéta Gibbs.

« Ah » soupira l'agent Jervis. « Après les évènements du parc, l'agent David à été placé sous surveillance car _nous_ ne voulions pas que vous puissiez la contacter sans que _nous_ en soyons avertit. »

Gibbs se rappela que Ducky lui avait parlé de cela la veille au soir. Si le FBI avait pris en charge Ziva, qui s'était occupé de McGee? Il avait aussi remarqué la manière dont l'agent du FBI avait prononcé le « nous » avec une certaine condescendance qui ne pouvait être attaché qu'à la seule représentante directe des hautes autorités qui eut été présente dans le parc, autrement dit Jenny.

« Et l'agent McGee ? »

« Agent Gibbs, on ne va pas s'en sortit si vous ne me laisser pas vous relater les événements dans leur ordre chronologique! » Crut bon de faire remarquer Jervis en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« L'agent McGee. » répéta fermement Gibbs en serrant les poings sur les draps. Jervis réalisa que l'ancien marine n'abandonnerait pas le sujet tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas fournit de réponse satisfaisante.

« Votre agent à été sommé de regagner le bureau sous la surveillance de ses collègues. D'après ce que j'ai crut comprendre votre directrice avait prévu pour lui tout un tas d'analyse de donnée et de fichiers en retard qui allait le confiner pour des mois dans le sous sol de vos locaux. »

Soulagé, Gibbs sentit l'étau qui s'était resserrer sur sa poitrine disparaître alors que ses poings se détendaient. Il ferma les yeux un court instant.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter pour son geste. Personne sur les lieux hormis ceux à qui il était destiné, n'en connaissait la signification. De plus disons pour faire simple qu'il a été le plus rapide de nous deux. » continua Jervis avec détermination ce qui fit rouvrir les paupières à l'ancien marine.

Gibbs aurait bien insisté pour obtenir plus de détail mais d'un geste de la main, l'agent du FBI y mit un holà et reprit son récit là ou il avait été interrompu quelques minutes plutôt.

« Bref, nous attendions avec impatience des nouvelles de notre chef. Fornell nous a d'abord demandé de nous renseigner sur un certain Valdwiller. Comme cela semblait plus qu'urgent, nous n'avons pas traîné pour réunir tout ce que nous avions sur cet homme. Nous avons fait vite mais aucun de nous ne s'attendait à ce que Fornell me téléphone dans l'instant qui suivit pour me dire qu'il était mis à pied. Il m'a juste précisé qu'Austin était dans un sale bourbier et que j'allais rapidement devoir décidé si je devais le couvrir ou le dénoncer. J'avoue que cette annonce m'a sur le moment déstabiliser. Quand le directeur est intervenu à son tour, pour nous expliquer le but de notre enquête, mettre fin aux agissements d'une organisation terroriste, je me suis demandé ce que mon partenaire pouvait bien avoir à faire là-dedans! Et pourquoi Fornell avait été mis à pied? »

« Des questions auxquelles vous avez trouvé des réponses vous permettant de faire votre choix. » Intervint Gibbs qui souhaitait que l'agent du FBI lui donne un maximum de renseignement

« Évidemment, même si dans un premier temps j'ai du me fier à mon intuition plus qu'aux preuves qui avaient tendance à s'accumuler contre les décisions que pouvaient avoir pris Fornell et qui me poussait à croire _qu'il était possible_ que mon partenaire ne travaille pas uniquement pour le gouvernement. » Répondit sans hésiter Jervis en hochant la tête avant de reprendre son récit là ou il avait été interrompu. « Comme nous avions eut un contact récent avec notre chef, le directeur une fois tenu informé de ce que nous avait demandé Fornell, a décidé de nous envoyer enquêter sur Valdwiller à son domicile et à son cabinet. C'est comme cela que nous nous sommes retrouvé face à vos agents. »

« Je croyais que seul Austin était intervenue chez Valdwiller? »

« Oui je me suis contenter de faire le guet dans la voiture. » Admit Jervis avec une expression satisfaite qui laissa Gibbs dubitatif. « Austin insistait pour que je le laisse agir seul, mais comme ce n'était absolument pas dans nos habitudes, je rechignais à le laisser partir. Il m'a menacer. »

« Pardon? »

« Avec son arme. Il l'a pointé sur moi, visiblement navré de devoir en arriver là, mais sans la moindre hésitation. » sourit Jervis. « C'est là que j'ai posé mon propre ultimatum. Si j'acceptais de le laisser rejoindre seul vos agents, il devait me promettre de me fournir des explications sinon il pouvait tirer je ne céderais pas. J'ai crut un court instant qu'il allait m'assommer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux. Mais il a accepté le marché et je l'ai regardé s'éloigner vers l'immeuble de Valdwiller. Quand il est revenu, j'ai bien remarqué que ce qui était arrivé dans le cabinet du psychiatre, l'avait perturbé. Austin n'en a rien laisser paraître devant vos agents mais quand nous les avons quitté, il semblait fébrile et hagard. Sans que je ne lui demande il m'a raconté. »

Jervis marqua une pause pendant laquelle il sembla se replonger dans la scène de la confession de son partenaire. Gibbs le laissa dans ses pensées tout en observant les traits du visages de son interlocuteur se tendre et ses poings se serrer sur ses cuisses. L'ancien marine respecta le silence de l'agent du FBI. Il ignorait tout de ce qu'avait pu révéler Austin mais il se doutait que cela devait avoir un rapport avec _le troisième jeu_.

Gibbs avec l'aide des membres de l'équipe avait réussi à comprendre ce qui s'était passée au pensionnat et dans le deuxième, mais il n'avait pratiquement aucune information sur le troisième jeu. Celui qui avait eut lieu à l'université. Celui où Brad et Tony s'était retrouvé. Celui où il se doutait qu'encore une fois la Justice n'avait pas été ce que l'on attendait d'elle.

Gibbs aurait voulu obtenir les détails de cet événement, il n'aimait qu'un pan du passé désastreux de Tony lui reste caché, mais il savait que Jervis par respect pour Austin ne lui dévoilerai rien. Il n'insista pas. Quand il aurait retrouvé DiNozzo, il lui tirait les vers du nez. Il pouvait attendre de se retrouver face à Tony. Il préférait même entendre ce récit de la bouche de son agent. Gibbs croyait que s'il arrivait à ce que Tony se confie de lui même, il aurait ainsi la confirmation que l'italien lui faisait réellement confiance.

« Et quand il a eut fini, j'ai ... Jamais, malgré le côté sordide des affaires que nous avons l'habitude de traiter au sein du FBI, je n'ai eut autant envie d'éliminer le responsable des atrocités qu'Austin venaient de me confier. »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle vous disiez que McGee avait été le plus rapide? » Questionna Gibbs.

Jervis hocha la tête en fermant les yeux. Il reprit le temps de respirer profondément plusieurs fois avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Gibbs. Il était décidé à expliquer à l'agent du NCIS qu'il ne lui donnerait aucun détail sur le troisième jeu. Il fut cependant surpris de voir le calme et l'impassibilité de son interlocuteur. Encore plus qu'en Gibbs se fendit d'un sourire et qu'il résuma de son propre chef les évènements à partir desquels l'agent du FBI avait stoppé. Jervis en fût soulagé et écouta avec attention.

« Des que McGee et Ziva nous ont rejoint nous avons cherché à établir des liens entres les différents protagonistes et Tony ce qui s'est avéré assez facile vu les documents qu'ils avaient rassemblé chez Valdwiller. Remonté la trace jusqu'à Karson ne se servant des archives des enquêtes que Tony avait mené en tant que policier, s'est avéré assez simple pour un informaticien du niveau de McGee. »

Gibbs reprenait ce qu'il avait dit dans la déposition enregistré. Il ne comptait pas faire allusion à Peter. Même si Jervis devait se douter que « la main gauche » leur avait fournit un coup de main pour analyser les données, il ne voulait pas lui en apporter la confirmation. Pas par manque de confiance, mais pour ne pas mettre l'agent fédérale dans une situation embarrassante s'il venait à être interroger sur cet entretien par ses collègues ou sa hiérarchie.

« Après cette mise au point, Austin et moi avons regagné le bureau où nous avons fait notre rapport avant d'être envoyé devant votre domicile pour y faire le guet. » Termina Jervis dans un soupir las.

« Ah! » S'exclama Gibbs comprenant soudainement pourquoi Fornell semblait aussi confiant en arrivant dans son garage. Il devait savoir qu'il pouvait faire confiance aux hommes détaché par le FBI pour surveiller sa maison. Et puis s'il se souvenait bien, Austin avait envoyé un message à Ziva lui demandant de dire à Gibbs de descendre. Ne désirant pas fournir plus d'explication il enchaîna avec quelques mots accusant sa cuisse de le faire souffrir.

« La suite, vous la connaissez tout autant que moi... » reprit Jervis.

« Oui. Il n'était pas plus de 7 heure du matin quand vous avez débarqué manu militari à mon domicile. »

* * *

Si Gibbs s'était attendu à voir débouler chez lui une équipe du NCIS avec Jenny à leur tête, bien décidé à reprendre les rennes de l'enquête et à les faire tous rentrer dans le rang, il n'avait pas prévue qu'elle le ferait avec _la grosse artillerie _et qu'elle autoriserait les agents qui l'accompagnaient à utiliser tous les moyens à leur disposition pour neutraliser les membres de son équipe.

Elle avait agit comme si elle s'était attendu à une résistance de leur part. Mais les intentions de Gibbs et des autres, même si elles n'étaient pas de se rendre aux conditions imposées par la jeune femme, n'étaient pas de se livrer à une bataille rangé dans son salon.

Heureusement, Peter était reparti des les premières lueurs de l'aube après que Tony et lui aient longuement discuté entre deux états de somnolence de la part du brun. Au début, Ducky et Gibbs s'étaient inquiété, mais les deux DiNozzo les avaient rassuré en leur assurant que cet étrange processus était normal. C'est ainsi qu'il avaient mis au point leur plan pour la suite des opérations et chacun avait dû revoir les différents actes de sa participation avec les deux hommes et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient satisfait de leur prestation.

Au matin, Tony qui avait fini par reprendre connaissance, avait tenté de prévenir Gibbs, un peu tardivement, de cette éventuelle intervention musclée mais l'ancien marine n'avait pas eut le temps de lui répondre que déjà sa porte volait en éclat pour laisser entrer un groups d'agent lourdement armé et décidé à les maîtriser.

Quand figé par la rapidité de l'intervention et par le brouhaha des exclamations de la procédure, telles « haut les mains! », « Lâchez votre arme, madame! », « Allongez vous sur le sol, face contre terre les mains sur la tête », Gibbs et les siens avaient fini par obtempérer, il remarqua l'air satisfait de Jenny. Elle semblait ravie d'avoir pu leur mettre la main dessus, rapidement et sans bavure pour ainsi reprendre la direction des opérations. Elle allait être déçue.

« Bien, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position pour nous imposer quoi que ce soit. » Commença Jenny en faisant quelques pas entre les corps allongés de ses agents. « Nous travaillons en étroite collaboration avec le FBI, leur impartialité dans cette affaire sera le garant pour notre agence que nous ne vous traitons pas avec un régime de faveur inapproprié. »

Gibbs maintenue à terre par un agent du NCIS se déhancha pour la suivre du regard alors qu'elle se plantait devant Tony avec un sourire vainqueur. Gibbs lui aurait bien dit sa façon de penser avec colère, devant le mépris et la satisfaction qu'elle affichait de voir l'italien entièrement sous son contrôle mais Tony fut plus rapide et malgré l'état de faiblesse où il se trouvait, malgré la position inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouvait avec l'homme du FBI qui le maintenait au sol, le mot qu'il prononça suffit à rassurer ses coéquipiers et à déstabiliser la jeune femme qui recula d'un pas ne comprenant pas sur le coup ce que voulait dire l'italien.

« Rouge. » Marmonna Tony en souriant.

« Quoi, Agent Dinozzo? » Voulu savoir la directrice tout en faisant signe à ses hommes de relever tous le monde.

« Tu crois que c'est le moment pour ce genre d'activité d'adolescent attardé, Tony! » S'impatienta Ziva sans arriver à cacher totalement l'amusement et le soulagement qui faisait briller des petites étincelles dorées dans ses yeux.

Abby pouffa doucement de rire alors que Ducky se raclait la gorge, hésitant entre fou rire et gê avait gardé les yeux baissé alors que ses joues s'empourpraient. Il sembla que même l'agent du FBI qui maîtrisait Tony manquait de s'étouffer de rire si un de ses collègues ne lui avait pas tapé sur le haut du crâne avec un mouvement si souple que Gibbs sentit l'habitude derrière la désinvolture du geste. Gibbs fronça les sourcils. Il venait d'apercevoir une étrange cicatrice dans le cou du jeune agent fédérale et il se souvenait parfaitement de la description sommaire que lui avait fait Ziva de l'agent Austin!

Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait rien à obtenir d'eux, Madame le directeur se tourna vers Gibbs qui se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire satisfait.

«Aucun de vous ne semble se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes ! » S'énerva plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu Jenny. Elle voulait garder son calme et agir avec professionnalisme mais leur attitude la mettait hors d'elle. « Vous êtes tous soupçonner de fautes grave et de manquement à votre engagement envers notre agence. »

« Nous n'accusons personne pour le moment. » Rectifia l'agent du FBI plus âgé en aidant l'agent Austin à relever Tony, pendant que les autres faisaient de même avec le restant des membres de l'équipe. « Nous avons pour objectif de découvrir si la menace d'une explosion terroriste dans un des parcs de la capitale est réelle. »

« Parfaitement réelle, Agent...? » Répondit Gibbs en se massant les poignets que son collègue du NCIS venait de relâcher avec une petite moue d'excuse.

« Jervis. Agent Fédéral Norman Jervis. Et voici l'agent Thomas Austin. Nous avons été détaché auprès du NCIS pour vous aider dans cette enquête. Et nous aimerions que vous coopériez en nous révélant tout ce que vous avez découvert à propos de cette bombe. »

« Pas de souci. »

« Quoi? » S'étonna Jenny en se pointant devant lui les mains sur les hanches visiblement décontenancée par sa réponse. « Tu comptes suivre nos ordres sans rechigner? »

« C'est bien ce que tu souhaites, une coopération totale entre les agences pour en terminer au plus vite et avec les meilleurs résultats possible, non? Cela devrait te satisfaire de voir que nous sommes du même avis que toi? »

« Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu te laisses bien trop facilement faire pour ne pas avoir une idée tordue derrière la tête. »

Gibbs se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pas parce que Jenny avait vu juste, ce qu'elle crut comprendre en voyant cette moue ennuyée sur son visage. Non mais bien parce que Tony avait prévu sa réaction à elle. De manière si précise que Gibbs avait dû se retenir de sourire devant la scène que lui faisait la jeune femme, exactement comme Tony la lui avait décrite quelques instants plutôt.

Il soupira s'attirant un regard aiguisé de la part de Jenny. Depuis qu'il avait dormit, après la dernière intervention de Daniel, Tony était différent. Gibbs n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait mais il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, non d'étranger par moment dans le comportement de son agent.

« Que mijotes-tu, Jethro? » Le tira de ses réflexions la voix de Jenny. Un nouveau soupir, lui ne mijotait rien par contre les évènements semblaient suivre le cour que Tony avait choisit pour eux. Avec une précision quasi miraculeuse. Il lança un rapide coup d'oeil à l'italien qui tout comme le reste de l'équipe, suivait avec attention leur conversation.

« Rien, en dehors du fait que si tu comptais nous mettre sur la touche, une fois que nous t'aurions donnée les informations sur le lieu où doit exploser la bombe, tu te trompes! » Répondit Gibbs.

« Et pourquoi devrais-je prendre le risque de vous laisser intervenir quitte à vous voir faire de nouveau cavalier seul? »

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Il se trouve que le poseur de bombe s'attend à voir arriver Tony. Si tu envoies n'importe qui d'autre et qu'il se doute de quelque chose, il n'hésitera pas. Il fera exploser la bombe. »

« Comment peux tu en être aussi certain? » Balbutia Jenny en reculant d'un pas et en palissant.

« Parce que comme l'infirmière que nous avons arrêter ce matin, il n'est qu'_un pion dormant_ agissant pour le compte d'un malade. Il a dû être programmer pour attendre Tony. Si il ne le voit pas il fera sauter la bombe. »

« Comment connaît-il votre agent? » S'étonna l'agent Austin. Gibbs ne sentit aucune hésitation dans sa voix. Rien ne prouvait qu'il connaissait Tony, ni même qu'il s'inquiétait pour le brun. Pourtant Gibbs avait l'impression que l'état de santé de Tony préoccupait vraiment l'agent du FBI. Il s'aperçut alors que le plus jeune soutenait comme il pouvait Tony pour lui permettre de se tenir droit. C'était imperceptible à qui n'y prêtait pas attention mais sans l'aide d'Austin, Tony se serait certainement écroulé.

« Parce que Tony l'a arrêté il y a quelques années » intervint McGee en voyant que Gibbs était concentré sur quelque chose qui l'inquiétait.

Abby et Ziva vinrent l'aider en révélant ce qu'elles savaient de l'enquête sur Karson. Ils eurent le temps de faire un résumé complet avant que Gibbs ne sorte de ses sombres pensée. Tony n'était pas encore remis et la journée qui s'annonçait ne lui permettrait certainement pas de se reposer suffisamment pour favoriser sa guérison.

« Bien, puisque je n'ai pas le choix, je vais m'arranger pour que l'opération se passe avec un minimum de risque. Vous serez séparé et je vais assigner à chacun de vous une « nounou » digne de ses capacités! »

« Pardon! » S'exclama avec véhémence Ziva à qui l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un qui regarderait par dessus son épaule ne plaisait absolument pas. Sa réaction avait été on ne peu plus naturelle et ce malgré le fait qu'elle savait, tout comme les autres, que la directrice allait en arriver à cette conclusion.

« Parfaitement, agent David. Vous serez en équipe avec L'agent Jervis! McGee vous serez avec l'agent Austin. DiNozzo bien que l'idée de vous refiler à la CIA, m'ait effleuré l'esprit, je vais vous garder encore un temps avec nous et vous mettre sous la surveillance d'une équipe du NCIS... »

« Wahou! Une équipe entière rien que pour moi? » S'exclama Tony avec un sourire. « C'est trop d'honneur, madame le directeur! »

Jenny ne prêta aucune attention aux élucubrations de Tony et continua sa répartition. Abby et Ducky étaient priés de regagner leur laboratoire respectif et d'y rester jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Quand à Gibbs, elle s'accordait de le garder à l'oeil.

« Excusez moi... » Intervint l'agent Jervis.

« Quelque chose ne vous plaît pas, Agent Jervis? » S'inquiéta Jenny.

« Non, hormis un détail pour le transport, nous préférions garder un oeil sur l'agent DiNozzo. Nous ne mettons pas en doute votre intégrité mais vous feriez preuve de bonne foie, en nous le confiant pour le transport. »

« Entendu. » concéda la jeune femme à regret mais ne pouvant objecter sans risquer que cela ne paraisse suspect.

Gibbs ne quittait plus Tony des yeux. La pâleur et l'épuisement de son agent lui était insupportable. Il savait que les deux agents du FBI, le ménagerait autant que possible, mais cela serait il suffisant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper davantage car Jenny donnait le signal de départ.

« Madame le directeur! » L'invectiva Tony avec un sourire charmeur alors qu'il passait par l'ouverture béante de la porte d'entrée de Gibbs. « Le tailleur n'était peut être pas de mise pour une opération comme celle-ci. »

Jenny fronça les sourcils se demandant où il voulait en venir quand l'allusion qu'il avait fait quelques instants plutôt à quelque chose de rouge, la fit fulminer et lui courir après. Elle revint dans la maison bredouille, les agents du FBI avaient déjà embarqué Tony. Gibbs lui accorda un sourire mais se garda bien de faire un quelconque commentaire; tout comme les autres qui riaient tous sous cape. Jenny d'un geste nerveux lissa sa jupe et rajusta sa veste en leur ordonnant de regagner les différents véhicules.

Tony s'en tirait bien. Il les savait tous inquiet à son sujet. A sa manière, il tentait de leur dire que tout allait bien.

**A suivre...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27:** Le parc

Conformément aux ordres qu'avaient donnée Madame le directeur, Ducky et Abby furent raccompagnés dans les locaux du NCIS par des agents alors que tous les autres se rendaient dans le parc ou le pion de Valdwiller les attendait. Ils s'étaient répartit dans les voitures comme Jenny l'avait ordonné.

Les agents du FBI avaient embarqué Tony dans leur voiture qui faisaient route en première position. Puis venait le véhicule où se trouvait Jenny, Gibbs et McGee ainsi qu'un autre agent qui leur servait de chauffeur. Elle avait bien compris que McGee était celui dont elle arriverait à sous tirer un maximum de réponse et comptait bien garder un oeil sur Gibbs.

Dans une troisième voiture qui fermait la marche, Ziva était escorté par trois agents du NCIS qu'elle connaissait seulement de vue pour les avoir croisé dans les couloirs des locaux de leur bureau.

D'un côté, elle sentait que Jenny l'avait sciemment mis à l 'écart, comme un petite vengeance personnelle vus son attitude envers un supérieur. Vu que la directrice avait espérer garder la confiance et le contrôle des actions de Ziva sur cette affaire et que celle-ci lui avait échappé sans aucun remord, Jenny éprouvait un certain ressentiment quasi palpable qui faisait sourire l'agent du MOSSAD.

D'un autre côté, Ziva ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la manière dont tout se déroulait selon les estimations de Tony. Il n'avait pas expliquer pourquoi madame le directeur prendrait telle ou telle décision mais il avait parfaitement deviné les conclusions auxquelles elle parviendrait. Elle n'était donc pas surprise de se retrouver avec des agents du NCIS qui l'observaient tous avec curiosité dans un silence légèrement tendu. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire et entendait bien remplir sa mission avec succès.

« On ne croit pas possible que Gibbs est accepté une seconde de trahir les intérêts du NCIS au profit d'une organisation terroriste! » Lui déclara le chef d'équipe assis sur le siège passager et faisant signe à son subordonné de suivre la voiture de Sheppard qui s'était engagée dans la circulation.

« Et ? » Demanda Ziva en regardant défiler le paysage urbain par la fenêtre d'un air détaché.

« D'après les rumeurs, DiNozzo semble impliqué dans une sale histoire. Pour le peu qu'on se connaît entre équipe, nous savons qu'il est un agent sur lequel on peut compter malgré un comportement assez...Désinvolte... »

« Que voulez-vous savoir? » Questionna Ziva sans détourner la tête de la fenêtre.

« La vérité. »

« Rien que ça! » S'exclama la jeune femme en riant doucement.

« Agent David, être réquisitionner pour faire une descente chez un des meilleurs agents pour l'arrêter, cela soulève quelques questions. »

« Madame le directeur ne vous a pas dit que vous nous traquiez parce que nous lui avions désobéi? »

« Elle n'a pas employé ses termes mais il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que les objectifs de Gibbs et les siens étaient opposés. Cependant depuis hier, elle semble avoir revue certaine de ses positions et je ne sais comment elle semble avoir rallié le FBI à sa cause. »

«Comment cela? » s'étonna Ziva en fixant son interlocuteur qui fut satisfait d'avoir réussi à attirer l'attention de la jeune femme.

« Et bien, il semblerait qu'il y ait eut tout d'abord une importante réunion entre les directeurs des trois agences principales de notre pays hier et puis qu'il s'en ait suivit un important conciliabule entre le directeur du FBI et le notre. »

« Et pour la CIA ? »

« Aucune idée. » Répondit l'homme en soulevant les épaules. « Mais j'ai crut comprendre par certain contact que j'ai en sein de leur bureau qu'ils se désintéressaient de l'affaire. Tout du moins de la partie qui semblait préoccuper le FBI et madame le directeur ce qui explique pourquoi leur voiture chargé de votre surveillance à quitté les lieux ce matin de bonne heure. »

« Je vois. Ils ont compris que le subterfuge pour détourner notre attention du suspect, ne fonctionnerait pas et se sont retirer pour essayer de nous couper l'herbe sous le pied. »

« Une explication un peu plus détaillé serait la bienvenue. » Insista avec un sourire son interlocuteur.

« Figurez-vous que nous avons découvert que la CIA connaissait certaines des activités de notre principal suspect dans cette affaire. L'agent McGee grâce à son incroyable talent en informatique a réussit à mettre en évidence non seulement les liens entre Vladwiller, Tony et Karson mais aussi entre Valdwiller et la CIA. Me demander pas comment je n'en ais pas la moindre idée. »

« Donc cette histoire d'organisation terroriste ce n'est que du bluff ? Un subterfuge pour nous impliquer et nous forcer la main?»

« Disons plutôt un bon moyen de pression pour obliger les agences à agir et à révéler leur jeu. « La main gauche de Dieu » existe vraiment. Vous découvrirez en cherchant un peu qu'ils sont intervenu dans une affaire il y a plus de vingt ans... »

Ziva selon la mission que lui avait confié Tony fit un rapide résumé des évènements passés sans trop révéler ce qui liait encore son amis aux membres de « la main gauche ». Elle expliqua, sans rien cacher, ce qu'ils avaient découvert et les décisions qu'ils avaient prise. De sa capacité à se montrer persuasive dépendait la suite de la réussite de leur plan. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Tony lui avait donné carte blanche pour cette partie de sa mission et elle comptait bien mettre toutes les chances de son coté. Elle devait convaincre les agents qui se retrouveraient sur le terrain avec eux de laisser une porte de sortie à Tony, une fois que Karson serait neutraliser. Il devait pouvoir s'enfuir pour aller arrêter Valdwiller. Sans la coopération des agents sur place, il seraient impossibles à son collègue de passer entre les mailles du filet que la directrice allait tendre autour du parc. Ziva devaient les amener à agir comme le souhaitait Tony, sinon la suite des opérations serait sérieusement compromise.

* * *

Dans la voiture de devant, McGee suait à grosses gouttes. Depuis que la voiture s'était mise en marche pour suivre celle du FBI en direction du parc, la directrice le passait à la question et Gibbs gardait silence, les bras croisés sur la poitrine visiblement contrarié de devoir faire le trajet avec la jeune femme.

McGee savait que l'attitude de son supérieur et l'interrogatoire de Sheppard appartenait au plan de Tony. L'informaticien savait quelles informations supplémentaires, il devait communiquer à la femme rousse pour la mener à prendre les décisions que l'italien attendait de sa part. Il avait beau le savoir, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir mal à l'aise en présence de sa supérieure qui laissait transparaître sa colère et son irritation.

Elle le questionnait sur tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur l'affaire et sur la manière dont ils avaient agit pour obtenir toutes ses informations et si celles-ci étaient vraiment fiables. Quand il suggéra l'implication de la CIA auprès de Valdwiller, elle n'en sembla pas surprise mais chercha à savoir si il avait une quelconque preuve tangible à ces suppositions.

« Et bien... » Commença-t-il hésitant. « Pas au sens où vous l'entendez. Vous voyez le codage des informations qui transitent dans les agences fédérales et ce quelques soit leur degré de priorité, ont une racine commune spécifique à chaque agence. Bien entendu elle est assez bien protéger cette racine mais il est tout à fait possible de la retrouver quand on sait où chercher... »

« McGee, soyez plus clair! » L'interrompit Jenny en levant les yeux au ciel alors que Gibbs eut un léger sourire.

« Valdwiller transmettait à la CIA les résultats et ses recherches sur le protocole de programmation mentale issus des recherches de Renthworth. » déclara McGee d'une traite.

« Pardon? » S'exclama Sheppard ne s'attendant pas à une telle affirmation. Elle se doutait que la CIA avait des intérêts dans les travaux de Renthworth. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soutienne, aussi secrètement soit-il, les recherches de Valdwiller.

« Tu as parfaitement compris! Si la CIA a tellement insisté pour nous faire enquêter sur « la main gauche de Dieu », c'est uniquement dans le but de détourner ton attention du véritable coupable avec lequel ils travaillait! Tu t'es fait manipulé par eux! » Intervint Gibbs d'un ton acide qui paralysa un court instant la jeune femme.

« « La mains gauche de Dieu » est une organisation terroriste reconnu par différent gouvernement! Nous avons assez de preuves pour accréditer son existence et les dangers qu'elle représente » se défendit mollement Jenny en baissant les yeux.

« Non » L'interrompit Gibbs sans ménagement avant d'ordonner à l'informaticien d'expliquer ce qu'ils avaient découvert. « McGee! »

« Oui patron. » enchaîna le jeune agent en respirant profondément pour le moment la situation évoluait selon les estimations de Tony. Il devait faire de son mieux pour changer l'opinion de la directrice sur la nécessité de continuer l'enquête sur « la main gauche de Dieu ». « Nous avons eut accès aux dossiers de renseignement de la CIA et du FBI au sujet de « la main gauche de Dieu ». Nous nous sommes aperçu qu'ils ne correspondaient pas. Ceux du FBI étant nettement moins complet que ceux de nos confrères de la CIA. Il est certain que cette organisation a une forte influence dans les sphères criminelles mais pas en tant qu'exécuter de contrat crapuleux. Ils sont plutôt classé parmi les groupements de justice parallèle avec lesquels il faut compter. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'ils rendent la justice. » S'exclama Jenny. « Hautement improbable, nous avons des preuves de leur implications dans des dizaines d'opérations terroristes allant contre des membres influents de différents gouvernement ou associations luttant pour les droits de l'homme. »

« Effectivement ceci étant la face visible de l'iceberg, madame le directeur. » Continua McGee. « Tant que nous étions à fouiller dans les dossiers de la CIA, nous avons recherché s'ils n'avaient pas conserver pour eux un certain nombre d'élément qu'ils n'auraient pas crut bon de partager avec nous concernant les soit disantes victimes de « la main gauche ».

« McGee a envoyé une copie de ce que nous avons trouvé sur ton ordinateur et sur celui du directeur du FBI. Tu pourras juger de toi-même de la crédibilité de ces gens que la Justice estimait au dessus de tout soupçon! »

Il y eut un temps de silence pendant lequel Jenny digérait les révélations de ses deux agents. Si effectivement, il y avait des preuves accusant où démontrant que les victimes de l'organisation qui avait élevé Tony, n'étaient pas aussi innocentes qu'on le leur avait laisser croire, alors elle aurait peut être un moyen de pression contre la CIA. Une manière de les mettre hors jeu jusqu'à la fin de cette enquête, ce qui s'avérerait être une excellente option pour booster sa carrière et vanter les mérites de son agence. Cependant elle ne devait pas cautionner une justice qui ne s'appuierait pas sur les règles établies qui régissait le pays depuis des siècles.

«A notre époque, en tant que représentant de l'ordre, nous en devons pas cautionner la loi du Talion! » finit-elle par dire aux deux hommes qui attendaient qu'elle prenne une décision.

McGee soupira, soulagé. La directrice acceptait de les croire concernant la CIA et les implications possibles des victimes de « la main gauche » dans des actions frauduleuses ou malhonnêtes. Elle ne remettait pas en cause leurs dires et ce malgré le manque de preuves directes.

Le fait qu'elle ne soutienne pas l'idée de Justice défendu par « la main gauche », ne l'inquiétait pas. Il n'approuvait pas non plus le coup du « dent pour dent » mais il ne pouvait accepter non plus que l'on puisse se servir du système pour commettre des actes comme ceux qui avaient été autorisés depuis et dans l'affaire du pensionnat.

« Bien entendu! » Répondit avec conviction Gibbs. « Nous ne cautionnons pas ce genre de raccourci _habituellement_. »

« Tous criminels méritent d'être jugé pour ces crimes, devant un jury . » déclara à son tour McGee en hochant la tête.

Madame le directeur les regarda tour à tour droit dans les yeux se demandant si ces deux là n'étaient pas en train de se moquer d'elle. Mais ni chez l'un ni chez l'autre, elle ne descella la moindre trace d'ironie ou de mensonge. Juste cette profonde détermination, qui émanait généralement de Gibbs et qui semblait avoir gagné le plus jeune des agents.

* * *

Dès qu'il s'était assis dans la voiture, Tony s'était effondré. Il avait fait de son mieux pour se comporter comme il en avait l'habitude et ainsi rassuré ses coéquipiers. Il avait résister autant qu'il l'avait pu mais à l'abri dans le véhicule, n'étant plus obligé de donner le change, il avait fermé les yeux, les traits de son visage se crispant sous la douleur, un gémissement lui échappa.

Il ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur qui lui donnait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur.

Austin s'était assis à côté de lui, inquiet devant l'état de santé défaillant de son ami et lui tendit un flacon de médicament en lui parlant doucement.

Jervis qui avait prit la place de chauffeur fut étonné par le ton de la voix de son partenaire. Même en cherchant bien il n'avait jamais entendu Austin s'adresser à quelqu'un avec autant de respect et sans la moindre once d'ironie.

« Ton oncle m'a laisser cela pour toi. Il a dit que tu en aurais besoin. » Expliquait Austin en sortant une gélule de la boite en plastique sous le regard fatigué et résigné de Tony.

« Il doit être content. » Marmonna Tony en se saisissant du médicament pour l'examiner sans le mettre à la bouche. Il connaissait ce produit pour l'avoir utilisé quelques années plutôt, rien de dangereux ni même de très puissant. Ce médicament provoquait la somnolence ce qui facilitait la baisse de vigilance chez Tony et permettait à ces autres personnalités de prendre le contrôle et autre effet notable cela apaisait ses sens et le soulageait un peu.

« Il avait l'air inquiet. Vraiment inquiet. » Répondit Austin alors que la voiture se dirigeait vers le parc suivit de près par les deux véhicules du NCIS.

« Peu importe. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix sur ce coup là. La douleur est si forte que je ne peux pas réfléchir comme il faut. Nino lui le pourra et nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que nous avons besoin de lui pour mettre un terme à tout ça. » soupira Tony en glissant la gélule dans sa bouche pour l'avaler. « Il a déjà commencer à pointer le bout de son nez cette nuit. »

« Comment cela? » S'étonna Austin. « Je croyais que tu ne le laissais jamais s'exprimer en dehors de _l'ombre_... »

Jervis se concentrait sur sa conduite sans pour autant perdre une miette de la conversation qui se déroulait derrière lui. Jamais il n'avait sentit son coéquipier aussi impliqué dans une affaire. Il savait aussi le rôle de l'agent DiNozzo dans le passée d'Austin. Il savait qu'Austin n'avait survécu à cet enfer de trois jours durant son adolescence que grâce à la présence et au soutien de Tony.

Il ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait les deux jeunes hommes mais il avait décidé qu'il ne poserait aucune question. Peu lui importait de comprendre, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était que les individus qui s'en étaient pris à son partenaire, à des enfants, payent pour leur crime et si la Justice était bien trop laxiste et corruptible pour apporter réparation aux victimes de ces atrocités, il fermerait les yeux et laisserait « la main gauche de Dieu » s'en charger.

« Peter tenait à ce que Nino confirme son plan et il a fallut guider les membres de l'équipe pour qu'ils suivent ce plan sans avoir l'impression de se faire manipuler. J'en étais incapable. Daniel et le petit étaient d'avis de le faire intervenir. » Expliqua Tony dont les yeux commençait à papillonner. Sa respiration se calmait. « Mais il ne va pas rester tout le temps. »

« Je l'espère bien. » S'exclama vivement Austin ce qui fit sursauter Jervis qui ne s'attendait pas à cet éclat de voix. « Pas que je ne l'aime pas, juste qu'il me fout les pétoches! »

Tony eut un petit sourire et posa lentement une main sur la tête d'Austin pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Le jeune agent du FBI ne se déroba pas et sourit. Puis le visage de l'italien perdit toute expression et se détendit. Toute la souffrance qui marquait ses traits disparut et dans un battement de cil, Tony fut remplacé par Nino.

« Tu n'a rien à craindre de moi tant que tu fais ce que je veux. » sussura une voix froide à l'oreille d'Austin qui se recula mettant un maximum de distance entre lui et le nouveau venu ce qui ne représentait pas grand chose quand on était coincé sur une banquette arrière.

« Je le sais et même si cela ne me plaît pas, j'obéirais » répondit Austin en baissant les yeux.

« Excellent, car tu ne va pas rester sur l'enquête concernant Valdwiller! J'ai besoin de toi ailleurs. »

« Mais... » Tenta d'objecter Austin malgré son affirmation quelques instants plutôt.

« Tony et moi nous nous chargerons de Valdwiller. Toi, tu va te charger de Renthworth. » continua Nino sans se préoccuper de l'intervention de l'agent du FBI qui le fixait la bouche béante.

« J'aurais un peu de mal à faire cela tout seul! » finit par se reprendre Austin en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu agirais seul. Ce ne sont pas les habitudes de l'organisation. Après les évènements du parc, tu joindras oncle Vito et tu demanderas l'assistance des équipes de renseignements et des unités techniques, ils assureront la bonne marche du plan et vos arrières. »

« Peter sera avec vous? » questionna le jeune agent qui semblait avoir retrouver ses esprits pour se concentrer sur sa mission.

« Oui, il sera notre tireur. Il a dû aller prendre position dans les environs du parc pour nous fournir un moyen de fuite. »

« Alors qui sera chargé de tirer sur Renthworth? Tu connais mes piètres compétences en tir de distance? » Marmonna Austin.

« J'ai trouvé un tireur volontaire pour se joindre à votre équipe. » déclara Nino d'un ton sec qui disait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas en dire plus à ce propos pour le moment.

« Et moi? Que dois je faire dans cette affaire? » Demanda Jervis.

« Rester sur la touche. » tenta en souriant Austin qui profitait du fait que son collègue avait les mains occupées par le volant pour ne pas se ramasser une pichenette sur le crâne.

« Je pense qu'Austin aura besoin de votre soutien et de votre expérience du terrain pour mener à bien cette mission mais je ne peux rien vous imposer. Vous êtes un agent du FBI si vous décidez de ne pas intervenir pour protéger votre carrière et votre avenir je le comprendrais ... »

« Vous avez raison, on ne peut pas laisser Austin sans surveillance. Je l'épaulerais de mon mieux » L'interrompit Jervis en hochant la tête.

« Ce n'est pas lui le tireur, j'espère! » Crut bon de faire remarquer Austin. « Parce que vu son âge ses capacités de tir sont plus mauvaise que les miennes! »

« Non, ce n'est pas lui. » répondit Nino en secouant la tête avant de sourire en fixant Austin. «D'ailleurs je tiens à te féliciter, Thomas. Je suis étonné que tu te sois confier à quelqu'un au sujet du _troisième jeu_. Tony et les deux autres pensaient que cela finirait par arriver mais moi je n'en étais absolument pas convaincu. »

« Tu veux dire que _Tu t'es trompé_? » Demanda Austin sidéré. Il sentait bien que Nino ne voulait pas lui révéler l'identité du tireur pour le moment tout au moins. Il cherchait visiblement à détourner la conversation, préférant le mettre mal à l'aise face à son collègue où bien poursuivait-il un autre but? Nino avait toujours une idée derrière la tête, le problème était de savoir où il voulait en venir.

« Non, juste que je ne te croyais pas capable de faire confiance à quelqu'un au point de te confier à ce propos. » Expliqua Nino en fixant le décors par la fenêtre. Ils arrivaient sur le boulevard qui longeait le parc. « Tony a eut du mal à faire face à ses collègues quand ils ont commencé à connaître la vérité. »

« Ah! » S'exclama Austin en pointant du doigt Nino.« Je sais ce que tu cherches à faire! »

« M'étonnerais. » Murmura Nino avec un sourire qui fit frissonner le plus jeune.

« Nous voilà arriver! » intervint Jervis en garant le véhicule sur un parking qui se trouvait en face de l'entrée principale du parc.

« Les choses sérieuses vont commencer. Madame le directeur va très certainement prendre la direction des opérations, laissez là faire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait contact avec Karson. Une fois que nous l'aurons neutraliser et que nous aurons trouvé où se cache Valdwiller, il vous faudra créer une diversion, un signal pour que nous puissions filer sans que la directrice du NCIS, nous course à travers toute la ville. »

« Et bien ça va être coton! » soupira Austin préférant ne pas insister car il ne voulait pas s'attirer la colère de Nino en se montrant insubordonné. Jervis fût étonner de la docilité de son partenaire mais ne fit aucune remarque. Si Austin avait décidé de se montrer civilisé, il n'allait pas en faire un plat, même si cela ne le rassurait pas sur le danger qu'ils encourraient tous dans cette histoire.

« Non, ce qui va se passer ici va vous offrir assez d'opportunités pour créer une diversion. A vous de saisir une occasion!» Fit Nino en sortant de la voiture, rapidement imité par Austin et les agents du NCIS qui se trouvaient non loin.

« Parce que vous savez déjà ce qui va se passer ? » Ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner Jervis en arquant les sourcils. Par moment la manière de parler de l'agent DiNozzo le prenait de cour comme si le jeune homme pouvait voir l'avenir. Le plus difficile a accepté étant le ton ferme de sa voix ne laissant transparaître aucun doute.

Nino ne répondit pas avec des mots se contentant d'un haussement d'épaule avant de s'avancer vers le parc rapidement stoppé et rappeler à l'ordre par Jenny. Comme il l'avait annoncé dans la voiture, elle prit les rennes de l'organisation de leur intervention, répartissant les hommes par binômes et leur ordonnant de couvrir les différentes sorties du parc pendant que Tony, Gibbs et elle se rapprochait au maximum au contact de leur cible. Ziva avait été assignée à l'agent Jervis, quand à Austin, il se retrouvait à faire équipe avec McGee qui distribua les équipements de transmissions et d'écoute qui leur permettraient de coordonner leurs mouvements pour neutraliser Karson si cela s'avérait nécessaire ou si celui-ci essayait de fuir.

* * *

Il était près de 8 heure et quart du matin. Le parc encore peu fréquenté, commençait à se remplir. Les enfants accompagnés de leurs parents ou d'une nourrice commençaient à traverser le parc pour se rendre dans leurs établissements scolaires qui étaient assez nombreux dans sa périphérie.

Au centre du parc, il y avait une zone de jeu, gardée et grillagée où les enfants pouvaient jouer , faire du tourniquet, du toboggan et autres jeux sous le regards de leurs parents assis sur des banc qui faisaient le tour de l'air de jeu. Un gardien était chargé de surveiller que rien de dangereux ne risquait d'arriver aux enfants et que le matériel était bien entretenu.

Les agents ne passèrent pas vraiment inaperçu, seuls adultes à se diriger vers l'air de jeu sans être accompagné d'enfant mais l'homme en uniforme qui venait d'ouvrir les grilles n'y prêta pas attention. Il fixait un groupe de petites filles qui portaient toutes le même uniforme scolaire. Elles ne devaient pas avoir plus de 6 ou 7 ans et étaient toutes venue accompagné d'au moins un de leur parent. Elles saluèrent Karson qui se trouvait être le gardien, et s'égaillèrent autour de lui en riant admirant la peluche de lapin blanc qu'il tenait à la main.

« La bombe est très certainement caché dans le lapin en peluche. » entendirent-t-il zozoter la voix de McGee au travers leur oreillette.

« Personne ne bouge, pour le moment. » Ordonna Jenny en utilisant le micro qu'elle avait installé dans sa manche droite de veste. « Il faut essayer de l'entraîner à l'écart. Nous allons nous rapprocher avec Tony et voir la réaction de Karson.»

A eux tous, ils encerclaient assez facilement l'air de jeu. Répondant à un signe de Jenny, Nino qui dominait toujours l'esprit de Tony et Gibbs s'avancèrent vers l'entrée de la zone. Les enfants s'étaient mise à faire une ronde autour du gardien en chantant. Sheppard se dirigea vers la sortie arrière de la zone de jeu.

Karson les regardait souriant et détendu jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui du brun qui se trouvait maintenant à l'intérieur de l'espace de jeu. Nino fronça les sourcils, visiblement déstabilisé par ce qu'il entendait. Il porta une main sur ses oreilles et grimaça manquant de perdre son équilibre si Gibbs n'avait pas été là pour lui venir en aide. Les fillettes continuaient leur ronde en chantant la comptine qu'il utilisait pour libérer _les pions dormants_.

« Nous n'irons plus aux bois les lauriers sont coupés... » entonnaient les enfants en tournant autour du gardien.

« Vous comprendrez, j'espère, pourquoi je ne peux pas leur dire d'arrêter. » articula avec difficulté l'homme au cheveux grisonnant d'une cinquantaine d'année qui avait les mains crispées sur la peluche. « Vous devez savoir qu'il n'y a que cette chanson qui me retient d'enclencher la bombe. Si je relâche la pression sur la peluche, elle explosera dans la minute qui suit.»

Il y eut des cris affolés chez les parents quand ils entendirent les paroles de l'homme qui se trouvaient au milieu de leurs enfants. Les petites stoppèrent leur ronde et cessèrent de chanter un court instant. Gibbs vit le regard noisette de Karson s'assombrirent et un rictus de colère déformer les traits de son visage. L'homme se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, luttant désespérément pour garder le contrôle de lui même.

Nino se mit alors à chanter encourageant d'un sourire les petites filles à en faire autant. Après une hésitation, elles reprirent leur ronde en tentant de retenir leurs larmes et luttant contre la peur. Karson sembla reprendre un peu de maîtrise de lui même.

« Comment avec vous pu savoir ? » Balbutia Nino luttant visiblement pour garder le contrôle de l'esprit de Tony.

« La belle que voilà est allée les ramasser... » continuait les petite filles tout en s'interrogeant sur ce qui se passait entre les deux adultes.

Gibbs se demandait ce qui pouvait bien arriver à son agent. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu chanter, il n'avait pas eut ce genre de réaction. Es que le brun avait surestimer ses forces ?

Il sentit son ami se redresser en grimaçant. Un éclair passa dans le regard vert de son collègue et Gibbs crut voir défiler en un court instant, les réactions distinctes de chacune des personnalités de Tony.

Le soulagement pour le petit Anthony, car si Karson pouvait lutter contre la programmation de Valdwiller par lui même le risque de voir la bombe exploser était réduit à néant. L'agacement chez Daniel qui estimait que Karson aurait dû l'appeler et que tout aurait pu se terminer bien plutôt. Il y eut une autre expression et l'ancien marine fut incapable de déterminer à qui elle appartenait vraiment. A ce moment la présence d'une quatrième personnalité n'était qu'une supposition dans l'esprit de Gibbs et il préférait se concentrer sur ce qui se passait plutôt que sur ce qu'il suspectait. C'est pourquoi l'étonnement qui étira les lèvres de son coéquipier, il l'attribua à Tony tout comme l'amusement qui finit par s'installer dans les pupilles vert clair.

« Entrez dans la danse! Voyez comme on danse! »

Gibbs ignorait que Nino venait de céder la place à Tony. Il ne pouvait pas rester. Pas temps que les petites filles chanteraient cette comptine. Ce que Gibbs ignorait et qui faisait sourire Tony quand il comprit pourquoi son alter ego lui rendait sa place, c'était que Tony, utilisait cette comptine quand il avait rejoint « la main gauche de Dieu », pour irriter Nino qu'il avait tendance à trouver envahissant. Nino réagissait assez mal à cette chanson d'enfant qui l'agaçait .

« Dansez! Chantez! Embrassez qui vous voulez! » continuait les gamines avant de passer à la strophe suivante.

« Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien...J'ignorais que ce foutu docteur qui avait réussi à me faire sortir de taule, comptait se servir de moi pour vous faire tomber. Ce n'est qu'une simple coïncidence qui m'a fait réaliser que ce psychiatre m'avait manipulé. Il a implanté l'idée des bombes dans mon cerveau, il voulait que je m'en serve ici pour massacrer des enfants devant vos yeux, mais grâce à cette chanson que les enfants chantaient régulièrement en venant me voir, j'ai pu me contrôler mais je ne pourrais pas résister très longtemps. » expliquait Karson avec de plus en plus de sueur glissant le long des lignes de son visage. Un tremblement agitait de plus en plus ses mains ce qui faisait tressauter le lapin en peluche.

« Je vais vous aider. Laissez moi vous approcher. » demanda Tony tout en entonnant l'air de la comptine pour chanter à l'unisson des enfants

Karson se contenta de hocher la tête. Toujours soutenu par Gibbs, Tony s'approcha du gardien jusqu'à être assez prêt pour pouvoir poser une main sur son épaule.

« Je peux vous libérer, mais il faut tout d'abord que vous me révéliez le lieu où se trouve Valdwiller. Il me faut l'adresse. Si je vous délivre maintenant l'information risque de disparaître de votre esprit et tout cela aura été vain. »

« Il est dans un entrepôt... » révéla Karson en sortant de sa poche un cube identique à celui que Fornell avait amené la veille au NCIS. «L'adresse exact est caché la dedans. Il ne laisse rien au hasard. Je voudrais pouvoir vous aider à le stopper. Je voudrais...Je , mais il s'est arrangé pour que je ne puisse pas me rappeler, pour que je ne puisse pas le trahir... Il voulait me faire exécuter des enfants! »

Tony qui savait combien il était épuisant de lutter contre la manipulation et sachant aussi ce que représentait les enfants pour Karson qui avait perdu sa petite fille, n'hésita pas plus longtemps et se plaçant dans le dos de l'homme, il lui appuya sur la carotide tout en chantant une dernière fois le refrain de la comptine en choeur avec les enfants.

**A suivre...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28:** Quelque chose à entendre

« C'est là que l'agent Gibbs a joué au héros! » Annonça Austin en regardant Nino qui était toujours allongé dans son lit dans la clinique privé où l'avait discrètement fait transférer son oncle.

« Oui. Tony se serait bien passé de cet épisode qui a manqué de nous achever. » Marmonna d'une voix lasse la dernière des personnalités de l'italien en fermant le yeux.

« Si tu es fatigué on peut en rester là. » suggérera l'agent du FBI en se levant de la chaise qu'il occupait non loin du lit.

Austin voyait bien que la fatigue et la souffrance avait gagné l'esprit de Nino. Depuis qu'il était arrivé une heure plutôt, il avait vu les traits de son ami pâlirent et se tendre sous la douleur. L'agent du FBI avait été un peu déçu de se retrouver face à Nino. Il aurait grandement préféré discuter avec Tony. Mais son interlocuteur lui avait expliqué que Tony dormait pour le moment et qu'il refusait tout contact avec l'extérieur. Il avait remarqué la moue et le plis inquiet qu'avait prit les lèvres de son vis a vis en lui donnant cette information, ce qui avait été loin de le rassurer.

Il savait que leur conversation épuisait le brun, pourtant têtu comme il l'était, où pour être précis comme chacune de ses personnalités l'était, Austin était prêt à parier que l'italien allait refuser. Il ne le laisserait pas partir tant qu'il n'aurait pas eut un rapport complet sur la fin des évènements du parc et sur l'exécution de la mission qu'il lui avait confié à propos de Renthworth.

« Ca va aller. Les infirmière sont passé tout à l'heure pour me donner un traitement antalgique que _nous_ n'avons pas pu refuser.» Tenta de le convaincre le brun en grimaçant un sourire.

Austin savait l'aversion de Tony pour les calmants. Si aucune de ses personnalités ne s'étaient opposées à la prise médicamenteuse, c'était que le brun devait vraiment être au plus mal. Nino contrairement à Anthony ou même Daniel, utilisait rarement le « nous » pour parler d'eux. Il préférait appeler chacun par son prénom. Il devait vraiment se sentir mal pour se permettre cet écart de langage.

« Tu es sur parce que tu as plus l'air d'un cadavre que de quelqu'un qui récupère. » répliqua Austin.

Il savait par Peter et Brad que les évènements dans l'entrepôt n'avaient pas arranger la santé de Tony. Il avait dû attendu deux jours avant que le médecin ne lui donne son feu vert pour faire un rapport des derniers évènements à l'agent du NCIS.

Austin avait informé l'italien que Gibbs avait retrouvé conscience et que Madame le directeur ainsi que Jervis avaient passés du temps, beaucoup de temps, à ses côtés afin d'obtenir sa déposition. Enfin ça c'était ce que la femme rousse avait prévu mais il était prêt à parier qu'elle avait revu ses priorités quand elle avait appris le décès pour le moins étrange de Karson.

« Tout va bien. »Assura Nino en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je vais aussi bien que ton oeil droit. »

« Et bien c'est loin de me convaincre que nous devrions continuer! » Répondit Austin du tac au tac en portant machinalement une main à son oeil et en grimaçant de douleur quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le magnifique coquard qui l'ornaient ainsi que sa joue.

Ce coup là, il ne l'avait pas vue venir. Il croyait avoir pris la bonne décision, mais apparemment son coéquipier ne voyait pas la situation sous le même angle et le lui avait fait comprendre d'une façon assez musclé. Pour une fois que Jervis optait pour la manière forte, il fallait qu'il utilise ses arguments de choc contre lui. Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance!

« C'était quelque chose que tu devais entendre pour comprendre ce qui est important pour toi » Marmonna Nino avec un sourire.

Austin fronça les sourcils. Il avait parfaitement entendu ce que son aîné venait de dire mais il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait savoir l'importance et l'impact que cette discussion avec Jervis avait eut sur lui et sa décision de rester au FBI.

Après la mission, en fait s'il voulait être honnête, il devait reconnaître que l'idée l'avait traverser dés qu'il s'était retrouvé mêlé à cette affaire, il avait pensé qu'il n'aurait plus sa place au sein de l'agence et qu'il devrait se trouver un autre travail. Il avait imaginé que ses collègues lui en voudraient d'appartenir à une organisation considérée comme criminelle.

Austin savait qu'une fois la vérité étalé au grand jour, il risquait au mieux de finir au chômage au pire en taule. Il avait pris le risque pour éliminer Valdwiller, le responsable de son enlèvement et des tortures qu'il avait subit adolescent. Ne faisant pas partie à part entière de « la main gauche de Dieu », il n'était pas considéré comme un agent actif. Au mieux il était un informateur occasionnel au service d'une phalange, mais au sein même de l'organisation, il n'avait aucun avenir ni aucun pouvoir. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait. Il lui avait fallut cette petite discussion avec Jervis, d'homme à homme, dans le parking du FBI pour réaliser qu'il voulait continuer de travailler avec lui au sein de l'équipe de Fornell.

« Reprenons alors. » Le sortit de ses réflexions Nino. « L'agent Gibbs a ramassé la bombe et s'est précipité vers un endroit à peu près désert où il l'a balancé dans une fontaine qui a littéralement exposée en mille morceaux, _nous_ causant une frayeur qui a bien faillit _nous_ anéantir. »

« Vu le cris que tu as poussé quand il s'est mis à courir avec la peluche à la main, je pense que tu as battu un record de décibel. » Ironisa Austin en souriant, soulagé de pouvoir penser à autre chose. « Ton cris m'a percé les tympans plus fortement que celui de la directrice qui lui a fait écho peu de temps après. »

« Mais sans son intervention, _on_ ne serait pas la à en discuter. »

« Non bien évidemment. Une fois dans les vaps, Karson était incapable de maintenir la pression exercé sur la bombe et la minuterie s'est mis en route. Heureusement pour nous, l'ancien marine s'en est souvenu à temps pour écarter le danger. Même si Gibbs a été secoué par l'explosion, personne n'a été blessée. Il s'est relevé et il est revenu vers toi pendant que nous accourions des quatre coins du parc complètement affolés par ce que nous allions découvrir. »

« C'était l'hystérie autour de nous. » reconnut Nino en souriant. Il avait reprit le contrôle de l'esprit de Tony à ce moment. La frayeur de voir Gibbs s'éloigner avec la bombe avait été un stress de trop pour Tony. Même s'il avait bien vu que son patron n'avait rien de grave, il se sentait bien trop coupable, bien trop responsable de ce qui avait faillit lui arriver pour ne pas se sentir honteux au grand dam de Daniel qui lui aurait préféré déchaîner une colère noire contre Gibbs et les risques qu'il avait pris sans tenir compte de sa propre vie.

« C'est rien de le dire! Les parents criaient en récupérant leurs enfants et en demandant des explications. Seule au milieu de cette cohue, madame le directeur semblait un peu perdue et elle avait du mal à se faire entendre. C'est la diversion que vous avez choisit pour vous tirer sans nous. »

« Comme prévue. » Soutint Nino en fixant le regard de reproche que lui accordait Austin qui haussa les épaules.

Il avait bien tenté de s'en aller seul, pour ne pas impliquer davantage ses collègues mais il devait admettre que sans l''aide de Gibbs jamais il n'aurait pu faire un pas. Jamais il n'aurait pu atteindre le taxi dans lequel Peter les attendait.

« Peut être » Bougonna Austin en croisant les mains sur sa poitrine. « N'empêche que ce ne fut pas évident de calmer tout le monde et de faire rentrer les choses dans l'ordre. Les gens ont faillit lyncher ce pauvre Karson sur place! »

Il y eut un temps de silence pendant lequel les images du parc, leur revinrent en mémoire. Nino se souvenait de manière flou de ce qui s'était passé après qu'il eut rendu le contrôle à Tony. La chanson des petites filles ne lui avait pas permit d'agir comme il l'aurait voulu. Il aurait souhaité être un peu plus fort pour pouvoir apporter son soutien à Tony, pour lui assurer qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui, mais il en avait été incapable.

Parfois dans des situations comme cela, il se demandait si avoir ses compétences et ses capacités d'analyses étaient vraiment utiles. Savoir ce qui allait arriver ne lui était d'aucune utilité s'il ne pouvait pas soutenir Tony. S'il ne pouvait pas lui faire comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait que ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. Pour eux.

Quand à Austin, il avait comme ses collègues entendu la conversations entre Tony et Karson grâce à son oreillette et il avait craint le pire en entendant l'explosion, raison pour laquelle avec McGee, ils étaient revenus ventre à terre vers la zone de jeu. Il avait vu Gibbs s'éloigner en soutenant Tony vers une sortie du parc pendant que la directrice Sheppard se débattait avec les témoins de l'affaire. Il n'avait pratiquement pas hésiter et s'était diriger vers Karson pour lui passer les menottes et l'évacuer le plus rapidement possible. McGee avait lui aussi remarqué son patron et son collègue, mais était venu lui prêter mains forte pour protéger Karson de la colère des badauds.

« Enfin s'il n'y avait pas eut l'agent McGee, c'est certainement ce qui serait arrivé. » reprit Austin dans un soupir avec une pointe d'admiration qui fit sourire Nino..

« Je me doutais que l'agent McGee avait un certain talent pour l_es mots_. » Admit Nino les yeux pétillant d'une certaine fierté. « Mais si j'espérais bien quelqu'un lève le poing suite aux évènements qui venaient d'arriver, je n'aurai jamais parié sur lui. »

« Moi non plus à vrai dire. » reconnut Austin en hochant la tête. « Pourtant son petit discours à fait mouche. Vous avez pu l'entendre? »

Nino acquiesça. Quand McGee avait commencer à parler, il n'y avait pas trop prêter attention, il était bien trop occupé à mettre un pied devant l'autre pour avancer sans faire « ami-ami » avec la pelouse du parc. Et puis soudain les mots avaient sembler l'atteindre, et il avait stoppé et avec l'aide de Gibbs s'était retourné pour voir McGee, simple petite tache sombre qui se détachait entre le bleu du ciel et le vert du sol, lever le poing bien haut. Comme dans un geste amorcé pour apaiser la foule sauf que ce n'était pas sa véritable intention.

_« Ce n'est pas à vous de juger les actes de cet homme. Vous n'êtes que les témoins d'un instant précis de sa vie. Vous n'avez ni les compétences ni les moyens de porter un jugement impartial sur ses actes parce qu'ils vous touchent de près. Si on ne peut pas laisser une action terroriste comme la sienne impunie, il n'en reste pas moins que c'est à la Justice de décider de son sort! »_

Cette partie du discours de l'informaticien avait calmé la plus part des parents qui avaient finit par accepter de faire une déposition dans le calme. La suite de son discours n'était adressé à personne en particulier, même s'il intervenait juste après que la directrice du NCIS ait réalisé que Gibbs et Tony avait pris la poudre d'escampette.

_« Il y a cependant des moments d'exception. Des situations où la Justice de notre pays telle que nous la connaissons et la défendons se retrouve bien incapable à donner une réponse satisfaisante. Dans ces instants, un homme doit pouvoir trouver un recours qui lui rendra sa dignité et le respect de lui même. C'est pour cela qu'il n'y a pas de honte à faire ce qui doit l'être quand toutes les autres solutions s'avèrent inefficace. Tony a plus que laisser sa chance à la Justice d'agir, ce qu'elle n'a jamais fait. Il est grand temps qu'il trouve le soutien et l'aide nécessaire là où on l'attend! »_

Sur ces dernières paroles, Timothée avait brandit son poing plus haut au-dessus de sa tête, s'attirant le foudres de Jenny Sheppard qui tempêtait. Mais aucune des personnes présentes ne trouvaient à redire au discours du jeune homme. Austin avait crut voir une larme couler sur la joue de Ziva avant qu'elle ne donne une tape affectueuse et bourrue dans le dos de son collègue lui assurant son soutien et sa fierté.

De leur côté, Nino et Gibbs avaient assisté à la scène sans pouvoir intervenir. Il pouvait entendre Jenny promettre à McGee de passer les prochains mois enfermé dans une salle d'analyse. Puis ils furent trop loin pour que les récepteurs leur retransmettre ce qui se passait. Peter sortit du taxi et vint les aider à monter dans la voiture. Lui aussi avait assister à la scène et même si les paroles lui avaient échappées, il avait saisit le principal: il ne manquait plus qu'un seul poing pour que le contrat sur Valdwiller soit confirmé.

« Et ensuite? » Demanda Nino en remuant dans son lit avec précaution pour essayer de trouver une position confortable et antalgique.

« Les agents de la CIA ont débarqué réclamant Karson. » révéla Austin avec mépris. « Ils avaient assisté à la scène de loin et voulait récupérer une partie des honneurs de ce « travail d'équipe ». J'aurais imaginé que Madame le directeur opposerait plus de résistance... »

« Elle n'aime pas se battre pour des causes perdues. » Soupira l'italien. « Karson une fois déprogrammé ne pouvait plus rien lui apporter de concret dans son enquête et puis elle pensait pouvoir le récupérer assez facilement en utilisant ce que McGee avait découvert de la relation entre Valdwiller et la CIA. »

« Elle savait donc qu'ils connaissaient les plans de _ce montre _et comptaient le faire chanter pour qu'il leur fournisse le résultat de ses recherches! Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux! D'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre, ils vous avaient aussi prit en filature, comment vous en êtes vous sortit? »

« Peter avait un taxi. As tu déjà essayé de suivre un taxi à 9heure du matin sur les boulevards de la capitale ? »

« Non, mais j'imagine que ce ne doit pas être une sinécure! » rit Austin satisfait en imaginant la tête des agents poursuivant le véhicule jaune perdu au milieu de dizaines d'autres identiques. Il se calma après quelques secondes, reprenant la parole et la description du cours des évènements. « Elle a donc laissé filer Karson avec la CIA et renvoyé tout le monde au bureau avec pour ordre de surveiller McGee qu'elle comptait casé sur un travail de tri assez conséquent. Elle s'est tournée vers nous et nous a confié l'agent David. »

Nino sourit. Encore une fois, il avait eut un coup d'avance sur la directrice. Cette fois encore il s'était servit d'elle pour placer ses amis dans les meilleures conditions pour qu'ils puissent remplir leur mission.

« C'est à ce moment que j'ai comprit qui serait notre tireur. » continua Austin. « Bien entendu, Ziva a fait une scène mémorable en faisant part à votre supérieure de sa façon de penser sur cette assignation à nos côtés. J'ai bien cru qu'elles allaient en venir au main car Sheppard ne se gênait pas pour faire comprendre qu'elle ne faisait absolument pas confiance à McGee et Ziva pour la tenir informer de votre enquête si vous preniez contact avec eux. Elle voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour être avertis de vos agissements. »

« Ziva aurait pu faire une excellente actrice. » sourit Nino.

« Elle a fini par nous suivre en rechignant assez pour être crédible et nous avons pris la route du FBI. Comme tu me l'avais demandé, j'ai demandé à ton oncle de me fournir l'assistance dont j'avais besoin, ce qu'il a fait sans tergiverser et nous avons planifier notre opération selon les informations que nous avions à notre disposition.»

« Vous n'avez rencontré aucune difficulté majeur? »

« Tu veux dire en dehors du fait de devoir tirer en plein jour, en centre ville, devant un tribunal, à une heure de grande fréquentation, avec un tireur qui n'était pas familiariser avec le type de matériel que nous utilisons et nos procédures de fuite, non aucune. »

« Renhworth est mort. » déclara Nino

« Oui nous avons atteint notre objectif. Tout comme vous avez rempli votre mission de votre côté. »

« Oui . Valwiller est mort, lui aussi tout est fini. » confirma Nino d'une voix lasse qui fit frissonner Austin.

« Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu dis cela! »

« Comment je dis quoi? » S'étonna le brun en fermant les yeux. Nino sentit que Tony n'appréciait pas la tournure qu'il donnait à la conversation. C'était déjà ça de gagner pensa-t-il en essayant de garder le contrôle sur l'état conscient de Tony, mais sentant que celui-ci lui échappait.

« Comme si tu allais mourir ou bien disparaître... » Marmonna Austin en serrant les poings. Lui non plus ne semblait pas apprécier le ton de sa voix. Bien alors il y avait une chance pour que son dernier plan fonctionne. Encore un petit effort!

« Tu as bien trop d'imagination. » Marmonna une voix faible et à peine audible qui ne ressemblait pas au ton froid et arrogant qu'utilisait généralement Nino. Non ! Se débattit Nino dans l'esprit de l'agent du NCIS. Il ne voulait pas abandonner maintenant. C'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt! Austin n'avait pas tous les éléments pour agir. Il devait encore tenir.

« Je ne crois pas. » insista Austin en se levant d'un bond manquant de renverser sa chaise. Il avait bien sentit la différence de présence. L'agent du FBI aurait reconnue la voix et les intonations de Tony les yeux bandés.

Cette voix qui avait été son seul repère pendant le troisième jeu. Celle à laquelle il s'était accroché plus fermement qu'a une bouée pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Celle qui l'avait maintenue en vie, malgré le froid, la faim, la douleur et la peur. Celle qui avait même réussit à éloigner son envie de mourir et d'abandonner. Alors il ne pouvait pas rester là à l'écouter se laisser aller.

Il y eut un temps de silence gêner qu'aucun des deux ne chercha à rompre pendant quelques minutes. Tous les deux perdu dans leur pensée. L'un luttant pour pouvoir aider l'autre à comprendre. Et le deuxième perdu dans les souvenirs des trois jours de tortures qui avait marqué son enfance.

« Il y a quelque chose que _nous_ devons entendre. » finit par murmurer Nino en serrant les lèvres. Ses derniers mots soufflés comme un aveu, semblaient lui avoir coûter beaucoup. Comme s'il luttait pour lui transmettre une information qui pourrait lui permettre d'y voir plus clair.

Austin fronça les sourcils. Cette phrase, Nino l'avait utiliser il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Sortant des souvenirs sombres du troisième jeu, il se remémora leur conversation et se rappela du moment ou elle avait été prononcé. Quand ils avaient parler de son coquard et de son altercation avec Jervis.

_« Quelque chose que tu devais entendre pour comprendre ce qui est important pour toi. »_ avait déclaré Nino.

Nino fixait le jeune agent en espérant qu'il comprendrait ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse pour permettre à Tony de lutter. Pas qu'ils avaient envie de mourir, Daniel, Anthony et lui. Mais Tony était juste si fatigué qu'il ne se sentait plus la force de continuer. Il n'en voyait plus l'utilité maintenant que les responsables de son calvaire étaient définitivement partit. Il n'avait plus à protéger les autres pensionnaires de Renthworth. Plus aucune menace ne les empêchaient de mener leur vie sans lui Il n'y aurait plus de _jeu_.

Un éclair traversa les prunelles de l'agent Austin et il se rassit sortant son portable de la poche de sa veste. Il soupira et pianota un court instant sur son clavier avant de regarder le brun qui ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux. Si Tony avait besoin d'entendre quelqu'un lui dire qu'on n'avait encore besoin de lui, il savait où chercher. Si son ami avait besoin d'être rassuré, il savait exactement vers qui se tourner.

« Sincèrement, quand toute cette histoire à commencer, je pensais que quitter le FBI ne me ferait rien. J'étais prêt à ce sacrifice. Mais j'ai quand même été sacrément soulagé quand, Jervis avec ses arguments pour le moins frappant, m'a fait comprendre que si je le souhaitait rien ne m'empêchait de rester. Que je devais même rester. »

« Gibbs m'a dit qu'il ne me lâcherait pas. » Balbutia difficilement Tony.

Nino relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur l'esprit et laissa la place. Il pouvait faire confiance à Austin, il allait faire ce qu'il fallait.

Il fut cependant étonné par la réponse de Tony qui lui prouva une nouvelle fois que s'il arrivait à comprendre les autres la plus part du temps, les motivations de Tony lui échappaient. Celui qui menait le jeu à ce moment, c'était Tony et il l'avait pousser à se dévoiler. Nino avait pourtant dit qu'il ne prendrait pas parti, qu'il laisserait Tony décidé de ce qui serait bon de faire. Mais Nino malgré tout il n'avait pu se résigner à laisser Tony abandonner.

« Nous sommes différents de toi, Thomas. _Nous, nous_ sommes quatre. Pourquoi mon existence devrait elle prévaloir sur celle des trois autres? »

« Ou est le problème? » S'étonna Austin qui l'avait toujours su. Même s'il s'était attaché particulièrement à la présence de Tony, lors du troisième jeu, il avait eut à faire aux trois autres et tous lui avaient à leur manière apporter leur soutien. Pour lui les quatre étaient indissociable.

Si Austin ne voyait pas où voulait en venir Tony, Nino réalisait parfaitement le dilemme qui torturait l'italien. Il n'avait pas envisager cette possibilité. Il n'aurait jamais crut que Tony tenait suffisamment à _eux_ pour que garder sa place de « leader », en quelque sorte, lui posa un quelconque problème. Mais Tony était quelqu'un de droit et de sincère, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lutter contre son passé, qu'il pouvait se tourner vers l'avenir, ce qui le préoccupait vraiment c'était de savoir s'il pouvait accepter de continuer sa vie comme avant, en laissant Anthony, Daniel et Nino _s'_ e_ndormirent_.

Nino était prêt à faire ce sacrifice. Il savait pertinemment que s'il devait se « montrer » un peu trop présent, « la main gauche de Dieu » emmènerait Tony dans l'_ombre_. Il avait expliqué à Brad qu'il n'interviendrais pas dans le choix que ferait Tony, tant que celui-ci prenait une décision sans le moindre regret, qu'il lui apporterait même son soutien.

Nino n'ignorait pas que Daniel et Tony ne voulait pas retourner au quartier générale de « la main gauche de Dieu ». Quand à Anthony, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit ou il voulait être et _disparaître _ne lui posait pas de souci si Tony restait à _cet endroit_.

Tony savait ce que ses autres personnalités espéraient et il tenait a ce qu'elles le sachent ainsi que le fait qu'elles étaient importantes pour lui. Ce qui n'empêchait pas le brun de craindre de se faire rejeter par les personnes qui avaient partager sa vie depuis son arriver au NCIS.

Rejeter parce qu'il ne ferait rien pour endormir les autres personnalités qui l'avaient aidées et maintenu en vie pendant toutes ses années. La seule décision claire et précise qui se dégageait de la volonté de Tony était cette affirmation: il ne laisserait tomber aucun d'entre eux. Cette révélation avait quelque peu abasourdi Nino. Apparemment Tony n'était pas le seul à _devoir entendre quelque chose d'important pour décider de son avenir._

« Les autres, ils savent maintenant. » Murmura Tony en détournant les yeux qu'il ferma, tentant de masquer la tristesse qu'il ressentait. _Les autres_ devaient faire allusion aux membres de l'équipe à laquelle l'italien appartenait.

Austin se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand après plusieurs sonnerie, son correspondant décrocha. S'il avait eut quelques doutes, les mots que prononcèrent la voix à l'autre bout, lui assurèrent que tout irait pour le mieux, encore fallait-il en convaincre cette tête de mule de Tony.

**A suivre...**

_Merci encore pour votre soutien qu'il soit écrit ou muet vous avez contribué à la construction de cette histoire qui je dois vous prévenir arrive bientôt a son terme. Comme on ne remercie jamais assez__, je vous placerais un petit mot jusqu'à la fin pour vous dire ma gratitude!_

_Merci (2)  
_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29:**"Je suis là"**  
**

« Agent David. » annonça Ziva en décrochant son téléphone.

Elle se rendait avec Ducky, McGee et Abby à l'hôpital pour voir Gibbs. Ils avaient enfin réussit à convaincre madame le directeur de les laisser rendre visite à leur supérieur. McGee et elle appréhendaient de se retrouver face à Gibbs après les choix qu'ils avaient fait sur la fin de cette affaire.

Elle ne regrettait rien. Elle savait que McGee non plus, mais faire face à l'opinion de l'ancien marine lui causait une certaine angoisse. Le regard que jettera Gibbs sur leurs actions, est important pour eux. Elle l'a réaliser au moment même où elle appuyait sur la détente du fusil pour mettre un terme à l'existence de Renthworth. Son tir avait été sûr et avisé. Professionnel et impeccable. Elle avait atteint sa cible sans bavure ni hésitation.

Elle aurait mis sa main au feu que Gibbs aurait soutenu sa décision. Elle essayait de s'en convaincre depuis trois jours et dans quelques instants, en franchissant la porte de la chambre, elle saurait vraiment. Elle verrait la réaction de l'ancien marine et elle avait un peu peur. Si la réaction de son supérieur n'est pas celle qu'elle espérait, elle ignorait ce qu'elle ferait. Elle ne savait même pas quelle réaction elle attendait.

Tous les quatre venaient à peine d'entrer dans l'hôpital, quand son portable avait sonné la tirant de ses sombre pensées et attirant les regards curieux de ses collègues. Son correspondant n'étant pas identifié, elle fronça les sourcils et fut soulager en entendant la voix de l'agent Austin se présenter rapidement.

« Comment va Tony? » Demanda Ziva interrompant le jeune homme à l'autre bout et l'assommant de question. « Il y a un problème? Vous avez besoin de notre aide? »

« Quoi? Quoi? » se mit à trépigner Abby en s'accrochant au bras de Ziva visiblement inquiète tout comme Ducky et Tim qui la fixait avec anxiété.

Elle fit un signe de la main pour demander à la jeune scientifique de se calmer pour qu'elle puisse entendre l'agent Austin qui riait doucement à son oreille. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il lui assura que tout allait bien, mais que tout irait mieux si elle pouvait passer son téléphone à l'agent Gibbs alors qu'il en ferait autant avec Tony.

« Pas de souci! » répondit-elle en se mettant en route au travers des couloirs de l'hôpital, s'attirant des regard courroucés de la part du personnel pour l'utilisation de son téléphone dans un endroit où il n'était pas toléré. Elle s'en moquait éperdument. Elle se concentrait sur le bruit de fond qu'elle entendait et qu'elle identifiait sans mal. La voix de Tony bien que lui parvenant faiblement semblait normal quoique fatiguée. Son exclamation, « traitre », indigné à l'intention de l'agent du FBI, l'a fit sourire et accélérer le pas.

Elle ne demanda pas pourquoi il était si urgent de passer Gibbs à Tony. Elle imagina que tout comme eux, il avait besoin d'entendre que leur chef comprenait, qu'il ne leur en voulait pas, pour les actions démesurées qu'ils avaient entreprit dans cette histoire. S'il y avait plus cela ne la regardait pas. Abby lui courrait après s'accrochant à son bras dans l'espoir d'entendre elle aussi la voix de l'italien. En soupirant d'exaspération, Ziva lui fit écouter la conversatio où on ne percevait plus que le bruit étouffé d'une voix indignée.

_« Tu n'a pas le droit de lui demander de faire ça! »_ Bégaie la voix de Tony alors qu'Austin lui répond sur un ton amusé. « _Écoute Tony, tu ne me laisses pas le choix! Tu n'a qu'a lui demander directement ce que tu dois faire, si tu es incapable de choisir par toi même et que tu places le jugement de cet homme au dessus de tout! »_

« Hey! » S'exclama Abby. « Gibbs est le meilleur quelque soit le domaine et si Tony a un souci, il ne le laissera pas tomber! »

Ziva récupèra son téléphone avec que l'agitation de la scientifique ne l'endommage. Ce fut donc elle qui entendit la réponse de l'agent Austin qui semblait étrangement serein et content de se faire gronder comme un enfant pris en faute. Il déclara que lui n'en doutait pas. Sous entendait-il que Tony doutait de Gibbs? Elle eut rapidement une réponse à son interrogation silencieuse quand Tony s'exclama visiblement vexé par les insinuations de son ami.

_« Je ne doute pas de Gibbs. »_

La sincérité dans le ton de sa voix était indéniable et la réponse d'Austin fit manquer une respiration à la jeune israélienne qui sentit son coeur faire un bon dans sa poitrine.

_« Non, seulement de Toi. De vous, pour être plus précis, mais personne ne vous reproche quoi que ce soit. Personne ne vous demande de vous justifier. Arrêtez de vous mettre la pression et avancez.»_

Ce qui choqua le plus Ziva dans cette tirade passionnée fut qu'elle pouvait aussi bien s'adresser à elle qu'à Tony et la manière dont il avait utiliser le « vous », renforçait son impression, même si elle savait qu'il devait faire plus allusion aux différentes personnalités de Tony.

Austin avait raison. Au lieu de rester là à attendre en supposant ce que Gibbs pouvait bien penser d'eux, elle n'avait qu'à ouvrir la porte devant laquelle elle se trouvait maintenant pour avoir sa réponse. Plus le temps d'avoir peur, plus le temps de tergiverser, il fallait prendre le risque.

Dans le combiné, elle entendit le rire amusé de Tony après un court temps de silence. Enfin c'était sa voix mais elle avait quelques intonation différentes qui la firent frissonner.

_« Joliment dit. » _disait son interlocuteur. « Q_ui a bien pu te souffler une tirade pareil? _»

«_ Jervis. Ce sont les mots que j'ai eu besoin d'entendre _» Répondit Austin.

Sans trembler, elle frappa à la porte de la chambre attendant l'autorisation d'entrer le cour battant. Un silence rapidement interrompu par un « entrez » sec et froid qui les fit craindre le pire quand à l'humeur de leur patron mais bien décidé à suivre les conseils de l'agent du FBI, elle ouvrit la porte.

« Vous êtes en retard! » Leur déclara Gibbs en leur lançant à tous le même regard sombre. « Vous auriez dû vous présenter pour me faire un rapport, il y a trois jours! »

« Désolé patron... » Commença McGee avant d'être interrompu par un coup de coude de Ziva qui tendit le téléphone à Gibbs qui la regarda surpris.

« Tony » dit-elle alors qu'il prenait le téléphone. Puis elle se tourna vers McGee. « Pas d'excuse, McGee. Tu sais très bien ce que Gibbs en pense! »

« Tu es en retard DiNozzo! » S'exclama l'ancien marine à l'intention de son correspondant.

Même si la phrase pouvait paraître rude. Même si les mots échangés ne furent en rien de grandes déclarations. Même si le ton froid et déterminé de Gibbs aurait pu en décourager plus d'un, Ziva sut que c'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient tous attendu.

« Je suis là » furent les seul autres mots qui franchirent les lèvres de Gibbs, tout en les fixant d'un regard sombre lourd de menace si l'un d'entre eux se permettait un commentaire déplacé. Ce qu'aucun n'aurait osé tant ils réalisaient tous que c'était ce qu'ils avaient besoin d'entendre. C'était suffisant.

Gibbs ne leur demanda aucune explication, ni de justifier leurs actes, mais il savait et soutenait chacun d'entre eux. D'un regard, il s'assura que tous les membres de son équipe allaient bien, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait le moindre doute ou remords. En gros il les évalua à sa manière et le résultat du le satisfaire vu le sourire qui naquit sur son visage.

A Tony qui semblait vouloir trouver des réponses à certaines question restées en suspend, il lui réitéra son serment de se tenir disponible pour lui. Il insista pour que l'italien se refasse une santé rapidement. Des qu'il se sentirait prêt et que les médecins le lui permettraient, ils auraient ensemble une discussion à coeur ouvert sur tous les sujets qui pouvaient tourmenter le jeune homme.

D'une voix fatiguée mais reconnaissante, Tony avait murmuré, la devise des marines, semper fidelis. Même si Gibbs perçut un peu d'ironie dans la déclaration de son agent, il eut surtout un soupir de soulagement. Car la devise des marines dans la bouche de l'italien ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose: Tony avait confiance non seulement en lui mais en sa parole. Enfin le brun acceptait de croire la promesse qu'il lui avait faite quelques jours en arrière dans sa salle de bain:

_« Semper fi, DiNozzo. Je n'ai qu'une parole et si je te la donne, tu peux y croire! »_

Gibbs ferma les yeux sentant un poids quitté ses épaules. Ziva remarqua l'apaisement sur son visage et comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir besoin d'entendre quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas entendu la réponse de Tony, mais vu la réaction de Gibbs, c'était ce que lui avait souhaité entendre.

« Ma porte est toujours ouverte. » Avait conclue Gibbs avec un sourire avant de raccrocher et de rendre son portable à Ziva.

Ziva sentit à son tour une énorme pression s'enlever de sa poitrine. Elle prit une profonde inspiration à laquelle répondit un soupir soulagé provenant de McGee. Elle sourit. Elle avait eut sa réponse et apparemment elle n'avait pas été la seule. Les mots de Gibbs les avait atteints et soulager. Ne manquait plus que Tony pour qu'ils se retrouvent au complet, mais de cela elle ne s'inquiétait pas. Tony devait savoir maintenant, qu'il pouvait revenir.

* * *

Il faisait nuit à présent. Gibbs dormait tranquillement. Il faisait toujours ce même rêve ou Kelly lui rendrait visite lui demandant de faire le bon choix. Puis il se voyait hésiter entre la porte menant à son bateau et celle de l'entrée de sa maison ou il entendait quelqu'un frapper de plus en plus fortement. Chaque nuit, il commençait à se mettre en marche vers cette porte, espérant découvrir qui venait le déranger avec autant de vigueur, mais à chaque fois, il se réveillait avant d'atteindre la poignée et de pouvoir l'ouvrir.

A chaque fois, il ouvrait les yeux retenant difficilement un cri de frustration de ne pas être parvenu à ses fins. Peu importait qui il allait découvrir de l'autre côté, il lui ferait comprendre qu'on ne jouait pas ainsi avec ses nerfs sans en payer les conséquences. Généralement, il lui fallait quelques minutes pour se rendormir tout en cogitant sur les derniers évènements où en pensant à Tony.

Au moins aujourd'hui pouvait il être complètement rassuré au sujet des ses agents. Ils étaient enfin tous venu le voir et grâce à l'agent Austin, il avait eut des nouvelles du brun. Il avait pu lui parler un court instant, s'assurant de la santé de l'italien et s'assurant comme il pouvait que Tony ne comptait pas _disparaître_. Enfin pas sans venir le voir pour lui fournir une explication. Pas sans qu'il n'est une chance de le convaincre de rester.

Il allait se rendormir quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Croyant dans un premier temps qu'il s'agissait d'une infirmière venue faire un tour de surveillance, il ne réagit pas. Quand il compris que l'aura qui se dégageait de son visiteur n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'une soignante, il ouvrit lentement les yeux cherchant à repérer l'intrus. Il s'agissait d'un homme mais dans la pénombre, il était bien incapable de déterminé son âge et ses intentions.

Il se redressa dans son lit allumant la veilleuse située sur la rampe au-dessus de lui et fut surpris de se retrouver face à un homme plus âgé que lui qui le fixait en souriant tout en s'asseyant sur l'unique chaise de sa chambre qui avait été replacée au pied de son lit. Le sourire de l'homme lui était familier sans pour autant que son visage ne lui rappela quelqu'un en particulier, par contre sa voix le fit sursauter. Elle ressemblait à celle de Peter et à bien y regarder quelque chose dans la manière de bouger de cet homme lui rappelait Peter et Tony.

« Excusez moi pour cette visite tardive, mais je tenais à rencontrer celui qui à réussi à dompter mon neveu. » Expliqua son visiteur en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Un regard sombre qui ne pouvait pas appartenir à quelqu'un menant une vie _normale_. Non, les yeux qui le scrutaient avaient vu et certainement affronté la noirceur de l'âme humaine dans l'expression de ses plus bas instinct. Mais l'homme qui lui faisait face n'était pas aigri. Les rides de son visage étiraient ses traits au coin de sa bouche et de ses yeux dans un sourire heureux.

« Je n'aurais jamais crut qu'un homme tel que vous puisse exister, Agent Gibbs! » continua le vieil homme. « Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir entendu parler de vous. »

« Votre fils m'a tenu exactement le même discours, il n'y a pas si longtemps. » Répondit Gibbs en se redressant pour s'asseoir et faire face à son interlocuteur, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à la porte de sa chambre. L'ancien marine venait d'identifier l'homme. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de l'oncle de Tony et le père de Peter.

« M'étonne pas vraiment. » reprit l'homme en soupirant. « Ne vous inquiétez pas , agent Gibbs. Tant que je serais assis ici, nous ne seront pas dérangé par qui que ce soit. »

Devant l'air interrogateur et légèrement renfrogné qui se peignit sur le visage de l'ancien marine, le vieil homme eut un petit rire amusé. _On _avait bien tenté de le prévenir contre cet homme qui malgré sa prestance et un abord affable savait mener ses hommes sans faiblesse ni sentiment. _On _lui avait dit que les apparences étaient contre lui et que l'oncle de Tony s'en moquait.

_On _ lui avait dit tellement de chose, comme de garder son calme et de ne pas monter au créneau d'entrer de jeu quand le patriarche DiNozzo viendrait lui rendre visite, qu'il savait comment appréhender cet entretien. Il se demandait juste si_ on _avait eut conscience d'agir selon la volonté de Tony en venant le voir.

Gibbs n'avait parler à personne de la visite qu'il avait eut la veille._ On _était venu le voir parce qu'il devait savoir certaines choses avant de rencontrer l'oncle de Tony. Et comme l'italien était dans l'incapacité de le faire par lui-même, il avait trouvé les parfaits porte-paroles.

« Non, je ne suis pas devin. Je ne lis pas dans vos pensée. Par contre avouez que le cheminement de votre réflexion n'est pas dur à deviner. » Expliquait le vieux monsieur sans s'apercevoir que Gibbs ne l'écoutait pas vraiment.

« Vous êtes donc l'homme qui a tout appris à Tony. Celui qui a permit à Nino d'exister? » demanda Gibbs en plongeant son regard gris acier dans le noir profond de celui de son vis à vis qui ne détourna pas le regard mais dont les épaules semblèrent se voûter un peu plus.

« Oui » Admit-il sans honte mais avec une pointe de regret.

Il n'avait pas eut besoin de développer ce qu'il sous entendait par _tout appris._ L'oncle de Tony avait bien comprit ce à quoi il faisait allusion et apparemment le vieil homme lui était reconnaissant de ne pas s'étendre sur les détails.

Des détails, il en avait eut avec ses visiteurs de la veille. Pas qu'il avait insisté pour les obtenir, ses visiteurs lui avaient parler sans rien lui cacher. Cela l'avait chamboulé d'apprendre comment la vie de son agent s'était déroulé après qu'il fut officiellement adopté par ses grands parents maternelle et après le deuxième jeu. Il était vraiment tombé des nue quand _on_ lui avait expliqué comment « la main gauche de Dieu » avait _volé_ ce qu'il restait d'enfance à Tony.

Son visiteur était plongé dans ses souvenirs qui devaient être douloureux vu la crispation de ses poings et de sa mâchoire. Cet homme était celui qui grâce aux expérimentations de Renthworth avait _utiliser_ Tony pour créer Nino. Gibbs ignorait comment il s'y était pris et pourquoi. _On _ne le lui avait pas expliqué clairement,_ on _ lui avait juste assuré que la proposition venait de Tony.

« Vous êtes venu pour emmener Tony? » Questionna Gibbs en passant les jambes hors du lit près à se lever.

« Pas exactement. » Reconnut l'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel qui lui faisait face maintenant avec un petit sourire en coin, un rien moqueur qui rappela à l'agent du NCIS certaine des mimiques du visages de son agent. « Nous avons pris la décision de lui laisser la possibilité de choisir. Si je suis ici c'est pour passer un accord avec vous. »

« Un accord? » Reprit Gibbs en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait pris sa décision, refusant de laisser Tony quitter la vie qu'il avait pour aller servir d'arme dans une organisation qui malgré une certaine honorabilité n'en restait pas moins criminelle et se plaçant au dessus des lois.

« Au cas ou Tony déciderait de rester auprès de vous, je vous serais reconnaissant de laisser Nino et Daniel continuer de nous _aider_. »

« Pardon? »

Gibbs était ulcéré. Son visiteur lui proposait-il de _partager_ Tony? De scinder son esprit encore plus qu'il ne l'était? Ne le considérait-il que comme un outil performant qu'il fallait rentabiliser au maximum. Hors de question! La colère qui déforma les traits de son visage surpris son interlocuteur qui sursauta sur la chaise quand leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau.

« Excusez moi, je crois que je ne m'explique pas clairement. Il va certainement falloir que je vous raconte certaines choses pour que vous compreniez ce que j'attends de vous. »

Gibbs était tout ouïe, que l'oncle de Tony lui explique pourquoi il voulait continuer à torturer son agent et il lui ferait comprendre le fond de sa pensée. Il lui ferait regretter d'avoir ne serait ce que penser à l'associer à ce plan! _On _lui avait déjà dit ce qu'il devait savoir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'écouter les arguments d'un homme qui pour lui ne servait pas les intérêts de Tony.

« Peut être avez-vous compris qu'au commencement de tous ces drames, il y a l'enfance qu'Anthony a vécu à Baltimore. Anthony vivait dans l'espoir de se faire aimer de son père, comme tous les enfants de son âge. Docile, travailleur, calme pour ne pas dire effacer, il faisait de son mieux pour que ... Cet avocat miteux s'intéresse à lui. »

Gibbs remarque l'hésitation de l'oncle de Tony quand à l'appellation qu'il devait utiliser pour mentionner Cappriotti. Visiblement il avait fait un effort pour ne pas l'affubler d'une insulte nettement moins chaste pour les oreilles ce qui se confirma quand il reprit.

« Ce salaud n'a jamais fait un seul pas vers son fils. Les mauvais traitements qu'il a infligé à Anthony aurait pu détruire l'enfant mais la révolte, la colère et l'assurance qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel déploiement d'horreur, ont fait émerger la présence de Daniel. D'après une enquête que nous avons mené peu de temps avant la disparition de ma soeur, nous savions que le petit ne voulait plus subir les caprices malsain de son père. Cappriotti avait fait un séjour à l'hôpital pour traumatisme crânien important. Selon l'enquête de police, un voleur s'était introduit chez eux et les avaient agressés tous les trois, blessant grièvement ce ... »

« Salopard ira très bien. » Intervint Gibbs qui sentait une colère sourde monté en lui. Avec ce qu'il savait de « la main gauche de Dieu », il se demandait pourquoi Cappriotti était encore vivant.

« Il s'est avéré que dans les faits réels, ce soit daniel qui est frappé son père pour protéger sa mère. Il se trouve que ma soeur, Elora avait jusqu'à ce jour toujours soutenu son maris. Mais ce fut la fois de trop et celle qui la décida à reprendre contact avec notre famille. Elle ignorait tout de notre organisation, elle demandait juste à mes parents de l'accueillir avec son fils pour une durée indéterminée. Elle suppliait mon père d'accepter de prendre soin d'Anthony et de l'aimer. Elle ne donna aucun détail et mon père tout à la joie de voir le retour de sa fille prodigue avec un petit fils n'hésita pas et répondit affirmativement. Ma grand mère sut mieux lire entre les lignes. Elle sut découvrir dans les mots de ma soeur la souffrance que celle-ci avait endurée avec son enfant, c'est pourquoi elle demanda à ce que nous ouvrions une enquête préliminaire. Je ne crois pas utile de vous faire part de ce que nous découvrîmes mais sachez que les pires craintes de ma mère se confirmèrent et qu'elle insista pour que nous allions nous même arracher sa fille et son petit fils des mains de ce monstre. Mais malgré tout nous arrivâmes bien trop tard. »

Le vieil homme marqua un temps de silence essuyant le coin de ses yeux dans sa manche d'un geste peu élégant mais si spontané que Gibbs sentit que la suite n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant. La veille, _on_ ne lui avait pas donné autant d'informations sur l'enfance de son agent. Il essayait donc d'encaisser avec beaucoup de self contrôle ce que lui disait son interlocuteur se retenant à grand peine de lui demander comment ils avaient pu laisser faire sans intervenir!

« Des qu'elle avait eut la réponse affirmative de mon père, Elora avait préparer leur fuite. Elle avait attendu que son maris soit en voyage d'affaire et des qu'elle avait eut l'opportunité, elle avait pris la route avec Tony pour venir nous rejoindre. Les circonstances de l'accident qu'ils ont eut sont assez obscures et l'enquête surveillé de près par Capriotti n'a pas mener à grand chose. Ma soeur est morte ce jour la. Anthony lui est resté quelques temps à l'hôpital. Nous avons tenté de le voir, de le récupérer, de l'emmener loin de ce montre abominable mais en requin du barreau qu'il était il a réussit à contrer toutes nos démarches légales. Il a même menacé de révéler que nous appartenions à « la main gauche de Dieu » avec preuves à l'appuie. Il a donc récupérer son fils, mais pas celui qu'il connaissait. Anthony qui avait dû mal à se remettre de la mort de sa mère ne voulait plus vivre alors c'est Daniel qui a pris le contrôle. Au temps vous dire que Daniel était loin d'être docile et conciliant. Il a fait payer cher à son père toute tentative d'agression ou de mauvais traitement. Anthony et Daniel ont cohabité un certains temps tous les deux avant de réaliser qu'ils devaient trouver une sorte de compromis entre leur deux attitudes pour pouvoir affronter le monde extérieur sans danger. C'est comme cela qu'à commencer à émerger Tony. Il était leur façade social, un masque qui leur permettait d'apparaître en société sans qu'on le remarque. Il se montrait curieux, observateur et réfléchis.»

Gibbs sursauta. Apprendre que Tony, selon son oncle, était une synthèse du petit garçon et de Daniel lui semblait réducteur, presque insultant pour son ami et collègue.

« Nous, de notre côté, nous continuions à le surveiller. Nous étions toujours là dans l'ombre à veiller que Capriotti ne tente rien contre la vie de son fils. Et puis il a envoyé Anthony au pensionnat. Vous savez n'est ce pas ce qui est arrive la-bas? »

« Dans les grandes lignes. » Reconnut Gibbs en hochant la tête.

« C'est largement suffisant si vous voulez mon avis! » s'exclama vivement le vieil homme. « A l'époque, j'ai réussi à me faire engager comme professeur. Même de l'intérieur, il m'a fallut pas mal de temps avant de me faire une idée précise des traitements auxquels étaient soumis les enfants. Il n'y a pas un jour, où je ne suis pas pris de remords concernant la mort du petit Cassidy. »

L'oncle de Tony fit une nouvelle pause dans son récit pour se souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu au pensionnat. Rapidement il secoua la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises images qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier et ce malgré les années.

« Bref C'est dans ce contexte que Tony a commencé à se développer pour finir par devenir _le leader_. Anthony refusait toujours de grandir. Il se maintenait cacher alors que Daniel et Tony s'entendait pour grandir et tenter de protéger les autres enfants. Mais Tony essayait aussi malgré son jeune âge de comprendre ce que tentait de faire Renthworth et pourquoi cela ne fonctionnait pas toujours sur lui, en tout cas pas de la même manière que sur les autres. Il lui a fallut un certain temps pour comprendre que c'était en lien avec Anthony qui chantait en boucle des comptines au fin fond de son esprit. »

« Nous n'irons plus au bois? »

«Entre autre. »sourit amèrement le vieil homme avant de continuer. « Lors du jeu d'Alice, j'ignorais ce qui était arrivé avant de croiser Daniel qui courait à perdre à l'haleine dans la foret. J'avais rendez-vous avec un contact à l'extérieur pour tenir informer mon père de la situation et je fus prit de court en voyant débouler l'enfant tenant cette peluche de lapin éclaboussée de sang. Je l'ai attrapé ce qui ne fut pas facile croyez moi! Une fois maîtrisé, je l'ai confié à mon contact qui l'a conduit au FBI. Vous devez savoir tout comme moi ce qui s'est passé ensuite.»

Gibbs se contenta de hocher la tête, reconnaissant au vieil homme de lui apporter des éclaircissements. _On _lui avait expliqué avec beaucoup de soin le premier contact entre Tony et les agents fédéraux. Mais pas certains évènements qui avait permit son évasion. Cependant tout cela ne répondait pas à ses questions alors il décida de l'interrompre pour les lui poser et orienter la conversation vers ce qui l'intéressait .

« Pourquoi Capriotti est il toujours en vie? »

« Comme pour Renthworth et Valdwiller, Tony refusait qu'on l'exécute. »Répondit sans hésiter le vieux monsieur.

« Pour ne pas avoir leur sang sur les mains? »

« C'est une façon de voir les choses. Moi, je me suis toujours dit que pour son père, tout au moins, les raisons pour lesquelles Tony le gardait en vie, étaient nettement moins avouable. Savez vous qu'ils se sont souvent affronté quand Tony était policier. L'avocat se servait du système pour défendre les criminels que Tony arrêtait. Leurs joutes étaient assez spectaculaires, mais jamais Tony n'a cédé de terrain devant ce salaud. Je crois que Capriotti est le seul à qui Tony veut rendre coup pour coup. Il ne le laissera pas s'en sortit aussi facilement qu'avec une balle en plein coeur.»

« Compréhensible » Marmonna Gibbs.

« Tout à fait d'accord avec vous. » renchérit l'oncle de Tony en souriant avant de reprendre. « Après cette triste affaire, mes parents ont tout de même obtenue la garde de Tony. La cohabitation ne s'est pas fait toute seule. Mes parents faisaient des efforts pour se montrer compréhensif et attentif aux besoins de leur petit fils, mais ce qu'il avait vécu avait altérée de manière définitive sa façon d'être et de penser. Tony aussi bien que Daniel et Anthony pouvait adopté un comportement dangereux quand il avait une idée en tête. »

Gibbs acquiesça. Cette manie de foncer sans penser au conséquences pour arriver à ses fins, Tony ne l'avait pas vraiment perdu. Il avait plus d'une fois démontré au cour de sa carrière que se soit dans la police ou au NCIS.

« Suite à un avis médical, mes parents décidèrent de consulter une aide psychologique qui diagnostiqua le syndrome dissociatif de Tony. » Continuait d'expliquer DiNozzo senior. « Quand on leur parla de mettre leur petit fils sous traitement, voir de l'hospitaliser, ils ne surent comment faire face. Tony ne voulait absolument pas revoir cette psychologue et encore moins suivre un traitement. Il ne voulait pas être séparé d'Anthony et Daniel. Ce fut un moment de crise difficile dans notre famille et puis vint le deuxième jeu ou Tony découvrit l'implication de notre famille dans « la main gauche de Dieu ». »

« C'est là qu'il prit la décision de protéger les autres enfants? »

« Oui. »

« En passant un accord avec vos dirigeants pour qu'il mette ses talents à votre service? » enchaîna Gibbs sans tenir compte de l'air étonné qui s'inscrivit sur les traits de vieil homme.

« Qui peu bien vous avoir raconté tout ça? » demanda le vieux monsieur en se voûtant davantage sur la chaise.

« Kramer et le docteur Pitt » annonça Gibbs sans la moindre pitié pour le visage fatigué et torturé de son interlocuteur.

L'agent du FBI à la retraite était passé le voir la veille en compagnie du médecin. Tous les trois avait eut une petite discussion sur le passé de Tony et Gibbs avait donc apprit pourquoi Nino était _attaché_ à « la main gauche de Dieu ». Il éprouvait une forte colère envers cet homme qui avait prit part à cette décision inhumaine. Il acceptait que l'enfant pour se protéger, ait eut recours à des stratagèmes qui eurent pour conséquences les différentes scissions de son esprit. Mais il ne pouvait accepter que consciemment des adultes aient poussé Tony à se dissocier de nouveau pour lui permettre de développer ses capacités de manipulation et d'observation à un niveau quasi inhumain pour en faire un outil à leur disposition!

« Je vois. » soupira le vieil homme. « Il vous ont mis en garde contre moi. »

« Dans un certain sens, effectivement même si Kramer m'a demandé de vous laisser le bénéfice du doute. » reconnut l'agent fédérale.

« Nous n'avions pas le choix. » se défendit mollement le vieil homme comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Comme s'il savait que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne pourrait justifier la décision qu'ils avaient prise à cette époque.

« Peu m'importe! » trancha Gibbs. « Je ne cautionnerais jamais ce genre d'action. Si vous espérez que je vous accorderais mon soutien pour que vous gardiez Tony ou Nino sous votre coupe, vous pouvez allez vous... »

« Ce n'est pas mon souhait. » Marmonna l'oncle de Tony d'une voix faible. « Tony a déjà décidé qu'il n'abandonnerait pas Nino, Daniel et Anthony. »

«Que voulez vous alors ? »Demanda Gibbs en fonçant les sourcils.

« Savoir si vous, vous étiez prêt à les accepter, à travailler avec eux, à les côtoyer. Tous sans distinction ni favoritisme et à continuer à les aider à _grandir_. » confia le vieil homme avec un sourire triste mais satisfait. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai ma réponse et elle est plus que satisfaisante. »

Gibbs resta un court instant interloqué par le changement d'expression de son vis à vis. Il avait encaissé les reproches de l'ancien marine avec grâce même si la peine était réelle. Il avait accepté d'entendre les vérités qui faisaient mal de la part d'un homme qu'il ne le connaissait pas et qui n'avait sur lui ni aucune autorité ni aucun lien de parenté. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi le vieux monsieur avait il accepté de passer devant lui pour être juger?

« Aucun crime ne reste impuni, Agent Gibbs. » Lui révéla l'oncle de Tony. « Je sais que ce que nous avons fait à Tony est impardonnable. Je ne cherche pas à vous convaincre de nous donner raison ou à vous pousser à nous laisser utiliser Nino. Ce que je veux et ce que je sais maintenant c'est que vous pouvez vous tenir près de lui pour remplir le rôle qu'il attend de vous. Enfin qu'ils attendent de vous. »

**A suivre...**

_Merci encore à tous pour votre soutien et vos commentaires!_

_Merci (1)  
_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30:** « Je veux grandir !»

Un rire d'enfant. Voilà le premier son qu'entendit Peter en quittant sa chambre ce matin là. Il soupira et sourit en voyant son cousin explosé de rire devant l'écran de télévision où une sorte de chat se faisait martyriser par des insectes assez repoussant.

« Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, ce matin. » Salua -t-il en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine pour y chercher un café.

« C'est aujourd'hui que nous rentrons à la maison! » S'exclama le brun qui squattait son canapé depuis plus de 3 semaines. La petite voix d'enfant qui semblait avoir le contrôle pour le moment semblait si heureuse que sa joie communicative étira les lèvres de l'aîné de satisfaction.

Abandonnant le chat sur l'écran, il rejoignit Peter qui s'était installé à table pour déjeuner. Depuis que Tony avait quitté la clinique, il était venu s'installer chez lui pour que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui et de sa convalescence. Le brun ne pouvait pas retourner dans son appartement, toujours en travaux suite à l'explosion de la bombe et ne pouvait pas rester seul sans surveillance vu la gravité de ses blessures et son entêtement à ne pas suivre les indications des médecins.

Peter était vraiment soulagé de le voir de nouveau débordé d'énergie. Il avait encore l'image du corps affaiblis qui avait débarqué chez lui le premier jour avec l'aide de Brad. Très pâle et fatigué, son cousin avait passé la majeur partie de la première semaine allongé dans son lit dans la chambre d'amis en gémissant de douleur. Il avait fallut beaucoup de patience à Peter et Brad pour lui faire prendre ses repas et ses traitements. Puis avec le temps les choses s'étaient petit à petit amélioré, Tony avait pu se lever toujours grognon et pestant contre les médicaments, les prenant toujours de mauvaise grâce. Maintenant au bout de trois semaines, même si Tony n'était pas encore complètement remis, il était nettement plus résistant qu'à son arrivée.

Observant son cousin qui se servait une tasse de lait pour se joindre à lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que son appartement avait connu quelques aménagements intéressants depuis que Tony était capable de s'occuper pour passer les longues journée où il restait seul. Depuis une semaine Peter et Brad avaient repris leurs activités professionnelles, sans pour autant se tenir éloigné de leur téléphone ou de la ville, prêt à intervenir rapidement.

Tony avait senti le besoin de s'occuper les mains et avait revu l'organisation de l'appartement de son cousin pour le rendre plus optimum. Peter se moquait un peu du résultat, même s'il était incapable de dire à quand remontait la dernière fois que le ménage derrière son frigo ou son canapé avait été fait, ce qui importait c'était que Tony recommençait à reprendre assez de poil de la bête pour se concentrer sur autre chose que sa santé et les questions qui lui, enfin leur rongeaient l'esprit. Peter soupira. Il pouvait comprendre l'appréhension qui taraudait son cousin.

« C'est le grand jour, aujourd'hui. » Déclara-t-il en souriant alors que Tony buvait lentement son verre de lait.

« Oui. Les autres sont assez nerveux. » soupira la voix d'enfant en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Pas toi? » questionna surprit Peter.

« Non, j'attends ce moment avec impatience. J'ai hâte d'y être. Papa me l'a encore dit hier tout se passera bien. Il n'est pas fâché contre nous. Il dit juste que les vacances sont terminé et qu'il est grand temps que nous rentrions! »

La veille, comme chaque soir depuis deux semaines, Anthony appelait l'agent Gibbs. Avec beaucoup plus de patience que Peter l'aurait imaginé, Gibbs écoutait l'enfant lui raconter sa journée et lui dire combien il lui manquait. L'ancien marine l'écoutait, le sermonnait quand c'était nécessaire, surtout à propos des médicaments, puis demandait des nouvelles _des autres_. Anthony lui narrait ce que Daniel, Tony et Nino faisaient de leur temps quand ils prenaient le contrôle. Rarement ils apparurent pour parler en personne à leur supérieur qui n'en fit aucune remarque. Cependant Gibbs n'oubliait jamais de les inclure à un moment donné dans la conversation ce qui soulageait visiblement le brun.

Peter le savait. Il le voyait en observant la manière dont le corps de son cousin se détendait et à l'expression sereine qui se peignait sur son visage quand il raccrochait.

« Il nous attend! » Conclu Anthony en hochant fermement la tête et en posant sa tasse ce qui lui laissait de jolie moustache blanche sur la lèvre supérieur.

Peter sourit et se retint de s'esclaffer et se concentra pour avaler correctement la dernière gorgée de café qui faisait le yoyo dans sa gorge semblant hésiter sur la direction à prendre. Ce qui devait arriver se produisit sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il manqua de s'étrangler en avalant de travers. Son cousin le fixait avec étonnement ce qui augmenta son hilarité et donc sa difficulté à se maîtriser, ni tenant plus il se leva précipitamment et cracha dans l'évier le restant de café qui lui brûlait la gorge et les bronches, toussant pour essayer de retrouver son souffle.

« Tu va bien? » Lui demanda le gamin.

« Parfaitement! Tu devrais allez finir de te préparer et fermer ta valise pendant que je range ici. Si l'agent Gibbs nous attend autant ne pas être en retard. »

Anthony hocha la tête et disparut de la cuisine après un dernier coup d'oeil sur son aîné qui tentait de reprendre contenance. Peter devait le reconnaître, il s'était habituer à la présence de Tony dans son appartement. Peut être plus facilement que lors de son arrivé chez leur grand parents quand ils étaient enfants. Ce genre de scène allait lui manquer. Tony allait lui manquer, mais il avait fait ce choix de lui même et Peter savait ce que cette décision représentait pour son cousin. Une manière de tourner définitivement la page sur le passé.

« Peter. Es ce qu'on pourrait aller quelque part avant d'aller chez l'agent Gibbs? »

Ce n'était plus Anthony qui lui parlait depuis le pas de la porte de la cuisine. Ayant apparemment suivit son conseil le brun était partit se doucher et ne portait plus que son pantalon de pyjama en le fixant intensément. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace des moustaches de lait sur son visage. Pas besoin d'en entendre davantage pour deviner qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Bien sûr, Daniel. Ou veux tu aller? » demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

« Au cimetière. » Marmonna Daniel avant de repartir à ses ablutions.

* * *

Peter connaissait la route. Daniel n'avait pas eut besoin de préciser à quel cimetière il voulait aller. Peter avait comprit ou exactement le jeune brun voulait se rendre et à qui il voulait rendre visite.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence assez lourd mais pas désagréable. Daniel et lui ne s'entendaient pas vraiment. Le côté impatient et vindicatif de cette personnalité de Tony mettait Peter mal à l'aise. Pourtant Daniel avait une sensibilité à fleur de peau qui rappelait celle d'Anthony. Il n'avait cependant pas la même manière de l'exprimer et les sautes d'humeur de Daniel le déstabilisaient plus sûrement que les larmes de l'enfant.

Il savait où aller dans les allées du cimetière et se dirigea sans hésiter vers le lieu où Daniel souhaitait se rendre. Pourtant quand il stoppa la voiture, Daniel baissa la tête et serra les poings comme hésitant sur ce qu'il voulait faire. Croyant que son cousin avait besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour aller jusqu'au bout de sa démarche, Peter commença d'ouvrir sa portière, quand une main ferme se posa sur son bras.

« Toi, tu ne viens pas! » s'exclama un peu sèchement Daniel.

« Ok » fut la seule réponse qui franchit les lèvres de Peter, qui se senti vexé.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se trouver là ce matin. Bien sûr, lui n'éprouvait pas le besoin de rendre visite à quelqu'un en particulier ici. Mais il avait beaucoup de mal à gérer la sensation d'être repousser et maintenu à l'écart de quelque chose qui risquait de bouleverser son cousin. A sa connaissance, Tony ne venait que rarement au cimetière et n'appréciait pas de s'y rendre sans raison.

Daniel sorti de la voiture et se dirigea d'un pas rapide entre les tombes avant de se figer pour faire demi tour en se passant une main énervée dans sa chevelure. Peter observait la scène tout aussi contrarié. Quand Daniel ouvrit de nouveau la portière pour s'asseoir, il le fixa avec incrédulité. Juste avant de lui demander ce qui se passait, il fut pris de cour par Daniel intervenant le premier.

« C'est pas ce que je voulait dire. » Marmonna en rougissant le jeune homme évitant de croiser le regard de Peter ou la contrariété s'effaça pour laisser place à un certain amusement et à une forme de soulagement qui lui réchauffa le coeur. « C'est moi qui veut venir ici, toi tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner et d' affronter _ça »_

D'un mouvement vif de la tête, Daniel avait indiqué la direction des tombes vers lesquels il se dirigeait. Peter soupira, appréciant l'effort de communication que faisait Daniel. Rare étaient les occasions où le jeune homme prenait le temps d'expliquer ses motivations. Peu lui importait qu'on le comprenne ou pas, il suivait habituellement son chemin sans tenir compte de l'avis des autres. Peter appréciait vraiment la changement. Il fit donc un effort de son côté pour faire un pas dans la direction du plus jeune.

« On fait comme tu veux. Comme tu le dis si bien, rien ne m'y oblige mais si tu as besoin de moi... »

«Je n'ai besoin de... »

Daniel avait tourné de nouveau la tête vers lui et la colère qui brillait dans ses yeux les éclairait pour les rendre limpide. Cependant le restant de la phrase se perdit dans un murmure inaudible. Peter savait ce qui suivait. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait entendu Daniel hurler « qu'il n'avait besoin de personne ». Peter avait apprit avec le temps que cela ne voulait absolument pas dire que Daniel voulait rester seul, non cela signifiait « je n'attend rien de toi, alors ne me demande rien. » Une façon de se protéger.

La colère reflua des yeux verts, laissant une expression désemparée sur le visage de son cousin. Daniel avait l'air si vulnérable à ce moment qu' il résista à l'envie de le serrer contre lui pour le réconforter. Peter savait que Daniel ne comprendrait pas son geste alors il fit ce qui lui sembla plus adapté à la situation.

« On y va ensemble » Dit-il en ouvrant la portière et en sortant du véhicule sans laisser le temps à Daniel d'objecter cette fois.

En ne le voyant pas réagir, Peter se demanda s'il n'avait pas commis une erreur mais quand Daniel sortit à son tour de la voiture, il fut soulagé de le voir lui emboîter le pas avec la mine renfrognée qui lui était habituelle.

« Si je fais des trucs bizarres la-bas, t'a pas intérêt à te moquer ou je t'en colle une! » Bougonna Daniel en le dépassant dans l'allée.

Peter sourit sans moquerie.

« Comme quoi? » Demanda-t-il se doutant un peu de la réponse.

« Comme leur parler! » avoua Daniel en haussant les épaules. « Il y a des choses que je ne leur ais jamais dite et même s'il est trop tard je veux pouvoir les dire avant de tourner définitivement cette page de mon passé. Enfin de notre histoire. »

« Tu as ma parole. » Jura Peter le plus sérieusement du monde. Devant la moue de dédain que lui accorda Daniel en se détournant pour le regarder de travers, Peter comprit qu'il ne le croyait pas.

Comment le pourrait-il ? Durant son enfance, Peter n'avait-il pas été son confident et ne l'avait-t-il pas trahis plusieurs fois en rendant compte à son père des moindres faits et geste de Tony? Peter soupira. A l'époque il n'avait vraiment pas eut le choix, il voulait faire ses preuves au sein de la « main gauche ». Il voulait aussi que son père lui accorde de la considération et du temps, chose qu'il partageait avec lui avec parcimonie. En fait il avait eut le choix et sans vraiment en peser les conséquences, il avait choisit ce qui lui conviendrait le mieux.

« Ma parole n'a peut être pas autant de valeur que celle de l'agent Gibbs, mais j'ai _grandis_ et mes priorités ne sont plus les mêmes que lorsque j'étais enfant. »

« C'est toi qui le dit! » ricana sans méchanceté Daniel. « Et moi qui dois te croire. »

Une façon comme une autre de lui rappeler que les mots n'avait pas de valeur pour lui. Pas les sien en tout cas. Peter soupira , blessé de se voir confirmer que Daniel était toujours méfiant vis à vis de lui. Il faudrais certainement du temps pour qu'il lui pardonne les trahison de son enfance. Peter se promit de faire un effort et d'attendre que ce moment vienne.

Ils étaient arrivé à destination. Devant eux se trouvait deux tombes de marbres blanc, très fleuris et bien entretenues. Sur les stèles, on pouvait lire le noms des personnes enterrées qui se trouvaient être les grand parents et la mère de Tony. Elora DiNozzo avait été déplacée pour reposer parmi le sien au lieu de rester seule dans un cimetière rempli d'inconnu.

Daniel se pencha vers les tombes les effleurant du bout de doigts, marmonnant quelques mots d'une prière en italien. Mots qu'il n'avait plus prononcé depuis une éternité mais qui semblèrent le réconforter. Puis il eut un temps de silence pendant lequel il resta à fixer les deux tombes en reniflant à intervalle régulier.

Peter se tenait derrière lui debout quelques pas en retrait et fixait tour à tour les tombes et le dos de son cousin qui s'agitait par moment de tressautement qui ne cachait rien des émotions qui étreignait le coeur du brun. Par moment, il entendait la voix de Daniel, balbutiante sous l'émotion, entendait un mot ou une phrase mais ne se permit aucun commentaire. Il observait juste, témoin volontaire, d'une mise à nue sans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse à ses prières.

Quand Daniel se releva, il essuya son visage dans un grand mouchoir avant de se tourner vers Peter. Les traits de son visage encore marqué par ses larmes s'étiraient pourtant en un sourire chaleureux que jamais Peter ne lui avait vu.

« Mais je choisis de te croire, car j'ai grandis moi aussi. » déclara Daniel en reniflant une dernière fois. Il leva les yeux aux ciel en fermant les yeux gardant la même expression apaisée sur son visage avant de reprendre. « A ta place, j'aurais fait la même chose. J'aurais tout fait pour que mon père me remarque. »

Abasourdis, Peter ne sut que répondre et le regarda s'éloigner. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il accéléra le pas pour rattraper Daniel.

« Tu as trouvé ce que tu étais venus chercher? » Demanda -t-il curieux de la transformation qui s'était opéré en si peu de temps chez son cousin.

Daniel avec la même expression sereine le fixa en hochant affirmativement la tête. Bouche bée, Peter s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question quand l'expression du visage de Daniel changea pour se faire plus détachée et ironique alors qu'une voix froide et tranchante intervenait pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

« Peter, tu sais très bien que toutes les réponses que nous cherchons sont en nous. Il suffit juste d'avoir le courage de les chercher! » Lui assena Nino comme une vérité universelle .

Peter fronça les sourcils, étonnés de se retrouver face à Nino qui continua son chemin dans les allées du cimetière jusqu'à la voiture où il attendit que son cousin le retrouve, un sourire satisfait au coin de ses lèvres.

* * *

Ils avaient reprit la route depuis quelques minutes. Nino n'ayant pas donnée de direction particulière à suivre, Peter avait pris la direction du domicile de l'agent Gibbs. D'un coup d'oeil furtif à sa montre, il savait que l'heure convenue la veille entre le gamin et l'ancien marine approchait à grand pas et qu'ils auraient dû mal à y être dans les temps.

Le silence qui régnait dans la voiture n'était pas aussi pesant que celui qui les avaient accompagné pour venir au cimetière. D'une part parce que Nino et lui s'étaient toujours bien entendu depuis l'arrivée de la quatrième personnalité de Tony. Et d'autre part le rapport de force était à l'avantage de Nino: ayant remplie un certain nombre de mission pour « la main gauche de Dieu », sous les ordres de Nino, Peter avait un respect et une confiance absolue en lui. Il savait que c'était un peu ridicule de considérée différemment ainsi Nino mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher car plus d'une fois cette confiance lui avait sauvé la vie.

« Ce n'est pas moi _le meilleur_ » Soupira Nino à côté de lui sans quitter des yeux le paysage qui défilait par sa fenêtre. Avant que Peter puisse intervenir, il continua avec toujours dans le ton de sa voix se mélange d'ironie et de détachement qui pouvait surprendre. « Je suis bien trop froid pour mériter ce titre. »

Peter était toujours sidéré par la capacité de deviner les pensées que possédaient Nino et son père. Il avait eut beau s'entraîner autant qu'il avait pu jamais, il n'avait réussit à atteindre leur niveau. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers son interlocuteur, le fixant avec intérêt attendant avec une certaine impatience la suite qui ne vint qu'après un long temps de réflexion.

« Ton père te l'a dit n'est ce pas? » Reprit Nino dans un soupir en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Peter fut pendant un court instant surpris de cette question, se demandant où voulait en venir Nino puis il se souvint de la dernière conversation qu'il avait eut avec son pére quelques jour auparavant.

« Que nous ne devons plus compter sur toi? » questionna-t-il plus pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas fausse route plutôt que pour obtenir une réponse à sa question. Nino hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait vu juste et attendit sa réponse.

« Bien entendu! Il a dit que nous devions respecter ton choix de vivre dans la lumière, car c'était au fond ce que vous aviez toujours voulu. »

Peter le savait. Tony n'avait jamais eut l'intention de faire carrière au sein de « la main gauche de Dieu ». Il voulait venir en aide aux gens qui en avaient besoin dans la lumière en servant la Justice de son pays. Il avait lutté de son mieux contre la corruption quand il avait rejoint les forces de l'ordre. Il avait rapidement gravit les échelons pour lutter contre un système corrompu. Tout ne s'était pas fait sans mal ni difficultés, cependant il avait à sa manière changé pas mal de chose. Peter s'en souvenait parfaitement, c'était en partie aussi pourquoi Tony avait développé la personnalité de Nino. Pour se donner une marge de liberté au sein de « la main gauche ».

«J'étais le dernier à être rester dans _l'ombre_. » Marmonna Nino en détournant de nouveau le regard pour fixer la route. « Tony ne pouvait pas tourner la page sans savoir ce que j'avais envie de faire. »

Peter ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Nino. Il savait que Nino n'apparaissait que pour les missions de « la main gauche » en générale. Rarement il l'avait vu en dehors du cadre de leur organisation. Comme si Tony avait tenu à le mettre à l'écart, comme si finalement Nino n'était pas une part de lui à part entière comme Anthony et Daniel.

Peter devait reconnaître que les capacités poussées à l'extrême de Nino le rendait parfois si froid et distant qu'il en frissonnait d'effroi. Sans état d'âme rien ne l'atteignait aucune remarque, aucune action intentées contre lui ne semblaient se répercuter sur son comportement. Il restait stoïque dans n'importe quelle situation.

Peter avait encore en mémoire ce qui c'était passé dans l'entrepôt. Bien entendu de là ou il était, il n'avait rien entendu de la conversation entre Valdwiller et les deux agents du NCIS mais le langage corporel de son cousin avait été amplement suffisant pour lui faire comprendre _qui_ avait le contrôle de la situation. Il avait su que Nino affrontait avec sa maîtrise habituelle et ce malgré ses blessures, son adversaire, le déstabilisant assez pour lui donner le temps de se mettre en place et ainsi pouvoir agir dans les meilleurs conditions de tir.

« A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas vouloir quelque chose de particulier. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que tout comme les autres je ne voulais pas quitter le NCIS »

« Pourquoi? » demanda Peter en cherchant ou voulait en venir Nino. Celui-i semblait hésiter et tourner autour de quelque chose qui semblait difficile à dire. Curieux, Peter se demandait de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir? Nino n'avait pas l'habitude de tergiverser sans raison.

« Parce que c'est là que nous devenons _le meilleur_. » soupira Nino. « Il n'y a que la-bas que nous pouvons encore évoluer. Je veux _grandir_ et continuer à apprendre...Au sein de « la main gauche » , je ne pourrais pas... »

Peter sourit finalement le voile venait de se lever. « Je veux grandir », c'était les mêmes mots que les deux autres un peu plus tôt. Maladroitement chacun à leur manière ils essayaient de reprendre les rennes de leurs existences. Peter comprit que Nino cherchait à se justifier, peut être à s'excuser pour quitter « la main gauche »de façon aussi cavalière, peut être avait il l'impression de les abandonner? Le sentiment de culpabilité devait être nouveau pour lui. Tout comme pour Daniel, Peter apprécia l'effort de communication que faisait Nino, estimant à sa juste valeur cette preuve de confiance.

« Tu nous manqueras, mais ce n'est pas un adieu. On peut très bien tourner une page de sa vie sans tourner le dos à ceux que nous aimons.» Répondit Peter en souriant.

« Oui, pas un adieu. Pour la famille je serais toujours là. » Reprit Nino en souriant à son tour. « Nous serons toujours là. »

Il y eut un nouveau temps de silence les liant sans qu'aucun geste ou preuve de leur engagement ne fut nécessaire. Leur parole suffisait et le savoir rassurait chacun d'eux plus qu'aucune marque de leur promesse aurait pu le faire.

Peter gara sa voiture devant la maison en hochant la tête. Il venait d'arriver à destination. Il savait qu'il n'irait pas plus loin. Il entendit le déclic de la portière et regarda son cousin descendre du véhicule. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser que Nino venait de laisser sa place. La démarche assuré et un rien provocatrice ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Tony. Celui-ci fit le tour du véhicule et frappa à sa portière après avoir récupéré sa valise dans le coffre. Peter ouvrit sa vitre.

« Merci Peter. » Déclara Tony avec une certaine solennité qui le surprit.

« Pas de quoi! » finit-il par balbutier.

Tony lui sourit et commença à s'éloigner sa valise à la main. Peter attendit qu'il se tienne devant la porte et que celle-ci s'ouvre pour démarrer sa voiture et repartir. Il n'avait fait qu'apercevoir rapidement l'ancien marine, mais la façon dont il s'était écarté pour laisser entrer Tony avait été le dernier signe qu'il attendait pour partir tranquille et rassuré.

* * *

Gibbs s'était réveillé au chant du coq. Pas qu'il avait pour habitude de se lever tard. Pas non plus parce qu'il avait mal dormit, mais il se sentait nerveux. Aujourd'hui Tony venait le voir et pas uniquement pour un visite de courtoisie! Non, son agent venait chez lui pour finir sa convalescence le temps que les travaux de son appartement soient finit. Gibbs avait beau se sermonner, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler le sentiment d'angoisse qui lui étreignait tout autant les tripes que le coeur.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas en tant que supérieur de l'agent DiNozzo. Grâce à un étrange miracle, ou ce qui se rapprochait certainement plus de la vérité, une magouille politique et un arrangement plus ou moins légale, Jenny lui avait fait comprendre que le retour de Tony au sein du NCIS ne poserait aucun problème. Il ne savait pas comment elle s'y était prit, et ne voulait pas le savoir à moins qu'elle n'attende quelque chose de précis de son agent. Parce que dans ce cas, elle allait devoir lui en référer avant de chercher à utiliser Tony à des fins politiques ou de vengeance personnelle. Peu importe il ne la laisserais pas se servir de lui. Il sourit se souvenant qu'avec ce qu'il savait maintenant sur son agent, il y avait peu de chance pour que Jenny arrive à manipuler Tony. A bien y réfléchir, il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas plutôt protéger son ancienne partenaire des manigances de Tony. L'idée le fit sourire davantage et chassa un court instant l'angoisse qui formait une boule dans son esctomac.

Pour le moment, il n' y avait rien à craindre. Tout était sous contrôle de ce côté là. Il avait madame le directeur à l'oeil et elle le savait. Les autres membres de l'équipe attendaient avec beaucoup d'impatience le retour de Tony. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne reçoive un appel d'Abby ou de Ziva lui demandant des nouvelles de Tony. Ils étaient tous d'ailleurs passé plusieurs fois le voir chez lui pendant sa propre convalescence pour obtenir de ses nouvelles et celles de Tony. A chaque fois, il avait fait de son mieux pour les rassurer. Ce qui avait marché et suffit pendant un temps, mais là ils commençaient tous à trouver le temps long et lui aussi par la même occasion.

Il aurait pu mettre cette inquiétude sur le compte de l'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour chacun de ses agents. Mais cela ne justifiait pas complètement l'angoisse qu'il avait de commettre un faux pas irréversible quand il se retrouverait face à son agent. Il avait rejouer la scène de l'arrivée de Tony des dizaines de fois dans sa tête sans vraiment être satisfait du résultat. Habituellement il ne se prenait pas la tête avec ce genre de chose. C'était les autres qui devaient faire un effort pour s'adapter à lui! Jamais il n'avait revu son attitude et sa manière d'agir pour suivre les règles de convenances ou plaire à son interlocuteur. Pourtant dans ce cas précis il se sentait dans l'obligation de faire un effort. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre Tony.

Après avoir déambuler plusieurs fois dans toutes les pièces de sa maison d'un pas nerveux, tout en vidant des tasses de café les unes derrières les autres. Après avoir tenter de s'intéresser à son bateau auquel il n'avait pratiquement pas toucher depuis plusieurs semaines, idée qu'il abandonna rapidement quand au lieu de rester concentré sur sa tache son esprit se mit à lui repasser en boucle toutes les dernières révélations qu'il avait eut sur Tony.

Il était donc remonté pour s'asseoir dans son canapé avec une nouvelle tasse de café. Il avait laissé ses pensés vagabondées, tout en suivant le mouvements des aiguilles de l'horloge qui se trouvait en face de lui. Hypnotisé par le bruit lent et régulier du temps qui passait, il réussit à se calmer suffisamment pour comprendre ce qui l'inquiétait autant, ce qui était différent. Il soupira devant cette révélation. Bien qu'elle le taraudait depuis un moment, elle ne venait de prendre corps que maintenant alors que son angoisse était à son maximum.

Il attendait le retour de Tony comme un père attend le retour de son enfant. Pas le retour le soir d'un jour d'école normale, pour savoir comment s'est passé sa journée. Pas comme après quelques jours passée au loin à l'université. Pas comme le retour de son enfant pour les vacances. Non, il attendait le retour de Tony comme devait attendre les pères voyant leurs enfant revenir de la guerre. Il n'avait pas connu cette situation, tout du moins pas sous cet angle, mais il était prêt à parier sa vie que c'était ce sentiments qui comprimait la poitrine de tous ces parents attendant le retour de leurs enfants après une longue absence dû à leur engagement militaire. La peur de retrouver un être changé, peut être brisé, de ne pas reconnaître son enfant dans l'homme ou la femme qui revenait au pays après avoir affronter l'horreur des combats. Gibbs savait que c'était cette angoisse qui le paralysait, même si il n'y avait pas de raison de craindre que Tony soit devenu différent. Tony restait Tony.

Il avait eut le temps d'y penser, voir même de ruminer cette idée, lors de son séjour à l'hôpital après la visite de l'oncle de Tony. Maintenant qu'il avait connaissance des autres personnalités de son agent et qu'il avait fait leur connaissance, il savait qu'ils avaient été toujours présents. Certains souvenirs lui étaient revenue et suivant les situations, il avait réussi à déterminé _qui s'exprimait _ quand par exemple l'italien prenait à malin plaisir à se chamailler avec Kate, Ziva ou McGee. Ou bien quand il le trouvait chez Abby ou Ducky discutant ou écoutant les récits pour le moins étrange des deux scientifiques de l'équipe. Gibbs se faisait confiance pour comprendre cette étrange relation qu'entretenait Tony avec les autres. Il lui faudrait peut être du temps pour tout décrypter, pour arriver à ne plus se tromper mais il avait confiance, il y arriverait.

Gibbs ferma les yeux laissant son esprit divaguer vers les différentes conversations qu'il avait eut le soir avec Anthony. Si la première fois, il avait été étonné de l'entendre, Gibbs avait vite été rassuré par les quelques paroles que l'enfant lui avait adressé. Il avait dit être encore fatigué mais qu'il était content de s'être installée chez Peter, car la nourriture était toujours mieux qu'à l'hôpital. L'ancien marine avait sourit et lui avait conseiller de ne pas manger uniquement des plats cuisinés ou de la pizza s'il voulait se remettre rapidement. Des le coup de fils suivant, l'enfant avait juré avoir avalé quelques légumes avec une moue dégoûtée. Gibbs avait demandé des nouvelles des autres et l'enfant lui avait dit dans les premiers temps qu'ils dormaient tous, bien trop épuisé pour pouvoir lui ravir le contrôle pour le moment. Au fil des jours il avait apprit que les trois autres s'étaient réveillée et qu'ils réglaient certains détails entre eux pour le moment et n'était donc pas disponible. Gibbs en avait été légèrement déçu mais il avait demandé au garçon de leur transmettre des messages à chacun ce qui avait visiblement plût à Anthony.

Et aujourd'hui, Tony rentrait. Gibbs pouvait le dire : Tony rentrait chez lui et il l'attendait. L'angoisse reflua doucement, chassé par le sentiment d'apaisement que provoquait ces quelques mots dans son coeur. Il ne craignait plus de considérer Tony comme son fils. Il n'avait plus peur d'accepter et de tenir cette place dans le coeur de l'italien. Il se sentit partir un peu dans un songe qui lui était familier maintenant. Comme à chaque fois il se retrouva devant sa fille qui lui souriait alors que se faisait entendre de plus en plus distinctement et fortement un frappement régulier. L'espace d'un court instant, il crut entendre les propres battements de son coeur avant que le rire cristallin et légèrement moqueur de sa fille ne le fit ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Le bruit régulier contre la porte continuait. Désorienté et ne sachant plus trop s'il se trouvait encore dans son rêve, il se dirigea vers sa porte et l'ouvrit.

En face de lui, Tony une valise à la main lui souriait un peu tendu. Gibbs ouvrit la porte pour le laisser entrer. Il entendit le moteur d'une voiture se mettre en marche et la vit démarrer alors qu'il refermait la porte. Quand il se retourna, Tony se tenait toujours dans l'entrée, hésitant apparemment sur la marche à suivre.

En observant son agent, Gibbs sentit toutes ses hésitation disparaître et il sut ce qu'il devait faire, se demandant même pourquoi il avait autant angoissé alors que tout était si évident maintenant qu'il se tenait devant l'italien qui le fixait avec curiosité. Il sourit, s'apercevant effectivement il arrivait à décoder assez facilement la présence des autres dans le comportement de son agent.

Ce qu'il pouvait lire de l'expression complexe qui étirait les traits de son agent, c'était la joie d'Anthony et l'appréhension de Tony. De la manière dont sa main se crispait sur la valise et le vert plus foncé de ses yeux, il sentait la nervosité et les craintes de Daniel. De sa main libre dont le poings se serrait et se détendait alternativement et de ses épaules voûtées, il perçut l'expectative dans laquelle se trouvait Nino. Ils se tenaient tous là devant lui attendant quelque chose de sa part.

« Tu es en retard DiNozzo! »

« C'est à cause de Daniel! » tenta de se justifier Anthony avant que Daniel n'intervienne à son tour. « Hey! Arrête de moucharder! C'est pas beau! »

Une pichenette à l'arrière du crane les ramena à se concentrer sur l'ancien marine qui les fixait en souriant.

« Peu m'importe vos excuses! Maintenant que vous êtes sous mon toit vous allez devoir suivre de nouvelles règles... »

« Et lesquelles? » demanda Tony en souriant à son tour, visiblement amusé. Il se doutait déjà de la réponse tout comme Nino qui semblait s'être détendu.

« Les miennes . » Répondit tout simplement Gibbs en leur rendant un sourire qui gagna les yeux gris acier pétillant de malice.

La réponse eut l'effet escomptée. Il avait récupéré leur attention. Il disparut quelques secondes dans la cuisine d'où il revint avec des tasses de café, laissant Tony s'avancer dans le salon et s'installer à son aise après avoir lâcher sa valise..

« Je les connais. » Assura Tony en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

« On les connaît tous. » répliqua Daniel avec mauvaise humeur, mais visiblement satisfait par la tournure des évènements vu le sourire qui ne cessait de s'élargir sur le visage de son agent.

« Désolé de vous décevoir, mais celles là vous ne les connaissez absolument pas! » Rétorqua Gibbs en tendant une tasse à l'italien qui s'en saisit.

« De nouvelles règles? Du changement? Gibbs tu proposes de _changer_? » S'étonna Tony sans parvenir à cacher l'ironie de sa voix ce qui lui attira une nouvelle pichenette derrière la tête de la part de l'ancien marine avant qu'il ne s'assoit en face de lui.

« C'est un peu pour cela que vous êtes là, non? » Demanda Gibbs en fixant son agent dans les yeux.

« Effectivement. » répondit Nino en haussant les épaules.

Gibbs put voir que les autres attendaient avec impatience l'énoncé de ces règles qui allaient régir leur vie à partir de maintenant. Plus de curiosité que de peur dans le regard vert qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il pouvait presque sentir les rouages de l'esprit du brun se mettre en marche pour trouver un moyen de passer outre celles qui lui paraîtrait trop difficile. Difficilement il réprima son amusement pour énoncer la première avec le plus grand sérieux

« Règle numéros 1: Les règles qui s'applique au travail à Tony, sont valable pour vous tous. »

En voyant le sourire de Tony s'élargir, Gibbs sut que sa vie à partir de maintenant serait loin de la routine qu'il avait eut jusqu'à présent. Ses règles ne changeaient pas vraiment mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, n'est ce pas ?

Ce qui importait c'était ce qu'ils allaient en faire ensemble. A parti de maintenant et pour aussi longtemps qu'ils décideraient de partager la route de leur vie.

Un jeu prenait fin.

Un autre démarrait.

**Ended**

_(Terminée)_

_Voilà c'est le dernier chapitre. Je n'ai pas pu mettre « fin » pour deux raisons qui ne sont peut-être pas bonnes mais qui sont les miennes. La première j'ai toujours dû mal à terminer mes histoires et à lâcher les personnages et l'histoire que je développe. La deuxième est un hommage discret sur lequel je ne m'étendrais pas ici.( Ce serait bien trop long et fastidieux pour vous!) Merci encore à vous pour votre soutien!_

_Allez, générique! ^_-_


	31. Chapter 31: Cadeau bonus!

**Chapitre Bonus!**

(parce que vous le valez bien)

_Voilà vous avez lu le dernier chapitre et vous avez dû être étonnés de voir que la fiction n'avait pas été rangée dans les « complètes ». Vous vous attendiez peut être à un épilogue, mais non ce n'est pas ce que je vous propose. Le contenu de ce chapitre est plus tordu que cela (prenez pas peur, avec moi vous avez l'habitude des trucs tordus et inattendu qui vous tombe dessus sans prévenir)_

_En fait je met à votre disposition ce qu'aurait pu être la fic si je n'avais pas eut de meilleures idées. Je vous dévoile les passages entier que j'avais commencer à développer avant de décider que ces passages étaient complètement nuls et de m'orienter sur ce que vous avez pu lire dans la version mise en ligne!_

_Malheureusement je n'ai pas garder mes « brouillons » des premiers chapitres. Déjà parce que les passages qui m'ont causé des difficulté étaient plus petit ou plus générale si bien que je reprenais tout à zéro jusqu'à être satisfaite. _

_Dans ce que vous pouvez lire en dessous, il y a des idées que j'ai développer autrement dans la fic, ou des pistes que je comptais exploiter d'une manière ou d'une autre... Bref un petit vivier à idée pour le cas ou j'aurais une panne._

_J'espère que vous accepterez ce chapitre comme un dernier remerciement pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai cherché à dépasser mes habitudes pour vous donner une véritable histoire qui répondent à vos attentes._

_Alors Merci encore énormément à vous tous: Aux incorruptibles qui n'ont pas manqué un seul chapitre et qui m'ont fait part à chaque fois de leur point de vue, A ceux qui sont intervenus de façon plus ponctuel mais qui montraient un enthousiasme contagieux, Aux visiteurs silencieux mais assidues, A ceux qui croient que je les oublie, il n'en est rien..._

_Maintenant je vous laisse lire^^_

**Chapitre 19**

Son sourire _(Il s'agit de Kramer) _s'accentua en imaginant la tête que ferait les hautes autorité qui voulaient arrêter les membres de « la main gauche de Dieu » s'il apprenait que cet homme avait pour couverture une laverie automatique! Il se retint à grand peine d'éclater de rire. Personne n'imaginerait que les soit disant terroristes les plus rechercher de tous le pays étaient des ouvriers, des artisans , des commerçants, des fonctionnaires et qu'ils occupaient toutes les couches de la société aux Etats-Unis comme dans d'autres pays d'ailleurs. Il y avait bien entendu parmi eux des personnes qui avaient une qualification plus spécifique, des personnes occupant des postes plus stratégique dans le cadre de l'obtention d'information ou de la gestion du matériel et de toute la logistique un peu particulière que demandait ce genre d'organisation. Ce groupe qui formait le « coeur » de l'organisation était plutôt restreint et pouvait se partager en cinq. Les cinq familles d'origines.

Les autres pour la plus part menait une vie normale et paisible et n'était dans l'organisation que le maillon d'une chaîne bien huilé à laquelle tous avait une certaine fierté d'appartenir. Il s'était bien demandé pourquoi avant de comprendre en opérant certains recoupements qu' à un moment donné toutes les personnes constituant « la main gauche de Dieu » avait fait appel au noyau dur pour les aider dans une démarche difficile ayant plus ou moins un lien avec la justice ou ses défaillances. Il avait crut comprendre que l'organisation ne demandait pas d'argent en paiement mais attendait de ses clients qu'ils s'engagent avec eux pour venir en aide a d'autre dans la mesure du possible. C'était de cette façon que s'était établis l' énorme réseau de renseignement et d'influence de la main gauche de Dieu ». L'organisation avait certainement connu des problème au cour de son histoire, mais Kramer ne s'en était jamais inquiété. Il n'avait jamais désiré se mêler de leurs affaires. Et comme son contact avait joué franc jeu avec lui des le début, il n'avait rien trouvé à objecter à leur accorder d'être présent au cour de son investigation et avait apprécié leur coup de main. Il n'avait pas oublié la tête de Renthworth quand il avait mis la carte postale sur la table du premier interrogatoire.

**Chapitre 19**

« Comment va le gamin? » Demanda-t-il (_Kramer encore^^)_ au jeune agent qui se redressa comme au garde à vous en le voyant approcher.

« D'après les médecins, il s'en remettra physiquement. » répondit son vis à vis en grimaçant légèrement.

« Quoi d'autre? » Insista Kramer qui savait que son collègue n'avait ce genre de tic que lorsque quelque chose le dérangeait.

« Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire mais le docteur cache quelque chose sur sa santé. Apparemment ils n'en parleront qu'à un membre de la famille. »

« Je m'occupe de ça! Aller chercher des cafés et quelque chose pour le gosse. »

« Ok chef... » fit le plus jeune en s'éloignant d'un pas rapide.

Kramer frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre qu'on le lui permette. Avec Anthony dans la pièce il y avait un médecin et une infirmière. La jeune femme tentait de faire une prise de sang à l'enfant qui ne semblait pas décider à la laisser travailler. Le médecin assistait à la scène dépassé par les évènements.

« Je ne veux pas de ça! » Hurlait Anthony en se débattant.

« Calme toi » tentait désespérément la jeune femme d'une voix calme et apaisante qui ne suffisait pas à rassurer le garçon.

«Tu m'avais pourtant promit d'être sage, Anthony. » Dit Kramer en s'avançant vers le lit en croisant les bras sur son torse. Le gamin en l'entendant se figea. L'agent du FBI fut incapable de dire par contre si ce fut de peur ou de surprise. Le saisissement de l'enfant céda petit à petit devant le sourire que lui accorda Kramer en reprenant la parole. « Je comprends, moi aussi je n'aime pas les piqûres, mais elles sont parfois nécessaire et cette infirmière ne fait que ce qu'on lui demande pour s'assurer que tu es en bonne santé.»

Anthony regarda tour à tour la jeune femme et l'agent du FBI. L'infirmière lui souriait. Elle ne semblait pas contrariée et hocha la tête pour assurer à l'enfant que l'homme qui venait d'entrer n'avait dit que la vérité. Le gamin rendit les armes et dans un sourire un peu timide se laissa de nouveau approcher.

« Etes-vous de la famille? » lui demanda le docteur.

« Non. » répondit Kramer. « Mais vous devrez me dire tout ce qui concerne la santé d'Anthony car c'est un important témoin dans une affaire fédérale et à partir de ce moment il est placé sous notre protection. »

« Mais... » Balbutia le médecin.

« Tant que cette histoire ne sera pas éclairci, vous m'informerez de tout ce qui le concerne, compris Docteur? » Insista Kramer en lançant un regard noir à l'homme qui semblait hésiter encore.

« Entendu. » abdiqua le médecin. «J'ai d'autres patients à voir mais je vous recevrais cet après midi dans mon bureau. »

Sans plus attendre, il sortit laissant l'infirmière seul avec eux alors qu'elle finissait les soins d'Anthony. Elle avait, après la prise de sang, injecté un léger sédatif à l'enfant grâce à une perfusion qui se chargerait de réhydrater et d'alimenter pour le moment le corps épuisé du garçon.

« Il me croit fou. » Lança Anthony d'une voix que le sommeil commençait à engourdir. « Mais ce n'est pas vrai... »

« Chut! Ca va aller. » Lui murmura l'infirmière en caressant doucement les cheveux de l'enfant. « Ne t'inquiète pas de ça pour le moment. Repose toi. Nous veillons sur toi.»

Anthony se laissa bercer par la voix de la jeune femme et s'endormit apaisé et confiant se sentant en sécurité pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

« Ce qui se passe au pensionnat est donc si horrible? » questionna la jeune femme sans quitter l'enfant du regard et en utilisant toujours cette voix douce et apaisante qui prit l'agent Kramer de cours alors qu'il répondait machinalement.

« Bien pire que vous ne l'imaginez... »

Il marqua une hésitation puis fronça les sourcils. Il fixa l'infirmière prêt à sortir son arme.

« Comment diable savez vous cela ? »

« C'est un peu long et compliqué à expliquer. » Avoua la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. « Mais si cela peu vous convaincre de me faire confiance sachez que je suis autorisée à vous faire certaine révélations si je vous en juge digne. A première vue, le petit croit en vous et en votre parole ce qui est amplement suffisant pour moi pour vous révéler ce que je sais.»

« Vous travaillez pour son père? » demanda Kramer en pointant son arme sur la jeune femme.

« Ne soyez pas insultant! » répondit elle en lui accordant une regard sombre qui le fit frissonner, avant de sourire de nouveau comme ravie de la réaction de l'agent à l'évocation du Père de l'enfant. « Mais vous avez en partie raison. Je fais bien partit de la famille d'Anthony. Je suis une de ses tantes. Emma DiNozzo. Vous ne semblez pas apprécier Cappriotti et pour nous c'est une preuve supplémentaire pour vous accorder notre aide.»

« Je ne comprend pas... » Avait répondu Kramer en gardant son arme sur la jeune femme qui continuait à lui sourire avec confiance.

« Je vais vous expliquer. »

En repensant aux révélations que lui avait fait Emma se jour là il_( Kramer, quand je dis avoir eut quelques soucis avec ce chapitre je ne plaisante pas lol)_ soupira en se passant une main derrière la tête. Il avait été à mille lieux d'imaginer ce que la jeune femme lui avait raconté à propos de l'histoire du gamin et du lien qui l'unissait à « la main gauche de Dieu ». Emma était l'épouse d'un des frères de la mère d'Anthony. Il apprit de sa bouche les conditions suspectes dans lesquelles avaient eut lieu l'accident qui avait coûté la vie à Elora, la manière dont Capriotti avait toujours refusé le droit aux grands parents maternelle de rencontrer de l'enfant , la surveillance que l'organisation avait mis en place pour surveiller que le petit Anthony était bien traité et les doutes qu'avait soulevé leur enquête.

Emma lui avait fournit toutes les informations qui rendraient possible une fouille efficace du pensionnat. Elle lui avait dit que l'un des membres de la « main gauche de Dieu » s'était infiltré depuis peu dans l'établissement pour en découvrir davantage mais qu'il n'avait encore rien de concluant. Cependant leur informateur était certain qu'il se passait des choses graves à l'intérieur de la classe d'Anthony qui était à part des autres et ou les élèves étaient traité différemment .

Ce professeur n'avait que peu de temps à passer au contact de cette classe particulière mais l'ambiance de celle-ci était vraiment étrange et il n'aimait vraiment pas l'homme qui en avait la charge. Un certain Renthworth.

Elle fut même la première à lui apprendre le lien entre Capriotti et Renthworth. Il se souvenait parfaitement qu'à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait le nom du père de l'enfant, son nez se fronçait en une moue dégoutté. Elle lui apprit que l'évasion du petit garçon n'avait absolument pas fait partie de leur plan d'action et qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de prévenir l'enfant de leur présence pour l'aider. Par contre elle confirma ce qu'il commençait à entrevoir des informations qu'elle lui avait fournit : La personne qui avait conduite Anthony à Washington était un membre de « la main gauche de Dieu » et c'était elle qui avait conseiller à l'enfant de faire sa déposition au FBI. Elle s'inquiétait de savoir ce qui avait poussé le garçon à s'enfuir. C'était pourquoi elle lui avait demandé si la situation au pensionnat était aussi terrible.

Kramer n'avait pas hésiter. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas caché le côté illégale de l'organisation à laquelle elle appartenait, elle ne lui avait pas non plus caché qu'elle serait pour le moment son seul interlocuteur et qu'il pouvait très bien l'arrêter a tout moment mais que jamais elle ne ferait la moindre révélation sur « la main gauche de Dieu ». Elle avait joué cartes sur table et il en avait fait de même. Il lui avait fait parvenir le soir même une copie de l'enregistrement. C'était contraire à tout les règlements et si cette fraude était découverte, il risquait gros mais cela en valait la chandelle si cela poussait les membres de l'organisation à intervenir.

Il s'en trouvait là dans ses réflexions quand on sonna à sa porte. Il regarda le dîner qu'il avait fini de préparer et sourit satisfait d'avoir terminer à temps malgré son esprit qui était partit vagabonder au grè de ses souvenirs. Il s'essuya les mains dans un torchon et partit ouvrir.

« Bonsoir Tobias, jeune homme! Entrez donc, je viens de finir à l'instant de préparer un plat dont vous me direz des nouvelles! » accueillit-il ses invités avec un grand sourire.

Il remarqua que l'agent du FBI fixait d'un sourire moqueur le véhicule garée de l'autre côté de la rue. Kramer eut même l'impression que son élève se retenait à grand peine de leur faire un signe de la tête.

« Bonsoir Robert! » répondit Fornell en avançant dans le salon et en humant l'air ou un parfum de sauce tomate embaumait. « Vos fameuses pâtes à l'italienne, j'en salive d'avance... »

« Oui, je tiens la recette d'une de mes connaissances. » reprit Kramer en les invitant à s'asseoir et en sortant d'un placard des verres et du vin rouge. « Elle a bien voulu partagé avec moi certains de ses secrets... »

Il marqua une pause pour tendre un verre à chacun de ses invités, croisant le regard du docteur Pitt, il lui sourit.

« Elle avait fait le même choix que vous. Servir son prochain mais aussi lever le poing pour que la justice ne reste pas aveugle aux souffrance de ces enfants. Peut être la connaissez vous ?»

« C'est possible. » répondit évasivement Brad.

**Chapitre 21**

La scène le _( Tony) _montrait attaché à une chaise par tout un enchevêtrement de corde qui lui cisaillait les membres et le torse. Il pouvait même sentir la morsure de ces liens sur sa chair, tout comme il pouvait se rappeler de l'aiguille que lui enfonçait l'un de ses « gardiens » afin de déverser le produit qui le ranimerait. Il avait perdu conscience après un passage à tabac en règle où il avait réussi à faire enrager suffisamment son agresseur pour lui faire perdre son self contrôle. Une tactique comme une autre pour arriver à ses fins: Tony avait rapidement compris qu'il avait à faire à _des pions dormants_. A leur manière de parler, de se déplacer, d'échanger des regards vides, il les avaient parfaitement reconnu et il avait su quoi faire.

Mine de rien, il avait suivit les cours de Renthworth et il se souvenait de la manière de libérer un esprit sous contrôle. Ce malade avait eut sous sa coupe presque tout le personnel de l'établissement. Renthworth avait partager un certains nombre de ses techniques de manipulation avec ses élèves. Avec les meilleurs et les plus prometteur, bien entendu. Avec fierté ce pervers avait inculquer à ceux qui lui obéissaient certaine de ses techniques pendant que les autres servaient de cobaye, mais rien n'avait empêcher Tony d'écouter et de lutter contre les tentatives de domination. La présence de Daniel et Anthony lui avait permit à l'époque de se protéger de l'influence des autres et de lutter contre leur tentative d'intrusion dans son esprit. Renthworth à l'époque avait été « agréablement » surpris de sa résistance et de sa force de caractère ce qui lui avait valu d'être un de ces sujets d'expérience favoris. Attention dont le jeune garçon se serait bien passé.

_« Non! » _Intervint sèchement la voix de Daniel pour lui lancer un avertissement qui le figea un instant sur place. « _Ne pense surtout pas à cette nuit là! Je ne te laisserais pas nous faire revivre ce moment là! _»

Mais tout comme lui, Daniel était à court de force. Le cris d'angoisse qui résonnait dans son esprit n'y changerait rien. Il ne pourrait s'empêcher de se remémorer ce qui allait suivre.

Attaché comme il l'était cela ne s'était pas avérer possible d'utiliser la technique complète pour déprogrammer son principal agresseur. Il s'était alors contenter de chanter la comptine en encaissant les coup qui ne cessaient de pleuvoir. Quand leur cadence avait redoublé, il avait compris qu'il commençait à atteindre l'esprit de l'homme qui le frappait durement. Mais il avait sombrer dans l'inconscience bien avant de pouvoir le libérer totalement.

Quand il avait de nouveau été capable de réagir, il était toujours dans la même position mais un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'année se trouvait devant lui, un poignard à la main et s'avançait vers lui. Tony après les coups qu'il avaient reçu, avait eut beaucoup de mal à accommoder sa vue. En reconnaissant les traits du visage d 'adolescent qui lui semblaient familier, il s'agita sur sa chaise cherchant à parler, mais le bâillon qu'on lui avait mis dans la bouche ne le lui permettait pas, sans négliger la douleur qu'il éprouvait à la mâchoire que ne laissait présager rien de bon quand à l'état des os de son visage.

**Chapitre 22**

« De plus grâce à vos collègues du NCIS, je sais tout ce qu'il a à savoir pour monter une opération qui nous permettra de mettre fin a ce jeu macabre qui n'a que trop duré. Il ne me reste plus qu'à régler quelques détails de mise en place. » _(C'est Peter qui parle)_

Ducky remarqua que Peter employait par moment le pronom lié à la troisièmes personne du pluriel pour parler à Daniel. Non pas parce qu'il se mettait à le vouvoyer par excès de politesse mais plutôt comme s'il s'adressait à plusieurs personnes à la fois. Tout comme Daniel avait tendance à dire « nous » au lieu de « je ».

« C'est pour cela que tu voulais voir Tony? » questionna Daniel visiblement mal à l'aise.

Peter se contenta de hocher la tête affirmativement, attendant que Daniel leur donne plus de détail sur ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi Tony ne voulait pas revenir.

« Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il a décidé de porter le fardeau de la douleur du monde. » déclara Daniel. « Il refuse de nous écouter. Anthony essaye de le secouer mais il fait la sourde oreille. »

« Pourquoi ? » questionna Gibbs.

«Il se dit que je serais plus à même de régler cette histoire que lui, que je ne fuirais pas devant les décisions difficiles que cette mission comportera. Il me cède la place pour ne pas y faire face lui même et pour pouvoir continuer à s'accuser de nos erreurs comme s'il en était le seul responsable. »

« Un des reproches que tu lui a fait dans la salle de bain, tout à l'heure. » reprit Gibbs et Daniel fit oui de la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieur honteux.

« Daniel, nous avons besoin de lui... »Commença Peter d'un air navré.

« Je le sais pertinemment! » s'écria Daniel. «

avant d'être interrompu par Gibbs qui marmonna dans sa barbe une histoire de grand sens des responsabilités et de roi des imbéciles avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre et d'ordonner aux autres de monter avec la valise.

Alors que des bruits de pas précipité résonnèrent bientôt dans l'escalier, Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si quelqu'un pouvait bien ramener Nino, c'était l'agent Gibbs. Ne l'avait-il pas fait déjà?

Une fois qu'ils furent tous dans la pièce, Ziva tenant la valise dans une main, Gibbs lui fit signe de la déposer sur le lit et de l'ouvrir.

« Daniel, Tony peut nous entendre, n'est ce pas ? » demanda l'ancien marine en s'accroupissant de manière à se retrouver à la même hauteur que l'italien. Son regard s'ancrant dans celui de son vis à vis comme pour y déchiffrer les secrets de son âme. Daniel fit un mouvement positif de la tête incapable de détourner son attention du bleu métallique qui le scrutait sans peur.

«Très bien. » reprit Gibbs attrapant une des mains de son agent pour la plonger dans la valise au milieu des cartes postales. « Tu t'es engagé à faire un travail et tu va le faire jusqu'au bout! Ces gens ont confiance en toi. »

**Chapitre 23**

_(Il s'agit de Gibbs mais vous la savez déjà^^)_

_Il se tenait debout dans une pièce flou qui lui semblait familière. Il tournait lentement la tête vers la gauche pour faire face à une porte qui gardait_ ce qu'il avait perdu et qu'il ne pouvait oublier._ Puis sa tête pivota d'elle même sur la droite pour faire face à une autre porte donnant_ _sur_ ce qui était important maintenant et qu'il s'interdisait_. Il se tenait là, immobile, indécis quand à la direction à prendre. Il savait que faire un choix s'imposait, qu'il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'il restait sur ses acquis, que la situation devenait urgente et réclamait qu'il changea. Il hésitait cependant quand à la direction a prendre. _

Gibbs ouvrit les yeux, sortant avec soulagement du rêve qu'il était en train de faire. Il sentit les images de son songe lui échapper. Il ne fit rien pour les retenir, préférant se concentrer sur la réalité.

McGee avait fait de l'excellent travail et avec l'aide d'Abby, ils avaient pu mettre en évidence les plans de leur adversaire. Un travail long et fastidieux dans la manière dont ils avaient été obligé de recouper et relier entre elles, les informations qu'il avaient obtenu chez Valdwiller et ailleurs. La présence de Peter les avait aussi bien aidé pour déterminé ce qui avait de l'importance et ce qui n'avait qu'un rapport relatif et lointain avec ce qui les préoccupait maintenant.

« Combien de temps j'ai dormit ? » Demanda Gibbs en regardant sa montre qui indiquait 3 heure du matin.

« Quelques dizaines de minutes. » Lui révéla Peter avec un sourire indulgent tout en lui indiquant de la tête Abby et McGee qui s'étaient tous les deux effondré devant leur clavier. Le cousin de tony se tenait dans un fauteuil en face de lui et consultait des notes que l'un des deux plus jeune avaient du lui fournir.

« Tu aurais pu dormir encore. » Lui conseilla Ducky tout en posant devant lui un plateau de tasses et de sandwich qu'il venait de préparer.

« Le docteur Mallard à raison. Nous savons grâce au travail de vos agents tout ce qu'ils nous faut pour analyser les intentions et les pièges que vont certainement nous tendre nos adversaires et nous sommes prêt à la riposte adapté...Vous devriez profiter de ce temps qu'il nous reste pour vous reposer. » Insista Peter en mordant dans un des sandwiches avec un sourire reconnaissant pour le légiste qui tendait une tasse de café à Gibbs.

«Je vous trouve bien confiant. » fit remarquer l'ancien marine devant la désinvolture de l'agent de la « main gauche ».

« Quelque chose vous dérange dans notre procédure? » s'étonna Peter sincèrement.

« Comment pouvez vous être certain que les choses vont se passer comme vous l'estimez? »

« Douteriez vous des informations que vos agent ont recueillit? Douteriez-vous des corrélations que nous avons pu obtenir en les recoupant les unes avec les autres? Je comprend que notre manière de procédé soit un temps soit peu irréaliste pour des agents entraînés à suivre une procédure mais cela reviens au même. » Répondit Peter en haussant les épaules.

« Irréaliste n'est pas le bon terme. A vous écouter énoncer les évènements de demain j'ai l'impression de nager au coeur de la troisième dimension. » répondit Gibbs avec un rien d'impatience. « Risquer la vie de mes agents sur vos suppositions, me laisse un peu à cran. »

« Je comprends. C'est pourquoi j'aurais voulu informer Nino de nos plans. Il est meilleur que moi à ce petit jeu. »

« Que voulez vous dire? » demanda Ducky en s'asseyant à coté de Gibbs sur le canapé.

« Nino ne réfléchis pas comme nous. » déclara Peter après un temps de silence en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il semblait gêné comme s'il aurait voulu ne pas aborder ce sujet avec eux. « Je ne suis pas le plus qualifié pour parler de cela...Vous l'avez certainement remarquer, vous aussi...»

Ducky et Gibbs continuait de le regarder silencieusement attendant la suite de ses révélations malgré le ton hésitant, Peter ne semblait pas vouloir leur cacher quelque chose, il cherchait juste ses mots avec précautions.

« Il apporte une attention particulière à certains détails que personne ne remarque ou ne juge digne d'intérêt. » Continua Peter en soupirant

« Comme les mensuration d'un suspect, ou ses goûts vestimentaires? » tenta le légiste pour détendre le cousin de Tony qui sourit en hochant la tête.

«Tout à fait » reprit l'envoyé de « la main gauche » « Des détails sans importance qui parfois le conduise à comparer la situation à laquelle vous êtes confronter à un film... »

« Où voulez vous en venir ! » S'impatienta Gibbs. Il connaissait les mauvaises habitudes de son agents qui les bassinait à longueur de temps de références cinématographiques.

«ce n'est pas une mauvaises habitudes »

« vous lisez dans les pensée maintenant? »

« Ce que vous pensiez était écrit en gros sur votre visage.

« Je ne pensais pas être si facile à décrypter.

« Pour quelqu'un qui vous connaît bien c'est chose assez aisé. J'ai eu le temps de comprendre comment vous fonctionner pendant votre séjour au Mexique. Vous et moi avons plus d'une chose en commun. Peut être comprendrez vous mieux si je vous dit que je suis un des exécuteurs de l'organisation. »

Peter s'était levé et avait commencer à arpenter nerveusement le salon. Sa voix avait gagné en intensité , réveillant McGee et Abby qui fixèrent la scène sans comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme semblait en colère.

« Que je suis le dernier maillon de la chaîne dans chacune de nos opérations. Que ce n'est pas moi qui prend habituellement les décisions. Que c'est pour cette raison que je dois avoir l'avis de Nino sur ce qui va suivre. »

« Dans cette affaire, il est portant clair que les faits vont s'articuler de la manière dont je vous les ai présenter. Ce qui reste une inconnue pour moi c'est les réactions extérieurs, je ne possède pas les capacités pour déterminer si les protagonistes de ce _jeu_ vont continuer à tenir leur rôle ou si il vont prendre un peu de liberté avec leurs intentions réelles. Nino lui n'aura aucun mal à le déterminé. Parce qu'il est le meilleur. »

« Tony est profiler? » Intervint Abby tirant ses conclusions de ce que venait de déclarer Peter.

« Non, enfin... » Peter avait arrêté ses allées et venue et se mordait la lèvres hésitant.

* * *

_Voilà pour le coup cette fois c'est la fin^^ Ce fut un plaisir que de vous rencontrer et d'échanger avec vous!_

_Merci encore à vous tous!_

_Portez-vous bien!_

_A bientôt! (sait-on jamais)_


End file.
